La Promesa
by Allegra Salvatore
Summary: Isabella es la hija de rey escoces y prisionera de los normandos, se niega a revelar su identidad aunque esto signifique sacrificar su virtud ante el su peligroso enemigo Edward de Cullen
1. Capitulo 1

Hola a todaas! La escritora de esta hermosa historia es Brenda Joyce y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Brenda Joyce** **respectivamente.**

 **Acá las dejo con el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Winchester, 1076**

Aquella noche también le estaba resultando difícil conciliar el sueño. Tumbado sobre el camastro y con la mejilla apoyada en la paja, escuchaba los ronquidos de los soldados que tenía alrededor y las risas y conversaciones de los borrachos de la sala de abajo.

Sólo llevaba tres semanas en la corte, y no había bastado ese tiempo para que olvidara su hogar y dejara de anhelar los amplios páramos de Masen y la alegre calidez del gran salón de Aelfgar.

El pequeño se estremeció; estaban a finales de invierno y hacía frío. Intentando buscar algo de calor, se acurrucó todavía más entre la paja y la fina manta de lana que le habían dado. No quería pensar en Aelfgar, porque entonces pensaría también en sus padres y en sus hermanos. Los echaba terriblemente en falta. Si al menos pudiera olvidar la última vez que vio a su madre... Lady Esme se despedía de él con la mano al verlo alejarse entre los caballeros del rey, mientras una sonrisa, valiente pero forzada, asomaba a sus labios y lagrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas.

Edward tragó saliva. Ahora, al igual que entonces, aquella imagen amenazaba con hundirlo.

—Los hombres no lloran —le había dicho su padre con seriedad, llevándoselo a un aparte el día que salió hacia Winchester—. Es un gran honor ser el protegido del rey, Edward, un gran honor. Sé que cumplirás con tu deber como hacen los hombres de verdad y que harás que me sienta orgulloso de ti.

—Os lo prometo, milord —dijo Edward con voz firme.

Su padre sonrió y lo agarró del hombro, aunque aquella sonrisa no alcanzó sus brillantes ojos Marrones, que estaban inexplicablemente tristes.

Pero el pequeño no había contado con la soledad. No había comprendido lo que significaba separarse de todo lo que había conocido y de su familia. Nunca imaginó que llegaría a echar tanto de menos su hogar.

Sin embargo, aún no había llorado. Y no lo haría. Los hombres no lloraban. Algún día regresaría para reclamar su patrimonio convertido en un adulto, en un caballero que se habría ganado sus espuelas con honor, y sus padres estarían orgullosos de él.

—Levanta, mocoso.

Edward se puso tenso. Demetri, otro de los protegidos del rey, estaba inclinado sobre él. Tenía unos pocos años más que él y sus circunstancias eran bastante más penosas. Porque Demetri no sólo estaba bajo el cuidado del rey, sino que además era su rehén. Era hijo del primer matrimonio de Charlie Swan, rey de Escocia. Y, en teoría, su padre abandonaría la guerra de guerrillas que mantenía contra Inglaterra ahora que el rey William tenía en sus garras a su hijo mayor. Edward sentía lástima por el escocés, pero el muchacho era tan desagradable que no podía caerle bien. Receloso, se incorporó apartándose las pajas de la mejilla.

—El príncipe quiere verte —dijo Demetri—. ¿Has estado llorando? —se mofó con desprecio.

Edward se puso rígido.

—Soy demasiado mayor para llorar —aseguró aunque sólo tenía seis años—. ¿Qué quiere el príncipe? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No lo sé —respondió el escocés. Pero su sonrisa de suficiencia y su tono de voz contradecían sus palabras.

Edward sintió una cierta incomodidad, aunque no había razón para ello. No le importaba que el príncipe requiriera su presencia. William se había convertido en su amigo casi desde el instante en que llegó; era el único amigo que tenía entre todos los muchachos que vivían en el castillo. Como era el más pequeño y había sido el último en llegar, los demás lo ignoraban o se burlaban de él.

Había aprendido con rapidez cuándo luchar y cuándo retirarse, pero ahora estaba desconcertado. William nunca lo había mandado llamar de noche. Edward apretó el paso para seguir el ritmo de Demetri cuando abandonaron el salón y salieron al exterior. Se preguntó dónde irían pero no hizo preguntas. Antes de marcharse de su hogar, su padre le había advertido que vigilara atentamente, escuchara y no diera a conocer lo que pensaba ni lo que sentía. También le había aconsejado que no confiara en nadie más que en sí mismo. Y de hecho, aquellas últimas semanas habían subrayado la importancia del consejo paterno.

Al llegar a la entrada del establo, Edward se quedó paralizado. William no estaba solo, sino rodeado de un grupo de sus amigos; otros chicos de edades parecidas a la del príncipe, que tenía dieciséis años. Todos estaban borrachos. Uno de ellos estaba canturreando una tonadilla obscena, y otros dos, mantenían inmóvil a una sirvienta con sus brazos. La joven tenía la túnica desgarrada y abierta, revelando unos pechos exuberantes. Edward se la quedó mirando durante un instante. Luego se sonrojó y apartó la vista cuando uno de los chicos comenzó a tocarla.

William estaba sonrojado por el alcohol y los ojos le brillaban de modo peligroso mientras hacía un gesto con el dedo para llamarlo sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Ven aquí, pequeño Edward —susurró.

El aludido no se movió. El príncipe no sólo tenía los ojos vidriosos, sino que rodeaba con sus brazos a un niño en actitud muy íntima. Edward no reconoció al infortunado, que iba vestido con los ropajes propios de un aldeano. Estaba claro que no era el hijo de ningún señor al que hubieran enviado a educarse con el rey. Sin poder evitarlo, sintió una oleada de simpatía hacia el pequeño cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

Su padre le había advertido que en la corte había hombres a los que les gustaban los niños pequeños, y que debía tener cuidado y mostrarse receloso. Edward no había terminado de entenderlo del todo. Había visto el deseo reflejado en casi todas sus formas aunque no lo hubiera comprendido. Sin embargo, en aquel instante, tuvo un sobrecogedor destello de conocimiento.

¡Pero sin duda debía estar equivocado! Aquél era William, el hijo del rey.

De pronto, el príncipe se acercó a él. Parecía haberse olvidado del otro niño.

—Buenas noches, Edward —le saludó sonriendo. Cuando sonreía era bastante atractivo a pesar de su cabello rebelde y pelirrojo—. Comparte conmigo este vino. Es excepcionalmente bueno. De Borgoña —le explicó rodeando con un brazo sus pequeños hombros y estrechándolo contra sí.

 _El príncipe es mi amigo,_ se dijo Edward cuando el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. Había sido amable con él desde su llegada a Winchester, pero no le gustaba la forma en que lo estaba mirando, ni tampoco las miradas divertidas y expectantes de sus amigos y el gesto de alivio del pequeño aldeano. Edward tenía la impresión de ser el blanco de una broma cruel y peligrosa. Sintiéndose atrapado, se apartó de los brazos que intentaban retenerlo.

—No, milord. Gracias.

William le acarició la espalda.

—¿Por qué estás tan formal esta noche? Vamos, siéntate conmigo y cuéntame por qué de pronto pareces tener miedo de mí.

Edward no quería entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero lo entendía. Comprendía demasiado bien que las intenciones del príncipe iban más allá de la amistad.

Permaneció allí de pie, desconcertado, sin querer pensar lo peor, sin querer renunciar a su único amigo y consciente sin embargo de que estaba en peligro, consciente de que debía reaccionar, huir. Entonces, resonó una voz joven y desconocida para él.

—¡Déjalo en paz, William! ¡Déjalo!

Edward observó cómo un muchacho al que nunca había visto se abría paso entre los demás. No parecía mucho mayor que él, pero su voz resonaba con autoridad y astucia. Aunque tenía las facciones menos marcadas y el cabello menos brillante, su parecido con William resultaba inequívoco. Debía tratarse de Henry, el hijo pequeño del rey.

—¿Quién te ha pedido que intervengas? —preguntó William con frialdad.

La sonrisa de Henry resultó igual de fría.

—¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿Pretendes abusar del futuro heredero de Masen? ¿Del hombre que en el futuro podría convertirse en tu mayor aliado?

El corazón de Edward latía de miedo y de rabia. El interés que mostraba el príncipe por él aquella noche no tenía nada que ver con la amistad. Nunca había tenido nada que ver con la amistad. La traición y la decepción le abrumaron.

—Te arrepentirás de esto —gritó William antes de arremeter contra su hermano, tal vez con la intención de estrangularlo. Tenía el rostro rojo de rabia.

Henry bajó la cabeza y, como si fueran uno solo, Edward y él echaron a correr. Salieron del establo a toda prisa y entraron en la muralla.

—¡Por aquí! —gritó su protector, y Edward siguió al joven príncipe hacia la torre principal del castillo. Un instante más tarde estaban a salvo en el inmenso salón, entre los soldados dormidos.

Ambos cayeron sobre el camastro del niño, jadeando y sin aliento. Para su horror, Edward sintió la apremiante necesidad de volver a casa y que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Las mismas lágrimas que luchaba por contener desde que llegó a los dominios del rey. Pero prefería morir antes de que Henry lo viera, así que giró la cara y recuperó el control. Cuando finalmente pudo hablar, dijo:

—Gracias.

—Olvídalo —respondió el príncipe con naturalidad, haciendo crujir la paja al incorporarse—. ¿No te había dicho nadie que tuvieras cuidado con mi hermano? Le gustan demasiado los niños.

—No. —Edward se miró las manos—. Creí que era mi amigo.

Resultaba doloroso. Después de todo, allí en la corte no tenía amigos. Estaba lejos de casa y solo.

—¿Por qué me has ayudado? —preguntó a su inesperado protector, mirándolo de reojo.

Henry sonrió.

—Porque no me cae bien mi hermano. Y también porque algún día serás el conde de Masen y seremos aliados.

Por primera vez en su vida, Edward tuvo un atisbo del poder que algún día sería suyo.

—¿Y si no fuese el heredero de Masen?

El hijo pequeño del rey lo miró sin sonreír, y finalmente dijo:

—Sería un estúpido si me hubiera enfrentado a mi hermano por nada.

El pequeño no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionado. William William no había sido su amigo, ni tampoco lo era Henry. Había acudido en su ayuda por razones políticas, no por amistad.

—Eres un bebé. No sobrevivirás el tiempo suficiente para convertirte en conde de Masen si no creces —afirmó el príncipe, abrazándose las rodillas.

Edward se molestó.

—Tú no eres mucho mayor que yo.

—Tengo siete años. Y me he criado tanto en esta corte como en la de Normandía. Sé de lo que hablo —aseguró con aquella sonrisa suya de ganador—. Es mucho mejor tener un aliado que un amigo.

Edward se calmó y pensó en todo aquello. Henry tenía razón. Aquella noche lo había comprobado.

—Entonces, seremos aliados —decidió con un tono tan firme, que el príncipe lo miró de otra manera—. Y me mantendré alejado de tu hermano.

Furioso, apretó los labios. ¡Cómo se atrevía el príncipe a pensar en abusar de él, cuando algún día sería el conde de Masen!

Y también, algún día, el príncipe sería su rey.

—Normalmente William se comporta mejor —comentó Henry—. Pero en tu caso, como no eres más que un rehén, dio por hecho que a nadie le importaría lo que hiciera contigo.

Edward tardó unos instantes en asimilar las palabras.

—Yo no soy un rehén.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Quieres decir que no lo sabes? ¿Nadie te lo ha dicho? ¿Tu padre no te lo contó?

—Estás equivocado. No soy un rehén. Estoy a cargo del rey.

—Eres un rehén, Edward. Tú y Demetri, no sois más que un freno para contener el poder de vuestros respectivos padres.

—Pero... ¡Mi padre y el rey son amigos!

—Lo fueron antaño, pero sé muy bien de lo que hablo. He escuchado a mi padre bramar muchas veces contra el tuyo, el conde Carlisle de Cullen. Tiene miedo porque le ha dado mucho poder, y el que no le dio, lord Carlisle se lo tomó. Tú eres la garantía de que tu padre seguirá apoyando al rey frente a sus enemigos —aseveró Henry con rostro serio antes de guardar silencio.

—No... No me lo contó —murmuró Edward cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose más solo que nunca. No podía moverse, no podía respirar. ¡Su padre no le había dicho la verdad! No estaba al cuidado del rey, sino que era un rehén. ¡Y desde luego aquello no era ningún honor! Abrió los ojos y apretó los puños. Se sentía poseído por la rabia. ¡Cómo odiaba al rey por haberlo obligado a abandonar su hogar, por obligar a su padre a renunciar a él! Y lo peor era que su padre, al que tanto amaba, también le había mentido Se sentía desgarrado por la angustia. Ahora entendía las lágrimas de su madre. Ahora lo entendía todo.

—Lo siento, pero es mejor que lo sepas —dijo Henry con sinceridad, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Edward lo miró con recelo, pero al instante intentó calmar su ira y fingió una sonrisa.

—Nada ha cambiado —le aseguró con el tono de un hombre, no con el de un niño de seis años—. Cumpliré con mi deber.

Pero en aquel instante todo cambió para siempre.

* * *

Holaaaa chicas/os! Lei tantas veces esta historia que perdí la cuenta jajaj

Amo esta historia, asíque espero que a ustedes les gusteee!

Espero que dejen su opinión sobre esta historia :D

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola a todaas! La escritora de esta hermosa historia es Brenda Joyce y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Brenda Joyce** **respectivamente.**

 **Acá las dejo con el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Cercanías de Swanter, 1093**

Isabella no pudo evitar sonreír mientras salía a toda prisa del castillo, con cuidado de que no la vieran. Aquél sería su primer encuentro con su prometido y la emoción la embargaba.

Había cambiado su fina túnica con joyas incrustadas en las mangas, por una ruda camisola de lana como las que utilizaban los campesinos. En lugar del fajín castaño se había puesto un cinturón de cuero trenzado. Y también sustituyó sus zapatos puntiagudos de seda por unos zuecos de madera. Había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para tomar prestados un par de calcetines de lana gorda de la lechera, y un velo de lino viejo le cubría su rubio cabello. Aunque iba a encontrarse con su futuro esposo, un encuentro clandestino era algo absolutamente impensable para cualquier dama, y mucho más para ella, así que estaba decidida a que no la descubrieran.

La sonrisa de Isabella se amplió. Estaba inmersa en la visión de su prometido estrechándola entre sus brazos para darle el primer beso de su vida. Su matrimonio se celebraría por razones políticas, por supuesto, así que era consciente de la suerte que tenía por haberse enamorado de Jacob Black, el hombre designado para casarse con ella y al que conocía desde la infancia.

El sonido de una conversación hizo que la joven disminuyera el paso. Durante un instante creyó que Jacob tenía compañía, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que aquellas voces no hablaban en gaélico ni en inglés. Conteniendo un gemido de miedo, corrió a situarse tras el tronco de un gran roble y se agachó sobre la hierba. Miró a su alrededor, y durante un instante fue incapaz de moverse, paralizada por la incredulidad.

Un grupo de soldados normados ocupaba el claro que había delante de ella.

La joven se agachó todavía más. El corazón le golpeaba contra las costillas y todos los pensamientos sobre su encuentro con Jacob volaron.

¡Si hubiera dado sólo un paso más para salir del bosque en dirección al claro, habría entrado directamente en un campamento enemigo!

Tenía miedo incluso de moverse. Su padre siempre la había considerado una persona muy inteligente, y ahora utilizaba esa inteligencia para llegar a sus propias conclusiones. ¿Qué hacían unos soldados normandos en suelo escocés? ¿Estarían al corriente de la boda del heredero de Liddel, que iba a celebrarse al día siguiente? Liddel era un puesto fronterizo importante para su padre, Charlie, que dominaba Swanter y aquella zona de la frontera de Escocia, poniéndola a salvo de los ambiciosos y traicioneros normados. La paz reinaba en aquellas tierras desde que el rey escocés le jurara fidelidad una vez más al rey normando, William Rufus el Rojo en Abernathy, hacía dos años. Entonces, ¿habrían descubierto los normandos que Liddel estaría inmerso en las celebraciones de la boda y por lo tanto podrían acampar sin ser vistos y espiar... o algo peor? Isabella sintió una oleada de rabia. Debía informar inmediatamente a su padre.

Las rodillas comenzaron a dolerle por haber estado escondida tras el árbol, así que se incorporó ligeramente para echarle otro vistazo a los normandos. Estaban montando un campamento a pesar de que todavía faltaban varias horas para que oscureciera. Al observar el grupo de hombres que tenía delante, Isabella entendió al instante la razón de todo aquello. Uno de los normandos estaba herido en una pierna y dos caballeros le ayudaban a desmontar de su silla. La joven no podía soportar la visión de la sangre, pero no apartó la mirada. No podía. Estaba viendo a un hombre al que sólo había visto una vez pero cuyo recuerdo le quemaba el alma. De pronto sintió que le costaba trabajo respirar. Sentía como una losa en los pulmones y se le había secado la boca. Si al menos hubiera podido olvidarlo... Dos años atrás, en Abernathy, aquel hombre estaba detrás de su malvado rey, William Rufus, destacando por encima de la cabeza pelirroja del monarca. Su rostro era una máscara formada por duros y marcados rasgos, mientras que su rey se mostraba pagado de sí mismo. Y debajo de Rufus, de rodillas en el polvo, estaba su padre, Charlie, rey de Escocia, obligado a punta de espada a jurar fidelidad al rey de Inglaterra.

Isabella fue la única doncella presente. Había acudido disfrazada, ya que las mujeres no eran bienvenidas en ese tipo de eventos. Se trataba de una reunión de ejércitos tras otro intento por parte de Charlie de conquistar Masen. La joven estaba rodeada de gran parte del ejército escocés, leal en su totalidad a su padre. Sin embargo, su número resultaba ridículo en comparación con las fuerzas que tenían delante; las más brutales de aquellas tierras, las del conde de Masen. Aquel hombre del que no podía apartar la vista era el heredero bastardo del conde, Edward de Cullen.

Él no se fijó en su pequeña figura en aquel momento. Isabella estaba detrás de su hermano, vestida como si fuera el paje de Edgar, y se cuidó mucho de no atraer la atención sobre ella. No quería ni que su propia familia la reconociera, porque le caería sin duda más de un rapapolvo. Edgar había participado a regañadientes en aquella aventura, conocedor de lo mucho que se enfadaría su padre por aquello si llegara a enterarse.

La joven se había quedado cautivada por el heredero bastardo, y lo miró en todo momento por encima del hombro de su hermano. En una ocasión, sus miradas se cruzaron por pura casualidad. El instante duró menos de un segundo.

Mientras contemplaba ahora al bastardo de Masen, Isabella apretó los puños. Era uno de los peores enemigos de su padre y esperaba que aquella herida le arrancase la vida.

Pero el normando no parecía estar a las puertas de la muerte. Aunque la herida debía producirle mucho dolor y debilidad a causa de la pérdida de sangre, su expresión era muy parecida a la que tenía en Abernathy: dura e inescrutable. La joven sabía que era despiadado. Nunca había mostrado ninguna clemencia hacia los escoceses. ¿Sería incapaz de sentir? ¿Acaso era inmune también al dolor físico?

Habían instalado una gran tienda negra a campo abierto, y la bandera de Masen ondeaba ya a su lado. Era una bandera llamativa. Estaba formada por tres bandas diagonales en colores negro, blanco y dorado, y en el centro destacaba una rosa roja brillante de tallo corto.

Isabella observó cómo los caballeros que sujetaban al bastardo le ayudaban a entrar en la tienda. Asustada, se desplomó sobre el suelo. Estaba sudando y tenía la boca completamente seca. Aquello era peor, mucho peor de lo que le había parecido en un principio. Edward de Cullen no sólo era despiadado, sino también un gran militar, igual que su padre, y su valentía era legendaria. También era ambicioso. El impresionante ascenso de la familia partiendo de una base sin riquezas ni tierras era bien conocido, y en todo el reino se temía la ambición de los Cullen. ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí, en Escocia? La joven era consciente de que debía regresar al castillo y pedir audiencia con su padre. Pero le daba terror moverse, ya que si aquellos hombres la descubrían sería una catástrofe.

No podría haber nada peor. A pesar de su miedo, tenía que atreverse a retroceder e introducirse en la espesura del bosque hasta que pudiera darse la vuelta y correr.

Los hombres del campamento parecían muy ocupados. Habían desensillado los caballos para darles de comer y prendido un pequeño fuego sin humo. Las espadas, las hachas de guerra, las lanzas y los escudos estaban cuidadosamente colocados al lado de las sillas de cuero. Todo parecía indicar que se trataba de un grupo importante de guerreros. Si no conseguía escapar en ese momento, tendría que esperar a que se durmieran, y entonces habría guardias apostados vigilando.

Isabella se sentó sobre sus talones, negándose a dejarse llevar por el miedo. Una ramita crujió cuando cambió el peso del cuerpo, pero nadie lo oyó.

Dejó escapar una respiración profunda y dio un paso atrás sin apartar la vista del campamento. La suerte jugó en su contra ya que en aquel preciso instante se levantó un poco de aire que agitó las ramas de un roble por encima de su cabeza. Isabella se quedó paralizada y rezó.

Varios caballeros que había cerca del bosque, se giraron, miraron, en dirección al árbol tras el que había estado escondida y la vieron al instante. La joven no necesitó más estímulo. Se levantó las faldas y salió corriendo.

—¡Detente! ¡Detente ahora mismo, muchacha!

Isabella los escuchó atravesar el bosque a toda velocidad mientras corría todo lo rápido que podía. Había crecido con seis hermanos y era una buena corredora, pero no estaba acostumbrada a aquellos zuecos tan toscos. Tropezó de golpe y fue a caer sobre la hierba. Antes de recuperarse, oyó cómo un hombre se reía. Y cuando consiguió ponerse en pie ya lo tenía encima, con una mano en los pliegues de la túnica y la otra en la nuca.

Ella gritó cuando la atrajo hacia sí, e intentó golpearle en la entrepierna. El hombre se zafó sin dificultad y la inmovilizó abrazándola con fuerza mientras se reía con su compañero de sus intentos de resistirse.

Desesperada, Isabella se retorció, pero enseguida se quedó muy quieta e intentó recuperar el aliento. No había manera de escapar de aquel cerco.

—¿Qué es esto? —Cuando la miró, los ojos de su captor se abrieron de par en par y se quedó en silencio, al igual que su amigo.

Se le había deslizado el velo y podían ver claramente sus facciones. Los trovadores ambulantes cantaban con frecuencia odas a la princesa Isabella y su incomparable belleza. Tenía una complexión menuda y perfecta, una nariz pequeña y ligeramente respingona, los pómulos altos y un rostro intrigante en forma de corazón; sus ojos eran Marrones y almendrados, y sus labios estaban delineados a la perfección.

Sin embargo, Isabella tenía claro que la belleza física carecía de importancia. Su madre le había inculcado aquella idea desde que era pequeña, así que nunca le había importado su aspecto hasta que Jacob le había dicho el día anterior lo hermosa que le parecía, y hasta que la capturaron aquellos dos caballeros normandos cuyas intenciones eran tan obvias. La joven trató desesperadamente de pensar mientras sus ojos felinos reflejaban una mezcla de desafío y miedo.

—¡Mirad esto! ¡Mirad lo que he encontrado en el bosque! —La satisfacción se podía leer en el rostro de su captor.

—¡Will, la hemos encontrado los dos! ¡Es de los dos! —protestó su compañero.

Los demás hombres del campamento habían escuchado los gritos femeninos y comenzaban a agruparse en torno al trío.

—Normalmente no me importa compartir, Guy, pero esta vez no lo haré —replicó Will apretando con más fuerza los brazos de su prisionera.

Pero Isabella ya no se defendía. No tenía sentido gastar energía, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que necesitaría conservar las fuerzas para resistirse a aquellos hombres. Los dos caballeros comenzaron a discutir sobre su suerte mientras otra docena de hombres los rodeaban, burlándose y mirándola con lascivia. La joven comenzó a desesperarse y las mejillas le ardieron. Por desgracia, entendía perfectamente el normando y no se perdió ni uno solo de sus comentarios obscenos. Angustiada, pensó con rapidez. La violarían a menos que desvelara su identidad. Pero si la revelaba, la mantendrían como rehén, lo que supondría un gran costo para su padre y para Escocia. Ambas soluciones resultaban inaceptables. Debía encontrar un punto medio.

Un destello apagado de plata llamó la atención de Isabella y dirigió su atención a un caballero que salía de la tienda del bastardo y que se acercaba hacia ellos. Tanto Will como Guy guardaron silencio mientras aquel hombre maduro se abría paso a codazos a través del círculo de hombres.

—¿Aqué viene este jaleo? Estáis molestando a Edward. —Sus fríos ojos grises se clavaron en la joven—. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿La diversión para esta noche?

Isabella ya había tenido suficiente.

—¡No serviré de entretenimiento para gente como vosotros! —Había decidido conservar el disfraz de aldeana el mayor tiempo posible, así que habló haciendo resbalar mucho las erres—. ¡Cerdos normandos!

—Vamos, muchacha, ¿no te gustan los normandos? —El hombre mayor parecía estar divirtiéndose.

—¡Os odio a todos! ¡Iros al infierno! —espetó Isabella. Estaba temblando por dentro, pero nunca lo manifestaría. Echó un vistazo alrededor, y el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver que la entrada de la tienda aleteaba de nuevo y daba paso a Edward de Cullen.

Iba cojeando y se apoyaba pesadamente sobre un soldado. Tenía el rostro demacrado por el dolor y estaba muy pálido, pero le brillaban los ojos y la observaba con interés.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió dirigiéndose al grupo.

La joven aspiró con fuerza. Era más alto de lo que recordaba. Más alto, más poderoso y más aterrador. Y estaba casi desnudo; se había quitado la cota de malla y la mayor parte de la ropa. Llevaba puesto sólo unos calzones, botas hasta la pantorrilla y una tela a modo de venda en la parte superior de uno de sus muslos.

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

Isabella tragó saliva. Había visto con anterioridad las piernas desnudas de un hombre, por supuesto, pero de hombres escoceses decentemente vestidos, con sus faldas a la altura de la rodilla y sus medias altas. Ruborizada, apartó la vista con rapidez.

—Al parecer, Will ha capturado nuestra cena de hoy, Edward —comentó Marcus, el hombre mayor.

La joven se puso tensa y alzó la vista. La mirada de Edward se convirtió en escrutadora. Ella sintió que el corazón se le paraba. No le gustaba el modo en que la estaba observando, y si su intención era acobardarla... lo estaba consiguiendo. Enfadada consigo misma, le devolvió una mirada furiosa.

—Entrégamela a mí, Marcus —ordenó Edward antes de desaparecer dentro de su tienda.

El aludido soltó una carcajada sorda, un sonido que iba acorde con su rostro cubierto de cicatrices de guerra y sus fríos ojos grises.

—Parece que el señor no está tan mal como aparenta. Y creo que ha puesto fin a vuestra discusión, muchachos.

Isabella estaba paralizada por el significado de las palabras de Edward de Cullen, pero el comentario del viejo caballero la devolvió a la vida.

—¡No! —gritó.

A pesar de sus protestas, Marcus la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hacia la tienda. Isabella era una joven menuda y esbelta, pero se resistió clavando los talones, retorciéndose, intentando con todas sus fuerzas patearlo. Él hizo caso omiso de sus esfuerzos y siguió tirando de ella con una facilidad insultante.

Se escucharon varias risas. Los hombres encontraban muy divertida su inútil resistencia y su inminente destino. La visión de Isabella se nubló con lágrimas mientras escuchaba las bromas obscenas que intercambiaban los hombres. No podía evitar entender lo que se estaba diciendo con tanta crudeza. Hacían referencias gráficas al poderío sexual y la dotación física del hombre al que iban a entregarla.

—Seguramente, el señor la matará —bromeó alguien finalmente.

El terror se apoderó de ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Marcus hizo que entrara en la tienda.

Dentro estaba oscuro. Isabella se tambaleó cuando Marcus la soltó, pero él mismo la sujetó para evitar que se cayera. Temblaba y apenas podía respirar mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a las sombras. Por fin lo vio. Su enemigo estaba medio sentado en un camastro cubierto de mantas de piel, apoyado sobre su silla de montar. Parecía un gigante en la pequeña tienda, y una sensación de claustrofobia e inminente fatalidad se apoderó de ella.

Edward se incorporó un tanto.

—Puedes marcharte, Marcus.

—¡No! ¡No te vayas! —suplicó la joven. Pero el hombre ya se había marchado. Entonces, aterrorizada, se giró hacia Edward alzando sus pequeñas manos—. ¡No me toquéis!

—Ven aquí.

Ella se quedó paralizada. Sus palabras eran suaves, pero se trataba sin lugar a duda de una orden. El tipo de orden que hay que obedecer automáticamente, pero tanto su mente como sus pies estaban petrificados.

—Mujer, ven aquí ahora mismo.

Isabella observó su cara. No había nada en ella que le confirmara que su destino fuera una cruel y salvaje violación; un acto que, según había escuchado en el campamento, podía matarla. Sin embargo, estaba temblando.

Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse. Edward la observaba con creciente impaciencia.

—¿Qué queréis de mí? —consiguió decir.

—¿Qué crees que quiero? —Él apretó los dientes—. Tengo dolores. Ven aquí y cuídame la pierna como es debido. Ahora.

La joven lo miró fijamente y luego experimentó una sensación de alivio.

—¿Es eso todo lo que queréis?—. No terminaba de creérselo.

—Estoy acostumbrado a que me obedezcan al instante, mujer. Ven aquí y haz lo que te han enseñado a hacer —masculló, apretando la mandíbula.

Isabella sabía que debía obedecer, porque estaba claro que se estaba enfureciendo por momentos. Pero si no llegaba con él a un acuerdo en aquel momento, cuando todavía tenía una pequeña parcela de poder, no lo haría nunca.

—Os atenderé de buena gana si me prometéis soltarme sin hacerme daño cuando haya terminado.

—Doy una orden... ¿Y tú me vienes con exigencias? —Estaba sorprendido y no lo disimulaba.

Isabella supo que no debía presionarlo más, pero a pesar de todo, dijo:

—Sí, así es.

Edward sonrió. Fue una sonrisa fría y peligrosa que la aterrorizó y que no alcanzó sus oscuros y brillantes ojos.

—Pocos hombres se han atrevido a desobedecerme, y menos todavía han sobrevivido para ver la luz de un nuevo día.

Isabella respiró hondo, incapaz de apartar la vista de la suya, incapaz siquiera de parpadear. De la imponente presencia masculina emanaba un poder que hacía que las rodillas le flaquearan y amenazaran con hacerla caer.

—¿Me estáis amenazando? —susurró con voz ronca.

—Sólo te libras por ser mujer.

Ella no tenía ninguna duda de que, si hubiera sido un hombre, para entonces ya estaría muerto. Aquel normando era el enemigo más odiado de su pueblo, de su familia, y de su padre, el rey. Su situación era desesperada pero no debía dejarse llevar por el pánico. Había llegado el momento de comportarse con honor y valentía.

—Entonces, ¿aceptáis mis condiciones? —preguntó irguiendo la espalda.

Él la miró fijamente.

—Creo que eres la muchacha más estúpida que he conocido en mi vida, o la más valiente.

Isabella le aguantó la mirada. No se sentía halagada y estaba demasiado asustada como para enfadarse.

—Me curarás y te soltaremos.

Isabella ahogó un grito. Había conseguido lo que buscaba, aunque no estaba convencida de poder confiar en él. Sin embargo, no tenía elección. Se adelantó a regañadientes, decidida a ver su herida, a atenderlo lo más rápidamente posible y, al mismo tiempo, rezando para que la dejaran en libertad y poder contarle de inmediato a su padre todo lo que había visto. Tragando saliva y evitando su mirada, se arrodilló a su lado.

—¿Qué os ha ocurrido?

—Un animal enloquecido. Mi caballo se rompió la pata justo delante de él y eso le dio la oportunidad de herirme. Lo maté, por supuesto.

La joven no respondió. Tenía la vista clavada en su muslo desnudo. El vendaje se había teñido ya de rojo brillante. La herida se había producido en la parte alta del muslo, cerca de los calzones. Durante un instante ella desvió la mirada hacia allí, hacia donde no tenía por qué mirar. Hacia las sombras oscuras que tenía entre las piernas.

Sintió un calor sofocante, le temblaron las manos y se agarró los pliegues de la falda.

De pronto, distinguió sólo un movimiento y al instante la poderosa mano de Edward le estaba agarrando la muñeca. Menos de un segundo más tarde aterrizaba con fuerza sobre su pecho duro como una roca. Cuando él habló, su respiración le rozó los labios.

—¿A qué estás esperando?

La mirada de Isabella abandonó sus labios y subió hasta sus ojos. Por primera vez vio en ellos el tremendo dolor que le producía la herida. Algo le llegó al corazón, una compasión en la que no quiso pararse a pensar. No debía considerar a aquel hombre como un ser humano. Debía considerarlo sólo como un monstruo, alguien capaz de matar a sangre fría y con sus propias manos a su gente, como correspondía a su naturaleza agresiva.

Incapaz de hablar, asintió. Sentía a Edward sólido y cálido bajo sus senos. Él la soltó y Isabella se apresuró a atender la herida.

Indecisa, tocó el vendaje y comenzó a desenvolverlo con cuidado. La herida estaba abierta, sangraba y tenía mal aspecto, pero no era muy profunda. Para limpiarla, habían traído agua y jabón de lejía.

—Os va a doler.

Él la miró a los ojos y no dijo nada. Bajo aquella luz tenue, sus ojos parecían tan oscuros como su cabello, y a aquella distancia eran incuestionablemente hermosos. Isabella apretó los labios, negándose a dejarse llevar por esos pensamientos.

Mientras trabajaba en la herida y trataba de no hacerle daño, era consciente de que vigilaba todos sus movimientos, haciéndola sentirse pequeña y vulnerable a su lado, disminuida por el poder que exudaba a pesar de estar herido y momentáneamente a su merced. Era una idea absurda. Aquel hombre nunca se sometería al dominio de nadie aunque estuviera muriéndose de dolor.

Cuando la herida quedó finalmente limpia, la joven se detuvo un instante, se humedeció los labios y lo miró.

—Necesita unos puntos.

—Detrás de ti hay aguja, hilo y lino limpio.

Isabella giró la cabeza y asintió, antes de agarrar la aguja con gesto vacilante.

—Tal vez queráis un poco de vino.

—Así que detrás de esos pechos tan bonitos hay un corazón —comentó alzando una ceja.

—¡No hay en él piedad para vos! —afirmó con voz tensa.

—Hazlo.

¿Qué le importaba a ella que sufriera todavía más en sus manos? Enfadada sin saber por qué y temblando de desasosiego, Isabella cogió la aguja. Había cosido heridas con anterioridad, pero no se acostumbraba a ello. El estómago le dio un vuelco. Se inclinó sobre él y trabajó con diligencia y precisión, consciente de que tenía la mirada clavada en su cabeza e incapaz de olvidar sus palabras. Cuando hubo terminado, le hizo un nudo al hilo y lo cortó con sus blancos y pequeños dientes. Entonces se incorporó, satisfecha por haber terminado.

Isabella esperaba verlo pálido, que su rostro fuera una máscara de dolor. Sin embargo tenía los ojos no sólo completamente lúcidos, sino que además brillaban peligrosamente. La joven se apresuró a coger un trozo de lino limpio y apartó la vista.

Y entonces se topó con una imagen que no quería ver, que no tenía derecho a ver. Sin darse cuenta, le había apartado los calzones a un lado para coserle los puntos, y ahora podía verificar que lo que habían dicho sus soldados sobre que estaba bien dotado, era más que cierto. Ruborizada, volvió a colocarle los calzones en su sitio. Pero aquellos hombres tenían razón. Si la violaba, la mataría. Sus manos, pequeñas, delicadas y blancas, que contrastaban vivamente con sus duras y poderosas piernas, temblaron cuando le ató a toda prisa el vendaje.

En el instante preciso en que terminó, la mano del hombre le sujetó el rostro, obligándola a alzar la barbilla y a mirarlo.

—Vas vestida como una bruja, pero te comportas como una dama. —Isabella se quedó petrificada. Él apartó la vista de la suya, deslizándola por sus facciones hasta detenerse finalmente en sus labios—. Nunca he conocido a ninguna aldeana con un rostro como el tuyo.

La joven se vio incapaz de decir nada en su defensa. Tenía la mente paralizada y sólo podía conjurar una imagen terrible: La de su captor aplastándola sobre el camastro.

Edward le soltó la cara, pero le agarró la mano y le dio la vuelta.

—Blanca y suave como la de una dama.

Muda y aterrorizada, consciente de que no tenía un solo callo, se sintió atraída hacia su brillante mirada y reconoció el deseo que había en ella aunque nunca se había visto en una situación semejante.

Edward alzó las comisuras de sus duros y atractivos labios, componiendo una expresión que no podía describirse ni siquiera como la semblanza de una sonrisa; más bien mostraba agresión, triunfo y una satisfacción primitiva. Isabella retrocedió un paso, pero tardó un segundo de más. Él ya le había deslizado el velo del cabello. Al verlo, se acercó más a ella y le dijo:

—Tu cabello está limpio y huele a flores. —Se irguió y la miró fijamente—. Creo que si mirara debajo de tus ropas encontraría una piel igual de limpia y fragante.

La joven se incorporó, tambaleándose, pero no llegó muy lejos. Él la agarró de la muñeca, obligándola al instante a arrodillarse de nuevo a su lado.

—¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—¡No! En absoluto. Os lo juro. —No pudo seguir hablando porque Edward le deslizó la mano por la pierna, bajo la ropa, y acarició con la palma dura y callosa su piel desnuda.

Isabella gritó, sorprendida por la violenta sensación que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Él estaba mirando absorto su pierna desnuda, desde donde terminaban sus medias de lana en la pantorrilla hasta la parte superior del muslo, que acababa de dejar al descubierto.

—Lo que yo pensaba —comentó, y ahora su tono de voz había cambiado. Era un tono que Isabella reconoció al instante a pesar de su inexperiencia, un tono que le tensó cada fibra de su ser y que provocó que se le acelerara el pulso.

—Puedo... puedo explicarlo —susurró.

—Suave, muy suave, y limpia —dijo entrelazando la mirada con la suya una vez más. No cubrió su desnudez ni apartó la mano del muslo.

Tenía las yemas de los dedos peligrosamente a punto de rozar la unión entre sus piernas. Haciendo un rápido movimiento, acercó su rostro al de ella y sus labios le rozaron el cuello.

Isabella se quedó sin respiración. En el reducido espacio de aquella tienda no había aire que respirar. Edward movió la boca dejando una estela de calor en el lateral de su cuello y deslizó el dedo pulgar por su vello púbico. Isabella no pudo contenerse. Gimió. Su mente, que antes estaba llena de hostilidad, estaba ahora completamente en blanco, sólo receptiva a la increíble sensación que él le estaba provocando.

Edward tenía la boca apoyada en uno de sus lóbulos y el pulgar contra el otro, cuando susurró:

—¿Quién sois, milady? Y lo que es más importante, ¿sois una espía?

* * *

Acá les dejo el segundo cap de esta historia! Voy a actualizar todos los diaas esta historia

Amo esta historia, asíque espero que a ustedes les gusteee!

Espero que dejen su opinión sobre esta historia :D

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola a todaas! La escritora de esta hermosa historia es Brenda Joyce y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Brenda Joyce** **respectivamente.**

 **Acá las dejo con el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

Edward de Cullen vio cómo la joven que habían capturado se apartaba de él con un grito de terror. Pero no fue muy lejos. La sujetó con fuerza de acero por las muñecas y la atrajo sin dificultad de nuevo hacia sí hasta que sus frentes casi se rozaron.

Sólo había dos mujeres a las que quería en el mundo. Pero no era inmune a las que consideraba atractivas, y aquella se acercaba probablemente a la perfección física más que ninguna. A pesar del hecho de que se trataba sin duda de una experta cortesana enviada por alguno de sus numerosos enemigos para seducirlo y espiarlo, no podía mostrarse indiferente ante su elegante y torneada pierna desnuda, que ahora estaba atrapada entre las suyas, ni a la suavidad de sus generosos senos, apretados contra su pecho, o a la impactante belleza de su rostro. Se hallaba terriblemente excitado. Estaba deseoso e impaciente por poseerla. Habían adoptado una postura tan íntima que ella podía sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero, ¿acaso no era la seducción su propósito? ¿Qué otra razón habría para que le enviaran una mujer con un disfraz tan bien elaborado? Atribuyó su mirada asustada a que había adivinado la verdad.

Durante un instante, sintió deseos de tomarla salvaje y rápidamente, y terminar con aquello. Las respuestas vendrían más tarde. Pero era hijo de su padre y su heredero. Velar por los intereses de Masen había sido su única ambición desde que ganó sus espuelas a la edad de trece años. Nadie le había regalado su reputación de líder despiadado. Las respuestas no podían esperar. Si sus enemigos sabían que estaba allí, los planes del rey estaban en peligro.

—¿Có... cómo? —consiguió decir por fin Isabella.

—Creo que me habéis oído perfectamente —dijo él con frialdad. Estaba tan furioso y excitado que la sentó en el camastro a su lado sin soltarle la muñeca. Su inherente educación lo llevaba a dirigirse a ella como si fuera una dama cuando estaba claro que se hallaba muy lejos de aquel estatus, a pesar de que al mirarla ningún hombre podría haberlo adivinado. Por alguna razón, Edward se sintió desilusionado al saber que su apariencia angelical era sólo eso, apariencia.

—¿Quién os ha enviado a espiarme? ¿Montgomery? ¿Marcus Denaly? ¿El rey? ¿O acaso se trata una vez más de algún truco del príncipe Henry?

Ella lo miraba como si estuviera hipnotizada. Edward era un hombre duro y, sin embargo, sintió una punzada de simpatía. Aquella mujer era muy joven. Las cortesanas que él conocía y solía utilizar con frecuencia, eran mayores y viudas. Pero, como bien sabía, en ocasiones las apariencias engañaban.

—No soy una espía —le espetó.

—No me tratéis como a un idiota —respondió él con frialdad.

—¡Me prometisteis que me soltaríais!

—¡Todavía no estoy curado! —Edward observó cómo se tomaba su afirmación. Ella comprendió al instante lo que le había dicho y la rabia le tiñó las facciones. No debía sorprenderle su inteligencia. Lo normal era que le hubieran enviado una mujer astuta para que utilizara sus tretas con él.

—¡Me habéis engañado! —gritó ella—. ¡Me hicisteis creer que me liberaríais cuando atendiera vuestra herida!

—Habéis creído lo que queríais creer. —Su paciencia estaba llegando al límite—. Ya es suficiente. Quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora. ¿Quién sois y quién os ha enviado?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, unas lágrimas que, se dijo Edward, no podían afectarle. La experiencia le dictaba que, salvo raras excepciones, no debía fiarse de las mujeres. Y aquélla no era una de esas excepciones. De hecho desconfiaba de ella más que de ninguna. Era joven pero no inocente. Sin duda su miedo y sus lágrimas eran puro teatro.

—No soy una espía.

A Edward se le ocurrió otra idea.

—¿Os ha enviado tal vez Charlie Swan?

—¡No! ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco! ¡No soy ninguna espía, os lo juro! —afirmó, sobresaltada.

Estaba mintiendo. De eso estaba seguro. Igual que lo estaba de que Charlie Swan se hallaba detrás de aquella traición. Una rabia renovada le hizo enfadarse de nuevo.

—Os lo advierto, milady, tengo medios para sacaros información. Y cuando me provocan soy implacable.

—¡Por favor! Os lo puedo explicar. Esto no es lo que pensáis.

—Entonces os sugiero que empecéis.

—Soy... soy una bastarda. Mi padre es Sinclair O'Dounreay y mi madre una lechera —le soltó sin pensárselo.

Edward alzó una ceja. Aquella afirmación no le cuadraba, visto aquel absurdo disfraz. Aunque quizá sí se tratara de una bastarda. Pero estaba convencido de que mentía, y sólo tendría motivos para hacerlo si era una espía.

—¿Ahora estáis dispuesta a soltar información, milady? ¿Dónde está Dounreay?

—A muchos kilómetros al norte. —Posó las manos sobre el regazo sin mirarlo a los ojos y pensó que era una mentira excelente.

Edward pensó que resultaba muy oportuno que no pudiera comprobar su parentesco, aunque no se olvidaría de confirmarlo. Casi sentía un cierto respeto por ella. Para llegar hasta él con semejante misión hacía falta mucho coraje.

—¿Cerca de las islas Orkney? —siguió preguntando.

—Casi. —Ella sonrió aliviada.

Era la primera vez que Isabella sonreía desde que Edward la conocía, y si antes le había parecido bonita, ahora le resultaba excepcionalmente bella. El interrogatorio le había distraído del deseo que sentía por ella, pero ahora sentía que se renovaba con fuerza.

—Ya veo. ¿Y qué os trae tan al sur, a Swanter?

Ella se había sonrojado notablemente, al ser consciente de la evidencia de su deseo. Edward casi podía ver cómo maquinaba su mente. Tenía claro que estaba buscando una respuesta creíble, y eso lo descuadró. Si era tan inteligente como él había pensado tendría que haber memorizado una historia verosímil antes de aquel encuentro. Y lo que tampoco entendía eran sus sonrojos.

—Soy de Liddel, como mi madre.

—Una actuación memorable, milady. —Edward se echó hacia atrás y dio dos palmadas.

—¿No me creéis?

—No creo ni una sola palabra de todo lo que habéis dicho. —Isabella se quedó petrificada y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos—. Tenéis diez segundos para contarme la verdad. Y si no me convencéis, os aseguro que sufriréis las consecuencias.

Ella abrió la boca y se apartó de él, poniéndose en pie en un intento de escapar. Edward supo al instante cuál era su intención. Aunque no tenía otro lugar donde caer que no fuera en brazos de sus soldados, y a pesar del dolor que sentía, él también se puso en pie y la agarró sin vacilar, arrancándole un grito.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Edward la hizo girar, la sujetó con fuerza y le cubrió la boca con la suya.

La había tocado íntimamente, pero en realidad no la había besado. No del modo que había deseado desde el momento en que puso los ojos en su bello rostro. La besó con ansia, como si quisiera devorarla y le deslizó las manos por la espalda, cubriéndole las nalgas con las palmas.

—Vamos a intentarlo otra vez, pequeña —susurró con voz ronca, moviendo la boca sobre la suya y alzando su frágil cuerpo sobre su aguda erección.

—No —protesto ella con energía.

Pero fue interrumpida. La boca de Edward la invadió y probó su sabor con la lengua. Cada embestida se hacía más y más vigorosa, más voraz. Ella recibió tímidamente una de ellas y las puntas de sus lenguas se rozaron.

Edward quería que se rindiera completamente y al momento. Era lo que esperaba. Lo necesitaba en aquel instante. Pero para su asombro, la joven apartó de golpe el rostro del suyo.

—No debemos hacer esto.

—No juegues conmigo ahora —le advirtió el normando apretando los clientes y sujetándole la barbilla con una mano.

Ella gritó y alzó sus pequeños puños para golpearle el pecho, pero Edward estaba demasiado concentrado en besarla como para prestar atención a sus golpes.

Isabella giró el rostro de nuevo y se retorció frenéticamente bajo su abrazo de hierro, pero con cada movimiento rozaba su grueso y excitado miembro de un modo tan hábil como lo harían las expertas caricias de una prostituta, pensó Edward. Como actriz era magnífica. Aparentaba no ser una seductora, sino una joven inocente verdaderamente asustada al saber cuál era su destino. Pero a pesar de aquel breve instante de confusión, Edward no podía detenerse ahora. Intranquilo, se aseguró a sí mismo que ella había provocado deliberadamente aquella confusión para seducirlo por completo.

Ya había tenido suficiente de aquel juego. No era su intención derramar su semilla por encima de ambos, así que la puso sobre el camastro. Ella seguía jugando a negarse y lo golpeaba con los puños mientras emitía unos sonidos asustados y quedos. Edward volvió a tomar su boca y se colocó sobre ella.

De pronto, ambos quedaron inmóviles mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

—No puedo esperar —murmuró él; unas palabras que no había pronunciado jamás.

Los ojos que estaba contemplando mientras hablaba reflejaban unas emociones que no fue capaz de identificar. La joven tenía el rostro sonrojado y no se movía, parecía paralizada. Tan sólo le agarraba con fuerza los hombros con las palmas de las manos.

Edward le separó las piernas con las rodillas y comenzó a moverse con fuerza. Le subió la larga túnica hasta la cintura y durante un breve instante estuvo preparado encima de ella.

Sus ojos se encontraron y mantuvieron la mirada. Isabella abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Él contempló sus senos, los duros y erectos pezones que se le marcaban bajo el vestido, y no pudo evitar rozar uno con el pulgar. La joven cerró los ojos y sollozó con angustia.

Edward empezó a sospechar que algo no iba bien. Le deslizó una mano entre las piernas y acarició los húmedos pliegues que protegían su intimidad. Ahí estaba la prueba de que lo deseaba, fuera espía o no. Su excitación no era ninguna actuación.

Hundió un dedo en su interior con dificultad a pesar de la humedad, y se quedó paralizado. La barrera con la que se había topado era inconfundible. Edward no daba crédito. No podía ser virgen. Pero lo era. Eso resultaba innegable.

Y en medio de aquella confusión sintió una súbita reacción de halago. Aquella joven no había estado nunca con ningún hombre. Él sería el primero.

Estaba muy excitado, no podía negarlo. Pero nunca antes había tomado a una virgen. Al contrario que muchos hombres que conocía, la violación nunca lo había excitado. Y si era virgen, entonces no se trataba de ninguna prostituta que hubieran enviado para espiarlo.

La mente de Edward alcanzó aquella pasmosa conclusión en cuestión de segundos y, haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo, se retiró de ella. Mareado y confundido, se quedó tumbado boca abajo a su lado.

A pesar de que su cuerpo clamaba por ella, recuperó rápidamente la cordura. No existían las prostitutas vírgenes ni las espías vírgenes. ¿Sería posible que la joven le hubiera dicho la verdad? ¿Sería su padre algún señor del norte y su madre una lechera? Era plausible, aunque lo dudaba.

Las manos de la joven no habían trabajado nunca duro, pero iba vestida como si fuera una sirvienta. Si era bastarda, la habían criado como a una dama. Aquella indumentaria era un disfraz. Pero, ¿por qué? De pronto, ella se movió y salió del camastro con rapidez. Edward fue todavía más rápido y la agarró antes de que pudiera dar un segundo paso. La pierna empezaba a dolerle demasiado y no tuvo miramientos. La agarró con tal fuerza que ella cayó al suelo.

Temiendo haberle hecho daño, Edward se sentó en la cama y extendió una mano hacia ella.

—¿Milady?

Ella jadeaba. Aunque vio que estaba furiosa, permitió que le agarrara la mano y la levantó. Fue un error. La joven echó rápidamente el puño hacia atrás y lo golpeó en la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas.

Edward no se movió. Estaba paralizado y sin habla.

—¡Maldito normando! ¡Sois un cerdo y un bruto! ¡Y un mentiroso! —espetó antes de alzar el puño para volver a golpearlo.

Esta vez Edward reaccionó. Le agarró la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia delante, provocando que cayera en su regazo.

—¡No! —gritó ella retorciéndose para librarse de él.

Edward la mantuvo en su sitio.

—Me habéis engañado, pegado e insultado —le espetó con voz grave, zarandeándola una vez. Ella se quedó quieta—. Pensé que erais valiente, pero estoy empezando a pensar que sois una estúpida... o que estáis loca.

Ella alzó la barbilla con gesto desafiante a pesar de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas.

—No estoy loca. Sólo quiero saber cuándo puedo irme.

—Hace unos instantes no teníais tantas ganas de dejarme... Ni tampoco de salir de mi cama.

—Os equivocáis —dijo sonrojándose—. Estoy deseando salir de vuestra cama y no volver a veros.

—¿Quién está mintiendo ahora?

—¡Hablo en serio!

—Lo dudo. De hecho no habéis dicho ni una sola palabra sincera. Os lo vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Quién sois y qué estáis haciendo aquí?

Ella tragó saliva, lo miró a los ojos, y Edward sintió cómo su mente se ponía en movimiento.

—Por favor, soltadme —le pidió la joven con voz ronca—. Y os lo contaré todo. Tras dedicarle una mirada escéptica, el normando hizo lo que le pedía. Ella se puso en pie y se alejó hasta el otro extremo de la tienda, dándole la espalda a la salida y abrazándose en gesto defensivo. Aquella postura la hacía parecer muy joven, y él se sintió de pronto avergonzado por su comportamiento. La había tratado como lo hubiera hecho con una prostituta, y aquella muchacha no podía tener más de dieciocho años. Tal vez la pregunta que había que hacerse no era de quién se trataba, sino qué era. ¿Una virgen, una prostituta, una aldeana, una dama? ¿Una espía o alguien inocente?

—Podríais empezar diciéndome vuestro nombre.

—Marie. Marie Sinclair. Mi padre es Rob Sinclair. Mi madre ha muerto. Era doncella en Liddel. —Se estremeció al observar su mirada y se humedeció los labios—. Y teníais razón. Estas ropas son un disfraz.

—¿Os han enviado para que me espiarais? —preguntó Edward tenso.

—¡No! —Ella estaba pálida—. Me había disfrazado porque iba a encontrarme con alguien. Con... con un hombre.

—Ahh. Ahora lo entiendo. Un hombre.

—No es lo que pensáis. Ese hombre era, quiero decir, es mi prometido —dijo volviendo a alzar su pequeña barbilla.

—Todavía tenéis que explicarme lo del disfraz —exigió, atravesándola con ojos de hielo.

—No es correcto que una dama tenga un encuentro secreto con un hombre aunque sea su prometido, y vos lo sabéis muy bien.

—¿Y quién es ese hombre que quiere empujaros hacia una caída inevitable?

—¿Qué importa eso? —preguntó, mordiéndose el labio.

No debería importar, excepto por el hecho de que él intentaba verificar cada una de sus palabras.

—Sí que importa. —No le gustó darse cuenta de que estaba molesto, incluso celoso, por el hecho de que aquella mujer deseara a otro hombre.

—¿Lo amáis?

—Eso, normando, no es asunto vuestro —repuso, enfurecida.

En efecto, no lo era. Edward se irguió y buscó su bastón para apoyarse en él. Luego se acercó cojeando hasta que casi rozó a la joven. No le quedó más remedio que admirarla, porque permaneció inmóvil.

—Os equivocáis, ahora vos me pertenecéis y todo lo vuestro es asunto mío. Hasta que me hayáis satisfecho continuaréis retenida.

—¿A qué os referís? —Ella perdió el poco color que le quedaba.

—Me refiero —aclaró con tono grave—, a que tengo la intención de descubrir toda la verdad sobre vos, y que hasta que la averigüe seréis mi invitada. —Edward pasó por delante de ella y levantó la solapa de la entrada de la tienda.

—¡Vuestra invitada! —gritó a su espalda—. Querréis decir vuestra prisionera. Pero, ¿por qué? ¡No he hecho nada, normando!

Edward se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

—Al contrario. Habéis despertado mi hastiado apetito y mi todavía más hastiada curiosidad. Si de verdad sois lo que decís, creo que podríamos acomodarnos bien por un tiempo.

Isabella se quedó mirándole la espalda mientras salía de la tienda y la dejaba sola. ¿Qué significaba aquel último comentario? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Él sospechaba el engaño e intentaría averiguar la verdad, y tanto si la descubría como si no, Isabella corría un gran peligro!

Sin fuerzas, se dejó caer sobre el suelo sucio y duro. Carlisle de Cullen, conde de Masen, era uno de los señores más poderosos del reino. Primero había sido consejero del rey William el Conquistador y ahora lo era de su hijo, el terrible rey William Rufus. El conde era además el peor enemigo de su padre, y, por extensión, también lo era aquel hombre, su hijo bastardo y heredero. Escocia y Masen se habían enfrentado en innumerables ocasiones. Carlisle no era más que un caballero sin tierras y sin riqueza cuando siguió al duque William hasta Inglaterra, aunque se decía que era el hijo menor de una buena familia de Poitevin. Poco después de la invasión lo habían recompensado con un pequeño feudo en Masen, uno que en aquel momento limitaba con Newcasde-on-Tyne al sur y el río Tweed al norte. Aunque el corazón del reino de Charlie estaba situado entre el estuario de Moray y el de Forth, bien al norte del Tweed, los reyes de Escocia llevaban mucho tiempo reclamando el derecho a gobernar el territorio al sur de Lothian hasta Rere Crossing. Los Cullen eran unos intrusos. Charlie se había pasado toda su vida intentando recuperar los territorios perdidos de su reino, y la frontera que existía entre Escocia y Masen se había disputado de forma brutal y sangrienta durante muchos años; Isabella había ido a parar directamente a manos del peor enemigo de su padre.

Las palabras de despedida del normando resonaron en su mente como un estribillo aterrador. Si había entendido bien, aquel hombre pretendía saciar su lujuria en ella. Si no descubría la verdad respecto a su identidad, la tomaría y la utilizaría hasta que se cansara de su cuerpo. Sería la ruina para Isabella. Aunque Jacob, a su pesar, se casaría con ella de cualquier forma. Después de todo, era una princesa con una gran dote.

La joven estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. Sólo podría ser peor si el normando descubría la verdad. Si se enteraba de que era la hija de Charlie Swan, sería su prisionera hasta que su padre pagara la exorbitante cantidad que su captor demandara. Le pediría oro y monedas, le reclamaría tierras. Tierras escocesas que no tenían precio. Tierras sobre las que se había derramado la sangre de los suyos una y otra vez.

Y cuando su padre hubiera pagado el rescate, la frontera volvería a sumirse en una guerra sangrienta y descarnada. Los dos años de frágil paz que habían vivido, serían sólo un sueño.

Isabella apretó sus pequeños puños, intentando infundirse coraje Ahora se alegraba de no haberle desvelado su identidad.

El normando no era más que un salvaje, pensó con desaliento, pero no era un estúpido. De eso no tenía dudas. Había visto rápidamente más allá de su elaborado disfraz y había dudado de la historia que se había inventado, una historia razonable que habría engañado a un hombre menos inteligente. Isabella tendría que echar mano de todo el coraje que poseía y de toda su agudeza mental. No podía permitirle que sospechara siquiera quién era. Si había alguna manera de descubrir la verdad de su identidad, el normando la encontraría. Y cuando lo hiciera, su padre, Escocia, y ella misma, sufrirían las horribles consecuencias.

Del mismo modo que su padre utilizaba espías, sin duda aquel hombre haría también uso de ellos. Aquella noche habría una crisis en Liddel por su desaparición y seguramente un espía normando le daría cuenta de aquel hecho. ¡Cullen pronto sabría quién era la supuesta espía!

Isabella cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo iba a seguir ocultando su identidad y a la vez mantenerlo a raya durante todo el tiempo? Parecía una tarea imposible. La única solución era escaparse, pero por el momento aquello resultaba también imposible.

Secándose los ojos, pensó que las lágrimas no solucionaban nada. Lo que debía hacer era prepararse para su próxima batalla de habilidades y voluntades. Hasta el momento ella no lo había hecho demasiado bien. No quería que se repitiera lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos bajo ninguna circunstancia, a pesar de que su encuentro la había dejado exhausta y conmocionada. En su mente flotaban los recuerdos más recientes. Para su horror, todavía podía sentir su tacto, su boca en sus labios, su cuerpo contra el suyo. Estremeciéndose, se cubrió el rostro con las manos sin poder seguir ocultando su vergüenza.

Finalmente, el cansancio se apoderó de ella y se giró para mirar con anhelo el camastro de piel. No sabía si el normando regresaría para dormir allí o no, y estaba demasiado exhausta para pensar con claridad. Pero no importaba. No podía tumbarse en su cama a pesar de su ausencia; la idea le resultaba aterradora. Siguió tendida en el suelo sucio y se encogió sobre sí misma hasta que su mente cansada comenzó a adormilarse. Nerviosa, escuchó los sonidos de la noche y del campamento, los relinchos de los caballos, el ulular de un búho, y la queda conversación que mantenían los hombres fuera hasta que cesó la última de las voces. Entonces, Isabella se puso tensa, esperando los inevitables pasos que sin duda llegarían.

Pero él no llegó.

Cuando Isabella despertó, encontró el rostro del normando pegado al suyo. Durante un instante se quedó quieta, aturdida por el sueño, mirando aquellos ojos brillantes que no era negros sino de un marrón muy oscuro. Entonces la realidad la asaltó con fuerza y se apartó.

—Espero que vuestra historia resulte ser cierta —dijo Edward mientras se erguía.

A la joven no se le escapó el significado de sus palabras.

—¡Alejaos de mí!

—¿Qué es lo que os asusta tanto esta mañana, milady? ¿Es a mí a quien teméis... o a vos misma?

—Temo a los crueles normados para los que la violación es un deporte tan habitual como la cetrería.

—Os aseguro que yo nunca he participado en ese acto particular de violencia y nunca lo haré. —Se rió y luego añadió en voz baja—: Nunca lo he necesitado, y cuando vos os reunáis conmigo en mi cama lo haréis con entusiasmo, al igual que anoche.

—¡Lo de anoche nunca se repetirá! —afirmó Isabella, enfurecida.

Él alzó una de sus oscuras cejas.

—¿Me estáis desafiando? —Su sonrisa era auténtica—. Me gustan los retos.

—No tenéis poder sobre mí —murmuró mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza.

—Al contrario. Estoy seguro de que puedo lograr que me deseéis. Eso es poder.

—Yo no soy como las demás mujeres.

—¿No? —Sus dientes brillaron—. Anoche parecíais igual que cualquier otra cuando gemíais bajo mi cuerpo; una mujer bajo mi poder y a mi merced. Pero si eso os hace sentiros mejor, reconozco que sois mucho más interesante que cualquier mujer que haya conocido nunca. Mucho más interesante, más intrigante y... —volvió a sonreír y sus ojos le resultaron de pronto cálidos—, mucho más hermosa.

Isabella intentó luchar contra la seducción que ardía en la intensidad de su mirada.

—¡Yo no gimo, normando! Y podéis decir y hacer lo que deseéis, pero eso no cambia lo que siento. Y, creedme, lo que siento por vos es mejor callarlo.

—Soy de la opinión de que bajo la rabia hay mucho que explorar. Pero estamos perdiendo no sólo palabras, sino también el tiempo. Nos marchamos en un cuarto de hora. Os sugiero que aprovechéis unos instantes a solas para hacer lo que tengáis que hacer —repuso, escrutándola con su mirada—. Podemos concluir esta disputa en Alnwick.

Dicho aquello, Edward se giró y se marchó cojeando ligeramente, aunque moviéndose con una agilidad impropia de alguien que había sido herido el día anterior. Isabella se sintió aliviada de verlo marchar. Cada vez que salía intacta de uno de sus encuentros lo consideraba una victoria, y no pequeña. Pero también se sintió abatida. Alnwick era la nueva sede de Masen. El conde, el padre del bastardo, había pasado unos quince años terminándola, y los rumores decían que se trataba de un fuerte impenetrable. Si aquello era verdad, significaba que una vez que estuviera prisionera allí no tendría esperanzas de que la rescataran. Pero tal vez Charlie y su hermano estuvieran inspeccionando el campo buscándola. ¡Tenían que rescatarla antes de que la llevaran a Alnwick! Era su única esperanza. Debía dejarle una señal a su padre.

Temblando por los nervios, echó rápidamente a un lado la piel con la que se estaba cubriendo. Alguien le había llevado un cuenco con agua, y Isabella se lavó rápidamente, antes de salir corriendo de la tienda.

Lo que vio la detuvo; estaban ensillando los caballos y levantando el campamento. Todo el mundo parecía absorto en sus tareas. La joven buscó entre la multitud y pudo ver a su captor de espaldas hablando con otro caballero.

Respiró con fuerza para tranquilizarse, rogando para que Edward de Cullen no advirtiera su presencia. Pero él se giró de pronto para mirarla. Isabella lo ignoró con la esperanza de que no sospechara su nerviosismo y caminó hacia el bosque. Era consciente de que un caballero la seguía, sin duda con instrucciones de vigilarla. Su ánimo decayó, pero no cejó en su empeño. Desapareció detrás de unos arbustos para atender sus necesidades, y en el proceso se quitó la fina camisola de seda que llevaba bajo las túnicas de aldeana, una prenda blanca y fina. Le temblaban tanto las manos que tuvo que hacer varios intentos para atar el trozo de tela a la rama de un árbol. Cuando lo hubo conseguido, rasgó algunas tiras y se las ató en las muñecas. Después se dirigió al lugar donde estaba su guardián, que la esperaba dándole la espalda. Sus esperanzas crecieron. ¡Seguro que algún escocés que la estuviera buscando encontraría el trozo de tela que había dejado!

El caballero la acompañó de regreso al campamento y a su captor, que estaba hablando con el hombre que la había hecho prisionera el día anterior.

—¿Liddel? —estaba diciendo Will—. No debería suponer ningún problema; después de todo, esta noche estarán todos borrachos por la boda. Puedo averiguar lo que deseas saber —afirmó con sonrisa autosuficiente.

—Buena suerte —le deseó Edward palmeándole el hombro. Después, se giró y le dirigió una sonrisa a la joven—. ¿Queréis enviarle un mensaje a alguien? ¿A vuestro amado, quizá?

Isabella estaba paralizada, pero se sobrepuso en un instante.

—¿Tenéis ojos en la espalda, como un monstruo deforme?

—¿Acaso estabais fisgoneando? Si queréis saber mis intenciones no tenéis más que preguntar, milady. —Edward se estaba divirtiendo.

—¿Por qué va a ir ese hombre a Liddel?

—¿Tenéis algo que esconder?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces no tenéis nada que temer. —Estaba jugando con ella, probándola.

—¿Por qué estáis haciendo esto?

—Porque no puedo evitarlo. —De pronto, su diversión pareció desvanecerse. Sus ojos parecieron atravesarla, revelándole el oscuro deseo que sentía por ella y una determinación aún más oscura.

El normando ejercía un magnetismo sobre Isabella contra el que no tenía poder. Pensando en ello, la joven se estremeció con una súbita premonición que no se atrevió a analizar. Era mucho más seguro ignorar lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, fuera lo que fuera. Fingir que no existía. Que nunca había existido.

—Vamos, nos marchamos; vos cabalgaréis conmigo —dijo él, rompiendo el hechizo y extendiendo la mano hacia ella. Cuando la joven no se movió, Edward dejó caer la mano—. ¿Ocurre algo, Marie?

—Desearía cabalgar con cualquiera que no fuerais vos.

Edward se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente.

—Pero no os estoy dando a escoger, milady. —Sonrió levemente—. Además, os resultará entretenido cabalgar conmigo.

—No sois más que un patán engreído —replicó la joven captando la indirecta y sintiendo que el sonrojo invadía su cara.

—¿Cómo puede una dama pronunciar esas palabras? —preguntó riéndose.

—No me importa lo que penséis de mí. —Isabella apretó los dientes—. ¿Dónde está vuestro maldito caballo?

Él se lo señaló riéndose de nuevo y mostrando un destello de dientes blancos.

Mientras Isabella se acercaba a un enorme caballo de batalla de color castaño, la risa masculina seguía resonando en su cabeza. Furiosa, decidió que lo vencería costara lo que costara, y cuando lo hiciera le arrojaría su triunfo a la cara. Entonces sería ella la que riera.

Edward la subió sin esfuerzo a la silla y luego se colocó detrás de ella con agilidad. La joven trató de ignorar el contacto de su cuerpo agarrándose con fuerza al pomo redondeado de la silla. Iba ser un día muy largo; de eso no le cabía la menor duda.

Viajaron hacia el noreste a trote rápido, alejándose de Swanter a través de colinas rocosas y onduladas. Al parecer la intención de Edward era llegar a Alnwick aquel mismo día. No cabía duda de que los normandos habían cumplido la misión que los había llevado hasta Escocia. Isabella sopesó las posibilidades. Estaba decidida a descubrir qué habían estado haciendo en las proximidades de Swanter y Liddel. Y a cada hora que pasaba, la joven dejaba que un jirón de su camisola se le deslizara desde la manga y fuera a caer al suelo.

No disminuyeron el paso hasta que se detuvieron al mediodía para dar de beber a los caballos. Para entonces estaban rodeados de los ásperos páramos de Umbría del Norte y de un infinito cielo gris que era atravesado en ocasiones por gaviotas.

Isabella se deslizó agradecida al suelo, agotada por haber tenido que soportar la intimidad de compartir silla con su secuestrador durante tantas e interminables horas. Sin duda, aquello era lo más cerca del infierno que estaría nunca.

Nadie le estaba prestando atención. Mientras los caballeros hablaban en voz baja a su alrededor a la espera de que sus monturas saciaran sus sed, Isabella se acercó a un árbol casi seco, se sentó dando muestras de fatiga y dejó caer otro jirón de la camisa. Unos minutos más tarde, cuando los soldados volvieron a montar, se puso en pie y se acercó de nuevo al grupo. De inmediato, Edward de Cullen guió su enorme caballo en su dirección.

—¿Estáis disfrutando de la vista?

—¿Qué hay aquí para disfrutar? El paisaje es desolador.

—Habláis como una auténtica escocesa. —Su mirada la atravesó—. ¿Sois escocesa de verdad, Marie?

Ella se quedó paralizada. ¿Era el diablo y sabía leer el pensamiento? ¿O había descubierto su identidad? Su madre, la reina Renee, era inglesa. El hermano de Renee era Edgar Aethling, sobrino nieto del rey sajón Michael el Confesor, que había sido heredero al trono de Inglaterra antes de la conquista. Cuando el duque William el Bastardo invadió Inglaterra, la madre de Renee, viuda, huyó a Escocia con sus hijos en busca de refugio, temiendo por la vida de su primogénito. Charlie se enamoró locamente de Renee a primera vista, y cuando su primera esposa, Ingeborg, murió, se casó con ella.

—Soy escocesa de los pies a la cabeza —aseguró Isabella con sinceridad.

—No habláis como una escocesa excepto cuando queréis. Vuestro inglés es perfecto; incluso mejor que el mío.

Por supuesto que su inglés era perfecto, y no sólo porque su madre fuera inglesa. A lo largo de los años, la corte de Charlie había ido adquiriendo costumbres anglosajonas en honor a su esposa.

—Tal vez los normandos sean demasiado estúpidos como para hablar bien inglés.

Él apretó la mandíbula.

—Tal vez este normando haya sido verdaderamente poco inteligente —afirmó al tiempo que bajaba del caballo y le dedicaba una mirada enigmática.

A la joven no le gustaron ni sus palabras ni su tono de voz. Se quedó paralizada cuando, en lugar de subirla a la silla, se dirigió directamente al árbol seco en el que había estado sentada. A Isabella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Él se agachó, recogió el jirón de la camisola y fue hasta ella con pasos largos y apretando la tela dentro del puño.

—Sois muy lista.

Isabella dio un paso atrás, pero él estiró la mano y la atrajo bruscamente hacia sí.

—Si tantas ganas tenéis de quitaros la ropa, milady, sólo necesitáis decirlo. —A la joven no se le ocurrió ninguna respuesta adecuada, y menos enfrentándose tan de cerca a su furia—. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo habéis estado dejando estas señales?

* * *

Acá les dejo el tercer cap de esta historia! Voy a actualizarla todos los diaas, esta adaptación la hizo primero **kristy_87** pero en otra página ayer me habia olvidado de aclarar eso, le pregunte si podia publicarla aquí pero no me contesto! Si a alguien le molesta que este subiendola, digame que inmediatamente la borrare sin ningun tipo de problema

Amo esta historia, asíque espero que a ustedes les gusteee!

Espero que dejen su opinión sobre esta historia :D

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola a todaas! La escritora de esta hermosa historia es Brenda Joyce y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Brenda Joyce** **respectivamente.**

 **Acá las dejo con el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4:**

—¡Me estáis haciendo daño! —gritó Isabella.

Edward la soltó al instante y permitió que la joven se apartara de él.

—¿De verdad creíais que podríais hacerme prisionera sin que luchara? —le preguntó mientras se frotaba el brazo.

El normando se arrepentía de haberle hecho daño, pero sus palabras le provocaron deseos de volver a zarandearla.

—¿Desde cuándo? —inquirió, asombrado por su inteligencia y valentía.

—Desde esta mañana.

—Os he juzgado mal —dijo con brusquedad. Luego gritó—: ¡Marcus!

El hombre mayor apareció a su lado al instante.

—¿Milord?

Edward no apartó su furiosa mirada de la prisionera.

—Al parecer la joven que encontraste ayer es muy lista. Nos ha engañado a todos y ha estado dejando pistas. Alerta a los hombres, tal vez nos estén siguiendo.

Marcus clavó las espuelas a su montura y se dirigió hacia los soldados.

El normando la agarró por el brazo y, ante su resistencia a seguirlo, tuvo que arrastrarla hasta su montura.

—¿A quién queríais alertar? ¿A vuestro amante? ¿A vuestro padre?

—¡Sí! —gritó ella—. ¡Sí, sí y sí! ¡Y pronto, muy pronto, mi padre os atravesará con su espada, normando, porque es el mejor guerrero de toda Escocia!

—¿De veras? Entonces seguro que lo conozco. —Ella apretó los labios con gesto obstinado—. Vuestro padre no es ese tal Sinclair de Dounreay, tal y como insistís, ¿verdad? Un hombre tan insignificante nunca me atacaría y ambos lo sabemos. Entonces, ¿a quién estáis esperando, Marie? ¿Es ése siquiera vuestro nombre?

Su pregunta sólo obtuvo silencio.

Furioso, Edward la subió con brusquedad a la silla. Ella se tambaleó y tuvo que dar un pequeño salto hacia delante para permanecer fuera de su alcance. Al normando no le importó. La agarró con dureza y la colocó sobre la silla como si fuera un saco de grano. Luego se subió al caballo detrás de ella e hizo una señal hacia sus hombres. Al instante, la comitiva se puso a medio galope.

Isabella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por un momento de desesperación. No debía angustiarse. En realidad, debería estar eufórica. Había engañado al normando. Pero no sentía ninguna alegría sino algo parecido al terror. El instinto de Isabella le decía que el heredero bastardo le haría pasar por un infierno. Angustiada, no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando hacia atrás con la esperanza de ver al ejército escocés en el horizonte. Pero no vio nada, y a cada milla que recorrían sentía cómo sus esperanzas se hundían un poco más. ¿Dónde estaba su padre?

Cuando llegaron a la cima de un risco, Edward detuvo bruscamente su montura, haciendo que Isabella chocara contra su poderoso cuerpo. Las palabras del normando sofocaron cualquier protesta que pudiera haber hecho.

—Habéis perdido, milady —aseguró—. Ya hemos llegado. Mirad, ahí está Alnwick.

El pavor la invadió de tal manera, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que agarraba con fuerza el antebrazo de su captor y que le clavaba las uñas en la cota de malla. Habían llegado... y ella estaba perdida. Delante se encontraba Alnwick, su prisión.

El sol se estaba poniendo. Oscurecidos en parte por la penumbra, los muros de piedra de Alnwick parecían negros e impenetrables. La fortaleza estaba situada sobre una colina natural rodeada de un cerco inexpugnable cavado por el hombre. Los gruesos muros exteriores de la zona defensiva del castillo estaban intercalados con altas e imponentes torres vigía, que resguardaban la torre principal de la fortaleza iluminada en ese momento por la tenue luz de la puesta de sol.

Isabella sintió que la invadía el abatimiento. Si no conseguía escapar y no la liberaban u ofrecían un rescate por ella, tenía pocas esperanzas de volver a ver su hogar y a sus parientes, porque contra un lugar así no podría sostenerse durante mucho tiempo un ataque. Ni siquiera una ataque comandado por Charlie.

Avanzaron por un puente levadizo y atravesaron la puerta de hierro en dirección al castillo, siendo recibidos por el saludo de una docena de hombres armados. Dentro había al menos doce construcciones: cuadras para los caballos, tiendas para los artesanos del castillo, cuarteles para los excedentes de caballeros, despensas y almacenes de suministros. También había gente por todas partes: mujeres llevando gallinas debajo del brazo para hacer caldo, niños arreando cerdos, carpinteros trabajando con sus aprendices, herreros y mozos de cuadra, sirvientes y esclavos. El ruido era ensordecedor. En medio de la cacofonía humana se escuchaban los ladridos de los perros de caza, el graznido de las gallinas, el relinchar de los caballos, el repicar del yunque del herrero y el estruendo del martillo del carpintero. Había gritos, risas, y órdenes que se daban lacónicamente. Isabella nunca había estado en el interior de una fortificación tan grande; era más grande que la mayoría de los pueblos escoceses y desde luego mucho más grandiosa que su propia casa, el fuerte real de Edimburgo.

Alcanzaron los escalones de entrada al castillo y el normando la bajó al suelo con facilidad. Isabella se tambaleó un poco; tenía las piernas rígidas tras haber pasado el día a caballo. Edward se deslizó a su lado y luego la guió con firmeza hacia las escaleras.

—No tengáis miedo —le espetó la joven al tiempo que liberaba su brazo—. Está claro que no tengo hacia donde correr aunque deseara hacerlo.

—Me alegra que tengáis el buen juicio de pensar así.

—No estaríais tan satisfecho si supierais lo que realmente pienso.

—Al contrario, me encantaría conocer vuestros pensamientos más íntimos.

Aterrada, Isabella apartó la vista. Temía que la tenacidad del normando fuera superior a la suya.

Llegaron a la segunda planta y entraron a un inmenso salón. Dos grandes mesas de caballete dominaban la sala formando un ángulo. Una de ellas, la más elevada, estaba vacía. Allí sería sin duda donde tomarían asiento el conde y su familia. En las mesas bajas estaban sentados un gran número de caballeros y hombres de armas, tomando la cena que servían las doncellas de la cocina, supervisadas por el chambelán del castillo; otros soldados jugaban a los dados, borrachos.

De todos los muros colgaban bellos tapices de colores vividos, el suelo estaba cubierto de juncos frescos dulcemente aromatizados con hierbas y había un fuego encendido en una inmensa chimenea de piedra. Isabella se dio cuenta sorprendida de que no había ni un solo perro de caza en el lugar. Frente al fuego estaban colocadas dos sillas grandes y talladas con cojines en el asiento, idénticas a las que había en la cabecera de la mesa principal. La joven se quedó paralizada durante un instante al pensar que el conde de Masen estaba allí, cuando vio una cabeza dorada en una de aquellas sillas.

Pero se trataba de un hombre joven, un año o dos mayor que ella, que estaba sentado solo. Al verlos entrar, se puso de pie con agilidad y se acercó a ellos. Tenía los ojos azules y era muy apuesto. Su piel parecía dorada por el sol de verano.

—Saludos, hermano —dijo el desconocido. Pero su mirada azul oscuro estaba clavada en Isabella, a quien le dirigió una sonrisa irresistible.

—¿Debo dar por sentado que tu presencia aquí es significativa? —preguntó Edward con sequedad. De pronto, su tono cambió volviéndose imperativo—. Y Jasper, ella es mía.

El aludido miró por fin a su hermano e hizo una reverencia burlona.

—Por supuesto. Me inclino ante el heredero. Y sí, me envía el rey, como sin duda habrás adivinado.

Isabella se puso tensa. El comentario posesivo de Edward se volvió irrelevante. Podría serle de mucho valor a su padre mientras se viera obligada a permanecer allí, convirtiéndose en la espía que su secuestrador creía que era y enterándose de los planes más secretos del enemigo.

—Todo está bien, hermano; relájate. —Edward colocó su poderosa mano en el hombro rígido de Isabella—. Hablaremos más tarde. ¿Cuándo tienes que regresar?

—Inmediatamente. —Jasper miró a la joven y volvió a sonreír. Sus labios esgrimían una sonrisa burlona que no aparecía en sus ojos—. ¿No vas a hacer las presentaciones? ¿Tienes miedo de que me prefiera a mí? ¿Y acaso no tenemos aquí suficientes criadas, o es que ya las has probado a todas?

Edward ignoró la broma.

—Marie, este insolente es mi hermano pequeño, Jasper, capitán de las tropas del castillo del rey. Ignorad sus comentarios. Además, él es el seductor, no yo.

Isabella dudó de las últimas palabras de Edward. Sin duda, los dos hermanos eran predadores en lo que se refería al sexo opuesto. No se parecían físicamente, siendo uno tan rubio y el otro tan moreno, pero ambos eran llamativos y ninguna mujer sería inmune a ninguno de los dos. La joven no le devolvió la sonrisa al hermano de su captor y se limitó a mirarlo con recelo.

La mirada de Jasper se volvió interrogativa y miró alternativamente a Isabella y a Edward.

—Es mi invitada —le aclaró su hermano mayor con sequedad con la clara intención de ahorrarse más preguntas.

—Qué afortunado eres —murmuró Jasper. Tras dirigirles a ambos una última mirada, se alejó unos pasos para contemplar el fuego.

—No soy vuestra invitada —le espetó Isabella furiosa, incapaz de contenerse y apartándole la mano—. A los invitados se les trata bien y son libres de entrar y salir. ¿Ni siquiera a vuestro propio hermano le habláis con sinceridad?

—¿Vos me acusáis de no hablar con sinceridad? —Edward le dedicó una mirada fría.

—Sí. —Se sonrojó, pero se negó a ceder.

Él levantó una mano. Isabella no pensó que tuviera intención de golpearla, sin embargo, no pudo evitar estremecerse. Pero el normando se limitó a deslizar un dedo por la suavidad de su mejilla, demorándose en la comisura de su boca.

—Sois vos quien está interpretando una farsa.

—No —murmuró la joven apartándose—. Ya he explicado por qué voy vestida así. Debéis soltarme de una vez.

—Parecéis desesperada, milady. Confesad vuestra verdadera identidad ahora y hablaremos de vuestra libertad.

—¡Después de que me hayáis violado!

Edward la miró fijamente.

—Tal y como os he asegurado antes, no habrá ninguna violación.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera a punto de creerlo?

—Cuando os lleve a la cama, lo disfrutaréis. —El normando le dirigió una sonrisa lenta y fría, y ella no pudo moverse ni responder—. Ayer tuvisteis suerte. Hoy... hoy me he cansado de este juego.

La joven encontró por fin la voz, que resultó demasiado ronca para su gusto.

—Esto no es ningún juego.

La sonrisa de Edward era más fría que antes, pero sus ojos brillaban con más fuerza.

—Si deseáis perder la virginidad, hacédmelo saber de inmediato. —Ella se quedó atónita—. Nunca he sido capaz de resistir asestar el golpe final, milady. Me refiero en una batalla —añadió con suavidad—. Ha llegado el momento de la rendición.

—No —susurró Isabella al tiempo que sentía cómo una marea hirviente recorría su cuerpo helado.

—Sí —murmuró él seductoramente.

—Pero... —La joven estaba mareada, le resultaba difícil pensar con coherencia—. ¡Pensé que ibais a enviar espías a Liddel para averiguar si os estaba diciendo la verdad o no! ¡Eso sin duda lleva su tiempo!

—Está claro que si tenéis algún valor me lo diríais antes de que arruine vuestra virtud a ojos de otro hombre.

Seguían con las miradas clavadas el uno en el otro. A ella le latía el corazón con fuerza, le estaba resultando difícil respirar, pensar. Sólo sabía que no podía, no debía decirle quién era.

—Se me está agotando la paciencia. Si sois quien decís que sois, seréis mi amante después de esta noche —afirmó Edward con rotundidad.

El silencio se interpuso entre ellos como el golpe de una espada. Isabella estaba pálida. Se agarró las manos con fuerza, intentando desesperadamente resolver el dilema en el que él la había colocado. Si insistía en que era Marie Sinclair la haría su amante, pero no podía revelarle su verdadera identidad. Cuando habló, sintió los labios secos y rígidos.

—Soy Marie Sinclair.

Su respuesta fue inmediata.

—Mi habitación es la primera subiendo las escaleras. Id y esperadme allí. —Ella apretó la mandíbula. No se movió, pero tampoco apartó la vista—. Id y esperadme allí —volvió a ordenarle Edward en voz baja.

Sus miradas seguían entrelazadas, fijas. A la joven se le ocurrió pensar que, ya que tenía que enfrentarse a aquella fatalidad, era una locura entrar en guerra con aquel hombre. No podía ganar. Debería rendirse, tal y como él había asegurado que terminaría por hacer, y revelarle quién era. Tórridas y apasionadas imágenes le invadieron la mente; imágenes de una pareja haciendo el amor, imágenes de ella con Edward de Cullen... No podía traicionar a su padre, el rey, a quien amaba y respetaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

Isabella irguió los hombros, alzó la barbilla y se alejó de él. Durante un instante, el normando no se movió y se limitó a observar cómo subía por la escalera de caracol. Luego, hizo un gesto señalando con el dedo, y uno de sus soldados se materializó al otro lado del vestíbulo para acompañar a la joven a sus aposentos.

El silencio reinó en el salón mientras los hermanos la observaban marchar. De pronto alguien soltó una carcajada. Siguieron varias risas y se retomaron las conversaciones. Uno de los caballeros le dio una palmada en el trasero a una criada cuando le rellenó la copa de vino, arrancándole un chillido y un salto que hizo que se derramara el líquido de la jarra. Se tiraban los dados, se hacían apuestas.

Jasper se giró hacia Edward arqueando una ceja.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Una doncella reticente? —Su curiosidad era evidente—. ¿Por eso te fascina tanto? Mi hermano mayor no se deja llevar por la lujuria normalmente.

Edward se acercó al estrado, subió y se sentó a la mesa. El chambelán se materializó a su lado con un recipiente de vino tinto de borgoña, que sirvió a su señor en una copa.

—Lo que me intriga es el misterio que encierra.

Jasper tomó asiento a su lado.

—¿De veras? —Parecía escéptico—. ¿Acaso no te agrada su rostro?

—Después de todo soy humano. ¿Qué diferencia hay? Ella me revelará esta noche su identidad y no tendré que cumplir mi amenaza —explotó, exasperado.

—Si se trata de una dama —dijo Jasper—, se rendirá antes. Ninguna dama de alta alcurnia regalaría su virginidad a cambio de nada.

—Sí. —Edward esperó a que llegara una doncella con bandejas de carne, pan y queso, y las pusiera sobre la mesa. Después, le ordenó—: Llévale carne y vino a la invitada que espera en mis aposentos.

—¿Y le prestarás atención a pesar de eso? —preguntó Jasper dudando.

—Tendré que hacerlo, ¿no? —Su expresión resultaba oscura e impenetrable. Ella se rendiría, le confesaría su identidad y él la devolvería al lugar del que procedía, después de cobrar el rescate que exigiría.

—No hagas ninguna tontería —le advirtió Jasper, serio—. Recuerda lo que acabas de decir.

—Gracias por tu confianza, hermanito.

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

—El rey está deseando saber lo que has averiguado.

—Se puede conquistar Swanter. Pero acabaríamos con la paz —dijo Edward en voz baja.

—Él no está interesado en la paz. Está interesado en asegurarse el norte para poder centrarse en otro lado. —El normando gruñó. Su hermano no le estaba diciendo nada que no supiera—. Deberías darme un informe completo —sugirió Jasper.

—Por la mañana —repuso Edward suspirando. Su hermano asintió con la cabeza, agarró su taza de aguamiel, bebió, y se reclinó en la silla.

—Te traigo noticias.

—¿De padre? —preguntó al tiempo que se servía un trozo grande de pan.

—No, de Tanya Denaly. —Edward mantuvo silencio mientras Jasper pasaba el dedo por su cubierto—. Te manda sus más cariñosos recuerdos.

—Y yo los míos.

Su hermano se giró para mirarlo directamente sin ningún pudor.

—Pero no del modo que le entregarás tu cariño a tu cautiva esta noche si descubres que es verdaderamente la pequeña Marie.

—Ya es suficiente.

—No conoces a lady Denaly. Apenas has hablado con ella. Yo, sin embargo, he tenido bastantes oportunidades de observarla desde que llegó a la corte. No es una mujer corriente. La dama con la que vas a casarte dentro de tres meses se sentiría muy desgraciada si supiera que has instalado a una amante en tus aposentos.

—No temas —contestó su hermano con sequedad—. No tengo ninguna intención de poner en peligro mis relaciones con Tanya Denaly.

Dicho aquello, Edward salió hacia los muros. Sólo había unos cuantos vigilantes en las torres, y encontró la soledad que buscaba. Se dirigió al muro que estaba más al norte y miró por encima de las almenas. Era un ritual nocturno que hacía en Alnwick: observar sus dominios.

Toda la tierra que se veía, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, pertenecía a su padre, Carlisle de Cullen, y algún día sería suya: La ancestral Umbría del norte. Edward experimentó una fuerte oleada de orgullo y un sentimiento de posesión. Su padre había llegado a Inglaterra con su señor, William, duque de Normandía, y había luchado a su lado en Hastings veintisiete años atrás. Era el hijo menor sin tierras de un conde normando en busca de las riquezas de una nueva tierra. Había sido el mando militar de más confianza de William el Conquistador desde las campañas previas de Maine y Anjou, y su reputación había crecido después de Hastings. Enseguida lo recompensaron con Aelfgar por su lealtad y sus progresos militares. Y con el permiso y el apoyo del Conquistador, Carlisle había ido empujando sus fronteras hacia el norte y el oeste hasta que rodearon todo el territorio que no era suyo. Así se hizo con todo su poder.

Edward era muy consciente de que algún día todo el poder de Masen sería suyo. Había nacido bastardo, ya que sus padres no pudieron casarse hasta que el conde quedó viudo. Pero su padre lo había nombrado heredero. Era una gran responsabilidad, una carga pesada; carga que había asumido el mismo día que lo enviaron como protegido del rey a la tierna edad de seis años. Pero nunca se había cuestionado su deber hacia su padre y hacia Masen. Ni entonces, ni ahora, ni durante los años intermedios. Un hombre tenía que hacer lo que debía. Había aprendido aquella lección el mismo día que salió a caballo de su casa escoltado por los hombres del rey para no regresar hasta una década más tarde. Casarse con la heredera de Essex, Tanya Denaly, no era más que otra responsabilidad que debía asumir.

Llevaban dos años y medio prometidos y por fin iban a casarse aquella Navidad, ahora que ella había cumplido la mayoría de edad. Carlisle habría querido que la unión hubiera tenido lugar dos años atrás, pero el tutor de Tanya no quiso ni oír hablar de ello. La joven le proporcionaría a Edward una inmensa propiedad en Essex, y lo que era más importante, muchas monedas de plata. Su familia siempre estaba necesitada de dinero. Al contrario de lo que ocurría con otros grandes condados ingleses, Masen llevaba la pesada carga de mantener las defensas militares más al norte de Inglaterra, algo extremadamente caro.

Por otro lado, el matrimonio de Edward con Tanya Denaly convertiría Masen en un lugar peligrosamente independiente, hecho que no complacería al rey. Pero Rufus necesitaba autofinanciarse, ya que estaba decidido a hacer su propia guerra contra su hermano mayor, Robert, con el objetivo de reunificar Normandía e Inglaterra. Al rey no le convenía contar además con el gasto adicional de subvencionar a Masen en sus guerras contra Escocia, así que permitió aquella unión entre las poderosas casas de Essex y Masen.

Edward se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos habían generado una gran tensión en su interior. Su deber era mantener seguro el norte, y durante dos largos años había caminado por la cuerda floja para conservar una frágil paz, respondiendo a cada incitación que ocurría en la frontera una por una, consciente sin embargo de que no debía contraatacar con toda su fuerza para no hacer volar en pedazos la tregua. No había sido tarea fácil.

Estaba cansado.

Tenía ganas de casarse, porque la dote de Tanya aligeraría la carga generada por las constantes guerras que siempre acarreaba a la espalda.

De pronto, recordó las palabras de advertencia de Jasper y soltó una maldición. Él era un hombre prudente, en absoluto impulsivo ni precipitado, pero su decisión de tomar a aquella mujer que se hacía llamar Marie como prisionera no había tenido nada de prudente. Su belleza y su engaño lo intrigaban, y la había secuestrado. Esperaba descubrir que no tenía un gran valor y así poder llevársela a la cama, aunque lo dudaba mucho. Ningún hombre en su posición pondría en peligro su matrimonio con una heredera por otra mujer, por muy deseable que fuera. Una breve aventura, si tenía la suerte de conseguirla, no pondría en peligro su alianza con los Denaly. Pero la joven no podía quedarse en sus aposentos. Había actuado de nuevo con precipitación al enviarla allí, ya que se trataba de una peligrosa falta de etiqueta. Su prometida se pondría furiosa si se enteraba de que tenía una mujer en su dormitorio. En cuanto hubiera manejado su siguiente confrontación la sacaría de allí.

Tenía que resolver el misterio que ella suponía. Cuando se viera enfrentada a una ruina inminente, no tenía ninguna duda de que confesaría su engaño, revelaría que era una dama de alta cuna y él la mandaría de regreso por donde había venido, intacta, como había jurado que haría. Le costaba trabajo imaginar que la iba a dejar marchar sin acostarse con ella, pero lo haría si tuviera que hacerlo.

Solo le quedaban tres meses para casarse con la heredera de Essex. Pero aquel pensamiento ya no le proporcionaba placer.

Edward se enfureció al descubrir que Marie lo había desobedecido una vez más. No estaba esperándolo en sus aposentos como él le había dicho que hiciera. Pensativo, se desnudó de cintura para arriba. Los poderosos músculos de su espalda se tensaron y definieron todos los tendones de los brazos, marcando sus bíceps. Tenía el estómago plano y duro como una roca; su cuerpo era el de un caballero, esculpido por años de práctica con la espada y la lanza y años de combate.

Se encontraba más que molesto. Estaba perplejo por la confusión que había sentido de pronto en lo que se refería a su matrimonio con Tanya Denaly. ¿Cómo era posible que su prisionera, fuera hermosa o no, despertara aquellas emociones tan extrañas en él?

Su ira creció por momentos. Ya le ardía la sangre y la joven todavía no había entrado en sus aposentos. Por primera vez, Edward se preguntó si podría tener el suficiente control como para negarse a sí mismo aquel deseable cuerpo; algo que tendría que hacer en cuanto ella se desenmascarara. Pero se recordó a sí mismo que no tenía elección.

De pronto, su hermana entró a sus aposentos. Él agradeció aquella brusca interrupción a sus inquietantes pensamientos, aunque no le gustó que lo sorprendiera medio desnudo.

—Deberías llamar Elizabeth —le advirtió, girándose para darle la espalda y ponerse una camisa.

Era una adolescente precoz y muy astuta. Edward temía que algún día lo encontrara en algún pasatiempo inadecuado a ojos de cualquier dama, y más a los de una tan joven. Ella le sacó la lengua.

—¿Por qué?

Su hermano reprimió una sonrisa. Todavía no había visto a Elizabeth desde su regreso. Sin duda, había estado haciendo alguna travesura por el castillo.

—Porque es de buena educación. —Edward trató de torcer el gesto—. ¿Qué clase de recibimiento es éste?

Elizabeth se lanzó a sus brazos y él la abrazó un instante, incapaz de contener una oleada de orgullo. Todo el mundo quería a su hermana y, desde luego, él también. Era inteligente, demasiado hermosa y todavía no se había comprometido. Edward sabía que Carlisle estaba esperando el momento oportuno, pero pronto le encontraría un esposo y conseguiría otra poderosa alianza para los de Cullen. Creía, aunque no estaba seguro, que su padre pretendía casarla con el hermano pequeño del rey, Henry Beauclerc. El príncipe tenía pocas tierras pero mucho dinero, porque su padre, el Conquistador, le había entregado Normandía a su hijo mayor, Robert, e Inglaterra a William Rufus. Al hijo pequeño le había dejado sólo una gran fortuna. Edward lo conocía bien por los largos años que había pasado en la corte del Conquistador y no estaba muy seguro de aprobar aquella posible unión.

—¿Dónde has estado esta tarde? —preguntó mirándola con afecto.

—Oh, por ahí —respondió ella misteriosamente. Pero al instante esbozó una sonrisa angelical—. ¿Por qué debería llamar? Estás solo. Escuché a través de la puerta para asegurarme.

Él abrió los ojos de par en par e Elizabeth dio un paso atrás, riéndose.

—Ya no soy una niña, Edward —aseguró con arrogancia. Ella era la única que se atrevía a utilizar aquel diminutivo para dirigirse a él—. Sé lo que haces por la noche con las criadas.

Edward no podía creerlo. No sabía si reírse o regañarle.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que crees que hago con las criadas?

—¡Padre dice que si nace un bastardo más en Alnwick te dará con la fusta como si tuvieras doce años! —afirmó con alegría.

—¿Ah, sí? —Tuvo que contener una carcajada—. Todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta, Elizabeth.

—¿Crees que soy idiota? Tú haces bebés, Edward, y a las criadas les gusta, lo sé porque las he escuchado hablar de ti.

Esta vez se quedó muy quieto.

—Las has oído hablar —repitió—. Y dime, fisgona, ¿qué decían?

—Bueno... —Elizabeth puso sus ojos azul oscuro en blanco—, dicen que estás muy bien dotado... que eres fuerte...

—¡Ya basta! —Escandalizado, se abalanzó sobre ella, pero su hermana lo esquivó riéndose—. Confío en que no tengas ni idea de lo que estás hablando —gruñó—. Pienso decirle a nuestra madre que andas fisgoneando... ¡Y nada menos que con las sirvientas!

Elizabeth parecía herida. Herida de verdad.

—¡Madre me enviará con el padre Bertold! —aseguró con voz temblorosa. Sus ojos grandes y luminosos se clavaron en los de Edward, dulces e inocentes como los de un cervatillo—. Te prometo que ya no escucharé más, de verdad. No se lo cuentas a nuestra madre.

Él suspiró, desesperado. Elizabeth era demasiado adorable, siempre lo había sido, y algún día dominaría a su esposo sin que se enterara.

—No se lo diré por esta vez —la tranquilizó—. Pero Elizabeth, no me pongas a prueba.

Ella se mordió el labio. Ahora estaba seria. Ambos sabían que a partir de aquel momento ya no podría seguir manipulándolo.

—¿Por qué está Marie prisionera?

—¡Ah! Así que has conocido a la misteriosa Marie. Yo prefiero considerarla mi invitada.

—Ella dice que está prisionera y que debes liberarla.

—¿Te ha pedido que me digas eso?

—Sólo sé lo que ella me ha dicho. —Su hermana permanecía expectante.

Edward volvió a enfadarse con su invitada. ¿Acaso pensaba manipularlo a través de su hermana? ¿Tan astuta era?

—¿Dónde está?

—En la sala de las mujeres. ¿Por qué te tiene tanto miedo?

—Tu curiosidad por los asuntos de los demás será tu perdición algún día, Elizabeth. Si eres lista, recordarás mis palabras y lucharás contra ese defecto.

La joven estaba decepcionada pero siguió en sus trece.

—¿Significa eso que no vas a decirme qué le has hecho?

—No le hecho nada —dijo. Y luego añadió—: Todavía. —Elizabeth parpadeó—. Ve a buscarla, tráela aquí y luego reúnete con Jasper.

No quería que su hermana anduviera curioseando al otro lado de la puerta de sus aposentos. Ella asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos todavía abiertos de par en par, y se marchó. Edward se quitó la camisa. Había llegado el momento de que Marie Sinclair revelara la verdad sobre sí misma.

* * *

Acá les dejo el otro cap de esta historia! Voy a actualizarla todos los diaas, esta adaptación la hizo primero **kristy_87** pero en otra página ayer me habia olvidado de aclarar eso, le pregunte si podia publicarla aquí pero no me contesto! Si a alguien le molesta que este subiendola, digame que inmediatamente la borrare sin ningun tipo de problema

Amo esta historia, asíque espero que a ustedes les gusteee!

Espero que dejen su opinión sobre esta historia :D

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	5. Capitulo 5

Hola a todaas! La escritora de esta hermosa historia es Brenda Joyce y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Brenda Joyce** **respectivamente.**

 **Acá las dejo con el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5:**

La gruesa puerta de madera del castillo de Liddel se abrió para dar paso a un grupo de hombres. Estaban empapados por la lluvia y cubiertos de barro, porque en el exterior se había desencadenado una tormenta feroz. El cielo estaba negro y el viento aullaba. Resonaban los truenos y los rayos iluminaban el cielo. La reina Renee estaba sentada al lado del fuego en el salón lleno de humo, inmóvil y desesperada. A los pies tenía su bordado sin terminar. Al escuchar un sonido en la entrada, se levantó de golpe.

—¿Hay noticias?

Charlie entró a la cabeza de los demás hombres y arrojó su manto empapado. El criado fue incapaz de agarrarlo antes de que cayera sobre los juncos embarrados del suelo.

—No la hemos encontrado, Renee —reconoció acercándose en dos zancadas a su esposa. Ella emitió un sonido aterrorizado y lo agarró de las manos.

Cuatro hombres, todos empapados y agotados, entraron en el salón detrás de él. Los tres hijos mayores de Charlie y Renee, excepto Tyler, el sacerdote, se estaban quitando las prendas de abrigo y se hacían con las tazas de vino caliente que los criados servían apresuradamente. El cuarto hombre se quedó quieto y observó fijamente el crepitar de las llamas en el hogar mientras se formaba un charco a sus pies. No hizo ningún amago de quitarse la capa empapada.

—¡Habéis encontrado algo! —gritó Renee agarrando la mano de Charlie—. ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

—Son sólo especulaciones. Nada más —respondió su esposo con gravedad.

Su sombría expresión le indicó a la reina que estaba furioso y que apenas podía contener la ira.

—¿De qué se trata? ¿Qué habéis encontrado? ¡Isabella no puede haber desaparecido sin más!

Erick se giró. Era alto y delgado, con las facciones muy marcadas, igual que su padre.

—Enséñaselo —le pidió a su padre—. Así podremos asegurarnos.

Michael, el hermano mayor, le agarró del brazo para obligarlo a darse de nuevo la vuelta.

—Deja a madre en paz —le advirtió—. No tiene sentido preocuparla aún más.

—Con esa actitud no llegarás a ninguna parte. —Erick frunció el ceño. Era un año más pequeño que Michael, y de todos ellos era el que más se parecía a Charlie—. ¿Quieres encontrar a Isabella o no?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Renee, perdiendo por completo su habitual calma—. ¿Cómo os atrevéis a pelearos ahora? ¡Charlie! ¡Dímelo!

Su esposo le agarró las manos.

—Ayer vieron a una patrulla de normandos a menos de una milla de Liddel.

—¿Crees que...? —preguntó aterrorizada.

—Enséñaselo, padre —insistió Erick—. Pregúntale si es de Isabella.

Michael le dio un puñetazo a Erick en el hombro, pero éste era más fuerte y el golpe sólo le hizo tambalearse ligeramente. Edgar acudió al instante en ayuda de Michael, dispuesto a saltar sobre Erick, hasta que un grito de su padre detuvo la pelea.

Entonces, Charlie se sacó del cinturón un trozo de tela blanca y mojada. Michael emitió un sonido de protesta. Edgar, que apenas tenía un año más que Isabella, estaba pálido. Pero el rey ignoró a sus hijos y desenrolló con cuidado la tela mirando a su esposa.

—¿Podría ser esto un trozo de la camisola de Isabella?

Renee abrió los ojos de par en par y contuvo la respiración.

—¿Dónde lo habéis encontrado?

—En el lugar en que los normandos instalaron el campamento —respondió su esposo con gravedad.

La reina se tambaleó, pero Michael y su esposo la agarraron al mismo tiempo y consiguieron estabilizarla.

—No temas, madre —intentó tranquilizarla su hijo mayor. Pero tenía la mandíbula apretada—. La encontraremos y te la traeremos.

—Sólo tenemos que encontrar al hijo de perra que se la llevó —aseguró Edgar con voz sombría lanzándole una mirada rápida al hombre callado que seguía contemplando las llamas. Debido a la poca diferencia de edad que había entre ellos, Edgar era el hermano más cercano a Isabella. De niños eran inseparables. E incluso ahora, cuando Edgar no estaba luchando, era normal encontrarlo con su hermana.

—Si le han hecho daño...

—¡Los mataré a todos, hasta acabar con el último normando traicionero! —gimió Charlie—. ¡Acabaré con todos!

—Vayámonos ya, padre —le urgió Edgar. Sus ojos marrones brillaban con determinación—. Si cabalgamos toda la noche podemos estar en Alnwick al amanecer.

—¿Alnwick? —preguntó Renee—. ¿Eso no está en Masen?

—Esta mañana han visto sus tropas en la zona —respondió Charlie de malos modos—. Ha sido el cachorro bastardo. ¿Quién aparte de él se hubiera atrevido a raptar a nuestra hija?

En los últimos tiempos, Edward de Cullen se había convertido en la peor pesadilla del rey escocés.

Renee estaba pálida como una muerta.

—Mi pobre Isabella. Dios mío, protégela —gimió, rezando no por primera ni por última vez—. Por favor, que regrese a nosotros ilesa.

—¡Esto es culpa mía! —explotó de pronto el hombre que estaba delante de la chimenea, girándose para mirarlos. Su cabello negro ardía a la luz del fuego—. Si no me hubieran detenido habría estado con ella y no hubiera permitido que cayera en manos de Cullen.

La agonía que estaba pasando aquel joven se veía reflejada en las líneas de cansancio de su rostro. Renee se acercó rápidamente a él con la intención de consolarlo a pesar de su propio dolor.

—No es culpa tuya, Jacob. Isabella sabe que no debe vagar sola fuera de estos muros. —Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—. Le hemos dicho en numerosas ocasiones que debe comportarse como corresponde a una princesa y no a una huérfana. Si alguien tiene la culpa soy yo, por no haber conseguido domar su espíritu.

—No es culpa tuya, Renee —aseguró Charlie con un tono más suave—. La única culpable es Isabella, y cuando le ponga las manos encima no podrá sentarse en una semana. —Volvía a estar enfadado—. ¡Cómo puede haber sido tan estúpida! —Se giró para mirar a Jacob Black—. Y tú eres igual de culpable, por tentarla como hiciste para que acudiera a tu encuentro. Ya me encargaré de ti cuando haya lidiado con ella.

Jacob se mantuvo en silencio, pero apretó los labios en gesto tenso.

—Charlie, tenemos que saber con seguridad dónde está —sollozó Renee.

—No temas, madre —la consoló Michael tomándola de la mano—. Estamos seguros de que fue el heredero bastardo de Masen. Encontramos dos piezas más de lino antes de que oscureciera demasiado como para seguir la pista, y estaba claro que se dirigían hacia el noreste. ¿Quién aparte de Isabella sería tan astuta como para dejar esas pequeñas señales? Por lo menos, su ánimo permanece entero.

Renee se dejó caer en la silla. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que se sentía desvanecer.

—Tengo que mandar a buscar a Angela —murmuró refiriéndose a su hija menor, que era novicia en la abadía de Dunfermline—. ¡Necesito a Angela, Charlie!

Pero la dolorosa verdad era que necesitaba a Isabella. ¡Cómo necesitaba saber que su querida y obstinada Isabella se encontraba bien!

Su esposo la tomó de las manos.

—Enviaré esta noche a uno de mis hombres; estará aquí a tu lado por la mañana.

Renee lo miró con gratitud. Era un hombre duro, difícil incluso, pero ella sabía que no resultaba sencillo ser el rey de los escoceses. Nunca lo había culpado por sus errores. Y todavía no la había defraudado ni una sola vez durante su largo matrimonio. Sabía que Angela estaría con ella por la mañana, y si alguien podía rescatar a Isabella, ése era su esposo.

—¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo! exclamó Edgar—. ¡Sabemos que fue de Cullen, así que vayamos a sitiarlo de inmediato!

—No seas estúpido —replicó Erick—. No podemos ver en la oscuridad. Y no hay que precipitar un asedio... si es que es necesario. —Su tono era escéptico.

—Tú dejarías que Isabella se pudriera allí, ¿verdad? —gritó Edgar.

—No he dicho eso —respondió el aludido con frialdad.

—Nadie va a dejar que Isabella se pudra —aseguró Michael dirigiéndole a Erick una mirada fría como el hielo.

—¡Ya basta! ¡No puedo soportar estas riñas! ¡Ahora no! —Todo el mundo se giró para mirar a Renee—. ¡Y tampoco habrá ninguna guerra! —exclamó poniéndose en pie.

Raramente daba órdenes, y nunca interfería en asuntos políticos, pero ahora temblaba con la fuerza de su determinación.

—Charlie, pagarás cualquier rescate que te exija ese Carlisle de Cullen ¡Debes hacerlo!

—No tienes de qué preocuparte —la tranquilizó su esposo—. Querida mía, ¿por qué no vas arriba a descansar?

Aunque Renee sabía que aquella noche no conseguiría dormir, estando Isabella desaparecida, asintió con la cabeza y obedeció. El silencio llenó la sala hasta que ella salió del salón.

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? —preguntó Michael con incomodidad.

Charlie esbozó una sonrisa feroz.

—Haré lo que hay que hacer, hijo mío. Escuchad con atención. Se puede sacar un beneficio de esto, y mi intención es conseguirlo.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer con ritmo constante sobre las almenas de Alnwick en el momento en que Isabella se detenía ante la puerta abierta de los aposentos del normando. No había considerado la posibilidad de negarse a su llamada, aunque estaba prácticamente paralizada por el miedo al pensar en lo que podría ocurrir. Él llevaba puestos únicamente sus calzones de lino, y verlo con tan poca ropa hizo que su pálido rostro ardiera con un súbito calor.

Él la miró sin expresión. El sonido de la lluvia, que ahora golpeaba con decisión sobre el tejado, llenaba el silencio de la estancia.

La joven, que estaba inmóvil en el umbral de la habitación, echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor mientras el corazón le latía a un ritmo frenético. Había considerado la posibilidad de revelarle su identidad. A pesar del pánico creciente que sentía y de haber tenido menos de una hora para dilucidar su dilema, había repasado cuidadosamente las alternativas.

Hasta el momento en que había acudido a los aposentos de su enemigo, había albergado una pequeña esperanza de salir ilesa del encuentro. No aceptaría su propia ruina, al menos no de forma sumisa. Estaba decidida a no dar su brazo a torcer en la lucha que se avecinaba, una lucha en la que estaban en juego su virtud y su orgullo. Lucharía contra él. Si se mantenía firme en su determinación, negándose a que la sedujera como había estado a punto de ocurrir con anterioridad, y si el normando había dicho la verdad respecto a su aversión a la violencia, entonces no la violaría.

Pero cualquier esperanza que pudo haber tenido murió súbitamente. Al tenerlo delante, clavándole aquella mirada brillante, Isabella no lo creyó capaz de renunciar a poseerla y supo cuál sería su destino. Porque prefería aceptar su propia ruina, antes que revelarle su identidad y ofrecerle a su captor una ventaja sobre su padre.

En el exterior aullaba el viento y, por primera vez aquella noche, un trueno resonó directamente sobre sus cabezas. Isabella dio un respingo.

—¿Os ponen siempre así de nerviosa las tormentas? —preguntó Edward.

Ella lo miró y apretó la mandíbula. Una luz cruzó el cielo y, durante un instante, la completa oscuridad exterior se volvió blanca.

Sabía que la estaba observando. La joven hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la mirada en la ventana, contemplando la lluvia mientras caía en pesados torrentes de plata. No era una tarea fácil. La presencia de aquel hombre era abrumadora. Deslizó la vista hacia la cama con dosel y vio que él estaba en medio de la habitación. Las cortinas de la cama estaban descorridas y las pieles y las mantas dobladas a un lado.

La habitación parecía demasiado caldeada. Le estaba costando trabajo respirar con normalidad. A pesar de la inclemencia del tiempo, anheló que el fuego se extinguiera hasta convertirse en meras ascuas. Deseó que el hombre dejara de mirarla fijamente y poder hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para acabar con aquel tormento, con aquel suplicio.

Él, finalmente, se acercó a ella con lentitud, sin dar ninguna muestra de la impaciencia que su cuerpo debía estar sintiendo. El suelo de piedra estaba cubierto de gruesas alfombras y sus pies desnudos no hicieron ningún sonido. La guió hacia el interior del aposento sin que la joven opusiera resistencia y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Isabella levantó la vista y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, temblando y sintiendo como si le hubiera cerrado la puerta a su destino. Y tal vez así había sido. El comportamiento de Edward indicaba que no había vuelta atrás. Decidida a permanecer callada el mismo tiempo que él, le mantuvo la mirada demostrándole su valentía.

Edward sonrió y Isabella se tambaleó hacia atrás. Él la sujetó sin dificultad. Pero en lugar de estabilizarla, la apoyó contra sí.

—No tienes que tenerme miedo —aseguró.

—No te tengo miedo... ¡Normando! —le espetó.

Pero ya estaba entre sus brazos. La calidez de su pecho le indicó que él también estaba sintiendo calor y, al sentir cómo su rígido miembro se apretaba contra su abdomen, Isabella intentó inútilmente apartarse de él.

—¿Acaso crees que llamarme normando es un insulto? —Parecía divertido.

—Bastardo —susurró ella cesando un instante el forcejeo. Estaba jadeando. Él era demasiado fuerte. Tal y como había imaginado, estaba perdida.

—Eso es cierto —murmuró Edward—. Me temo que no puedo cambiar las circunstancias de mi prematuro nacimiento. ¿De verdad pretendes insultarme con esas palabras?

—No, pero me vas a hacer daño, ¿verdad? No puedo esperar otra cosa de alguien como tú.

Él deslizó una de sus poderosas manos por la espalda femenina, lo que provocó que Isabella se estremeciera.

—Ahh, tienes miedo. Sé que es mucho pedir que confíes en mí. Pero no te haré daño; al menos no después de la primera vez. El cuerpo de la mujer está preparado para recibir a un hombre, incluso a uno como yo.

Los pechos de Isabella se alzaron y volvieron a bajar con fuerza. Su declaración evocaba el recuerdo de sus apasionadas caricias del día anterior... y una emoción que estaba decidida a negar. Lucharía contra él, porque, mártir o no, aquél era claramente su deber. Su voluntad debía ser más fuerte que su cuerpo. Debía serlo.

—Me... me defenderé —le advirtió entre dientes.

—No lo creo. —Su divertida sonrisa volvió a brillar—. Claro que, podemos terminar con nuestro dilema fácilmente. No tienes más que pronunciar dos palabras: el nombre y apellido de tu padre.

—¡No!

Isabella se agitó contra él y Edward la obligó a quedarse quieta al instante, agarrando el firme montículo de sus nalgas. Ella se quedó paralizada.

—¿Quieres que pongamos a prueba tu determinación? —le murmuró al oído.

La joven apenas era capaz de hablar, debido a la estratégica colocación de sus dedos.

—Acabemos... con... esto.

El normando permaneció inmóvil durante un instante.

—Una invitación que no puedo rechazar. ¿Significa eso que tienes intención de guardar tu secreto, que vas a entregar tu virginidad en lugar de tu identidad?

Isabella lo miró fijamente. Había detectado un cambio sutil en su tono de voz, que ya no parecía tan despreocupado; la tensión se palpaba bajo la superficie de sus palabras. Los ojos le brillaban más, las aletas de la nariz se movían, ahora la sujetaba con mayor fuerza, y la evidencia de su deseo seguía apoyándose con fuerza contra ella. Edward trataba de ocultarlo, pero en aquel momento no cabía lugar a duda respecto a la intensidad de su excitación. La joven asintió una vez con la cabeza. Era incapaz de hablar.

Él sonrió lentamente.

—Llegados a este punto, debo advertirte de que mi interés por la verdad ha disminuido. Si vas a hablar, hazlo ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Aturdida, la joven pensó que probablemente ya era demasiado tarde, y se dio cuenta de que, sin querer, sus manos reposaban sobre las caderas de Edward. Las encontró firmes y percibió su calidez incluso a través del delgado lino de sus calzones. Entonces, entendió el significado de sus palabras.

—No tengo nada que decir —aseguró con voz fría al tiempo que apartaba las manos con dificultad.

—¿De veras? —preguntó con la voz un tanto entrecortada, antes de alzar a la joven con sus manos.

Isabella se quedó inmóvil, sabiendo que debía hacer algún esfuerzo para resistirse. Pero sus miradas se cruzaron y su voluntad murió allí mismo. Para su asombro, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo deseaba a aquel poderoso hombre y que se estaba agarrando a él en lugar apartarlo de sí.

Estaban a un paso de la cama. Sin sonreír, Edward la deslizó hasta el centro del colchón y Isabella se encontró tumbada de espaldas. Su mirada, como el resto de ella, estaba cautivada por la intensidad de la suya.

—Ésta es tu última oportunidad —dijo con voz ronca mientras apretaba los puños—. Pero no se te ocurra mentirme.

A la joven le costó trabajo recordar todo lo que estaba en juego.

—Soy... soy Marie Sinclair —susurró.

Edward curvó los labios y se inclinó sobre ella al tiempo que deslizaba la mirada por su rostro sonrojado, sus senos y sus esbeltas piernas.

—El tiempo de las palabras ha pasado ya.

Ella se agarró a la colcha de la cama. Había olvidado el calor sofocante de la habitación y dejado de escuchar el crepitar del fuego, un sonido que se entremezclaba con el de la lluvia, difuminándolo hacia la nada. Los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo de la noche que el normando tenía detrás, pero Isabella tampoco fue consciente de eso. Todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en la imponente presencia masculina que se cernía sobre ella, y en el doloroso pulso de su propio cuerpo.

Edward se deslizó en la cama a su lado y la ayudó a sentarse con un movimiento firme pero suave. No se apresuró. Disimulaba muy bien cualquier urgencia que pudiera sentir. La joven emitió un sonido profundo desde la garganta, que se pareció sospechosamente a un gemido. Entrelazaron las miradas. Sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, él le deslizó con lentitud los velos que le había prestado Elizabeth, dejando libre su largo cabello castaño. Al normando le temblaron las manos mientras sus dedos acariciaron su melena hasta llegar a los rizos que tenía a la altura de las caderas.

Isabella, sin poder moverse, se preguntó si iba a besarla. Entonces, Edward sonrió, le rasgó la túnica y la dejó indefensa ante su mirada.

La joven gritó.

—Te tomaré desnuda —dijo mientras ella intentaba saltar de la cama.

La joven volvió a gritar, furiosa. Edward la agarró y esta vez la tiró sobre el colchón, apartando a un lado los restos de su ropa. Antes de que Isabella pudiera zafarse lo tenía encima, presionándola. Sólo un fino jirón de lino separaba la rigidez del deseo masculino de la suavidad que se ocultaba entre las piernas femeninas.

—¡Maldita seas!, ¿quién eres? ¡Me dirás la verdad, y me la dirás ahora mismo!

—¡Así que después de todo no voy a tener elección! —exclamó, rabiosa.

Él se rió. Cuando Isabella alzó los puños, la agarró de las muñecas y se las colocó por encima de la cabeza, sujetándola así a la cama. Edward le abrió las piernas con una rodilla, se colocó entre ellas y comenzó a incitarla con el roce de su cuerpo. Siguió haciéndolo hasta que su rabia se fue desvaneciendo, pero el pulso de la joven no disminuyó. Al contrario, se había acelerado desaforadamente, provocando que Isabella, indefensa, gimiera.

La firme boca de Edward se acercó todavía más a la suya, haciendo que su respiración le rozara la cara. Sus ojos brillaban ahora peligrosamente.

—Tu historia tiene cierta solidez —le dijo en voz baja—. Pero eso sólo demuestra que eres una mentirosa experimentada. Eso debo reconocértelo. Toda mi vida he estado rodeado de mentirosos y traidores, y he adquirido mucha práctica desenmascarándolos. No creo que seas la hija bastarda concebida en un corral del señor de Sinclair. Mi instinto me dice que eres mucho más de lo que aseguras. Dime de una vez cuál es tu nombre.

Isabella lo miró a los ojos. La estaba presionando más allá de su resistencia.

—Nunca.

Él se asombró. Aquélla era la primera vez que la joven admitía que estaba mintiendo, que no era Marie Sinclair, que había una verdad oculta. No cabía duda de que acababa de arrojar el guante.

El normando sonrió sin alegría y se deshizo de sus calzones. Al darse cuenta de lo que aquello significaba, Isabella gimió.

—Todavía tenemos que terminar con nuestro asunto. —Su expresión era dura, el sudor le perlaba los pómulos—. Escoge. O me dices tu identidad... o me entregas tu virginidad.

La joven no podía moverse, no podía hablar. Le estaba resultando extremadamente difícil entender sus palabras al sentirlo desnudo entre sus muslos. Hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento y sus caderas se movieron involuntariamente, invitadoras.

Edward le cubrió un seno con la mano.

—¿Quién eres? —le susurró con voz ronca mientras la atravesaba con la mirada.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar la cordura.

—¡Nunca lo sabrás! —exclamó en un susurro tan ronco como el de él.

La breve sonrisa que el normando le dirigió no mostraba ninguna alegría. Sin duda, aquello era un signo de peligro. La joven estaba rígida y paralizada. Todavía sonriendo, él inclinó muy despacio la cabeza y su lengua rozó su duro pezón. Ella se mordió el labio para no gritar. El normando le había soltado una mano y la joven la convirtió en un puño para evitar agarrarse a él, aferrarse a él. Un instante más tarde, Edward se introdujo todo su seno en la boca. Isabella se escuchó finalmente gritar.

Él levanto la cabeza. Tenía el rostro casi pegado al suyo.

—Dime quién eres, dímelo ahora. No tienes por qué pagar con tu virginidad. Y, créeme, estás peligrosamente cerca de perderla.

Isabella no podía responder. Estaba sintiendo un profundo placer... y una intensa necesidad. Había levantado el puño para apoyarlo lentamente sobre su hombro duro y desnudo, y, sin darse cuenta, abrió los dedos y los deslizó sobre su piel. Él se estremeció.

—¿Quién eres? —musitó con voz ronca y apenas audible. El brillo de sus ojos resultaba salvaje—. Dime quién eres.

Isabella no podía recordar quién era y emitía pequeños gemidos de placer. Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, deseando que su boca se posara sobre la suya. Edward esbozó una sonrisa torcida y, sin dejar de observarla, le tocó un pecho con suavidad. Luego deslizó los dedos por su vientre y siguió bajando. La joven gritó al sentir que él apartaba con delicadeza los húmedos pliegues de su inocencia y que comenzaba a torturarla acariciando con el pulgar el centro de su placer. Abrumada, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y olvidó cualquier pensamiento coherente, mientras comenzaba a gemir sin saber lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Dímelo antes de que sea demasiado tarde! —exigió él—. ¿Quién eres?

Ella haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera con tal de que la siguiera tocando.

—Marie —susurró.

—Dios —gritó él con voz quebrada.

Isabella también gritó al sentir que Edward había sustituido sus dedos por algo mucho más duro, que la atormentaba sin piedad. En algún momento le había soltado la otra mano y ella se aferró a él furiosamente.

—Marie —gimió él.

—¡Sí, por favor, Edward!

Sus miradas se cruzaron. La de él era dura, cargada de agonía y frustración. Se erguía sobre ella con el rostro casi pegado al suyo y los ojos ardiendo con la llama de un deseo incontenible, moviendo la punta roma de su poderoso miembro sobre su suave carne una y otra vez, como si también él estuviera indefenso ante la fuerza de su pasión. Isabella arqueó la espalda sin control, sollozando y susurrando su nombre.

—Que Dios me ayude —exclamó él antes de descender sobre su boca—. ¡Ya no me importa!

El femenino grito de euforia quedó cortado por el beso. Isabella se abrió a él sin reticencias, dejó que saqueara su boca, que la explorase, que no dejase un milímetro de piel por conocer, urgiéndolo a que la poseyera por completo. Edward emitió un sonido profundo y grave, y se colocó en posición para hacerla suya mientras la joven le rodeaba las caderas con las piernas y se arqueaba contra él.

—Por favor —gimió.

—Marie —susurró Edward estrechándola entre sus brazos y hundiéndose en su interior de un solo movimiento.

El dolor duró menos de un segundo, porque estaba tan húmeda y excitada que llegó casi al instante a un intenso y profundo éxtasis. Sus gritos de placer, tan antiguos como la noche, inundaron la habitación de piedra, al tiempo que salvajes estremecimientos se apoderaban de su cuerpo, dejándola prácticamente sin sentido.

Fue resurgiendo poco a poco. No tenía fuerzas y sentía las piernas pesadas; parecía como si la hubieran drogado.

Fuera había tormenta. El viento aullaba, la lluvia caía y cada poco tiempo los relámpagos iluminaban la noche y la habitación en la que estaban.

Fue entonces cuando Isabella fue de nuevo consciente de Edward. Sus cuerpos continuaban unidos, y él todavía estaba parcialmente erecto. Su mente confusa recuperó de pronto la lucidez suficiente como para sentirse dolorida y resentirse de la invasión del enorme cuerpo masculino dentro del suyo, mucho más pequeño. Y lo que era peor, mucho peor, tenía la lucidez suficiente para sentirse horrorizada.

¿Qué había hecho?

El normando se incorporó un tanto para apoyarse sobre un codo y sus miradas se cruzaron. Al ver el horror reflejado en los ojos femeninos, apretó la mandíbula. Pero antes de que Isabella pudiera apartarlo de sí, sintió cómo su enorme miembro volvía a cobrar vida dentro de ella, creciendo, hinchándose.

—Luego —dijo Edward con voz rota—. Luego puedes dedicarte a lamentarte.

La joven se puso tensa y abrió la boca para protestar, pero cuando los firmes labios masculinos cubrieron los suyos y él comenzó a mover las caderas, Isabella se supo perdida.

* * *

Acá les dejo el otro cap de esta historia! Voy a actualizarla todos los diaas, esta adaptación la hizo primero **kristy_87** pero en otra página ayer me habia olvidado de aclarar eso, le pregunte si podia publicarla aquí pero no me contesto! Si a alguien le molesta que este subiendola, digame que inmediatamente la borrare sin ningun tipo de problema

Espero que dejen su opinión sobre sobre la historia y las invito a leer mis otras historias :D

 **Voy a estar subiendo dos caps o tres por día de esta historia! :D**

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	6. Capitulo 6

Hola a todaas! La escritora de esta hermosa historia es Brenda Joyce y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Brenda Joyce** **respectivamente.**

 **Acá las dejo con el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6:**

El sol comenzaba a asomar cuando Edward tomó la primera comida del día. Estaba solo. Todo el personal del castillo se encontraba en la misa que el padre Bertold estaba celebrando en la capilla familiar; una obligación que él se había saltado aquel día. La mujer que aseguraba llamarse Marie seguía durmiendo en su cama.

De pronto apartó bruscamente la rebanada de pan blanco con la que estaba jugueteando. En nombre de Dios, ¿qué había hecho?

Ella no había revelado su identidad. Edward nunca imaginó que escogería la pérdida de su inocencia antes que confesar. No tenía ni la más pequeña duda de que se trataba de una dama de alta cuna. Podría haberla presionado un poco más, llevarla hasta el abismo sin tomarla realmente, forzar sus labios inocentes para que dijeran la verdad. Pero no lo había hecho. La había tomado y dejó de importarle el asunto que estaba en juego.

Apretando la mandíbula, se preguntó por qué él, un hombre de gran experiencia y disciplina, había actuado como un muchacho imberbe ante su primera cortesana.

Cerró los ojos durante un instante y fue consciente por primera vez aquella mañana de que le latían las sienes. La noche anterior se había fallado a sí mismo y tenía miedo de volver a hacerlo, porque la mujer que decía llamarse Marie seguía en sus aposentos, en su cama. Y él ya estaba pensando en la llegada de la noche. Ya imaginaba su encuentro. Apenas podía pensar en nada más.

Pero debía enviarla lejos. Ahora, antes de que pusiera realmente en peligro su matrimonio con Tanya Denaly. Tenía que hacerlo. Su deber, como siempre, era Masen, y una amante que amenazara su provechoso matrimonio era también una amenaza para el propio Masen.

Incómodo, clavó la vista en la rebanada de pan que tenía delante, encima de la mesa. La imagen de Marie apareció ante él tal y como estaba la noche anterior en su cama, con una pasión pareja a la suya, una pasión que Edward no había visto nunca antes, ni en ninguna otra mujer ni en él mismo. Ella había sacado de su interior algo que Edward no se había permitido nunca conocer con anterioridad. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

No podía arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, y sabía que no la enviaría lejos. Todavía no. Pero, ¿qué precio tendría que pagar por semejante locura?

Con determinación, apuró de un trago su jarra de cerveza y se dijo a sí mismo que en cuestión de una noche o dos se cansaría de ella, y la olvidaría antes de que causara ningún daño. No tenía elección. El sonido de unos pasos decididos le devolvió bruscamente al presente y Edward se alegró de tener una distracción para su obsesión. Sorprendido, arrugó ligeramente la frente cuando vio a su hermano pequeño. Riley no solía tener tiempo ni ganas de ir a su hogar en Masen.

—¿Qué te trae tan al norte, hermano?

El aludido lo miró con una leve sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

—¿Qué recibimiento es ése después de tanto tiempo? —preguntó con ironía, cruzando el salón con su largo hábito flotando a su alrededor. No había duda de su parentesco con Jasper. Era alto, fuerte y rubio, un hombre increíblemente atractivo al que las mujeres siempre se giraban a mirar dos veces. Incluso ahora, a su llegada a la casa donde había pasado su infancia, un lugar donde su rostro resultaba familiar, había provocado que las doncellas que servían se sonrojaran con interés.

—¿No merezco alguna muestra de afecto?

Edward ni siquiera parpadeó.

—No estoy de humor para demostrar afecto.

—De eso ya me he dado cuenta.

Riley subió con agilidad al estrado y tomó asiento al lado de su hermano. Al instante, se materializó una daga en su mano, una daga demasiada larga y afilada para ser usada con el solo propósito de comer. Riley cortó con ella un trozo de carne fría con naturalidad.

—Tan astuto como siempre —remarcó Edward—. ¿Cuándo has llegado? ¿Anoche?

—Con los maitines. ¿Por qué tienes una expresión tan sombría? Yo tenía la esperanza de dormir unas horas tras la primera misa de la mañana, pero salía tanto ruido de tus aposentos que el intento resultó inútil. —Limpió la daga y la guardó en su pesado cinturón con una sonrisa que hizo que le salieran unos hoyuelos que iban a juego con su tono burlón y sus ojos brillantes—. Tu amante es de lo más ruidosa. Creí que esta mañana estarías de muy buen humor.

Edward lo miró con frialdad, negándose a comentar aquello.

—¿Se trata de una visita familiar o de algo más?

La sonrisa del monje desapareció.

—Sabes que no tengo tiempo para visitas familiares. Traigo noticias. El rey está enfermo y guarda cama. —Alzó la mano, una mano bronceada y callosa al mismo tiempo; la mano de un hombre que pasaba mucho tiempo al aire libre—. Los galenos dicen que no es grave, pero ha nombrado a Anselm arzobispo de Canterbury.

Edward guardó silencio un instante antes de hablar.

—El rey debe verse a las puertas de la muerte.

—Así es.

—¿Cómo te afecta eso a ti? ¿Y a nosotros?

—Es un buen hombre. Hace tiempo que se necesitaba que nuestro querido rey escogiera a alguien que siguiera los pasos de Lanfranc —comentó, moviendo las aletas de su fina nariz.

—¿Y?

—He ganado un aliado en mis batallas contra los intentos de la corona de sacarle la sangre a Canterbury, espero —dijo apretando la mandíbula.

—¿Esperas?

El tono de voz del monje encerraba una cierta burla hacia sí mismo.

—Anselm se parece mucho a Lanfranc; es un auténtico santo. Tal vez persigamos los mismos fines, pero no creo que me dé su aprobación. —Su sonrisa resultaba equívoca—. Tal vez me gane un nuevo enemigo.

Edward observó a su hermano. Era demasiado atractivo. En algunas cosas se parecían, y él lo entendía muy bien. Riley haría lo que tenía que hacer. Pero, ¿acaso no lo hacían todos?

—Mejor un amigo que un adversario. Asegúrate de que te quiera tanto como Lanfranc.

El monje miró a su hermano mayor al tiempo que ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza durante un breve instante.

—Lanfranc fue un auténtico padre para mí. Más que nuestro propio padre, como tú bien sabes. A pesar de mi forma de ser, fue compasivo... y comprensivo. Para serte sincero, estoy dividido. Deseo y no deseo que llegue el día de la elección de Anselm. Al principio seremos amigos ante la necesidad de proteger la sede contra el rey, pero ¿y al final? —Se encogió de hombros.

—Anselm sería idiota si no viera al poderoso aliado que tendría en ti —aseguró Edward con brusquedad.

—Hay hombres que no comprometen su moral. Sencillamente, no pueden hacerlo.

Edward observó el rostro de su hermano e intentó atisbar su alma, pero Riley apartó la mirada.

—Tú moral nunca se ha puesto en duda.

—Me ha preguntado por qué no me he ordenado.

Edward lo miró fijamente. No era extraño que Anselm quisiera saber por qué su archidiácono no había pronunciado todavía los votos finales que lo unirían al clero para siempre. Incluso él mismo se lo había preguntado. Creía, aunque no podía asegurarlo, que era el propio Riley quien estaba retrasando el momento. Y también creía sospechar la razón.

—¿Y qué le contestaste?

—Que no soy Lanfranc. —Tenía la mirada nublada.

Aquella respuesta decepcionó a Edward, pero debió haber imaginado que su hermano guardaría para sí sus oscuros secretos. Sonriendo, intentó aliviar la tensión.

—Gracias a Dios.

Riley se rió. Había recuperado la máscara. Su hermano se unió a él. El momento de incómoda intimidad había pasado.

—Era inevitable que Rufus escogiera sucesor, ¿no crees? —comentó Edward sirviendo cerveza para los dos—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podía mantener la sede vacante? Por mucho que sangrara los fondos de Canterbury, no tener arzobispo es un asunto muy grave incluso para el rey. Sin duda tú ya lo habías previsto.

Riley se cruzó de brazos y miró a su hermano con los ojos brillantes.

—Desde que murió Lanfranc hace ya tres años y medio, me he estado preparando para este día administrando la sede lo mejor que he sabido con la ayuda de mi leal y capacitado personal, y guardando los fondos para nada. —Su rostro era una máscara impenetrable—. Anselm encontrará este barco de muy fácil navegación, pero la singladura que debe emprender está plagada de peligros. Además, estoy convencido de que Anselm será mucho más fanático en sus acuerdos con el rey de lo que cualquiera pueda imaginar.

Edward observó a su hermano, el archidiácono de Canterbury. Había sido recompensado con aquel cargo por su mentor, el arzobispo Lanfranc, cuando éste se encontraba en su lecho de muerte cuatro años atrás. Tras la muerte de su amigo y mentor, había continuado con sus obligaciones. La primera de ellas era administrar la sede hasta que se hiciera cargo de ella su sucesor. Y no sólo había cumplido con ello, sino que además se había tenido que pelear con el rey en su constante batalla oculta para controlar los fondos eclesiásticos.

—Traigo también otras noticias —dijo Riley—. Me han convocado a la corte. Mis espías me han dicho que me va a ser solicitado un informe preciso de mis posesiones; sobre todo de los caballeros y soldados que tengo a mi servicio. —Se sonrojó—. Mejor dicho... un informe sobre las posesiones de la sede.

Aquello era toda una noticia. Podía ser cosa del nuevo arzobispo, o no. Edward alzó una ceja antes de responder.

—A mí me enviaron a Swanter para comprobar si es el momento oportuno para tomarlo.

—¿Y lo es? —preguntó el archidiácono tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa llena de marcas.

—Sí.

—Bueno, por el momento puedes estar tranquilo. Rufus no piensa en una invasión, sino en el arrepentimiento de sus pecados —murmuró Riley.

—Tal vez su miedo a morir cambie los planes que tenía, fueran cuales fueran —repuso Edward con voz sombría—. Hemos mantenido una paz muy frágil durante un espacio de tiempo demasiado corto. No me gustaría que se rompiera, y menos que fuéramos nosotros los que provocáramos la ruptura.

—Aunque el rey decida en contra de la invasión —replicó Riley—, y puedes estar seguro de que nuestro padre hará todo lo que pueda para que cambie de opinión, sin duda Charlie romperá la tregua. Es un bárbaro; no cambiará su modo de actuar.

Edward sabía que su hermano tenía razón y que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que aquella preciosa paz se rompiera de un modo u otro. Charlie Swan le había jurado fidelidad a William Rufus en Abernathy dos años atrás, pero eso no sería un impedimento para que cometiera una traición. Nunca lo había sido. Era inevitable que tarde o temprano el rey escocés invadiera las tierras de la frontera. Su última incursión, aunque no había tenido éxito, había provocado muchos daños en las tierras situadas más al norte de Masen. Aquellas fincas perdieron sus cosechas, y el último invierno Edward se vio obligado a utilizar un dinero que no le sobraba para importar provisiones extras e impedir que sus vasallos del norte murieran de hambre. Algunos de sus mercenarios no habían cobrado todavía todo lo que se les debía por aquella campaña. Sin duda, su matrimonio con Tanya Denaly resolvería aquel problema, al igual que muchos otros. De pronto, Edward se encontró pensando no en la guerra o la paz, sino en su prisionera. ¿Por qué diablos había seguido desafiándolo hasta que fue demasiado tarde?

—Y dime, ¿quién es esa muchacha tan ruidosa? —preguntó Riley como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Su tono era ahora abiertamente burlón.

Muy a su pesar, Edward se sonrojó. ¿Tan obvios resultaban sus pensamientos?

—Es mi amante, y te advierto que no quiero hablar sobre ello.

—¡Tu amante! —se mofó Riley con falsa incredulidad—. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Tomar una amante cuando estás a punto de casarte! ¿Quieres que te imponga una penitencia?

—No, gracias.

El archidiácono se puso serio.

—Me sorprende que esté aquí, hermano. Ándate con cuidado. Las noticias corren demasiado rápido. Sobre todo las que tienen potencial destructivo. No querrás poner en peligro tu alianza con la heredera de Essex... Me da la impresión de que lady Denaly no es una mujer comprensiva ni indulgente.

—Primero Jasper y ahora tú —explotó Edward furioso. Las palabras de su hermano pequeño eran un desagradable recordatorio del dilema en el que se hallaba—. No soy un adolescente al que haya que regañar. Lady Denaly estará a mi lado en el altar esta Navidad.

En aquel momento, antes de que Riley pudiera replicar, un ruido provocó que ambos hermanos se giraran hacia las escaleras. El normando observó cómo su prisionera doblaba la esquina tambaleándose y se quedaba paralizada mirándolo. Al parecer había perdido el equilibrio mientras permanecía pegada al muro en los escalones de abajo, escuchando. Lo estaba mirando sólo a él, y si las miradas mataran, estaría ya muerto. Edward sonrió lentamente y se puso de pie. De pronto fue consciente de que su sola presencia lo excitaba; podía recordar cada detalle y cada instante de la noche anterior, su desafío, su rendición. Edward estaba lejos de haberse saciado.

—¿Nos estabas espiando a mi hermano y a mí? —le preguntó bajando del estrado.

Ella apoyó la espalda contra el muro y se irguió.

—No.

Edward seguía sonriendo. Su sonrisa era parecida a la que había lucido en muchas ocasiones, cuando tenía que enfrentarse a algún enemigo particularmente peligroso. Se detuvo frente a ella y se miraron a los ojos.

—Ah, la muchacha de anoche —remarcó Riley con genuino interés, mirándolos a ambos—. No podrías haber elegido mejor, Edward. Es una belleza.

El aludido giró ligeramente la cabeza para dedicarle a su hermano una mirada asesina.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. —Su tono territorial no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Isabella apretó los puños, temblando. Que hablaran de su persona como si no estuviera delante, la enfurecía casi tanto como el hecho de que hubieran estado hablando con total naturalidad de ella cuando creían que no estaba. Pero lo que realmente le había llenado de rabia era lo que acababa de descubrir: aquel normando bastardo y arrogante estaba prometido a otra.

—No va a presentarnos —dijo Riley de buena gana, provocando que Isabella lo mirara. El intenso brillo de sus ojos no era ni remotamente educado—. Sin duda teme que hagas comparaciones y le encuentres carencias —aseguró con una sonrisa.

Ella lo miró. No la había engañado ni por un instante. Llevaba un hábito de prelado, largo y oscuro, pero no tenía nada de santo. Ningún hombre de Dios tenía aquel rostro ni aquella mirada. Era un hombre demasiado viril, demasiado abrumador y poderoso, y, más importante todavía, era un de Cullen, lo que lo convertía también en su enemigo.

—No necesito compararos para encontrar carencias —le espetó antes de volver a clavar la mirada en Edward.

Riley dio un respingo... y se rió.

—Anoche no tuviste quejas. —Edward también se estaba divirtiendo.

—Demuestras ser un bruto en toda situación, normando —susurró con una furia sin límites, sintiendo que se sonrojaba—. Sólo una bestia se dirigiría a mí en público de ese modo.

Isabella le dio la espalda con frialdad. Había bajado las escaleras porque se había despertado y no podía dormir, y mucho menos quedarse en la cama como si estuviera esperando el placer del normando. De hecho, apenas había podido dormir; sólo había fingido hacerlo cuando él le dio por fin la oportunidad de descansar. En cambio Edward había dormido profunda y silenciosamente a su lado.

La vergüenza de Isabella no conocía límites. Cuando llegó a él su virtud estaba intacta y había intentado resistirse. Si la hubiera violado al menos le quedaría algún vestigio de orgullo, pero no había sido así. Su resistencia había sido nula; la había seducido sin ningún esfuerzo. Mientras él dormía y también después, cuando se levantó de la cama, Isabella no había podido dejar de rememorar cada detalle de su encuentro por mucho que lo intentó. No quería enfrentarse a lo que le había hecho sentir en la cama. Pero le resultaba imposible no pensar en ello.

La joven era dolorosamente consciente de haberle fallado a su país y a su rey, de haber traicionado a sus padres, a Jacob y a sí misma.

Intentó encontrar consuelo en el hecho de que había perdido una batalla pero no la guerra. Su captor todavía ignoraba que era la hija del rey Charlie. Y nunca lo sabría, se prometió, aunque eso significara que tuviera que compartir con él su cama una y otra vez. Intentó no pensar en aquella posibilidad. No se atrevía. Debía concentrarse en su supervivencia. Isabella sintió los ojos de Edward clavados en ella y notó un cosquilleo en la piel. Le devolvió la mirada y se ruborizó a pesar de su rabia.

Tanya Denaly. La furia que la atravesó no tenía nada que ver con la ira que había experimentado antes. Tanya Denaly. ¿Quién era Tanya Denaly? Habían hablado de ella con cierto respeto. Al parecer era hermosa y heredera de una fortuna. Oh, cómo deseaba poder decirle que ella era hija del rey Charlie, ¡que era una princesa y mucho más importante que cualquier heredera inglesa!

Edward habló entonces, atrayendo por completo su atención.

—Puedes llamarme lo que desees si decides sacar el peor partido de esta situación, o puedes aprovecharla. Eso no cambiará mis intenciones; lo único que has conseguido es despertar mi interés. Te sugiero que te aproveches de ese hecho.

—Has conseguido lo que buscabas —respondió Isabella con voz temblorosa—. Eres más fuerte que yo, y sin duda mucho más experimentado. Pero eso no cambia mis intenciones. No seré tu amante, sin importar lo que haya sucedido anoche. Soy tu prisionera y nada más, y estoy obligada a sufrir tus atenciones. Ten eso muy en cuenta, normando.

—Prefiero tener en cuenta hechos, no palabras.

Qué se llevara aquella satisfacción era más de lo que la joven podía soportar.

—¡Entonces deberías haber tenido en cuenta todos mis actos! No estaba tan dispuesta como a ti te hubiera gustado, normando. —Él la miró, y por si acaso no la había entendido bien, Isabella sonrió—. Anoche sólo ganaste una batalla. Una que yo considero mucho menos importante que la batalla de mi identidad. De hecho, creo que he ganado la guerra.

Edward enrojeció de rabia. Por encima de él, en el estrado, aunque fingía no estar escuchándolos, Riley se atragantó.

La joven temblaba. Pero no podía parar ahora. La victoria era demasiado dulce.

—Nunca —le espetó—, nunca arrancarás de mis labios las respuestas que estás buscando.

Transcurrió un largo instante durante el cual el normando hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar el control. Tenía la mandíbula tensa, los puños apretados y el rostro sombrío. Isabella se negó a acobardarse aunque el corazón le latía con verdadero terror. Cualquier otro hombre la habría golpeado por su atrevimiento y su insolencia. Pero no lamentó haber hablado con tanta valentía.

—Muchacha —la previno Riley bajándose del estrado para colocarse al lado de Edward y agarrar con fuerza su brazo—. Desiste. Mi hermano ni siquiera pega a sus perros, pero me temo que has ido demasiado lejos.

Antes de que ella pudiera replicar, Edward ladró.

—¡No! Deja que hable todo lo que quiera. —Su sonrisa era cruel—. Me asombras, muchacha. Pero no tengas miedo. No me importa no haber conquistado tu mente, sólo me importa haber conquistado tu cuerpo. Unos golpes serían poco para ti. Tengo pensado un castigo mucho mejor y mucho más entretenido. —Isabella palideció—. ¿Milady? —la retó él.

Ella se quedó paralizada durante un instante. Estaba recordando lo que había sentido al tenerlo en su interior, y se imaginaba la tortura tan exquisita que podría inflingirle. De pronto le faltó el aire y le resultó imposible encontrar una respuesta.

—¿Qué es lo que escondes? —inquirió el normando.

Isabella siguió en silencio. Sus palabras reverberaban en sus oídos. Pero Edward había recuperado el control absoluto.

—Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara, Geoff —dijo mirando a su hermano—. Esta dama se ha negado a revelar su identidad y a cambio ha escogido entregarme su virtud. Sin duda algún señor de la frontera reclamará venganza. Y yo tengo otras obligaciones que atender, como tú bien sabes.

—Tú no eres una persona irreflexiva ni imprudente —dijo Riley asombrado.

Edward no le respondió, sino que se limitó a extender la mano hacia Isabella con brusquedad.

—Declaremos una tregua.

Su tono resultó firme y autoritario. Pero lo peor era su mirada, que, tal vez por el recuerdo, se había vuelto suave y seductora. Aunque no sonreía, era innegablemente atractivo, mucho más que cualquiera de sus hermanos. La joven observó su mano y se le pasó por la cabeza que podría aceptar su oferta de paz y dejarse de desafíos.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, el normando dio un paso adelante y un segundo más tarde tenía la palma de su mano en la suya.

—Cede, Marie —intentó persuadirla—. En lugar de luchar conmigo cuando vas a perder, ¿por qué no doblegarte? Sé que al final cederás y que estaré de nuevo entre tus brazos... Y tú también lo sabes. Voy a darte placer a pesar de tu orgullo.

—¡Creo que estás tratando de seducirme incluso ahora!

Edward se irguió; su envergadura y su altura resultaban abrumadoras.

—¿Y qué si fuera así? ¿Qué es lo que tanto te disgusta? ¿Encontrarme tan deseable como yo te encuentro a ti? Si cedes ante mí, disfrutarás mucho de tu estancia en Alnwick.

—Te deseo, eso es cierto —reconoció muy despacio apretando los dientes. Odiaba admitirlo incluso ante sí misma—. Pero te odio todavía más. ¡Bastardo hijo de perra!

Edward le sujetó la mano con más fuerza mientras sus labios dibujaban la sombra de una sonrisa.

—Prefiero mil veces el sonido de mi nombre de pila saliendo de tus labios.

No había duda de a qué se refería.

—¿Prefieres el sonido de tu nombre saliendo de mis labios... O de los de Tanya Denaly? —siseó Isabella.

El normando se quedó paralizado.

—Ella nunca ha dicho mi nombre con tanto ardor como tú.

—¡Oh! —Temblaba, tanto de dolor como de rabia—. Así que es demasiado buena para ti como para abusar de ella. ¿Sólo abusas de las doncellas que raptas, milord, incluso cuando no son lo que parecen? ¿O es porque soy escocesa? ¿Es ésa la razón por la que tomaste mi virginidad sin pensar en las consecuencias? Yo soy escocesa, pero tu heredera es una mujer inglesa.

—No he abusado de ti —afirmó con el rostro encendido—. Así que deja tu hipocresía a un lado. Y lo hecho, hecho está. No lamento mis actos. Sí siento, en cambio, el precio que debes soportar tú. Cuando llegue el momento, yo te mantendré. No tienes que preocuparte en ese sentido.

Ella se echó hacia atrás como si la hubiera abofeteado. Se estaba refiriendo al momento en el que se cansara de ella y la enviara lejos.

—¿Y debería sentirme aliviada por el hecho de que no me dejes tirada sin una onza de plata? ¡Oh, qué noble eres! —Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—Deberías recordar que lo de anoche fue cosa de los dos —susurró Edward, agarrándola de la muñeca y girándola para obligarla a mirarlo—. Estuviste tan dispuesta como cualquier otra mujer que haya metido en mi cama. Más, de hecho.

Ella protestó sin emitir ningún sonido identificable e intentó soltarse el brazo sin conseguirlo.

—Podrías haberme revelado tu identidad —le espetó él con sus oscuros ojos brillando como llamas—. Tú formaste parte de lo ocurrido. Puedes optar por olvidarlo, pero yo no.

—Voy a regresar arriba. Ya no tengo hambre —aseguró Isabella con gran dignidad.

La verdad dolía. Por mucho que su objetivo hubiera sido únicamente continuar con el engaño, había participado de forma activa en su propia seducción. Aun así, se negaba a derramar las traidoras lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos y que no tenían cabida en aquella amarga discusión.

—Estoy cansada. Si me disculpas...

Edward la miró con fijeza antes de hablar.

—Entonces ve a la sala de las mujeres. Te enviaré el desayuno allí. Y recuerda que deseo una tregua pero que tú también debes colaborar para lograr la paz.

* * *

Acá les dejo el otro cap de esta historia! Voy a actualizarla todos los diaas, esta adaptación la hizo primero **kristy_87** pero en otra página ayer me habia olvidado de aclarar eso, le pregunte si podia publicarla aquí pero no me contesto! Si a alguien le molesta que este subiendola, digame que inmediatamente la borrare sin ningun tipo de problema

Espero que dejen su opinión sobre sobre la historia y las invito a leer mis otras historias :D

 **Voy a estar subiendo dos caps o tres por día de esta historia! :D**

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	7. Capitulo 7

Hola a todaas! La escritora de esta hermosa historia es Brenda Joyce y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Brenda Joyce** **respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6:**

Isabella sopesó la posibilidad de volver a desobedecerlo, pero al final se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el solar como si fuera su refugio. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella sin aliento. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Sólo podía pensar en su reciente encuentro, en el de la noche anterior y en el que tendría lugar horas más tarde.

Lo odiaba de verdad. Le había buscado la ruina sin que le importara. Sospechaba que su nombre no era Marie Sinclair y, sin embargo, había seguido haciéndole el amor hasta el final. Era cruel, vanidoso y egoísta. Isabella sabía sin lugar a dudas que nunca trataría igual a su novia inglesa; ni siquiera a la hija de algún insignificante caballero inglés. La diferencia estribaba en que ella era una bárbara escocesa.

Una bárbara escocesa, sí, y también una princesa, se recordó Isabella. Si él hubiera sabido que era la hija de Charlie, no se la habría llevado a la cama. De eso estaba segura. Se recordó también que la perdida de su virtud era una insignificancia, que había escogido conscientemente sacrificarse antes que revelar su identidad.

Pero, ¿qué la aguardaba ahora?, se preguntó con desesperación. Cuando se cansara de ella y le diera la libertad, ¿entonces qué? Antes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior le había resultado en cierto modo fácil pensar en regresar a casa con Jacob. Sin embargo, ¿cómo iba a mirarlo ahora a la cara? ¿Y si el normando la utilizaba con tan poco cuidado que la dejaba embarazada? Isabella se sobrecogió ante aquel pensamiento.

Algo la distrajo de su obsesión. La luz que se dibujó por encima de la puerta le recordó que había dicho que le enviaría el desayuno. Le dio permiso a la sirvienta para que entrara y se sorprendió al ver que la hermana pequeña de Edward, Elizabeth, se deslizaba también en la estancia.

Se habían conocido el día anterior. En su angustia, Isabella apenas le había prestado atención a la pequeña y había contestado sin pensar a sus curiosas preguntas. Pero cuando la criada se marchó y se encontró a solas con Elizabeth, se fijó en ella por primera vez. Era una niña preciosa que prometía convertirse en una mujer bellísima.

—¿Te molesta que te haga compañía? —le preguntó Elizabeth con una sonrisa radiante.

Lo cierto era que una compañía agradable sería estimulante. Isabella se dejó caer en una silla, consciente por primera vez en aquel día de que se encontraba agotada y sobrepasada por todo lo que había ocurrido, por no mencionar la noche en blanco. Estaba cansada de pensar.

—No me molesta. Me vendrá bien. ¿Te gustaría desayunar conmigo? —En su tono de voz había aparecido una nota esperanzada.

Sonriendo, la niña se acercó más y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya he comido —comentó, mientras observaba abiertamente a la amante de su hermano—. Pero te haré compañía encantada. —Después afirmó con una sonrisa—: Eres muy hermosa.

—No tanto como tú —dijo la escocesa con sinceridad, después de morder un trozo de pan recién horneado.

Elizabeth inclinó la cabeza. Parecía complacida.

—Dicen que soy una gran belleza. ¿Crees que es verdad?

—La verdadera belleza viene del interior —se escuchó decir a sí misma, citando textualmente a su madre. Después, sonrió—. Pero lo cierto es que eres una belleza. Sin embargo, mi madre siempre dice que la vanidad es un pecado.

—¿Quién es tu madre? ¿Es muy piadosa?

Isabella se sobresaltó y se preguntó si estaría intentando realmente descubrir su identidad o si sólo había sucumbido a su natural curiosidad. La niña la miraba fijamente a los ojos sin pestañear.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Elizabeth?

—No soy mucho más joven que tú, me atrevería a decir —respondió la aludida rápidamente—. Tengo diez años.

Isabella sabía que la niña no pretendía insultarla, pero su altura, que siempre había hecho pensar a la gente que era más pequeña, le había molestado toda la vida.

—Soy mucho mayor que tú.

—Entonces tienes edad suficiente para casarte.

—Todavía no lo he hecho. —Isabella pensó en su secuestrador por primera vez desde que Elizabeth entró en la sala.

—Eres delgada y no mucho más alta que yo. Desde lejos cualquiera pensaría que eres una niña.

—Y tú eres muy alta para ser tan pequeña.

—Sin duda mi esposo será mucho más bajo que yo. —Elizabeth se rió ante la idea—. Pero no me importa qué aspecto tenga mientras sea fuerte y poderoso.

Isabella miró con fijeza a Elizabeth cuando procesó aquella frase. El corazón le dio un vuelco. La hermana de su captor y ella se parecían físicamente.

—Edward es fuerte y poderoso —aseguró la niña con cierta timidez.

Isabella no respondió. Ni siquiera había escuchado a Elizabeth. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Era cierto. Elizabeth y ella tenían un aspecto similar. No sólo eran de altura y peso parecido, sino que las dos tenían el cabello largo y castaño. La escocesa pensó que, en la sombra y a cierta distancia, un hombre no sería capaz de distinguirlas si ocultaba sus pechos y se ponía la ropa de Elizabeth.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

Isabella estaba temblando de emoción y miedo. Su deber era escapar.

—Perdona, ¿qué me decías? —Miró a Elizabeth sin expresión.

La niña le repitió la pregunta pero la joven no la escuchó. Estaba pensando que escapar era mucho más que un deber, era una necesidad. Porque en algún momento, ya fuera dentro de un día, de dos o de una semana, Edward de Cullen se enteraría a través de Will o de otro espía de la desaparición de la hija del rey escocés y comprendería al instante que ella era la princesa desaparecida.

—¿Milady?

Isabella volvió en sí.

—Lo siento, anoche no dormí bien y me falla la concentración.

Pero su mente no paraba de elucubrar. Tendría que conseguir de alguna manera la ropa de la niña y salir a la parte exterior del castillo. Y como no habría forma de hacerlo sin pasar por delante de su captor o de sus hermanos, tal vez pudiera unirse a Elizabeth cuando ella saliera. Una vez fuera, sin escolta, como seguramente iría la niña, habría oportunidad de escapar. Tenía que haberla.

—¿Ahora no te gusta mi hermano? —le estaba preguntando Elizabeth con una sonrisa tímida.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que la pequeña estaba esperando una respuesta e hizo un esfuerzo por recordar la pregunta. Entonces entendió lo que quería decir la niña. Tras la noche anterior, una noche que había pasado en los aposentos de Edward, debería sentir cierto cariño por su secuestrador.

—No, Elizabeth, lamento decir que no —aseguró, poniéndose en pie.

—Pero, ¿cómo es posible? —preguntó la niña asombrada—. Todas las criadas que conozco ruegan para que él se las lleve a la cama. Y después están siempre muy satisfechas. De hecho rezan esperando que vuelva a fijarse en ellas.

—Supongo que él... Edward, mete a muchas damas en su cama.

—A muchas —confirmó Elizabeth muy seria—. Pero no son damas, son criadas de la cocina y prostitutas. Tú eres distinta.

Isabella no dijo nada. Se acercó a la cocina y miró hacia fuera. Decidió que intentaría escapar inmediatamente y se abrazó a sí misma con fuerza.

—¿No encuentras atractivo a mi hermano?

La joven se negó a responder. Le estaba costando trabajo quitarse de la cabeza una imagen desagradable: la de Edward y alguna amante fundidos en un tórrido abrazo. Le dio la espalda a la niña y se agarró al áspero alféizar de piedra.

—Elizabeth, ya que somos casi del mismo tamaño, ¿sería posible que me buscaras un atuendo que resultara más apropiado que la ropa que llevo ahora?

Isabella sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza. No había sido en absoluto sutil. Pero la necesidad de huir le resultaba ahora irresistible.

Elizabeth parpadeó, pero después sonrió abiertamente.

—Por supuesto; ¿por qué no se me había ocurrido antes? Eres una dama, y ninguna dama podría soportar esa ropa sucia durante mucho tiempo. Estaré encantada de prestarte la mía.

Vestida con una túnica azul hielo y faja plateada, medias también plateadas, sandalias azul oscuro y un manto púrpura ribeteado con piel de ardilla, Isabella descendió por las escaleras con Elizabeth. A medida que transcurría la mañana se habían ido convirtiendo en buenas amigas, y la escocesa lamentaba estar utilizándola. La niña era inteligente, hábil y obstinada, y le recordaba bastante a sí misma. Al igual que ella, Elizabeth se había criado con un puñado de hermanos y unos padres importantes y al mismo tiempo cariñosos. Isabella pensó que en circunstancias diferentes, su amistad habría florecido cuando la niña se hubiera convertido en mujer. Pero por supuesto, aquello no iba a ocurrir.

La joven se puso tensa. El normando estaba abajo, y podía escuchar claramente su voz mientras descendían por las escaleras. Estaba inmerso en asuntos de estado en el salón con su chambelán, su asistente y sus dos hermanos. Isabella escuchó su tono de voz, fuerte y ligeramente ronco. Al parecer estaba también con un arrendatario que le estaba solicitando un favor.

¿Le darían permiso para salir del castillo con Elizabeth? Animada por su nueva amiga, la niña se había ofrecido a enseñarle su pony, que había resultado proceder de las Hébridas, un grupo de islas pertenecientes a Escocia en las que estaba exiliado su tío Phills Bane.

Sin duda, aquélla sería su única oportunidad de escapar antes de que cayera la noche. Isabella no quería pensar más allá de aquel momento, de lo que le esperaba si no conseguía escapar. Sentía como si tuviera una losa en el pecho.

Elizabeth le agarró la mano con firmeza.

—No le tengas miedo. No es tan malo como tú piensas.

—No tengo miedo de tu hermano, Elizabeth —afirmó mientras se humedecía los labios secos.

La niña no parecía muy convencida.

—Pero estoy segura de que no me dejará salir de este castillo contigo.

—¡Si yo se lo pido, te dejará! —exclamó resoplando.

Decidida a guardar la calma y no dejar al descubierto su plan, Isabella acompañó hasta el salón a Elizabeth, que corrió alegremente hacia sus hermanos. Mientras Riley la recibía con alguna broma que la hizo reír, Edward dejó bruscamente de dar órdenes y observó a su reciente amante con interés. Ella fue consciente de la admiración con la que la miraban sus ojos mientras recorría con ellos la elegante ropa de su hermana.

—Una gran mejoría —murmuró.

Isabella apretó la mandíbula y se negó a mantenerle la mirada. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que tenía miedo de que pudiera oírlo y adivinara que no todo era lo que parecía.

—Quiero enseñarle a Marie al Rey Rufus, Edward. ¿Puedo? Por favor —interrumpió Elizabeth.

Nerviosa, Isabella esperaba su respuesta pensando en escapar. Edward ni siquiera miró a su hermana.

—¿Te interesan los ponys?

—Adoro los caballos —consiguió decir la joven.

El normando la miró durante otro instante interminable y luego le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Elizabeth.

—Podéis ir.

La niña dio un grito de alegría y lo abrazó antes de salir corriendo del salón. Incapaz de creerse la buena suerte que había tenido, Isabella se dio la vuelta para seguirla, sintiendo la mirada de Edward clavada en su espalda.

—Cuidado —dijo con voz suave y al mismo tiempo inquietante—. No tienes permiso para salir de Alnwick.

La joven consiguió que sus pasos no vacilaran. Nada iba a detenerla ahora. Nada. Una vez fuera, Isabella se colocó al lado de Elizabeth, que no paraba de hablar, sin prestarle atención. ¿Se habría dado cuenta Edward de que pretendía escapar? ¿O sus últimas palabras habían sido una mera advertencia? Sin duda, si hubiera adivinado sus planes, no le habría permitido que se apartara de su vista.

Camino de los establos, Elizabeth se adelantó mientras la escocesa, que tenía la garganta seca y el pulso acelerado, comenzaba a buscar su oportunidad. Se rezagó un poco, algo que no le resultó difícil porque la niña iba corriendo.

La parte exterior del castillo estaba tan abarrotada como el día anterior, cuando Isabella entró por primera vez en sus confines. Un grupo de lavanderas limpiaba la ropa en una inmensa cisterna, el herrero trabajaba golpeando su yunque y un pastor había introducido un pequeño rebaño, sin duda para preparar el puchero. Las ovejas se movían por todos lados, creando todavía más confusión y ruido. Dos perros pequeños y peludos se divertían persiguiendo al rebaño, mientras el pastor iba de un lado a otro tras un cordero y una oveja. Al mismo tiempo, dos caballeros cruzaban por las puertas del castillo.

Muy lejos ahora de Isabella, Elizabeth se detuvo y exclamó:

—¿No puedes seguirme el paso? ¿Echamos una carrera? —Riendo, echó a correr.

La escocesa se detuvo y vio cómo la niña desaparecía entre la multitud de esclavos y hombres libres. Miró a su alrededor con cautela, pero nadie la estaba observando. Se lanzó sin pensárselo hacia la entrada de la fortificación, y allí se detuvo.

Estaba sin respiración. Temblando de miedo, se levantó rápidamente la capa, cubriéndose la cabeza. Dos hombres vestidos en cota de malla y armados con espadas pasaron delante de ella. Uno de ellos la saludó y la joven le devolvió el saludo.

El corazón le latía a toda velocidad. La habían confundido con Elizabeth... Su plan estaba funcionando. Miró a su alrededor y clavó la vista en el carpintero y sus aprendices, que vaciaban un carro de madera cerca de la edificación que estaban construyendo. A Isabella le resultó evidente, ya que el buey seguía atado, que el carro no había terminado su trabajo todavía por aquel día.

Armándose de valor, dejó la seguridad de las sombras y avanzó con la cabezabaja. Caminó despacio y se acercó a un montículo de cajas de vino apiladas. Los hombres terminaron de descargar la madera y regresaron al trabajo, mientras el sirviente se subía a su asiento. El carro estaba ahora vacío a excepción de una lona que había servido para proteger previamente la madera de la lluvia.

Aquélla era su oportunidad. Y tal vez fuera la única. El sirviente se marcharía en cualquier momento. Isabella, paralizada, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, miró a su alrededor. Había mucha gente pero nadie la miraba. Los que no estaban ocupados, observaban con grandes risas los esfuerzos del pastor por reunir su rebaño. De pronto, la joven se percató de que el carro había comenzado a avanzar. El sirviente chasqueó el látigo, gritándole al buey.

Ella no se detuvo. Con el alma en vilo, se levantó las faldas, trepó a la parte trasera del carro raspándose las rodillas en aquella alocada subida, y se ocultó bajo la lona, haciéndose un ovillo. El corazón le latía salvajemente, esperando escuchar gritos cuando la descubrieran. Había hecho ruido al subirse, y seguramente el conductor de la carreta la había oído. Tenía miedo de moverse, miedo a respirar. Cerró los ojos y rezó.

Milagrosamente, nadie apartó la lona ni la sacó del carro tirándole de la oreja. No se escuchó ningún grito de alarma y el carro siguió rodando hacia delante.

Edward descendió por la estrecha escalera de caracol. Su aspecto era sombrío y no sonreía cuando entró en el gran salón. Will había regresado de Liddel. Y su rápida llegada significaba sin duda que había descubierto la identidad de su prisionera. Ya no estaba tan seguro de querer conocer la verdad. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Will estaba sentado ya a la mesa, bebiendo vino con ansia y comiendo lo que le servían las criadas. Riley estaba cerca de él con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo. Jasper, sentado al lado del fiel soldado, le estaba preguntando con ironía:

—Y dime, ¿qué has descubierto? ¿La prisionera de mi hermano es al final la pequeña Marie Sinclair? ¿O pertenece a algún gran señor escocés?

Will hizo una mueca y se puso inmediatamente de pie al ver entrar a su señor. Sus ojos despedían signos de advertencia. Cuando Edward se detuvo frente a él, supo al instante que su vasallo había descubierto la verdadera identidad de Marie y que aquello traería problemas.

—Edward —comenzó vacilante—, en Liddel hay un gran alboroto.

—Habla.

—Y Charlie Swan está furioso —siguió Will tragando saliva.

La sonrisa burlona de Jasper se desvaneció, Riley dio un respingo y Edward guardó silencio. Sospechaba lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, pero su mente se negaba a creerlo.

—¿Charlie Swan? —repitió.

—Me temo que la joven no es la bastarda de ningún señor —dijo el soldado con gravedad.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Edward anticipando que había sucedido lo peor.

—La hija del rey Charlie.

Un pesado silencio llenó el gran salón.

Como si pensara que no lo habían entendido, Will dijo con cautela:

—Has tomado como prisionera a la princesa Isabella, milord.

Edward seguía inmóvil. Durante un instante no fue capaz de hablar.

—¿La hija de Charlie? ¿Estás seguro?

El fiel soldado asintió con la cabeza.

El normando estaba asombrado, demasiado asombrado como para pensar con claridad. La hija de Charlie, la hija de Charlie... Aquella letanía se repetía sin tregua dentro de su mente. En medio de su aturdimiento, vio cómo sus hermanos, igual de perplejos, intercambiaban una mirada.

—Dios —exclamó con voz ronca—. ¿Qué he hecho?

—Su hija legítima —añadió Will—. Está prometida a Jacob Black, heredero del señor de Kinross. No me quedé el tiempo suficiente para recopilar más información, pero te aseguro que es una princesa. Y —hizo una mueca—, ya se sabe que eres tú quien la ha raptado. Muchos aldeanos vieron la rosa roja.

El normando dio un respingo. Pero su mente se había puesto de nuevo en funcionamiento pensando en la venganza. Si Charlie Swan sabía que tenía a su hija, Edward recibiría noticias suyas de forma inmediata. Y conociéndolo, más le valía asegurar sus defensas. Se giró hacia sus hermanos y dijo:

—Está prometida a Kinross. ¿Cómo es que no habíamos oído hablar de esa alianza con anterioridad? —Los ojos Riley estaban llenos de oscuras sospechas—. Parecen que han hecho todo lo posible por mantenerlo en secreto.

Los hermanos se miraron. Todos entendían perfectamente el gran número de implicaciones políticas que envolvían los hechos. El hermano de Charlie estaba en el exilio, en las Hébridas. Era un aspirante legítimo al trono de Escocia, porque cualquier varón de la familia podía ser nombrado sucesor del rey mientras éste viviera. Phills Bane contaba con el apoyo mayoritario de la gente de las Hébridas: Las islas de Ust, Skye y Lewes, y la costa del noreste de Escocia. En aquellas zonas gobernaban en su mayor parte miembros del clan Black. Al casar a su hija con un Black, incluso con uno que no residía en las Hébridas, Charlie confiaba atraer al resto de tan poderoso clan hacia su causa, que era bien conocida. Quería nombrar heredero a uno de sus propios hijos antes de morir.

—Has cometido un gran error, hermano —señaló Jasper.

La rabia comenzó a filtrarse por las venas de Edward.

—Me ha tomado por un auténtico estúpido. ¡He sido un auténtico estúpido!

Se le pasó por la cabeza que verdaderamente había sido ella la vencedora de su batalla de habilidades y voluntades. Él no había sido capaz de arrancarle la verdad, que era lo que en realidad pretendía cuando se la llevó a la cama. No había sido su intención arrebatarle la virginidad, y sin embargo lo había hecho, incapaz de detenerse una vez que hubo comenzado.

De pronto, Edward sintió que su rabia disminuía. Había perdido una sola batalla, consigo mismo y con ella, pero no había perdido la guerra. Porque un hombre debía pagar el precio de haberle arrebatado la virtud a una dama. Tal vez todavía pudiera conseguir sacar provecho de aquella situación.

—¿Qué esperaba ganar ella? —preguntó Jasper, desconcertado—. ¿De verdad pensaba que conseguiría engañarte durante mucho tiempo? Si te hubiera dicho la verdad, no te la habrías llevado a la cama y se la hubieras devuelto a Charlie previo pago de un rescate.

Edward sabía que su hermano decía la verdad, pero no estaba tan convencido. Si hubiera descubierto su identidad, ¿habría mantenido su palabra, respetándola y dejándola libre? No era un hombre que diera su palabra a la ligera. Antes siempre la había cumplido. Pero tal vez en esta ocasión la tentación que le ofrecía la princesa hubiera sido demasiado grande y no hubiera podido resistirse... en más de un sentido.

—Charlie reclamará venganza.

—Pedirá tu cabeza —afirmó Riley con brusquedad—. Y de inmediato. Al parecer eres tú el que va a meternos en una nueva guerra, no Charlie o el rey Rufus.

—No necesariamente —repuso Edward.

Una sonrisa extraña, dura y al mismo tiempo decidida, le cambió la expresión. Tenía los ojos entornados, centrados no en la gente que tenía alrededor, sino en un futuro distante. La paz era algo muy valioso. No había que destruirla. Si pudiera encontrarse con Charlie y convencerlo de aquello..., y si también persuadiera a Rufus...

Edward se giró bruscamente y se dirigió a las escaleras. Pero un segundo después recordó que Marie... No, la princesa Isabella, había salido de la torre con su hermana. Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él. Ahora no tenía ni la más mínima duda, sabiendo que era de sangre real, de que intentaría escapar. Las tornas habían cambiado. La joven era ahora mucho más valiosa de lo que había soñado. Era la pieza clave de una guerra que había durado varias generaciones. Era un gran premio si conseguía hacerse con él, un premio que encerraba una promesa de esperanza, de paz. Y ganaría el premio. Tomaría por esposa a la princesa Isabella.

Con aquel pensamiento, se giró sobre los talones y corrió hacia la puerta. En aquel preciso instante Elizabeth entró como una exhalación, llorando a mares, y Edward supo que era demasiado tarde.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó agarrando a su hermana.

Al escuchar su tono, áspero y furioso, la niña se cubrió el rostro con las manos y sollozó más fuerte.

—¡No hagas teatro ahora, Elizabeth! ¿Dónde está? —insistió.

La niña dejó caer los brazos. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sin rastro de lágrimas.

—No ha sido culpa mía —gritó mirando primero a Edward y luego a los demás—. ¡Me estaba siguiendo, y cuando me di la vuelta había desaparecido! La busqué por todas partes —gimió antes de volver a taparse el rostro con las manos, estremeciéndose entre sollozos.

—Dad la alarma —ordenó Edward, mientras corría por el salón. Riley ya estaba subiendo a toda prisa las escaleras hacia los muros de defensa para hacer sonar el cuerno—. Y Jasper, ella es mía.

Will e Elizabeth le seguían los talones.

—¡Tú te quedas aquí! —le espetó a su hermana.

—¿Estoy metida en un lío?

Edward no contestó. Ya había salido por la puerta.

—Creo que esta vez has ido demasiado lejos, Elizabeth —le advirtió Jasper con severidad—. Ve a tu habitación y espera allí.

Edward salió al exterior siguiendo a su hermano mientras la niña subía corriendo las escaleras. Sus hombres ya se habían reunido. El normando dio órdenes concisas y comenzaron a buscar por la parte exterior del castillo. Todos los trabajos se suspendieron temporalmente mientras reunían a todos los habitantes del castillo y los interrogaban. Nadie había visto a la prisionera. Edward ya había descubierto la razón de que su princesa cautiva resultara tan difícil de localizar. Al ir vestida con la ropa de Elizabeth, nadie le prestó atención porque pensaban que se trataba de su hermana. Se había burlado de él una vez más.

En cuestión de minutos se enteró de que un carro vacío había salido del castillo hacía menos de media hora, y que Elizabeth había sido vista merodeando cerca. Edward reclamó de inmediato su caballo y ordenó que continuara la búsqueda por la parte exterior de la fortaleza. Galopó a través del puente levadizo y las poderosas pezuñas de su corcel levantaron nubes de polvo. A su espalda cabalgaba una docena de caballeros, por si tenían que medir sus espadas con los hombres de Charlie. Por encima de sus cabezas ondeaba con orgullo la bandera de la rosa.

Se había burlado de él, no una, sino en numerosas ocasiones. Edward no tuvo más remedio que admitir a regañadientes que sus esfuerzos resultaban admirables. Su sentido del honor era más propio de un hombre. Pero, ¿de verdad pensaba que podría escapar de Alnwick, escapar de él? Los hombres temían enfrentarse a su ira, y sin embargo ella se había atrevido a ir más lejos, se había atrevido a provocar esa ira.

Al pensar en ello, sintió una punzada de admiración. Era sin duda una mujer excepcional, porque sólo eso podía explicar aquel orgullo sin igual y aquella audacia ilimitada. Pero junto a la admiración surgió la aprensión. No podía evitar compararla con su padre. Charlie era uno de los hombres más astutos y traicioneros que conocía. No le gustaba la idea de que la princesa Isabella fuera su hija. Un mal presentimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal. Con esfuerzo, apartó sus oscuros pensamientos porque no servían a sus propósitos, y en cuestión de minutos alcanzó el carro y su buey de carga.

El siervo, visiblemente asustado, se detuvo al escuchar el galope aproximándose.

—Milord, ¿qué es lo que he hecho?

El normando lo ignoró, acercó su corcel hacia el carro y tiró de la lona que lo cubría.

La joven estaba allí acurrucada, y al verlo, se sentó de inmediato. En sus ojos brillaba el desafío que esperaba, pero también distinguió unas lágrimas de derrota. Muy a su pesar, la rabia de Edward se desvaneció un tanto. Durante un instante, Isabella le pareció una niña asustada e indefensa y sintió una extraña ternura hacia ella. Pero no era ninguna niña. Sólo tenía que recordar la sensualidad de su cuerpo para saberlo. Aquella fachada dulce era sólo eso, una fachada. No había en ella nada inocente o indefenso. De pronto, tuvo otro presentimiento. ¿Tendría que estar siempre en guardia con ella después de lo ocurrido aquel día?

—¿Querías comenzar una guerra, milady?

Isabella se puso rígida ante sus palabras.

El normando se bajó del caballo y la sacó del carro, provocando que ella gritara y se revolviera entre sus brazos. Al instante, el normando la dejó en el suelo y se apartó. Pero todavía podía sentir la suavidad de su piel. La victoria que se había apuntado tenía muchas facetas. La sangre le ardía, y no sólo por la rabia.

El siervo estaba balbuceando que él no sabía nada de lo ocurrido. Edward le ordenó que regresara al castillo y fue obedecido de inmediato.

El carro se alejó, pero los caballeros siguieron montados, formando un semicírculo alrededor de Edward. Riley sujetaba la montura de su hermano. Todos permanecían inmóviles sin decir palabra. Parecía que la pareja estuviera sola. El interminable páramo se extendía ante ellos en desigual dibujo verde y gris; la noche empezaba a caer rápidamente; un halcón daba vueltas en círculos por encima de ellos, y la brisa alborotaba la capa de Edward y los castaños rizos de Isabella. Un pesado silencio reinaba en el páramo.

Edward clavó la vista en su prisionera y observó con cierta satisfacción que estaba asustada. Pero a pesar de las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar, permanecía erguida y orgullosa; no cabía duda respecto a su estirpe.

—Mi deber era escapar.

—Por supuesto que sí, princesa. —Aquellas palabras hicieron que la joven palideciera.

—El conductor del carro no sabía nada —dijo finalmente Isabella con voz ronca sin dejar de mirar a su captor.

—Sería más inteligente por tu parte defenderte a ti misma, no a él —repuso Edward. Su sonrisa resultó gélida—. ¿Princesa?

—Mi deber era mentirte y escapar —aseveró después de respirar hondo.

—¿Y entregarme tu virginidad?

A Edward no le importó que sus hombres lo oyeran; su intención era que todo el mundo se enterara de que Isabella había dormido en su cama.

—Preferí perder mi virtud antes que convertirme en tu rehén —afirmó, sonrojada.

—¿Has sacrificado tu virginidad por evitarle a tu padre un rescate? —preguntó alzando una ceja, incrédulo.

—¡Te conozco! —gritó Isabella apretando los puños, temblorosa—. Le pedirías mucho más que plata. ¡Le exigirías tierra!

Edward la miró fijamente.

—De hecho voy a pedirle mucho más que unas monedas de plata.

—¿Cuándo? —demandó Isabella mientras una lágrima asomaba a sus ojos—. ¿Cuándo le pedirás el rescate? ¿Cuándo podré irme a casa?

—Charlie y yo debemos reunimos.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza y aquella única lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla.

Edward estuvo a punto de posar su mano sobre su suave piel para enjugar aquella lágrima solitaria. Aquel impulso lo turbó y le hizo sentirse incómodo. Estaba claro que a Isabella le angustiaba aquella situación y quería marcharse. La noche anterior no había servido para que suspirara por él, y sin duda rechazaría cualquier intento por su parte de tranquilizarla. Vaciló, sin saber qué hacer, y se dijo a sí mismo que debía tener cuidado con ella. Finalmente dijo con poca convicción:

—No tienes por qué llorar. Ambos sacaremos provecho de lo ocurrido.

Isabella levantó la mano y se la pasó por la húmeda mejilla en un gesto infantil, aumentando la incomodidad de Edward.

—No —susurró—. Eso no ocurrirá. Le he fallado a mi país y a mi rey.

Edward volvió a asombrarse una vez más.

—¡Hablas como un varón! De hecho, has estado jugando a un juego de hombres, un juego del que no podías comprender las consecuencias, un juego que era imposible que ganaras.

—Comprendo perfectamente el juego. —Isabella alzó la barbilla y apretó los labios—. Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Soy hija de Escocia.

Hubo algo dentro de Edward que le hizo enfurecerse.

—Eres digna de admiración, Isabella —murmuró, pensando en los hijos que le daría, astutos, fuertes y orgullosos—. Vamos, regresemos y empecemos de nuevo —dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no aceptó su mano.

—¡No vamos a empezar nada! ¡Mi padre te matará! ¡Y yo bailaré sobre tu tumba!

Edward se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía la mano extendida. Se sonrojó levemente y la dejó caer a un costado.

—Tal vez Charlie lo intente, pero si yo fuera tú haría todo lo posible por impedirlo. Tu padre ya no es joven, al contrario que yo.

—¿Cruzarías tu espada con la de mi padre? —susurró, palideciendo.

Edward se arrepintió de sus palabras y se preguntó una vez más cómo era posible que ella quisiera a aquel canalla.

—Sólo si me viera obligado a hacerlo.

—¡Oh Dios! —gimió Isabella—. ¡Temo el momento en que os reunáis para hablar del rescate! —Dando un paso hacia él, le suplicó—: ¡No mates a mi padre, por favor!

Era normal que expresara aquella fidelidad hacia Charlie, pero Edward estaba ahora inexplicablemente enfadado con ella por aquella lealtad, sobre todo porque acababa de rechazarlo a él sin condiciones. Por supuesto, no le importaba que ella lo odiara. En su vida abundaban las mujeres que lo odiaban.

—Deberías utilizar buenos modales y palabras tiernas para convencerme. Deberías actuar como una mujer.

—Sabiendo quién soy... ¿Quieres que vuelva a calentarte otra vez la cama? —preguntó, pálida.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Tal vez seas tú la que desea otro encuentro como el de anoche.

En un principio Isabella no respondió, pero sus rasgos estaban rígidos y tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

—Cómo me gustaría ser como mi hermana Angela —murmuró.

Toda la extraña simpatía que despertaba en el normando, aunque estuviera mezclada con rabia, desapareció.

—No sabía que Charlie tuviera otra hija —dijo Edward cortante.

Otra hija podría cambiarlo todo. Isabella podía convertirse en un sacrificio político siempre que Angela estuviera allí para ocupar su lugar en los planes de Charlie. Edward se preguntó si se atrevería a forzarla a ir al altar en caso de que su padre se negara a permitir la alianza.

—Es novicia en la abadía de Dunfermline y está llena de bondad. —La voz de Isabella se quebró, pero añadió—: No como yo.

—No te reprendas a ti misma, no es propio de ti —le ordenó Edward con frialdad.

—¿Cómo he podido ser tan inconsciente? La comprometerán con Jacob, ¿verdad? ¡Y es a mí a quien enviarán al convento! —Isabella tragó saliva.

—¿Ahora lloras por tu prometido? —Estaba furioso. No cabía duda respecto a sus celos. Le sujetó los hombros con fuerza y acercó su rostro al suyo—. ¿Después de la noche que hemos pasado?

—¡No! ¡No soy tan hipócrita! —Negando con la cabeza, se llevó el dorso de la mano a la boca para reprimir los sollozos—. ¡Si me encierran en un convento, sin duda moriré!

Edward aflojó un poco la presión con la que la estaba sujetando.

—No van a encerrarte en ningún convento. —Ella lo miró de pronto con ojos suplicantes—. Vas a convertirte en mi esposa —afirmó el normando con una sonrisa.

* * *

Acá les dejo el otro cap de esta historia! Voy a actualizarla todos los diaas, esta adaptación la hizo primero **kristy_87** pero en otra página ayer me habia olvidado de aclarar eso, le pregunte si podia publicarla aquí pero no me contesto! Si a alguien le molesta que este subiendola, digame que inmediatamente la borrare sin ningun tipo de problema

Espero que dejen su opinión sobre sobre la historia y las invito a leer mis otras historias :D

 **Voy a estar subiendo dos caps o tres por día de esta historia! :D**

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	8. Capitulo 8

Hola a todaas! La escritora de esta hermosa historia es Brenda Joyce y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Brenda Joyce** **respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8:**

—¿Cómo? —gritó la joven sin dar crédito.

—Voy a tomarte como esposa, Isabella.

Ella se apartó de Edward con ojos horrorizados.

—¡No! ¡Nunca!

Él la miró fijamente con los rasgos endurecidos, apoyando sus puños enguantados en las caderas.

—Tú no tienes nada que decir al respecto.

—¡No, yo no, pero mi padre sí! —gritó.

—Eso es cierto. Somos él y yo quienes tenemos que decidir sobre este asunto.

—Charlie nunca me entregará a ti. ¡Odia a los normandos, odia Masen! —Estaba aterrorizada.

Edward se quedó inmóvil, y después de una larga pausa, dijo:

—Tal vez cuando te calmes seas más racional. Podemos hablar de esta unión en Alnwick. —Se giró dando por concluida la conversación, pero no antes de que ella viera lo furioso que estaba.

—¡No! —Isabella corrió tras él, tropezando en su precipitación y agarrándole la túnica. El normando se detuvo de golpe y la joven chocó contra él. No le importó. Incorporándose, le preguntó violentamente:

—Y cuando él te rechace, ¿entonces qué? ¿Qué harás entonces?

Estaba claro que Edward estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para controlar la rabia; temblaba pero no la tocaba.

—No me rechazará, no cuando comprenda que podrías estar esperando un hijo mío.

—¡Voy a casarme con Jacob!

—Dudo mucho que él te acepte teniendo en cuenta que ya no eres virgen. —La rabia desfiguraba sus facciones—. ¡Nadie te aceptará en esas condiciones, a menos que desees ser la esposa de algún señor venido a menos, la señora de una choza inmunda llena de ovejas y cerdos!

Isabella se sintió como si la hubiera agredido físicamente.

—Entonces, que así sea —suspiró. Así de horrible era la verdad.

Edward le agarró la parte superior de la túnica y la atrajo hacia sí.

—¿Prefieres una vida de penurias a lo que yo te ofrezco? ¡Algún día serás la condesa de Masen!

—¡Nunca! —le gritó ella a la cara—. ¡Nunca seré tu esposa, porque Charlie rechazará tu petición! ¡Lo hará! ¡Te odia!

—Entonces me casaré contigo de todas maneras.

Isabella se quedó paralizada, y cuando por fin el corazón volvió a funcionarle con latidos largos y dolorosos, volvió a gritarle:

—¡Te odio!

—No me importa —le aseguró Edward con expresión sombría.

Dicho aquello, le dio bruscamente la espalda, se dirigió a su montura con zancadas firmes y largas, y le hizo un gesto a Riley, que se bajó del caballo y se acercó a la joven para sujetarla. Ella reaccionó revolviéndose como una loba enloquecida atrapada en una trampa, aunque ni siquiera consiguió que el archidiácono reaccionara. Pero cuando el normando se subió a lomos de su corcel, Isabella dejó de luchar y, casi sin aliento, exclamó:

—¡Eres exactamente como dicen! ¡No te importa nadie que no seas tú mismo, no te importa nada más que el poder! ¡Estás lleno de ambición!

Edward hizo girar a su montura de un modo tan brutal, que el animal reculó. Estaba pálido y tenía las mandíbulas apretadas. Clavó las espuelas al caballo para que avanzara y se acercó peligrosamente a los pies de Isabella, calzados con sandalias. Ella no se movió a pesar de que estaba temblando. Incluso Riley, que la sujetaba con firmeza, se puso tenso y la apartó un tanto, estrechándola más contra sí. El corcel bailó delante de ella, y sus cascos, grandes y herrados, le pasaron a escasos centímetros de los pies.

—Mi ambición ahora me dicta casarme contigo —le informó Edward con los ojos brillantes—. Una unión que tendrá lugar, princesa, a pesar de tu desagrada.

Abatida, Isabella se derrumbó sobre el pecho de Riley. Tenía la cara completamente pálida y los ojos clavados en el iracundo rostro de Edward.

Él tiró de las riendas de su caballo, haciendo girar al animal. Luego levantó la mano para hacerles una señal a sus hombres, y un instante más tarde la joven se vio subida a horcajadas en la montura de Riley en medio de una cabalgada tumultuosa, prisionera una vez más.

Isabella fue enviada a la sala de las mujeres en cuanto Edward la llevó de vuelta a Alnwick. Habían transcurrido varias horas desde su fallido intento de escapar y, a pesar del confinamiento, había llegado a sus oídos que un grupo de caballeros había dejado el castillo con la orgullosa bandera de Masen desplegada. La joven no albergaba ni la más mínima duda respecto a que habían enviado a aquellos hombres en una misión relacionada con su destino.

¿Los habían enviado a Escocia para hablar con Charlie? ¿Le informarían en algún momento de la noche de su paradero y le pedirían que la entregara en matrimonio a su enemigo? ¿Sería su destino convertirse en la esposa de Edward? No. Nunca ocurriría. Su padre odiaba a los de Cullen, y aunque pensara que había sido violada, jamás consentiría aquella unión.

Las sombras de la noche lo llenaban todo y el viento aullaba. Tal vez fuera el preludio de otra tormenta. Lagrimas ardientes se agolparon tras sus pestañas. Apoyó la mejilla contra el frío muro de piedra y una idea la hizo estremecer, ¿y si estaba esperando un hijo?

La angustia de la joven creció, pero cerró los ojos, negándose a llorar. No podía haberse quedado embarazada, y no debía recrearse en la imagen de sí misma acunando entre sus brazos a un recién nacido de cabello cobrizo.

El corazón le latió con más fuerza. Estaban en un juego muy parecido al ajedrez. Debía prever y anticiparse al próximo movimiento de su captor. Sabía cuál iba a ser. No tendría piedad en su intento de dejarla en estado. Si lo hacía, podría persuadir a Charlie para que accediera a la alianza. Isabella no creía que su padre permitiera que cargara con el estigma de un hijo bastardo.

Abrazándose a sí misma, se dijo que el bastardo la visitaría aquella noche y que seguiría haciéndolo hasta que se quedara embarazada. Recordó a la perfección su cuerpo rígido apoyado contra el suyo, penetrándola y haciéndola arder. ¿Sería capaz de resistirse a que le hiciera el amor ahora que conocía lo que estaba en juego?

Estaba nerviosa y abrumada por todo lo ocurrido, y los sonidos procedentes del salón del piso inferior no la tranquilizaban. Al parecer, un grupo de artistas ambulantes había llegado al castillo justo antes de que anocheciera y habían estado entreteniendo al señor y a su gente toda la noche con sus voces, sus laúdes y su alegría.

En un par de ocasiones, Isabella había escuchado el estruendo de la risa de Edward y se había puesto furiosa. No estaba preocupado, oh, no. Al contrario. Se mostraba complacido por el rumbo de los acontecimientos.

Se quedó un buen rato al lado de la ventana, abrazada al frío muro de piedra. Y cuando por fin se hizo el silencio en el salón, la joven sintió crecer la tensión en la boca de su estómago. Al poco rato, Elizabeth regresó a la habitación. No habló. Todavía estaba enfadada por haber sido utilizada y Isabella estaba demasiado disgustada como para acercarse a ella. La niña se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama, ocupándola por entero cuando se suponía que debían compartirla.

La lluvia caía con mucha fuerza; era el único ruido que se oía en el castillo. Elizabeth parecía dormida. La joven no hizo ningún amago de encender las moribundas velas y siguió escuchando el ritmo inconexo y rápido de las gotas de lluvia al caer, un ritmo no muy distinto al de su corazón. También intentó escuchar pasos por encima de aquel sonido, pero sólo se oía la lluvia. Abatida, trató de pensar cómo sería su vida como señora de algún castillo pequeño y aislado del norte, donde los cerdos y las ovejas ocuparan el salón. Y se imaginó acudiendo a las fiestas locales, en las que se reunían los grandes clanes, con su esposo sin rostro a su lado y el corazón hundido. El orgullo era un pecado, pero ella no estaba muy segura de ser capaz de perder el suyo. La idea de semejante matrimonio la horrorizaba. Le resultaba mucho más fácil imaginarse como la próxima condesa de Masen, pero, asustada de sí misma apartó de su mente un pensamiento tan perturbador.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo al lado de la ventana, consumida por la consternación, el miedo y la rabia. Todo era culpa de Edward. ¡Cómo lo odiaba!

De pronto, escuchó el sonido de unos pasos y todo su cuerpo se puso tenso. Reconoció al instante las pisadas del normando aparentemente suaves y se quedó sin respiración. Con lentitud, se apartó de la ventana y miró a través de la oscuridad hacia la puerta.

Recordaba con demasiada claridad el increíble placer que había experimentado entre sus brazos; cada una de sus caricias manipuladoras, cada beso. Y, a su pesar, le temblaron las rodillas al rememorar lo que sintió al tenerlo dentro de ella, duro y caliente.

Pero él no entró.

Transcurrieron largos e interminables minutos, pero no entró. No iba a entrar. Isabella se juró que no estaba desilusionada. No se movió, no podía hacerlo hasta haber recuperado los sentidos y el control de las piernas. Finalmente avanzó tambaleándose por la habitación, agotada, y se arrastró hasta la cama que compartiría con Elizabeth. Se quedó en un extremo. La envergadura de sus preocupaciones la abrumaba. En la noche se materializaban los monstruos, monstruos de soledad, de impotencia y de miedo. Monstruos de deseo. Se colocó de costado en posición fetal apretando las piernas, y se llevó el puño a la boca. ¿Cómo era posible que por un lado se sintiera como una niña de la edad de Elizabeth, perdida y desesperada por encontrar el camino a casa, y al mismo tiempo como una mujer capaz de morir de deseo por un hombre?

Por último sollozó con suavidad.

Después de un tiempo se durmió, agotada. Sus últimos pensamientos fueron los de un castillo destartalado con una sola habitación, lleno de cerdos y ovejas. Y aunque no tuviera derecho a estar allí, también aparecía su secuestrador, Edward de Cullen.

—No parece que hayas pasado buena noche, hermano —señaló Jasper al ver entrar a Edward en el gran salón.

En efecto, el normando no había conseguido dormir. No tomó asiento en la larga mesa de caballete, sino en una silla que había frente al fuego del hogar.

—¿Por qué no estás en la capilla con los demás? —Su tono de voz era amargo.

—Sigo tu ejemplo. —Jasper sonrió y se colocó frente a él, apoyando una cadera contra el muro—. Además, esta mañana debo regresar a Londres, como sabes.

—No digas nada de la princesa —ordenó Edward—. Más adelante, si Rufus te pregunta, puedes alegar que te marchaste antes de que supiéramos su identidad.

—Será mejor para mí guardar silencio —acordó con gesto sombrío—. ¿Enviarás a Riley para que le cuente a nuestro padre la noticia de la captura de la princesa?

—Sí. Viajará contigo. —Edward dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos y suspiró. Estaba agotado, una sensación muy distinta al desaliento que con tanta frecuencia sentía en el alma y que parecía haber crecido durante la noche—. Ten cuidado —le advirtió a su hermano.

Jasper era uno de los caballeros de la casa del rey, y era importante que se mantuviera leal a su soberano como hacían los hombres de honor, sin poner en peligro los intereses de Masen. Caminaba por una peligrosa cuerda floja.

Riley informaría a su padre de la captura de Isabella y el conde procedería como pensara que era mejor.

—No te preocupes —dijo Jasper muy serio—. Nuestro padre estará de acuerdo en que es mucho mejor que te cases con Isabella en vez de con la heredera de Essex. Y si hay alguien que puede convencer al rey, ése es él.

—Ese punto no me preocupa mucho, aunque Rufus puede llegar a ser muy difícil —respondió Edward apretando los labios al pensar en el rey.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó su hermano en voz baja, con una sombra de inquietud en los ojos.

—Me va a volver loco —confesó en el mismo tono de voz, cruzando la mirada con su hermano.

—Eso me parecía. —Jasper sonrió entonces y le dio una palmada en el brazo—. No tengas miedo. Antes de lo que imaginas la tendrás en tu cama siempre que quieras.

—Eso es sólo parte del asunto —murmuró Edward—. ¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo me odia?

—Me atrevería a decir que en la cama no te odia.

—Por alguna razón, esa idea no me tranquiliza.

—Llegará a aceptarte. No tendrá opción.

—¡Tiene el sentido del honor de un hombre! Nunca había oído hablar de una mujer así. ¡Cree que le ha fallado a su rey!

—Sí, ya lo oí —admitió Jasper—. Tengo que reconocer que es algo poco habitual.

Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Edward.

—Estoy cansado de luchar contra intrigas y maquinaciones, hermano. Anoche caí en la cuenta: he escogido casarme no con una compañera, sino con una enemiga llena de odio.

—Eso cambiará cuando pronuncie los votos.

—¿Tú crees? ¿O será como tener para siempre una víbora entre nosotros?

—¿Has cambiado de opinión? —le preguntó Jasper en voz baja.

Edward dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y emitió un sonido amargo.

—¡Oh, no! Valoro mucho más la paz que ella puede traer algún día que la riqueza de la dote de Tanya Denaly. Pero Jasper, estoy tan cansado...

Su hermano lo miró con simpatía.

—Eres el heredero de nuestro padre y casarte con la princesa escocesa es la mejor alianza que puedes conseguir para Masen. —Jasper no dijo nada respecto a las contrapartidas. Estar cansado o que le doliera el corazón tenía poco que ver con el deber.

—Sé de sobra que tienes razón —dijo Edward finalmente.

Pero su sonrisa resultó poco convincente. No había verbalizado su mayor temor. Si Isabella se aferraba a su sentido del deber, sería siempre su cautiva. Y él recordaba demasiado bien lo que era estar a merced de hombres poderosos en circunstancias adversas. Recordaba demasiado bien lo que era sentirse indefenso y prisionero.

Isabella se despertó al amanecer. Elizabeth ya no estaba; sin duda se habría levantado temprano para acudir a la misa matinal con el resto de los habitantes del castillo. La joven sintió una punzada de culpa. Necesitaba la ayuda de Dios, y no le haría ningún bien perderse más misas.

No podía soportar seguir un instante más en aquella habitación ni quedarse a solas con pensamientos como los que había tenido la noche anterior. Había dormido vestida y se aseó lo más rápidamente posible, utilizando para ello una jarra de agua destinada a tal efecto. Luego se peinó. Cuando se preparaba para bajar las escaleras escuchó voces masculinas en el piso de abajo. La familia y el personal del castillo estaban entrando al salón para desayunar.

Isabella alzó la barbilla con los ojos brillantes. Había dormido algo y le había sentado bien. También le vendría bien enfrentarse a su secuestrador, que la desafiara incluso. Sería mucho mejor que permanecer sola en la habitación, dándole vueltas a un futuro oscuro y tenebroso o a la guerra sangrienta que decidiría su futuro.

Con ese pensamiento bajó las escaleras y entró en el salón. Su captor no estaba todavía en la mesa, pero muchos de sus vasallos se encontraban ya allí. Edward estaba frente al hogar, una chimenea tan grande que la repisa le llegaba a la barbilla. Al oírla, se giró bruscamente. Su oscura mirada hizo que Isabella se detuviera, incapaz de apartar la vista. Al ver que se acercaba a ella sintió que la tensión crecía en su interior. Iba vestido con calzas negras ajustadas y botas de media caña con espuelas, una malla marrón oscura y una elegante túnica negra encima. Ambas prendas estaban confeccionadas en lana de la mejor calidad, y tenían pequeñas bandas bordadas negras y doradas en los extremos, las mangas y el cuello. El cinturón era de cuero negro y pesado, y el único adorno lo constituía el cierre de oro rematado con unas cuantas piedras preciosas. La joven se dio cuenta de que a Edward no le importaba mucho su apariencia. Sin embargo, la sencillez de su vestimenta hacía que la gente no se fijara en la ropa, sino en el hombre.

—Buenos días. Me alegra que hayas decidido reunirte con nosotros para desayunar.

—No me gusta estar encerrada —repuso Isabella con sequedad.

—A nadie le gusta. —Edward la tomó del brazo, pero la joven se apartó al sentir su contacto y caminó hacia la mesa—. No estás encerrada. ¿Por qué no quisiste bajar anoche a cenar?

Isabella se puso tensa. Estaba disgustado, pero lo disimulaba bajo un barniz de educación.

—No tenía hambre, normando. ¿Quién puede culparme?

Él la miró fijamente y guardó silencio durante un largo instante.

—Veo que una noche de descanso no ha servido para domar tu espíritu.

—¿Creías que una sola noche me haría cambiar de opinión?

—Confiaba en que vieras que nuestra unión es inevitable.

—¡No tiene nada de inevitable! —le espetó.

—¿Estás segura? —Edward se había detenido.

Isabella sintió cómo le ardían las mejillas. Él deslizó la mirada por su cuerpo, desnudándola abiertamente con los ojos. La había tomado del brazo, y su mano, grande y cálida, le sujetaba con firmeza la muñeca. El aire entre ellos vibraba.

—Nadie puede desafiar al destino —aseguró su captor con suavidad.

La joven tiró una vez del brazo para zafarse, pero no lo consiguió.

—Tú no eres mi destino. ¡Qué arrogante eres para creer algo semejante!

La mirada del normando, oscura y enigmática, ponía a prueba la de la joven que, sonrojada, se vio obligada a apartar la vista.

—Si piensas —susurró cuando por fin consiguió hablar—, que haberme rendido en tu cama es una señal del destino, ¡entonces es que te has vuelto loco!

—Creo que has olvidado lo que se siente al estar debajo de mí —respondió Edward muy despacio.

Isabella se sobresaltó. No había olvidado lo que él le había hecho sentir en la cama, ni tampoco su propio comportamiento. Esta vez sí tuvo éxito al soltarse la mano.

—Cómo te atreves a hablarme de ese modo.

—Digo la verdad. No he olvidado la suavidad de tu piel, Isabella, ni tampoco su sabor —confesó en tono bajo e íntimo. La joven no podía moverse. Estaba paralizada por el recuerdo de su boca deslizándose por sus muslos, peligrosamente cerca del punto que los unía.

—Pronto te recordaré tu destino con algo más que palabras —le prometió él con una sonrisa.

A Isabella se le olvidó respirar. Abrió la boca pero no le entró aire. Se preguntó qué le habría impedido llevársela a la cama la noche anterior. No tenía sentido.

—Vamos —le dijo en tono seductor—. Ya hemos discutido bastante.

La joven se forzó a salir de su aturdimiento, le permitió que la guiara hasta la mesa y tomó asiento en el estrado como invitada de honor de Edward.

—¿Los prisioneros no comen en la mesa baja? —preguntó finalmente en un débil intento de enfrentarse a él.

—Tú no sólo formas parte de la realeza, sino que además pronto serás mi prometida y como tal se te tratará —indicó el normando con voz pausada antes de hacerse con una rebanada de pan blanco recién horneado y un trozo de carne fría de la noche anterior.

Isabella apenas veía la comida ni lo que estaba haciendo. Riley había tomado asiento a su lado y se sentía acorralada. Aunque no tocaba físicamente a Edward, sentía el calor de su pierna contra la suya.

—Ya te he dicho que mi padre nunca me entregará a ti —aseguró con brusquedad—. Me quiere demasiado como para sacrificarme así.

—¿De veras? —le preguntó después de una larga pausa.

Isabella se puso tensa. A juzgar por su tono, Edward dudaba de sus palabras, y eso la enfureció.

—¡Claro que sí! Así que recuerda lo que te he dicho, normando, por si acaso luego se te olvida quién tenía razón y quién estaba equivocado.

A Edward le brillaron los ojos. La joven se dio cuenta de que se había ido inclinando hacia él en su rabia y se apartó al instante. Reconocía el brillo de sus ojos. No tenía nada que ver con la furia, sino con su deseo por ella. ¿Por qué no había ido a buscarla la noche anterior?

—¿Todavía piensas en ganar esta batalla?

Edward tenía una daga en la mano, un puñal largo y letal que no estaba concebido para comer, y lo utilizó para cortar el pan con un rápido movimiento que ella no fue capaz de seguir. Luego pinchó la rebanada y se la ofreció.

—Si eso fuera posible... —dijo Isabella alzando la vista desde la daga hacia su rostro.

¿Cómo podía un hombre tan grande moverse con tanta agilidad! ¿Estaba acaso loca al pensar siquiera en enfrentarse a él?

—No podrás vencerme. Lo único que conseguirás será cansarnos a ambos. Vamos, toma lo que te ofrezco.

La joven apartó la vista de sus labios, algo fruncidos, y se fijó en la rebanada de pan que le tendía con la punta del cuchillo. Se negaba a aceptar su comida, del mismo modo que se había negado a aceptarlo a él. Pero le asustaba el hecho de que fuera tan poderoso. No podía imaginarlo fracasando en algo que decidiera emprender. Y ahora, ahora había decidido casarse con ella.

Pero Charlie también era poderoso. Isabella se estremeció al pensar en el encuentro que pronto tendría lugar entre ambos, un encuentro hostil que con toda probabilidad degeneraría en violencia. Y entonces, ¿qué pasaría con ella?

 _Me casaré contigo de cualquier manera,_ le había dicho.

—¿No te conformarías con un rescate? —se escuchó suplicar, invadida de una súbita desesperanza.

Edward no respondió al instante. Le estaba tendiendo de nuevo el cuchillo, ofreciéndole ahora un trozo de faisán frío. Isabella lo miró a los ojos. La estaba tratando como si fuera su prometida, su novia o su esposa. Pero peor que su desconcertante caballerosidad era la intensidad que presentía tras ella. La misma intensidad que reflejaban sus ojos. ¿Cómo iba a vencerlo alguna vez si él podía darle la vuelta con tanta facilidad a su astucia?

—No. No me conformaría. No puedo. —Edward suspiró y dejó el faisán a un lado.

Las palabras del normando permanecieron entre ellos durante un instante. La joven presentía su significado, pero tenía miedo a comprenderlo. ¿Acaso le importaría aunque fuera sólo un poco a aquel hombre? Sólo durante un instante, Isabella se permitió el lujo de sucumbir a sueños ilícitos.

—Comenzarás una guerra —afirmó, liberándose de aquel peligroso pensamiento.

Edward le acercó el cuchillo a los labios y las palabras de Isabella murieron en su boca. La punta era larga y afilada, y, antes de que supiera muy bien cómo lo había conseguido, tenía el faisán en la boca y lo estaba masticando, sin que él la hubiera cortado.

—No tengo ninguna intención de comenzar una guerra —murmuró el normando al tiempo que pinchaba un trozo de cordero frío—. He trabajado mucho para lograr esta paz.

Isabella, incrédula, soltó una amarga carcajada.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? —Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron.

—¡Como si no lo supieras! —exclamó ella en voz alta—. Tú... un de Cullen... interesado en la paz. Sin duda debes pensar que soy una estúpida.

—¿Cuáles son, según tú, mis intereses, aparte de tu dulce cuerpo?

Isabella se sonrojó. Edward parecía peligrosamente molesto.

—¿Por qué me pides que te diga lo que todo el mundo sabe?

—Habla —le ordenó sonriendo con desagrado. De pronto, movió el cuchillo y les lanzó a los perros el cordero, provocando que los animales se lanzaran gruñendo sobre la pequeña pieza—. ¿Qué sabe el mundo de Edward de Cullen? ¿Qué sabes tú?

—Sé de tu ambición —le espetó temblorosa, incapaz de resistir la tentación.

Los ojos de Edward se volvieron completamente negros.

—Ah, sí, mi espantosa ambición.

—¡Sí, es espantosa, porque rige todos tus actos! ¡Sé que la paz es la última de tus preocupaciones, y que si pudieras, colocarías a tu hijo en el trono de mi padre!

Edward lanzó la daga encima de la mesa al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie de un salto. La hoja tembló y todos los presentes en el salón guardaron silencio. Isabella palideció pero se quedó donde estaba. Durante años, Charlie había acusado a Masen de codiciar más tierras escocesas de las que ya poseía. Sólo había dicho la verdad.

—Nuestro hijo —aclaró Edward con los ojos brillantes—. No sería mi hijo, sería nuestro hijo.

Lo único que pudo hacer Isabella fue humedecerse los labios resecos.

—No eres tan inteligente como crees, milady —le dijo inclinándose sobre ella—. No quiero tu despreciable tierra. Llenadla con docenas de clanes guerreros. Yo sólo busco la paz. —Isabella apretó los labios con disgusto—. No me importa lo que pienses, ni ahora ni más tarde, cuando seas mi esposa.

Ella se las arregló para no encogerse bajo su furiosa mirada. Edward bajó del estrado y llamó a su asistente, que acudió corriendo. Un instante después, había salido del salón como una exhalación.

Pasado el peligro, Isabella se permitió relajarse. ¿En qué estaba pensando para acusarlo de aquel modo? Enfurecerle era una invitación al desastre.

—Llegarías muy lejos con una sonrisa bonita y buenos modales, princesa. Pero provocar su enojo es sin duda una insensatez. —Isabella dirigió la mirada hacia Riley—. ¿Por qué quieres presionarlo hasta el límite? —le preguntó el archidiácono, serio pero amable al mismo tiempo.

—La verdad es que no lo sé —confesó.

—Tal vez deberías tomar en consideración el hecho de que Edward siempre consigue lo que quiere. Vas a convertirte en su esposa, porque nunca ha estado tan decidido a algo. No eres ninguna estúpida, princesa, así que, sabiendo eso, ¿por qué no dejas de enfurecerlo?

Isabella miró la daga de Edward, cuya hoja estaba hundida en la mesa hasta casi la empuñadura. La mayoría de las mujeres se darían cuenta de la locura que suponía desafiarlo, de lo inevitable de aquel matrimonio y actuarían en consecuencia. Pero ella no era como la mayoría de las mujeres.

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo —suspiró clavando los ojos en la intensa mirada azul de Riley—, cuando sé que mi padre, el rey, me exige fidelidad?

El archidiácono apretó los labios antes de que sonara una alarma, interrumpiéndolos.

Isabella se sobresaltó. Riley, Jasper y todos los soldados que había en el salón se pusieron al instante en acción. La joven había reconocido el toque de cuerno como una llamada de peligro y advertencia. Ahora lo seguía el frenético repicar de la campana de la capilla.

—¡A los muros! —gritó Jasper dirigiéndose a los hombres.

Los soldados salieron corriendo del salón. Isabella no se movió. Dos de las damas y la niñera de Elizabeth, conducían a la niña hacia la sala, donde sin duda esperarían a que terminara la crisis como solían hacerlo las mujeres.

—¡Quiero ir con mis hermanos! —exclamó Elizabeth, resistiéndose—. Soy lo suficientemente mayor. ¡Quiero saber qué está pasando!

—Vendrás conmigo en este instante, jovencita —gritó Edith, su niñera, arrastrándola.

Isabella tomó una decisión en un instante y corrió por el salón tras los hombres, sin hacer caso de los gritos que las damas proferían a su espalda.

Con las faldas levantadas hasta las rodillas, se precipitó hacia la parte exterior del castillo con la velocidad de una gacela. Llegó a los muros cuando Edward y sus hermanos se disponían a subir los escalones de la torre de vigilancia.

Había demasiado caos como para que alguien se percatara de que estaba allí. Pero Edward se giró de pronto en los empinados escalones, como si algo le hubiera alertado de su presencia. Al verla, su mirada se oscureció por el sobresalto.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Gerard, acompaña a la princesa al interior del castillo ahora mismo y asegúrate de que se queda allí! —bramó antes de desaparecer de la vista de la joven.

Unas manos fuertes agarraron a Isabella por detrás, levantándola del suelo. Ella gritó, revolviéndose salvajemente, pero la llevaron a rastras hasta llegar a la sala, donde estaban todas las damas reunidas. Allí la depositaron con brusquedad en el suelo.

Isabella se tambaleó, furiosa. Con sólo observar una vez la expresión sombría y molesta de Gerard supo que su causa estaba perdida. Jadeando, se giró hacia las mujeres. Todas y cada una de ellas, Elizabeth incluida, la miraban con estupor.

—¡Es mi padre! —gritó Isabella—. ¡Es Charlie Swan, rey de Escocia, que viene por fin a buscarme!

* * *

Acá les dejo el otro cap de esta historia! Voy a actualizarla todos los diaas, esta adaptación la hizo primero **kristy_87** pero en otra página ayer me habia olvidado de aclarar eso, le pregunte si podia publicarla aquí pero no me contesto! Si a alguien le molesta que este subiendola, digame que inmediatamente la borrare sin ningun tipo de problema

Espero que dejen su opinión sobre sobre la historia y las invito a leer mis otras historias :D

 **Voy a estar subiendo dos caps o tres por día de esta historia! :D**

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	9. Capitulo 9

Hola a todaas! La escritora de esta hermosa historia es Brenda Joyce y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Brenda Joyce** **respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9:**

Si Charlie Swan no hubiera llevado ondeando la bandera blanca, Edward no le hubiera permitido nunca flanquear la impenetrable seguridad de Alnwick. Mientras se acercaba a él a la cabeza de sus hombres con la bandera de la rosa ondeando sobre sus cabezas, se sintió presa de la emoción. Llevaba esperando aquel momento desde que supo la verdad sobre Isabella y decidió convertirla en su esposa.

Debía proceder con precaución y convencer a Charlie para que le entregara a su hija. Había mucho en juego. Por fin la paz parecía posible en un horizonte que hasta el momento había estado teñido de sangre, y nada debía impedirle alcanzarlo.

La aparición de Charlie no era ninguna sorpresa. Edward estaba esperando al rey escocés, y sus hombres estaban preparados para lo peor. A su espalda había dos docenas de sus mejores caballeros armados. Y detrás de ellos, los muros de Alnwick estaban cubiertos de arqueros que podrían provocar fácilmente una matanza en el ejército escocés si se atrevieran a llevar a cabo cualquier artimaña. Riley y Jasper cabalgaban a su vera.

El rey escocés lo esperaba al otro lado del foso, encabezando un poderoso ejército de varios cientos de hombres. Sólo un tercio de ellos contaban con caballos; el resto iban a pie, pero todos estaban preparados para la batalla con espadas, escudos y flechas. Cuando Edward atravesó el puente con sus hombres detrás, Charlie y tres de los suyos se separaron del ejército y se acercaron al trote a su encuentro.

Edward había estado en Abernathy dos años atrás, cuando Charlie le rindió homenaje a William Rufus. El rey escocés también le había jurado fidelidad muchos años atrás al padre de Rufus, el Conquistador, rompiendo el juramento una y otra vez cuando le había convenido. Sólo se inclinó ante William Rufus en Abernathy tras haber sufrido una grave derrota y fracasar en sus otros intentos de ampliar las fronteras por el sur. Era un hombre astuto y traidor, y no se podía confiar en él. El normando había meditado mucho sobre cómo manejar aquella entrevista. Aunque estaba decidido a casarse con la princesa, no sólo necesitaba el consentimiento de Charlie, sino también el de su propio padre y el del rey, algo que no conseguiría hasta que Riley llegara a Londres, hablara con su padre y éste, a su vez, hablara con el monarca. Estaba arrogándose una tremenda autoridad al negociar su matrimonio, pero tenía pocas opciones si quería conseguir su objetivo de tomar a Isabella como esposa. Estaba dispuesto a ofrecer al escocés cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

Su padre no le preocupaba; confiaba plenamente en que al conde le satisfaría aquel súbito giro de los acontecimientos. El rey William Rufus era mucho menos predecible.

¿Sería su padre capaz de convencer a su soberano? Al pensar en Rufus, la expresión de Edward se endureció y su mirada se volvió sombría. Era un vasallo leal, como exigía el deber, pero eso no significaba que le gustara su rey, a quien no le había perdonado nunca su traición. En cierto modo, aquel niño pequeño y solitario seguía vivo en las profundidades de su alma. El monarca no había cambiado en los años que habían seguido a la llegada de Edward a la corte como rehén para asegurarse el apoyo de su padre: era traicionero, astuto y arbitrario, y actuaba con demasiada frecuencia por capricho, buscando sólo su propio placer. Edward no estaba seguro de que William Rufus accediera a aquel matrimonio. Tal vez le divirtiera desbaratar los planes de los de Cullen, o mejor dicho, los de Edward. O tal vez vacilara, comprensiblemente, a la hora de unir Masen a su mayor enemigo del norte.

Los dos grupos de jinetes se detuvieron el uno frente al otro. El normando estaba flanqueado por Jasper y Riley. Este último desentonaba en el campo de batalla con su cruz y sus oscuros ropajes. El escocés iba montado en un magnífico corcel castaño y estaba rodeado por tres hombres que Edward reconoció como sus hijos.

Charlie llevó despacio su montura hacia delante y Edward hizo lo propio. El anguloso rostro del rey de Escocia parecía granito esculpido, pero sus ojos Marrones brillaban de rabia.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, bastardo?

—¿Nada de formalidades? —preguntó Edward.

—¡No te burles! ¡Poco te importaron las formalidades cuando raptaste a mi hija, bastardo!

El normando no se inmutó. Era de esperar que sus enemigos siguieran llamándole «bastardo». Nada podía cambiar el hecho de su nacimiento. No era agradable, pero había aprendido a ignorar aquellos insultos desde que era un niño.

—Cuando me tropecé con tu hija vestía como una aldeana y me mintió diciendo que era la bastarda de un señor del norte.

Aquello dejó perplejo a Charlie durante un instante. Pero se recobró igual de rápido.

—¡Dios! Ella siempre me sorprende. ¿Qué quieres de mí, de Cullen?

—Una novia.

Todos los hombres que tenía enfrente se quedaron paralizados por el asombro, excepto Charlie, a quien le brillaron los ojos. De pronto uno de ellos se llevó la mano a la espada. Antes de que hubiera terminado de sacarla, Jasper había desenvainado también la suya y Riley blandió rápidamente la maza. Reaccionaron tan deprisa que se produjo un brillo simultáneo de metal. Entonces, cuando Edgar gritó: «¡Ensartadlo!», ambos ejércitos sacaron las espadas. La llanura se estremeció con el sonido metálico de cientos de espadas desenfundándose al mismo tiempo.

Sólo Charlie y Edward permanecieron desarmados, aunque ambos tenían la mano en sus respectivas empuñaduras y los nudillos blancos.

El sudor salpicaba la frente del normando. Un brillo similar manchaba el rostro de Charlie. La tensión vibraba visiblemente entre ambos ejércitos, haciendo temblar el páramo. Nadie se movía, nadie respiraba siquiera, y Edward sabía que si alguien lo hiciera, los dos ejércitos se lanzarían el uno contra el otro al instante.

—Paz —dijo el normando con firmeza, haciendo oír su voz—. Has venido en son de paz, y a mí me gustaría hablar en paz.

Ningún hombre envainó la espada, pero la tensión pareció aliviarse un tanto.

—El modo en que te llevaste a mi hija no fue precisamente pacífico —ironizó Charlie—. Y ahora, ¿quieres hablar de paz?

—Como te he dicho, iba vestida como una campesina. Fingió incluso el modo de hablar y la forma de comportarse, y hasta se atrevió a decirme que se apellidaba Sinclair.

—Tal vez te mate de todos modos... Hijo de perra —silbó el rey escocés entre dientes con los ojos brillantes.

Edward se apresuró a seguir hablando, aunque estaba claro que Charlie tenía más interés en luchar con él que en hablar de su hija.

—Tal vez ambos podamos sacar de esta circunstancia lo que siempre hemos deseado.

—Lo único que yo deseo es quitarte la vida y tu patrimonio —dijo el rey con una sonrisa.

Edward agarró con fuerza las riendas. Su corcel recibió aquel imperceptible mensaje y comenzó a moverse, preparándose para luchar. Pero el normando quería evitar a toda costa la batalla. Su objetivo no había cambiado. Pretendía conseguir que Charlie le entregara la mano de Isabella, y haría y diría lo necesario para conseguirlo.

—Terminemos con esta guerra y pensemos en el futuro. Unamos a nuestras familias para siempre. Permite que tome por esposa a Isabella, y algún día tu nieto estará al frente de Masen.

El rey lanzó un aterrador grito de guerra, levantó la espada y se lanzó contra su enemigo, provocando que sus enormes caballos chocaran. La gran espada del escocés, que levantó con las dos manos, golpeó el pesado escudo que el normando alzó rápidamente. El golpe resonó con fuerza. Charlie volvió a atacarle otra vez, y otra vez Edward detuvo su espada con el escudo sin hacer amago de alzar ningún arma contra él.

El sonido del metal al chocar recorrió el páramo. A ambos lados del campo de batalla, los hombres permanecían tensos y preparados. Blandiendo sin piedad la espada una y otra vez, el escocés fue obligando al normando a recular. Si Edward no hubiera sido uno de los guerreros más poderosos del país, no habría sido capaz de detener aquellos terribles golpes. Si el rey tenía éxito, una única embestida podía rajarlo en dos. Charlie quería matarlo.

Si se hubiera tratado de su hija, Edward también habría intentado matar a su captor. Pero sabía que el escocés quería acabar con él porque lo odiaba. Poco a poco, los golpes de Charlie se hicieron más lentos, como si la enorme espada que blandía se hubiera vuelto más pesada. Al normando le dolían los brazos, los hombros y la espalda por defenderse de cada ataque; incluso tenía las manos resentidas de sujetar con tanta fuerza el escudo. El sudor interfería su visión y también empapaba a Charlie, cuyo rostro estaba casi púrpura por el esfuerzo. Finalmente, el rey de Escocia intentó levantar la espada y falló. Sin fuerzas para sostener su arma, la dejó caer.

—¡Lucha, maldito seas! —jadeó el escocés.

—No lo haré. ¡Piensa, Charlie Swan, piensa! No permitas que tu odio interfiera en tu inteligencia. ¡Podemos unir nuestras familias y beneficiarnos ambos!

Con los brazos destrozados, sintiendo como si se los hubiera arrancado de las rótulas, Edward se colocó de nuevo el escudo al hombro sin dejar traslucir el súbito dolor que le atravesó. Tampoco se secó el sudor de la frente y de las sienes, ni intentó recuperar el aliento.

—El honor exige que me case con tu hija.

A Charlie no le sorprendió su confesión, ni Edward contaba con que lo hiciera. Estaba claro que había dado por sentada la ruina de su hija.

—Está prometida —dijo finalmente el escocés todavía sin aliento.

El normando sintió una salvaje satisfacción interior. El solo hecho de que Charlie discutiera sobre el asunto era una victoria... Una más.

—Los compromisos pueden anularse —aseguró Edward.

—Padre —gritó con el rostro enfurecido Michael, el hijo mayor de Charlie, al tiempo que adelantaba su montura—. Antes de seguir con esto, veamos a Isabella. Así sabremos si está ilesa... y viva.

Edward aplaudió en silencio la preocupación del joven por su hermana.

—¿Quieres ver a tu hija? —le preguntó a Charlie.

—Ve a buscarla —dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

El normando no tuvo que decir ni una palabra; se limitó a girar un poco la cabeza. Riley ya se había dado la vuelta y se dirigía al puente levadizo, que comenzaba a bajarse para darle entrada.

El silencio se adueñó del lugar, se hizo más pesado, interminable. Los caballos pisoteaban el suelo y relinchaban; crujían las sillas de cuero y la brisa susurraba por encima de sus cabezas. El normando le mantuvo la mirada a Charlie, consciente de cuánto lo odiaba el escocés... Y de cuánto estaba disfrutando él de aquella confrontación.

Transcurrido un tiempo, Edward le lanzó una mirada de reojo a Jasper. No había señal de Riley ni de la hija del rey escocés. ¿Dónde estaban? Su impaciencia se transformó en aprensión. ¿Habría aprovechado Isabella la confusión para escapar?

—¡Tal vez esté muerta!

La mirada de Edward atravesó al joven que había hablado, un muchacho delgado algo mayor que Isabella que estaba pálido por la tensión y la angustia.

—Tu hermana no está muerta.

—¡Bastardo, te mataría con mis propias manos! —afirmó el joven con ira.

Michael le sujetó el brazo para contenerlo.

—¡Ya están aquí! —gritó Jasper con alivio.

Edward se giró en la silla y desmontó bruscamente, obligando al animal a recular. Riley se acercaba a ellos al galope sujetando firmemente a Isabella. Su largo y castaño cabello ondeaba como una bandera, estaba pálida de miedo y tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Edward era consciente de que su miedo no tenía nada que ver con la frenética galopada desde el castillo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el archidiácono secamente—. Me ha costado trabajo encontrarla. No estaba en la sala, sino en la muralla.

El normando clavó la mirada en ella, pero la joven no podía apartar la vista de Charlie.

—¡Padre! —gritó antes de girarse hacia Edward. Parecía aturdida—. No lo has matado —susurró.

—Hija, no parece que estés herida —dijo Charlie—. ¿Sigues siendo virgen?

No parecía posible, pero Isabella, que apenas si tenía color en la cara, palideció todavía más.

—¿Hija? —El escocés la miraba con dureza.

—¿La has hecho venir para ver si está sana y salva... o para humillarla? —preguntó Edward furioso.

—¿Y bien? —Charlie acercó su montura a Isabella.

—No —respondió ella en una voz tan baja que apenas se oyó. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas no derramadas.

Charlie se giró hacia su enemigo con una sonrisa dura y peligrosa.

—Black me ofrece un gran apoyo. ¿Tú qué tienes para mí?

Edward se quedó tan sorprendido que durante un instante no pudo hablar. Cuando lo hizo fue con voz áspera.

—Puede que esté esperando un hijo mío. —No miró a Charlie sino a Isabella, que continuaba inmóvil detrás de Riley con el rostro convertido en una máscara de dolor.

El rey escocés permaneció impasible.

—Siempre puede enclaustrarse.

—¿Padre? —susurró la joven sin dar crédito.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —exclamó Edward lívido, haciéndole un gesto brusco a Riley—. Llévatela ahora mismo.

—¡No! —gritó Isabella. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Riley se alejó al galope.

Edward estaba asombrado. Le pasaron por la cabeza los recuerdos de su propio cautiverio, pero los apartó de sí con decisión. No era el momento de obsesionarse con su amargo pasado. No en medio de una guerra de voluntades contra Charlie en la que el premio era su hija.

—No te dejes llevar por el odio, Swan. Hay mucho que ganar y tú lo sabes. Una alianza entre nuestras familias podría significar la paz.

—¿Tú me ofreces la paz? No la habrá hasta que haya recuperado lo que me corresponde legítimamente.

Edward sabía que estaba hablando de Masen, no de su hija.

—Te has pasado treinta años intentando conquistar esta tierra, una tierra que William el Conquistador le entregó a mi familia, una tierra que ahora nos pertenece. Nunca nos arrebatarás Masen y debes asumirlo. Casi eres un anciano. Tus hijos son jóvenes, pero, ¿de verdad crees que conseguirán lo que tú no lograste?

—Se te da bien hablar, normando. —Charlie esbozó una media sonrisa.

—A lo más que puedes aspirar antes de morir es a saber que algún día tus descendientes heredarán la tierra en la que una vez, muchas generaciones atrás, gobernaron los antiguos reyes de Escocia. —Edward hizo una pausa y añadió—: Piensa también en lo que te es más querido, y en el poder de Masen.

Charlie no dudó, lo que le dijo a Edward que el astuto rey ya había adivinado cuál iba a ser su oferta.

—¿Qué me ofreces —demandó Charlie—, además de la paz y tu patrimonio para mi nieto?

Para la mayoría de los hombres, aquello habría sido suficiente, pero no para el rey escocés, como Edward ya sabía. Había llegado el momento de mostrar sus cartas.

—Te prometo el apoyo de Masen para tu hijo mayor —dijo Edward con una sonrisa—. Juraré sobre lo que tú quieras que, cuando mueras, lo veré coronado rey de Escocia.

Edward meditaba en lo que había hecho mientras atravesaba la torre para entrar en el recinto del castillo. Había jurado sobre una santa reliquia, un saquito que contenía fragmentos de la Santa Cruz que el rey de Escocia llevaba en la empuñadura de la espada, que utilizaría su poder para convertir al hijo mayor de Charlie, Michael, en rey de Escocia. El juramento se había hecho en presencia de los tres hijos del rey y de sus propios hermanos. Todos habían actuado como testigos y jurado después mantener el secreto.

Edward no estaba muy seguro de que su progenitor hubiera hecho el mismo juramento. Pero por mucho que le doliera pensar en la muerte de su padre, nada podría evitar que algún día él se convirtiera en conde de Masen. Aquello le daba el derecho a escoger la política bajo cuyo marco actuaría en el futuro. Y aunque Charlie ya que tenía sesenta años, poseía el corazón y el alma de un hombre joven. Si no ocurría algún desgraciado accidente, Edward creía que el rey de Escocia podría vivir muchos años más. Cualquier acción que precisara llevar a cabo para cumplir con su compromiso no tendría lugar a corto plazo.

Sus pensamientos giraron hacia Isabella y tembló de rabia contenida. Estaba mucho más preocupado por ella que por la promesa que había hecho de convertir a Michael en el futuro rey de Escocia. ¿Cómo era posible que Charlie no hubiera mostrado la más mínima preocupación por su hija? El rostro pálido y aturdido de Isabella lo atormentaba.

Desmontó y entró en el castillo. Varios de sus hombres lo hicieron delante de él. Sus leales caballeros sonreían y se mostraban eufóricos por su éxito. Aunque su juramento era un secreto, su próxima boda no. Al oírlos, las damas salieron apresuradamente de la sala, precedidas por Elizabeth.

—¿Dónde está Isabella? —preguntó Edward.

—Está en la sala. No quiere salir —le informó su hermana—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué se ha quedado muda de repente?

Edward apenas la escuchó mientras pasaba a toda prisa delante de Elizabeth. Se detuvo en el umbral de la sala y dirigió la mirada hacia su prometida. Estaba mirando por la ventana, con el cuerpo inmóvil y en tensión. Al normando se le encogió el corazón. Comprendía muy bien su sensación de traición e incredulidad.

—¿Isabella? —la llamó con suavidad.

Ella dio un respingo y giró lentamente la cabeza. Temblaba y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se negaba a derramar.

—¿Qué... qué ha ocurrido?

Edward vaciló. ¿Qué haría su pequeña y testaruda prometida cuando le contara cuál era su destino? No se engañaba; no pensaba que fuera a caer en sus brazos.

—Vamos a casarnos dentro de cuatro semanas —le informó con amabilidad.

—¿Dios mío! —gimió Isabella desplomándose.

Edward la sujetó antes de que cayera y la acunó entre sus brazos. Había visto su conmoción, su angustia y la entendía perfectamente. No estaba enfadado; estaba conmovido.

Al abrazarla, ella pasó de la fragilidad del dolor a un estado de rigidez y negación.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —exclamó enredando los dedos en la cota de malla y alzando la vista para mirarlo.

—Tu padre y yo estamos de acuerdo —aseguró Edward en voz baja.

—¡No te creo! —Isabella se apartó. Lo miraba horrorizada y respiraba con dificultad—. ¡Estás mintiéndome!

—Tú estabas allí. —Le dolía verla tan triste.

—¡Es mintiéndome! —repitió Isabella—. ¡Mi padre te odia a ti y a tu familia más de lo que puedas imaginar! ¡Desea Masen desde que yo puedo recordar! ¡Nunca me entregaría a ti, nunca!

Edward no podía enfadarse. Tenía claro desde hacía tiempo que Isabella idolatraba a su padre. Lo veía como a un dios, no como a un canalla. La joven no podía creer que Charlie hubiera consentido aquella unión. Y no sólo la había consentido, sino que lo había hecho por interés, para conseguir sus ambiciones; ni siquiera había preguntado una sola vez por el bienestar de su hija. Edward era un hombre que se enfrentaba a la realidad, pero en aquella ocasión quiso ahorrarle a Isabella la verdad.

—¿No es un engaño? —susurró desconcertada, temblando de pies a cabeza.

Lo único que él quería era estrecharla entre sus brazos y mantenerla allí como haría con Elizabeth, pero se limitó a rozarle la mejilla.

—Te aseguro que no, Isabella.

Ella no se apartó. Su rostro era la viva imagen de la desolación.

Queriendo ocultarle la verdadera naturaleza de su padre, Edward sonrió con amabilidad.

—Charlie quiso matarme por lo que había hecho, pero cuando supo que quizás estuvieras esperando un hijo mío no tuvo más remedio que ceder.

—¿De... de veras? —Había esperanza en su tono de voz.

—No es necesario que conozcas todos los detalles, pero esta alianza nos conviene a ambos. Haremos que este matrimonio funcione, Isabella. Sólo tienes que llegar a aceptarlo.

Ella no mostró ninguna emoción. Edward sonrió con sensualidad y se acercó más. Le alzó la barbilla con la mano y se inclinó para rozarle los labios con los suyos. Fue un beso tierno, pero el deseo se apoderó de él. Mientras se cernía sobre Isabella, los ojos se le oscurecieron y todos los pensamientos amables se disolvieron. Pero de pronto, la joven le apartó la mano y se apartó.

—¡No necesito tu compasión, normando!

—No siento compasión por ti.

—¡Ni tampoco necesito tu amabilidad! —Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras bajaba la vista y observaba la evidencia de su deseo—. ¡Sé de sobra la clase de amabilidad que albergas!

—Isabella. —Edward trató de tocarla de nuevo, pero ella lo rechazó llorando.

—Pensé que le ahorraría a mi padre el pago del rescate entregándote mi virtud, pero parece que lo único que he conseguido es entregarte a ti lo que más ambicionabas. ¡Nada ha cambiado! Esta unión te conviene a ti, no a mí.

Dicho aquello, se dio la vuelta, tropezó ligeramente y se marchó.

Edward hizo un esfuerzo por no ir tras ella. Él también sabía hacia dónde lo llevaría su amabilidad. Isabella era una experta en despertar a partes iguales en él la compasión y la rabia. Sin embargo, también había despertado una aletargada ternura en su corazón. Una ternura que no había experimentado desde que tenía seis años.

* * *

Acá les dejo el otro cap de esta historia! Voy a actualizarla todos los diaas, esta adaptación la hizo primero **kristy_87** pero en otra página ayer me habia olvidado de aclarar eso, le pregunte si podia publicarla aquí pero no me contesto! Si a alguien le molesta que este subiendola, digame que inmediatamente la borrare sin ningun tipo de problema

Espero que dejen su opinión sobre sobre la historia y las invito a leer mis otras historias :D

 **Voy a estar subiendo dos caps o tres por día de esta historia! :D**

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	10. Capitulo 10

Hola a todaas! La escritora de esta hermosa historia es Brenda Joyce y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Brenda Joyce** **respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 10:**

Tanya Denaly lo vio en cuanto entró en el salón y apartó rápidamente la vista. El archidiácono de Canterbury parecía partir por la mitad a la multitud mientras caminaba.

La joven llevaba por aquel entonces varios meses en la corte, desde que cumplió dieciséis años, y lo prefería mil veces a la existencia rutinaria que llevaba en casa de su madrastra en el centro de Kent o en una de sus propias haciendas de Essex. En aquellos momentos la corte estaba en Londres, en la torre, donde no había lugar para el aburrimiento. Siempre estaba llegando gente; algunos pretendían hacerse con el favor de su soberano, y otros hacerle llegar sus mensajes o peticiones. Allí, en medio de la alegría y el libertinaje, la intriga y el escándalo, entre elegantes cortesanos y sus enjoyadas damas, Tanya se sentía como en casa.

Cuando se casara con Edward de Cullen tenía intención de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en la corte. Como era habitual, estaba rodeada de admiradores. Una docena de hombres, algunos jóvenes, otros mayores, unos poderosos, otros no, intentaban llamar su atención. No se cansaba de las divertidas anécdotas, de los bellos cumplidos ni del descarado coqueteo. Cuando así lo decidía, recompensaba a sus favoritos con una sonrisa y una mirada seductora. Pero Tanya no tenía que mostrarse coqueta para excitar a los hombres; ninguno podía mirarla y permanecer inmune a su belleza morena y sensual. Era muy consciente de ello desde que tenía doce años.

Sin embargo, a veces pensaba que su prometido era inmune a su atractivo. Habían conversado exactamente en tres ocasiones, pero Edward de Cullen no había coqueteado con ella ni la había halagado, y si el día que se conocieron no hubiera visto cómo miraba sus senos y sus largas piernas, se habría preguntado si le resultaba indiferente. Aquella única vez la había tranquilizado. Sin embargo, si no hubiera estado tan segura de su encanto, pensaría que no la deseaba. Y aquello, sencillamente, era imposible. Tanya bajó la barbilla y le dedicó otra mirada con sus grandes y oscuros ojos al archidiácono de Canterbury.

El pulso le latía con fuerza en la garganta, los senos y los pliegues de su feminidad. Era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida, y desde luego había visto bastantes. Dios, qué hermoso era. Su rostro ovalado estaba tallado con perfecta precisión. Tenía la nariz fina y recta, y los ojos de un azul penetrante. La mandíbula fuerte y apretada, y los pómulos altos y marcados. Su ligero bronceado lo hacía aún más atrayente. Tanya se dio cuenta de que en cuanto entró en el gran salón todo el mundo se percató de su presencia, incluidos los hombres.

Era alto, delgado y de hombros anchos. La joven se preguntó cómo sería su cuerpo, escondido ahora bajo el largo hábito.

También desprendía fuerza. No era ningún prelado consentido, mimado e indulgente consigo mismo. De hecho su historia, una historia bien conocida, era la mejor prueba de su determinación, su brillantez y su ambición. Tanya sabía que lo habían enviado a criarse en los ásperos pantanos galeses con Marcus de Montgomery mucho antes de que se convirtiera en conde de Shrewsbury. Montgomery era uno de los generales más hábiles y poderosos del rey William I, igual que Carlisle de Cullen. Y durante aquellos años los dos hombres fueron amigos, no rivales. Al decidir enviar a su segundo hijo a Gales, Carlisle estaba optando por un territorio todavía sin conquistar, devastado por las revueltas y las rebeliones. Riley no se arredró. Era bien sabido que había ganado sus espuelas a los trece años, el mismo año que las dejó a un lado y se enclaustró.

Al pensar en ello, Tanya se estremeció. ¿Qué muchacho de esa edad tomaría semejante decisión?

Su auge había sido espectacular porque era el protegido del arzobispo de Canterbury, hombre de confianza de William el Conquistador y amigo también de su padre. Pero no hubiera podido ascender como lo hizo si no hubiera sido brillante en los estudios. En sólo tres años consiguió formar parte del personal de Lanfranc como asistente suyo. Cuando su mentor murió, era el ayudante más capaz y de más confianza del arzobispo. Su nombramiento como archidiácono le llegó pocas semanas antes de la muerte de Lanfranc.

Tanya tragó saliva, se humedeció los labios secos y cambió de postura, incómoda. La mayoría de los archidiáconos eran ordenados sacerdotes, pero no Riley de Cullen. Aunque no era un caso tan excepcional. El último obispo de Swanter no era capaz de leer ni de escribir en ninguna lengua, y mucho menos en latín. Y cuando murió, se negó a recibir los sacramentos. Muchos miembros de la Iglesia se escandalizaron, al igual que muchos legos. Esos mismos clérigos eran los que desaprobaban a Riley de Cullen a pesar de que era un hombre devoto y de amplios conocimientos.

La joven estaba convencida de que había jurado los votos acostumbrados de castidad cuando entró en el claustro. Pero, ¿los habría respetado? No lo parecía, porque también exudaba virilidad. Tanya se sonrojó. Sabía que ella sólo era una más de las muchas mujeres presentes que lo estaban mirando, codiciándolo, y que lo encontraban fascinante. No le importaban las demás. No tenía rival, ni en la corte ni en ningún sitio. Pero el archidiácono no había mostrado jamás el menor signo de que la encontrara deseable. Tanya se preguntó, y no por primera vez, si a Riley, al igual que el rey, no preferiría a los hombres.

Suspiró. Nunca lo averiguaría. Estaba prometida a su hermano, Edward de Cullen, uno de los más grandes herederos del reino, y ella nunca pondría en peligro su inminente matrimonio.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que tenía la vista clavada en él hasta que el archidiácono giró bruscamente la cabeza para observarla a su vez. Durante un breve instante sus miradas se cruzaron. Una sombra, tal vez de disgusto, cubrió el rostro de Riley, que apartó rápidamente la vista y le dio la espalda.

Tanya estaba confundida y sin aliento. Sus ojos se habían encontrado durante tan breve espacio de tiempo que pensó incluso que lo había imaginado.

—¿Estáis bien, milady? —le preguntó con los ojos entornados Henry Ferrars, señor de Tutberry.

La joven sintió deseos de pellizcarse por comportarse como una niña. Intentó serenarse y se las arregló para dar una respuesta adecuada, pero no tenía la cabeza ni en Ferrars ni en ningún hombre de su círculo de admiradores.

Riley de Cullen no le había dirigido jamás la palabra; ni siquiera un saludo educado, a pesar de que desde que ella llegó a Londres varios meses atrás, sus caminos se habían cruzado media docena de veces debido a su compromiso con su hermano. Se le ocurrió pensar entonces que tal vez la estuviera evitando, tal vez sí la deseara como todos los demás.

Su hermanastro, Marcus, que era tan rubio como morena era ella, se abrió paso entre la gente que la rodeaba y la llevó a un aparte.

—Tus pensamientos son de lo más obvio.

—Tú siempre tan agradable, milord —le espetó, soltándose.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí el archidiácono? —preguntó Marcus fulminándola con la mirada—. He oído que lo han llamado. Y también que su hermano venía con él.

Tanya abrió aún más los ojos y se quedó paralizada.

—No me refiero a tu prometido, sino a Jasper.

La joven se tranquilizó. Prefería que Edward no estuviera en la corte. Volvió a posar los ojos en al archidiácono, pero al observar la expresión de su rostro se quedó inmóvil una vez más.

—Algo está ocurriendo —dijo Marcus. Su rostro reflejaba tensión—. El rey ya no me cuenta nada. ¡Tengo que recuperar su favor!

—Entonces tendrás que dedicarte a ello, ¿no es así, Marcus?

—¿Y a qué te dedicarás tú, querida hermana, cuando yo me de la vuelta?

Tanya ignoró la pregunta y sonrió a su hermanastro.

—Pronto no tendrás que preocuparte del poder de Carlisle de Cullen ni de sus hijos —aseguró con voz ronca—. Pronto seré la esposa de Edward y estaré al tanto de cualquier cosa que ocurra.

Marcus clavó su oscura mirada en la de ella y de pronto la agarró por el codo y la atrajo con fuerza hacia sí. El salón estaba tan abarrotado que nadie se dio cuenta. Pero aunque así hubiera sido, a Marcus Denaly, duque de Kent, no le hubiera importado.

—Pero, ¿podré confiar en ti, hermana?

Furiosa, Tanya se zafó de las garras de su hermano.

—El tiempo lo dirá, ¿no crees?

Una expresión desagradable cruzó el rostro de Marcus.

—No tenemos tiempo, Tanya. Mi instinto me dice que algo está ocurriendo. ¿Por qué está aquí el clérigo? ¿Por qué lo ha convocado el rey en audiencia privada? ¿Por qué han enviado a Edward al norte? ¿Se está gestando otra guerra... y yo estoy fuera?

Tanya miró de nuevo a su futuro cuñado, lo que provocó que Marcus frunciera el ceño.

—Pareces fascinada por él. —Ella sabía que no se refería a su prometido—. ¿No es así?

A la joven le latía el pulso a toda velocidad.

—Todas las mujeres de esta sala están fascinadas por el archidiácono.

—Pero tú no eres como todas las mujeres —dijo Marcus.

—Averiguaré qué está pasando, querido hermano.

—Ten cuidado —le advirtió él con amabilidad—. No cometas ninguna indiscreción. Tanya echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su largo y esbelto cuello, y se rió.

—Yo nunca soy indiscreta, querido, y tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

Riley informó a los ujieres del rey de su presencia, aunque para entonces Rufus estaría sin duda al tanto de ella, ya que el rey tenía una buena cantidad de espías trabajando para él. Buscó un sitio en la mesa del salón para esperar a que el monarca lo llamara, pero no había ninguno. Cansado del largo y duro viaje, se acercó a un rincón solitario. No estaba de humor para charlas banales, y mucho menos para que le intentaran sonsacar nada. Su aparición en la corte había levantado muchas especulaciones; casi todo el mundo sabía que sólo se presentaba allí cuando lo convocaban. Como estaba agotado, sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia la noche que se avecinaba. Su padre tenía varias propiedades en Essex, y una de ellas estaba justo al otro lado del Támesis. Riley tenía intención de pasar la noche allí en lugar de regresar directamente a Canterbury.

Su segunda y más importante razón para estar en Londres era hablar con su padre e informarle de todo lo que había ocurrido en Alnwick, una necesidad urgente ahora que Edward había concertado su matrimonio con la princesa Isabella. La intención de Riley era hablar con su padre antes de retirarse aquella noche a Essex. De hecho, ya le había enviado un mensaje privado. Soñaba con una cama caliente. Un segundo después, una mujer tropezó con él, se tambaleó y el archidiácono la agarró sin pensarlo. En el momento en que la ayudó a incorporarse y su cuerpo suave se apoyó un instante en el suyo, más duro, supo quién era. No necesitaba verla para saberlo. Pero la sintió, la olió, y su cuerpo respondió en consecuencia. Ella se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos, y, al verlo, soltó un gritito de sorpresa que Riley no se creyó ni por un instante.

La sujetó durante un segundo más de lo que requería la cortesía. De cerca era todavía más bella que de lejos. Su piel poseía una tonalidad dorada, debido tal vez a sus ancestros mediterráneos. Las cejas eran como dos alas negras que coronaban sus ojos almendrados. Tenía la boca carnosa y grande y un lunar encima de la comisura del lado derecho. Era muy alta, sus ojos estaban casi a la altura de los suyos, y tenía un cuerpo lujurioso de grandes pechos que sabía lucir con aquel vestido de seda que se le ajustaba como un guante. Por fin, Riley soltó a Tanya Denaly, la mujer a la que su hermano estaba todavía oficialmente prometido.

—Gracias —musitó ella con voz ronca. Su aroma no era sólo fuerte sino también almizclado. Despertaba imágenes de noches ardientes y cuerpos sudorosos entrelazándose—. Habéis evitado que me tuerza un tobillo.

—¿De veras? —preguntó sin devolverle la sonrisa.

Su tono desconfiado provocó un sonrojo en la piel aceitunada de Tanya.

—Los suelos son muy duros, milord. Sin duda me habría hecho daño si no llegáis a sujetarme.

Riley se cruzó de brazos, apoyó la espalda contra el muro y la observó detenidamente. A aquella distancia vio cómo sus pezones se endurecían contra el vestido de seda roja y no pudo evitar desearla. ¿Es que nunca iba a ser capaz de controlar su cuerpo? Pero, ¿qué hombre podría hacerlo al tener delante a Tanya Denaly? Era el sueño de cualquier hombre, la encarnación del eterno femenino, de la tentación pecaminosa y la provocación. Cautivado, se mantuvo en silencio.

—Es una sorpresa veros aquí —dijo la joven sonriendo y rozándole levemente el brazo.

Riley alzó una ceja y Tanya se acercó un poco más. Su sonrisa resultaba infinitamente seductora.

—¿Estáis aquí por algún asunto de la Iglesia, milord? —Volvió a rozarlo.

—¿Os interesan los asuntos divinos, lady Denaly?

—Me interesan todos los asuntos, milord —afirmó, batiendo las pestañas.

Riley contuvo la respiración. Podía imaginar perfectamente a qué asuntos se refería. Se alegraba de que Edward no se casara con aquella joven. Él mismo estaba decidido a mantenerse alejado de ella, antes de dejarse llevar por su deseo.

—Si me permitís... —susurró al tiempo que se daba la vuelta bruscamente.

Aunque luchaba contra su cuerpo en una batalla interminable, al final siempre perdía. Cuanto antes regresara a Canterbury, mejor. Se sumergiría por una única noche en el cuerpo maduro de Tarn, una viuda abierta, sincera y amable. No era una oscura seductora, no utilizaba engaños, no pedía nada.

Pero Tanya Denaly lo agarró de la muñeca y le clavó suavemente las largas uñas en la piel.

—¡Esperad! —Riley apretó la mandíbula y se giró hacia ella—. ¿Tenéis noticias de Edward?

—¿Cómo iba a tener noticias de él?

—¿No venís del norte?

—Estáis bien informada, milady —comentó con frialdad.

Tanya se sonrojó.

—No es ningún secreto que Jasper ha estado en el norte, y si los dos habéis llegado juntos... Lo lógico es pensar que... —Riley volvió a alzar una ceja—. La verdad es que... —Le temblaba la voz. Los senos le subían y bajaban, y el archidiácono se maldijo por no apartar la mirada—. Tal vez pudierais concederme un instante a solas. Podríais... Podríamos... Tengo que confesar mis pecados.

Riley sonrió sin ganas. Sabía, sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran, a qué pecados se refería exactamente.

—No parecéis arrepentida, lady Denaly. Lo que sí parece es que necesitáis que os salven.

Lo mismo le ocurría a él.

—¿Queréis... queréis salvarme?

—Lady Denaly, creo que no nos entendemos.

—Entonces debemos comunicarnos mejor —susurró ella acariciándole con la mano desde el codo hasta la muñeca.

Riley estaba paralizado, duro como una roca a causa del deseo. No cabía duda respecto a lo que quería decir. Le estaban prohibidas todas las mujeres, pero aquélla, una seductora redomada que buscaba a conciencia verlo caer, era la peor de todas... y mucho más tentadora. No quería ni imaginarse lo que sería poseerla.

Cuando por fin fue capaz de sonreír, lo hizo con malicia.

—Ya sabéis dónde está la capilla. No me cabe duda de que el padre Gerard estará encantado de escuchar vuestra confesión, si de verdad os arrepentís de vuestros pecados.

Ella clavó los ojos en los suyos y se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua. No era un gesto nervioso y Riley lo sabía.

—Estoy arrepentida. ¿No queréis escuchar mi confesión?

La sonrisa masculina se desvaneció. También se imaginaba perfectamente cómo sería su confesión. Se sentía muy cerca de sucumbir a su seducción.

—Yo no confieso, lady Denaly —dijo con brusquedad.

Estaba furioso. Con ella, y como siempre, consigo mismo.

Tanya fue consciente de su rabia, y, antes de que Riley pudiera marcharse, se acercó más, bloqueándole la salida. Las puntas erectas de sus senos le rozaron el pecho.

—Sólo estaba intentando daros las gracias por haber evitado que me cayera, milord.

Él se rió con aspereza mirándola de frente. La joven seguía agarrándole el antebrazo. No se movió, no fue capaz. Entre ellos se había desatado una corriente de deseo.

—Ambos sabemos que no os he salvado, aunque lo hubiera hecho en caso necesario. Y también sabemos que no tenéis intención de darme las gracias. No caeré en vuestra seducción, milady.

—Os estáis confundiendo conmigo. —Los ojos negros de Tanya brillaron.

—No me confundo con vos, lady Denaly. Eso sería imposible.

Toda la seducción que la joven había desplegado se transformó ahora en rabia.

—Al parecer soy yo la que se ha confundido. —Riley no respondió porque sus palabras eran falsas. Tanya había reconocido su inapropiada y enorme lujuria, y había visto que, en cierto modo, ambos eran exactamente iguales—. ¡Te he tomado por un hombre a pesar del hábito! Pero no lo eres, ¿verdad? ¡Seguro que te gustan los niños!

Olvidándose de que estaban en un lugar público, el archidiácono la agarró de las muñecas y la atrajo hacia sí. Los ojos negros de Tanya se abrieron de par en par cuando sintió su rígida erección y luego se convirtieron en una pantalla de humo.

La obvia invitación que vio en ellos devolvió a Riley a la realidad. La soltó, se apartó de ella dando un paso atrás y sonrió con desprecio.

—No vuelvas a poner en duda mi inclinación por las mujeres.

—Lo cierto —susurró la joven—, es que nunca he dudado de ella.

Pero Riley ya se estaba alejando. Cuando la escuchó gritar su nombre, apretó el paso e hizo un esfuerzo por mantener su determinación. Estaba temblando.

Menos de una hora después, el conde de Masen fue llamado a los aposentos reales. Igual que todos sus hijos, exudaba masculinidad y las mujeres lo perseguían con la esperanza de llevárselo a la cama, pero él las ignoraba porque amaba profundamente a su esposa.

Su aura de poder era incuestionable. Era el poder de un fabricante de reyes; de hecho así era como lo llamaban a sus espaldas, tanto sus amigos como sus adversarios. Él encontraba el apodo en cierto modo divertido, pero la verdad era que en el fondo le complacía. Hubo un tiempo en el que no fue más que un mercenario, y nunca olvidaría aquella época.

Los aposentos del rey eran los más amplios de la torre; eran casi tan grandes como el gran salón y estaban dominados por una cama con dosel de madera labrada cubierta de pieles y terciopelo. Cofres y arcas, repletas con las posesiones más preciadas y valiosas del soberano, inundaban la estancia.

Carlisle se acercó y se arrodilló ante Rufus. El rey era un hombre alto. En su momento había sido musculoso e incluso atractivo a pesar de su pelo color naranja; ahora los excesos habían afeado su aspecto y habían añadido más de una capa de grasa a su constitución. Durante un instante, permaneció sentado indolentemente en una silla lo suficientemente grande como para soportar su tamaño y peso e incluso le dio otro sorbo a su vino tinto francés. Tenía el rostro sonrojado por sus efectos y no parecía tener prisa por saludar a su vasallo, pero finalmente dijo:

—Levanta, Carlisle.

El conde obedeció e ignoró a Demetri, que estaba sentado al lado del rey mostrando gran interés.

Demetri había crecido en la corte con Rufus. Había más soldados, pero estaban inmersos en una conversación al otro lado de la estancia. Carlisle se dio cuenta de que Marcus Denaly no estaba presente. Al parecer todavía tenía que recuperar el favor del rey.

—¿Cómo está tu hijo Edward? —preguntó Rufus con naturalidad. Sus ojos entornados contradecían el tono de voz. Carlisle sabía que el monarca se moría de curiosidad.

—Edward está bien, como siempre.

—Riley me ha pedido audiencia —comentó Rufus dando otro sorbo de vino.

El conde estaba al tanto de aquello, del mismo modo que también conocía la razón.

—Mi hijo está deseando mostraros sus cuentas —murmuró Carlisle.

Lo cierto era que Riley y él no habían hablado del tema, pero Carlisle no podía decir otra cosa.

—Si está deseando mostrarme sus libros, entonces es que se ha transformado en un hombre al que no conozco —señaló William Rufus con ironía.

—El archidiácono es vuestro leal vasallo, milord —repuso Carlisle con una sonrisa.

—Sólo es leal porque no puede vencerme.

El conde decidió no responder. Conocía a William Rufus desde que era niño. Cuando Carlisle luchó en Hastings al lado de William el Conquistador, Rufus tenía diez años y físicamente se parecía mucho a su progenitor, de quien era el favorito. Se esperaba que fuera también como su padre en su interior, pero había quedaba claro que Rufus nunca llegaría a ser el hombre que fue William. Sí, era despiadado y fiero en la batalla e igual de astuto para la política, pero tenía carencias en muchos otros ámbitos.

El joven acosador se había convertido en un rey acosador. Acosaba a sus nobles y a su pueblo. Sus leyes y su sentido de la justicia eran duros e ilógicos, y fomentaban el descontento y la oposición. Los impuestos, que subía a su antojo para financiar sus numerosas guerras, resultaban opresivos. Incluso había tenido lugar una rebelión en 1088 al este de Inglaterra poco después de que Rufus subiera al trono. Había contenido aquella revuelta con una represión militar brutal y muchas promesas de buen gobierno, bajada de impuestos y cambio de las duras leyes del bosque. La victoria fue muy rápida. Los rebeldes perdieron sus tierras y se desvanecieron para siempre. Uno de los sublevados había sido el primer duque de Kent, y gran parte de sus tierras le fueron entregadas como recompensa a Marcus Denaly, junto con el título, porque Denaly había jugado un papel vital sofocando la rebelión, igual que Masen. Pero no transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que se descubriera que las promesas de Rufus eran falsas: las leyes permanecieron igual a lo largo y ancho del país.

Carlisle simpatizaba con los rebeldes, pero siempre había sido caballero del rey. Primero del Conquistador, y ahora de Rufus. Y si vivía para ver el día, también lo sería del hijo de Rufus. Pero su lealtad estaba basada en razones mucho más importantes que su estricto código de honor y su sentido del deber.

William Rufus necesitaba la guía de Carlisle, quien no se cansaba de conducir al monarca hacia el camino de una administración más justa y equitativa para sus súbditos y para el reino. De hecho, durante los cuatro años que habían transcurrido desde la muerte del arzobispo Lanfranc, la tendencia de Rufus a la arbitrariedad y la decadencia se había acrecentado. Lanfranc, igual que Carlisle, había intentado guiar moralmente al rey mientras vivió. El conde sabía que si se apartaba del rey, Rufus quedaría bajo la influencia de sus amigos, hombres iguales o peores que él.

Y por supuesto, Carlisle siempre protegía los intereses de su familia y de Masen; intereses que ahora pretendía ampliar como nunca antes.

Rufus despidió a Demetri y a los demás soldados. Ninguno de ellos fue capaz de disimular su curiosidad; todos y cada uno estaban decididos a descubrir lo más rápidamente posible qué era aquello tan importante de lo que tenían que hablar el rey y Carlisle de Cullen en privado.

Al marcharse, Demetri clavó en Carlisle una mirada asesina. El conde se preguntó qué pensaría si supiera que su hermanastra Isabella estaba prisionera en Alnwick. Cuando por fin se marcharon y cerraron la puerta, Rufus se rió.

—Son unos buitres, ¿no es cierto? Todos se mueren por saber qué noticias traes. Temen que te congracies todavía más conmigo y yo te recompense con algo de incalculable valor. El pobre y querido Demetri está al borde de la histeria, porque sabe que todo gira alrededor de sus tierras. —La mirada del rey se volvió dura—. Así que dime, Carlisle, ¿por qué nos hemos quedado a solas? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

—Edward tiene bajo su poder a la hija de Charlie Swan, mi rey.

Rufus se ahogó con el sorbo de vino que acababa de tomarse.

—¡Dios! —El conde guardó silencio dejando que el monarca asimilara aquella importante noticia. Rufus comenzó a sonreír. Sonrojado, se frotó las manos con codicia—. Menuda suerte. ¡Ah, Edward, qué bien lo has hecho! —se burló—. Encontraré la manera de recompensar a tu hijo. Ahora Charlie tendrá que pagar. ¿Qué podemos pedir?

Carlisle no dijo nada.

—Contesta, ¿qué podemos pedirle?

—Una dote.

—¿Y quién será la afortunada novia?

—Si Edward se casa con la hija de Swan, será posible una paz real y duradera. ¿Qué mejor manera de recompensar a mi hijo? Y si hay paz en el norte, vos podréis dedicaros por completo a Normandía.

Rufus sonrió sin ningún atisbo de humor.

—¿Quieres la paz, Carlisle, o más poder? ¿Es que no te basta con lo que tienes?

—¿Os he traicionado alguna vez? ¿No os he apoyado en los momentos de mayor necesidad?

—¿No te he dado más que a ningún otro? —replicó Rufus.

—Mi intención es protegeros a Inglaterra y a vos, mi rey.

La sonrisa del monarca era amarga y burlona.

—Te conozco bien, Carlisle, y nunca me has engañado como han hecho muchos otros. Confío en ti más que en nadie. En este cenagal que llamamos corte, rodeado de tanta codicia y ambición, tú sólo buscas proteger el legado de mi padre. ¿No es así?

—Mi intención es protegeros a Inglaterra y a vos, milord; nunca dudéis de ello —repitió Carlisle con firmeza.

—¡Maldición! —dijo Rufus irritado—. ¡Me hubiera gustado humillar a Charlie!

—Ya ha sido humillado, milord. No puede estar contento con el giro que han dado los acontecimientos.

—Edward está prometido a la hermana de Denaly —apuntó entonces el monarca.

—Los compromisos pueden romperse —respondió Carlisle con voz pausada.

—¿Y cuando muera Charlie?

—Cuando muera, Masen apoyará a Inglaterra, como siempre.

—¿Y cuando tú mueras?

—Mi compromiso es el compromiso de Edward.

—Así que volvemos a Edward —murmuró Rufus—. Crecimos juntos, como tú bien sabes, pero no nos tenemos mucho cariño —reconoció con ironía.

—El cariño no significa nada; el honor, todo. ¿Estáis dudando del honor de mi hijo?

—¡No! —Rufus se puso pesadamente de pie—. No, no lo pongo en duda. Ningún hombre sería tan estúpido como para cuestionar el honor de Edward. ¿Hay algún hombre que tenga más que él? Lo dudo.

Carlisle lo observó. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con voz suave e hipnótica.

—Siempre os he sido fiel, alteza, tal y como lo fui con vuestro padre. Sí, confieso que quiero una paz duradera en la frontera. Confieso que quiero a esa princesa como novia de mi hijo mayor. Pero vos, vos obtendréis Normandía.

William Rufus se quedó quieto y guardó silencio.

—Lo que ocurrió hace cinco años volverá a suceder. —Carlisle continuó utilizando el mismo tono seductor—. Tenéis muchos vasallos con Intereses en Normandía, como Odo de Bayeux o Robert de Mortain, vasallos que no os pertenecen sólo a vos sino también a vuestro hermano Robert. Es una situación insufrible. Esos barones quieren tener un solo señor, no dos. Deben tener uno, y ese debéis ser vos.

A Rufus le ardió la mirada.

—¿Crees que no sé de qué estás hablando? Hay muchos que aún conspiran para colocar a mi hermano Robert en mi trono.

—Y muchos otros que saben que es demasiado débil para ser rey de Inglaterra. Robert nunca podría unir Inglaterra con Normandía.

Transcurrieron varios minutos mientras se medían con la mirada. Finalmente, Rufus se sentó y se reclinó en la silla. Tenía el rostro endurecido y sombrío. No era ningún misterio el enorme poder que la alianza propuesta otorgaría a Masen, ni el potencial desastre que tendría lugar si los de Cullen apoyaran a Escocia. Tampoco cabía duda de que Carlisle hablaba con sinceridad. Y él debería estar libre para dedicarse a recuperar Normandía... si quería seguir siendo rey de Inglaterra.

—Dime —dijo Rufus de pronto—. ¿Es bonita?

—¿La princesa? —La pregunta del rey resultaba extraña.

—Sí, la hija de Swan. ¿Es bonita?

—No lo sé —respondió Carlisle con calma, preguntándose a dónde querría llegar Rufus.

El monarca se encogió de hombros súbitamente.

—No hay mujer más bella que Tanya Denaly, y Edward no estaba entusiasmado con ella.

Carlisle guardó silencio. No había nada que decir. Si su hijo encontraba bonita a su novia o no, resultaba completamente irrelevante.

—Ya es suficiente. La idea me gusta... y pensaré en ella —le aseguró Rufus con una sonrisa.

El conde asintió y se inclinó ligeramente.

—Eso es todo lo que os pido, señor.

Pero cuando salió de los aposentos sonreía. Y un poco más tarde, envió un jinete al norte con un mensaje para Charlie Swan.

* * *

Acá les dejo el otro cap de esta historia! Voy a actualizarla todos los diaas, esta adaptación la hizo primero **kristy_87** pero en otra página ayer me habia olvidado de aclarar eso, le pregunte si podia publicarla aquí pero no me contesto! Si a alguien le molesta que este subiendola, digame que inmediatamente la borrare sin ningun tipo de problema

Espero que dejen su opinión sobre sobre la historia y las invito a leer mis otras historias :D

 **Voy a estar subiendo dos caps o tres por día de esta historia! :D**

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	11. Capitulo 11

Hola a todaas! La escritora de esta hermosa historia es Brenda Joyce y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Brenda Joyce** **respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 11:**

Era una trampa.

Cuando Isabella por fin consiguió calmarse, ya había repasado con sumo cuidado lo ocurrido y había llegado a esa conclusión. Charlie la quería, y aunque no permitiría que sufriera el estigma de dar a luz a un bastardo, también estaba convencida de que no la entregaría al enemigo sin saber antes si esperaba un hijo o no. Odiaba demasiado a los normandos.

Las palabras que ella había escuchado, el acuerdo que al parecer habían hecho, formaban parte de su ardid. Isabella se abrazó a sí misma. La noche era fría, pero también sentía un frío terrible en el corazón a pesar de su certeza.

La joven estaba en la ventana, mirando la noche sin verla. A su espalda, Elizabeth dormía en la cama que compartían. La luna se alzó, llena y blanca. Vio cómo ascendía y se abría paso a través de un cielo gris perla. Cientos de estrellas se desplegaron para acompañarla, y la plateada luz de la luna bailó en el interior de su habitación.

De pronto, las estrellas perdieron brillo. Si al menos hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hablar con su padre a solas... Si se la hubiera llevado a un aparte, si la hubiera consolado, si le hubiera dicho que la quería y le hubiera explicado en qué consistía aquella estratagema...

Pero no lo había hecho. Confiaba en ella, sabía que era leal e inteligente, igual que Isabella confiaba en que al final Charlie sería más inteligente que los normandos. Nadie mejor que su padre para burlarlos. Había luchado contra ellos durante casi veinte años con uñas y dientes, engañándolos para sobrevivir y salvaguardar Escocia. Igual que ahora había engañado a Edward de Cullen.

Porque aquella era la única explicación para que su ahora prometido creyera de verdad que su matrimonio se basaría en algún tipo de alianza política. Le habían tendido una trampa.

Isabella se recobró y se limpió una lágrima con la manga. No había razón alguna para llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que sobrevivir cada día lo mejor que pudiera, con orgullo y fortaleza, y no debía concebir un hijo. Era tarde, pero su secuestrador todavía seguía abajo. Aquella noche el salón había estado inusualmente festivo, para disgusto de Isabella. Los hombres se habían dado a la bebida para celebrar el aparente éxito de su señor y se habían vuelto tremendamente ruidosos. Pero ahora el salón estaba en silencio; todos se habían ido a la cama.

Excepto Edward. Isabella no podía imaginárselo borracho, pero tras lo ocurrido debería estarlo. Aquélla era una oportunidad de oro. El normando tendría los sentidos adormecidos. ¿Encontraría mejor ocasión para enfrentarle? ¿Para exigirle los detalles de lo que había ocurrido entre su padre y él? ¿Para tranquilizarse a sí misma con lo que sin duda era la verdad?

La joven vaciló, pero mientras salía de la habitación, el corazón le latía con fuerza. Él la encontraba deseable. ¿Acaso los bardos no contaban historias de hombres que perdían la cabeza por peligrosas seductoras? ¿No sería mejor ser una seductora en lugar de una instigadora? ¿Se atrevería a adoptar semejante papel?

Tratando de ignorar el calor de las mejillas y la rápida palpitación de su pecho, se dirigió al gran salón. Sin embargo, al detenerse en el umbral se le ocurrió pensar que estaba jugando a algo peligroso que acabaría mal para ella.

Temblando, miró a su alrededor. El fuego agonizante del hogar todavía brillaba y sonaba de vez en cuando algún ronquido. Al parecer todos los soldados que quedaban en el gran salón estaban dormidos. Esperaba encontrar a Edward en el estrado, pero no había nadie en la plataforma. Sintiendo una creciente e incómoda angustia, se acercó a las dos sillas en forma de trono que había frente a la chimenea por detrás, pensando que tal vez estuviera sentado en una de ellas. Cuando las encontró vacías, Isabella se apretó las manos.

Edward no estaba en sus aposentos ni en el salón, y ella sospechaba en qué andaba. Era lo que todos los hombres hacían a aquellas horas intempestivas: yacer con alguna criada. Isabella, consumida como estaba por una súbita ira, se quedó inmóvil durante un instante antes de darse la vuelta bruscamente y subir las escaleras. Su rabia estaba fuera de lugar. No le importaba lo que hiciera el bastardo. Ninguna mujer podía esperar fidelidad de su esposo, y él todavía no se había casado con ella ni lo haría en el futuro.

Edward no estaba borracho. Nada más lejos de la realidad, ya que no era un hombre inclinado a los excesos. Dejó el candelabro a un lado con cuidado. No tenía intención de quemar su propio establo.

—¿Milord? —preguntó la criada, inmóvil y sin aliento.

El normando no estaba precisamente complacido. La muchacha no era su tipo. En otro momento, su suavidad sí lo hubiera satisfecho. Aunque al menos le gustaba su cabello. Era rubio claro.

Estaba poseído por la lujuria. Aquella noche, al igual que la anterior, le había resultado imposible dormir a causa del deseo no satisfecho. A pesar de haber intentado no hacerlo, se encontró pensando en su prometida como si fuera un adolescente. Era un hombre acostumbrado a saciar su apetito cuando le nacía. Nunca antes había dedicado ni un solo instante a fantasear, ni siquiera de muchacho. Sabía que no podría pasar una noche más como la del día anterior, y llevarse ahora a Isabella a la cama estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Era su prometida a todos los efectos aunque el compromiso todavía no se hubiera firmado. Utilizarla de aquel modo tan insensible sería una falta de respeto y un abuso al que no la sometería. En ningún castillo había intimidad, y menos en Alnwick. Algún día sería su condesa; si la trataba con desdén, sentaría un precedente.

Edward observó a la criada que estaba sin aliento delante de él y que le había estado provocando toda la noche. Era una pobre sustituta de la mujer a la que deseaba. No importaba. Sería absurdo continuar de aquella manera el mes que faltaba hasta que se casara con Isabella. Edward le hizo una seña. Un instante más tarde la tenía de rodillas, encargándose de aliviar su molestia.

Isabella no se durmió hasta el amanecer. Ya no le daba vueltas a aquel peligroso juego de guerra y traición en el que ella era el peón principal. Estaba furiosa y herida, dos emociones que no tenía derecho a sentir. No podía dejar de imaginarse a Edward con alguna sirvienta. No debería importarle lo que hiciera ni con quién, pero que Dios la ayudara, sí le importaba.

A medida que la mañana iba adquiriendo tintes grisáceos y aprovechando que Elizabeth seguía dormida como una bendita, la joven se enfrentó a los hechos en toda su crudeza. Había pensado en aquel hombre muchas veces desde que lo vio por primera vez en Abernathy. Le había resultado imposible no recordarlo, porque se quedó impresionada con su poderosa presencia. Aunque fuera su enemigo, la atracción estuvo allí desde el principio.

Isabella se bajó de la cama y decidió que eso no importaba, prometiéndose a sí misma no olvidarlo nunca. Lo de Abernathy había ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo. Aquella noche había demostrado la profundidad de la pasión que sentía por ella; una pasión meramente política.

Aunque Edward fuera el dueño absoluto de su cuerpo, no permitiría que lo fuera de su voluntad. Nunca dejaría que le esclavizara la mente. Su cuerpo sería irrelevante. Después de todo, como decía siempre su madre, sólo estaba hecho de carne y huesos. El alma era una cosa muy distinta. Pero continuaba sintiendo una rabia ardiente y amarga, y quería contraatacar. Había un modo muy claro de utilizar su actual circunstancia a su favor. ¿Acaso no la había acusado él en una ocasión de ser una espía? Había llegado el momento de asumir aquel papel.

Decidida, Isabella comenzó a asearse pensando en lo orgulloso que estaría Charlie de ella. Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, cuando la nodriza de Elizabeth despertó a la niña. Todavía no habían dado las seis; la joven salió cuando Elizabeth comenzaba a protestar diciendo que no quería ir a misa aquella mañana.

Lo vio en el preciso instante en que entró en el salón. La miraba como si no se hubiera acostado la noche anterior con otra mujer. La ira de Isabella renació junto con aquel molesto dolor en el pecho.

Intentando ignorar a Edward, se acercó al fuego sin saludarlo siquiera, como si no existiera, preguntándose con qué mujer habría yacido y también cuándo tendría la oportunidad de ejercer de espía.

—Si acercas más las manos te vas a quemar —dijo él con suavidad aproximándose y colocándose justo detrás de ella.

Isabella se puso tensa. Edward no pudo resistir la tentación que suponía ver su cabello suelto y se lo acarició mientras susurraba:

—Tienes un pelo precioso, princesa. —Su tono de voz era dulce e hipnótico.

La joven permaneció inmóvil recordando su traición de la noche anterior. Pero todos los sentidos que poseía eran plenamente conscientes del calor del cuerpo masculino y del poder que emanaba.

—¿Has dormido bien? —le preguntó mientras sus dedos rozaban su nuca.

Ella apartó la cara.

—No me toques. Y sí, la verdad es que he dormido muy bien —mintió. Apenas había pegado ojo.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadada? —quiso saber, mirándola fijamente.

—¿Enfadada yo?

—¿Te he ofendido de alguna manera?

Isabella respondió con la pregunta que le estaba quemando.

—¿Dormiste tú bien anoche, milord?

—Lo cierto es que no. Y estoy seguro de que te imaginas la razón.

—¡Oh, claro que sé la razón!

Él le acarició la mejilla con el dedo índice y Isabella le apartó la mano.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron de modo seductor.

—Entonces sabrás, princesa, que la única manera de que yo duerma bien es que tú estés en mi cama y ambos nos hayamos saciado. —El hecho de que fuera tan directo la dejó sin palabras—. Estás muy enfadada, Isabella. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque anoche no hice lo que me hubiera gustado?

—Pero sí que lo hiciste, ¿no es verdad? —se escuchó acusarlo.

—Desde luego que no. De haber sido así tú no estarías despierta ni levantada a estas horas, porque no hubieras podido salir de nuestra cama —repuso desconcertado.

Ella se ruborizó. Durante un instante se imaginó a Edward tomándola de un modo tan completo, tan absoluto, que hubiera tenido que pasarse el resto del día en la cama. Entonces recordó que aquella mañana habría alguna criada en algún rincón de Alnwick en esas circunstancias. Estaba tan furiosa que no le salían las palabras.

—Pronto —dijo Edward con suavidad—, cuando nos hayamos casado, ninguno de los dos tendrá que volver a pasar una noche en blanco.

—Eres un hipócrita —gritó Isabella incapaz de contenerse, olvidando la prudencia.

—¿De veras? —La expresión de Edward se endureció un tanto.

—¡Sí, de veras! —Isabella vio cómo crecía la furia de su prometido pero no le importó—. Anoche bajé justo antes de los maitines.

Cuando calló, la ira de Edward había desaparecido y sonreía complacido.

—Así que viniste a buscarme —dijo tomándole las manos.

—¡No por la razón que tú crees! —exclamó mientras intentaba zafarse sin éxito.

Él parecía divertido y escéptico al mismo tiempo.

—Vamos, no irás a decirme que me buscaste en medio de la noche para conversar.

Aquello era absurdo. Isabella volvió a sonrojarse.

—¡Así fue!

De pronto, la sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció.

—Ah, ahora comienzo a entender lo que ocurre. —La joven trató una vez más de rescatar las manos, pero resultó inútil—. Por supuesto que estás enfadada esta mañana, Isabella. Viniste a buscarme pero no me encontraste.

Isabella dejó de luchar. Sentía un tremendo dolor en el pecho.

—¡Y ambos sabemos por qué, así que no lo niegues!

—No lo niego. Pero, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Mi cuerpo ardía por ti.

Isabella intentó una vez más liberarse, y una vez más no sirvió de nada. Sus palabras despertaron en ella imágenes vividas de él completamente excitado, e intentó alejarlas.

—¡Estoy segura de que no me dedicaste ni un solo pensamiento mientras te aliviabas en tu atractiva amante!

—No puede decirse que fuera atractiva, y si quieres saberlo, sólo pensé en ti mientras estaba con ella.

La joven se quedó helada al comprender que, a pesar de estar enfadada, herida y celosa, la sola presencia del normando conseguía que una marea hirviente de deseo la recorriera. Incluso el pulso le latía con fuerza, haciéndole sentirse incómoda. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso en aquellas circunstancias?

—Yo estaba arriba —dijo finalmente, dándose cuenta al instante del dolor que dejaba traslucir.

—Isabella, vas a convertirte en mi esposa. Está fuera de lugar que te utilice como si fueras mi amante —repuso asombrado.

Ella estuvo a punto de interrumpirlo, pero Edward habló con voz profunda y firme, apremiante incluso.

—¿Crees que no lo pensé? ¿De verdad piensas que cualquier mujer puede compararse con alguien como tú? ¿Sabes cuántas veces estuve a punto de subir esas escaleras a sabiendas de que no debía? Sólo mi fuerza de voluntad me lo impidió. —Edward le soltó de pronto las manos para acunar su rostro y Isabella fue incapaz de moverse—. Fui discreto. Todos los hombres del salón estaban dormidos. No quería que tú te enteraras. Aun así, me complace que estés celosa. —Ella abrió la boca para negarlo, pero no logró emitir ningún sonido—. Quieres lo imposible, princesa, pero haré lo que me pides.

Aturdida, Isabella parpadeó.

—¿A qué... a qué te refieres? —susurró con voz ronca.

—Me contendré hasta nuestra noche de bodas, ya que es tan importante para ti.

Isabella se tambaleó. Él la agarró y de pronto estaba entre sus brazos.

—¿Has entendido lo que acabo de decir? —inquirió Edward.

A pesar de la conmoción, la joven se dio cuenta de que él también estaba excitado. Le puso las manos en el pecho, aunque no supo si fue para apartarlo de sí o para agarrarse a él con más fuerza.

—Sí..., lo comprendo.

—¿Estás contenta? —La expresión de Edward resultaba casi salvaje.

La joven asintió con la cabeza, todavía sorprendida por el tono que había adquirido la conversación y la forma tan sorprendente en que había terminado.

—¡Bien! Siempre trataré de complacerte. —Terminó su frase con un beso que saqueó su boca y la quemó por dentro.

La mente de Isabella no paraba de repetir aquella increíble letanía. Él acababa de prometerle que practicaría el celibato hasta que se casaran. Celibato... Fidelidad... La cantinela seguía torturándola cuando abrió la boca, dándole permiso para ahondar el beso. Pero cuando sus lenguas finalmente se encontraron, Edward se apartó, jadeante.

—Sin duda perderé la cabeza cada vez que te tenga cerca —le advirtió con una sonrisa que le iluminó los ojos.

En otra época o en otras circunstancias, pensó Isabella con súbita desesperación, un matrimonio como aquél podría haber tenido éxito. Pero no podía ser, porque no habría boda. El compromiso era un ardid. Y sin embargo... Edward parecía tan convencido... Y no era la clase de hombre al que se pudiera engañar con facilidad.

—¿Cuáles han sido las condiciones de este matrimonio? —se escuchó decir con voz tensa.

—¿No te basta con saber que tu padre y yo hemos decidido unir a nuestras familias? —preguntó el normando. Su sonrisa había desaparecido.

—No. Debo conocer las condiciones.

Edward la miró fijamente, y luego le dijo con delicadeza:

—¿No recuerdas que hablamos ayer de esto?

La joven tuvo que luchar por controlar la voz y encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Por favor, milord, me gustaría saber qué gana mi padre entregándote mi mano. Aparte de... —Isabella tragó saliva—. Nuestro hijo.

El normando guardó silencio. Tenían las miradas entrecruzadas, la de él oscura y sombría, la suya vidriosa por las lágrimas que no quería derramar. Por fin, Edward dijo con gravedad:

—Me estás preguntado por asuntos políticos.

—Esto es muy importante para mí.

—Lo sé, Isabella. Sé mucho más de lo que imaginas. Confía en mí. Pronto seré tu esposo; y de aquí en adelante seré el único que tenga el derecho a cuidarte. Charlie se ha mostrado conforme con la alianza; déjalo estar.

—No puedo —susurró ella—. Tengo que conocer con exactitud lo que se dijo.

Edward la miró en silencio durante un instante, y luego le preguntó con voz tranquila:

—¿Me jurarás fidelidad, Isabella?

Ella se quedó paralizada. Sabía que debía decirle una única palabra: Sí. El corazón le latía con una intensidad aterradora. Nunca le había gustado mentir y tampoco lo haría ahora, así que calló.

La expresión de Edward se volvió sombría y sus palabras amargas.

—Te he prometido fidelidad; te he prometido que cuidaré de ti. Pero tú no quieres hacerme el mismo juramento.

Isabella estaba dividida. Había algo en la actitud de Edward, en sus ojos, que la hacía desear prometerle todo lo que le pidiera, pero sin duda aquello era una locura. Quería conquistar no sólo su cuerpo, sino también su espíritu, y ella había jurado que no se lo permitiría. Porque al final no habría ninguna boda, estaba convencida de ello.

Edward le agarró de la barbilla, alzándosela.

—¿Te casarás conmigo, me recibirás en tus brazos, criarás a mis hijos, atenderás mi casa y cuidarás de mi gente cuando esté enferma? ¿Me darás tu apoyo en los tiempos difíciles? ¿Me serás leal?

Isabella gimió. En aquel momento, frente a él, sintió de pronto que no estaba segura de su propia respuesta. Pero, ¿cómo era posible? Estaba claro a quién le era leal. Y eso no había cambiado.

—¡Tengo que saberlo! —explotó el normando con un brillo salvaje en la mirada.

Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras notaba que los ojos comenzaban a escocerle.

—Júrame por lo que más quieras, júrame por la vida de tu padre que cumplirás con tu deber hacia mí tal y como yo he prometido —le ordenó Edward—. ¡Júralo ahora!

La joven respiró hondo.

—No... No puedo.

Él la soltó y Isabella se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba temblando.

—¿No puedes darme tu palabra o no me la vas a dar?

—No puedo.

—¿Y te atreves a preguntarme secretos políticos? —le preguntó con frialdad—. Tienes una última oportunidad. —La vena de su sien latía con fuerza—. ¿Me serás leal a mí antes que a nadie, por encima de todos los demás?

Isabella pensó en no contestar, pero, finalmente, dijo:

—No.

Edward no pudo evitar que su rostro reflejara la incredulidad que sentía.

—Soy leal a Escocia —susurró ella, dándose cuenta de que estaba llorando.

De pronto, le vino a la mente la última imagen del rostro lleno de odio de su padre, y pensó en lo orgulloso que estaría de ella si pudiera verla en ese momento.

—¿Incluso cuando nos hayamos casado?

—Sí, incluso después de casarnos. —Isabella rezó para que la boda no se celebrara.

Los condes de Masen llegaron aquel mismo día. Isabella estaba en la sala de las mujeres cuando se enteró de su llegada. Las damas salieron corriendo a recibir a la señora de Alnwick con Elizabeth a la cabeza, gritando de alegría. La escocesa no hizo amago de seguirlas y nadie notó su falta. Estaba sola en la sala y sentía una angustia creciente en el pecho. No quería conocer a los padres de Edward ni en aquel momento ni nunca. Y sobre todo no quería conocer al conde, enemigo personal de su padre.

Pero no tenía elección. Un rato más tarde, cuando cesó la algarabía en el salón, apareció una mujer en el umbral y Isabella se puso automáticamente en pie. No tuvo ninguna duda de que se trataba de la condesa.

La madre de Edward era una esbelta y hermosa mujer de edad indefinida. Llevaba puesto un vestido de terciopelo amarillo ricamente bordado hasta el bajo con hilos de múltiples colores, y una faja dorada con joyas incrustadas le marcaba la estrecha cintura. Su velo, entre dorado y carmesí, era de la seda más fina, y una banda de rubíes dentro de un círculo de oro lo mantenía en su sitio. Se trataba de una de las mujeres más impactantes que Isabella había visto en su vida, y no sólo por su atuendo. De los rasgos de su rastro se deducía que era una mujer de carácter fuerte, y sus ojos denotaban una aguda inteligencia.

En aquel momento la miraba fijamente, y la joven se preguntó si la odiaría y estaría disgustada por la alianza.

—Milady —murmuró Isabella.

La condesa alzó una ceja y la escocesa fue consciente de que lady Esme estaba observando desde su castaña cabeza hasta las sandalias azules que llevaba puestas. A la espalda de su futura suegra, media docena de damas que conformaban el séquito de la condesa, también la miraban con curiosidad no disimulada y risitas ahogadas.

—Acércate, princesa —dijo la condesa. Era una orden pronunciada con suavidad pero al mismo tiempo con firmeza, que Isabella se apresuró a obedecer—. Quiero darte la bienvenida a nuestra familia. —Lady Esme suavizó el tono al tomar las manos de la joven.

—Gracias —contestó con tensión, dándose cuenta de que le estaba dando su aprobación.

—Quisiera quedarme a solas con la prometida de mi hijo —ordenó la condesa.

Sus damas desaparecieron entre sonrisas y murmullos.

—Vamos, sentémonos y conozcámonos un poco —le pidió lady Esme, tomando a Isabella del brazo y guiándola hacia un par de sillas—. No tienes que tener miedo de mí.

—No lo tengo —replicó la joven cuando tomaron asiento.

Lo cierto era que estaba incómoda. Pero no por la condesa, sino porque tenía el absurdo deseo de que pudieran ser de verdad suegra y nuera.

—Confío en que Edward te haya tratado bien. —Isabella bajó los ojos, consciente de a lo que se refería la condesa—. Tanto él como sus hermanos han salido a su padre. Si lo dominó la lujuria cuando os encontrasteis, lo lamento. —La joven se sonrojó—. Sin embargo, todos saben cómo tratar a una dama. Espero que después se comportara como un caballero.

Isabella pensó en la asombrosa promesa que Edward le había hecho sobre mantenerse célibe y algo se contrajo en su interior.

—Yo... Sí, así ha sido.

—Por supuesto —continuó la condesa, complacida—. Creció en una corte decadente en la que la ambición, la intriga y el deseo estaban a la orden del día. Tuvo que endurecerse desde muy niño. —Su tono había cambiado; la tristeza era innegable—. Pero no te equivoques. Dentro de él hay una gran ternura, y estoy segura de que una mujer como tú puede encontrar esa parte de él que tanto esconde.

Isabella recordó el tono suave de la voz masculina, las palabras seductoras que le había dicho aquel mismo día y se revolvió incómoda.

—¿Por qué me cuenta esto?

—Para que comprendas a mi hijo, el hombre que va a ser tu esposo. Para que puedas perdonarlo cuando se olvide de sí mismo.

La joven no respondió. Le resultaría tan sencillo hacerse amiga de aquella mujer, que le cayera bien... Pero no quería que ocurriera. Su situación ya era lo bastante difícil.

—¿Cuándo sabrás si estás esperando un hijo?

Isabella abrió los ojos de par en par. El rostro le ardía.

—No soy muy regular.

—Eso es una lástima. Si estás esperando a mi nieto, debes decírmelo de inmediato. —La condesa observó que Isabella fruncía los labios—. Creo que deberíamos hablar con sinceridad, ¿no te parece? —Sonrió—. Estoy encantada con esta alianza, princesa. Igual que lo están mi esposo y mi hijo. —Lady Esme la tomó de la mano—. Pero tú no estás contenta. Te sientes desgraciada.

La joven respiró hondo. Estaba a punto de llorar, desarmada por la amabilidad de su tono.

—¿Tanto... tanto se me nota?

—Mucho. ¿Es por Edward? ¿No te complace?

Isabella cerró los ojos. No debía considerar aquella pregunta.

—Es mi enemigo —respondió con mucha calma. La condesa la miró en silencio—. Todos sois mis enemigos, milady —afirmó la joven en el mismo tono.

—Se ha formado una alianza. ¿Desobedecerás a tu padre, el rey?

No podía contestar. No podía admitir que no habría ninguna traición ya que ella seguía siendo leal a Charlie. Lo que la inquietaba era el hecho de que la condesa estuviera tan convencida como su hijo de que la alianza fuera a llevarse a cabo. Ninguno de los dos era estúpido. Todo lo contrario; ambos eran extraordinariamente astutos. ¿Y si tenían razón y la que estaba equivocada era ella? ¿Entonces qué? Cielo Santo, si la boda se celebraba, si de verdad tenía lugar, ¿qué haría ella?

El conde de Masen esperaba impaciente a su primogénito. Sabía que no lo encontraría al llegar; el padre conocía bien las costumbres de su hijo. Hasta la comida del mediodía atendería con su asistente asuntos administrativos. Después se ocuparía personalmente de sus obligaciones, ya fuera una inspección a la propiedad de algún arrendatario o la instrucción de sus caballeros.

Carlisle estaba impaciente porque veía muy poco a Edward. Lo cierto era que desde que lo había enviado a la corte de William como rehén tantos años atrás, sus caminos parecían destinados a divergir en lugar de a encontrarse. Cuando su hijo vivió en la corte, Carlisle se vio obligado a permanecer en el norte, defendiendo y asegurando sus fronteras. Y cuando Edward regresó a casa, el conde tuvo que acudir a la corte para proteger sus intereses de aquellos que querían verlos destruidos.

Suspiró. Se arrepentía de pocas cosas, pero una de ellas era de haber pasado poco tiempo con su hijo mayor. Cuando por fin lo vio entrar en el gran salón, Carlisle se puso en pie, sonriendo.

—Nunca pensé que nuestro siguiente encuentro sería poco antes de tu boda con una princesa —dijo el conde a modo de saludo.

La expresión de seriedad de su hijo se desvaneció.

—¿Rufus ha accedido?

—El rey está de acuerdo.

—Te debo agradecimiento eterno, padre.

La sonrisa de Edward era radiante y Carlisle se sintió feliz.

—Rufus no tiene otra opción si quiere recuperar Normandía. La codicia ha marcado su decisión. También ha influido que ya no incluye en su círculo de amistades a Marcus Denaly. Quien por cierto, estaba furioso.

—Lo imagino. —Edward le hizo un gesto a su padre para que se sentara y él tomó asiento a su lado—. Todo el mundo está horrorizado y asombrado con esta alianza... incluida mi prometida —concluyó con una mueca.

—¿Una novia reacia?

—Eso es quedarse corto.

—¿Y cómo conseguiste el consentimiento de Charlie?

Edward miró a su padre directamente a los ojos.

—Cuando le ofrecí su mayor deseo no pudo negarse. Le juré que vería a su hijo mayor en su trono.

—Y cuando yo muera y Rufus te pida tu apoyo para colocar a Demetri, su elegido, en el trono, ¿qué harás? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Soy su fiel servidor —contestó Edward con frialdad—. Por mucho que lo desprecie.

Era la primera vez que su hijo revelaba abiertamente su antagonismo hacia el rey, y Carlisle estaba sorprendido. Durante muchos años había sospechado que el odio de Edward era muy profundo, y se había preguntado qué podría haber provocado semejante hostilidad.

—Te tocará jugar a un juego muy peligroso —le advirtió.

—Soy consciente de ello. Pero no he prometido nada que no haya pensado cuidadosamente. Demetri es demasiado débil para permanecer mucho tiempo como rey de Escocia, y Michael es joven. Tendrá su momento más adelante. Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

—No te estoy reprendiendo —aseguró Carlisle con una sonrisa—. Has hecho bien, Edward.

Su hijo sonrió, al parecer complacido con la alabanza.

—Gracias, padre.

—Hay algunas condiciones menores: Rufus ha declarado que la boda debe celebrarse en la corte —le informó Carlisle en tono enérgico.

—¿Qué sentido tiene? —preguntó Edward poniéndose rígido.

—Está claro que desea humillar a Charlie al hacer que las nupcias tengan lugar allí. En cualquier caso, el compromiso puede firmarse aquí por la mañana.

Edward asintió brevemente con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos.

—Rufus intentará provocar a Charlie recordándole que le ha jurado fidelidad de rodillas. Y no hay que olvidar el rey escocés tiene la sangre caliente.

—No temas. Nos aseguraremos de que no lleguen a las manos. Nada va a impedir esa unión. —El conde se quedó en silencio durante un instante, y luego continuó—. Rufus también ha dictaminado que Isabella sea su invitada en la corte hasta el día de la boda.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward con brusquedad, poniéndose en pie con los ojos brillantes de rabia—. ¿Qué pretende demostrar con eso, qué quiere ganar? ¿Su intención es tenerla prisionera hasta que nos casemos? —Nervioso, empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro.

—No te agites —le pidió Carlisle.

—¿O pretende alguna traición? ¿A qué está jugando ahora conmigo y con los míos?

Carlisle vaciló. La pregunta le quemaba. Una pregunta cuya respuesta llevaba aguardando muchos años, una pregunta que no se había atrevido a formula por miedo a la respuesta.

Pero su primogénito estaba a punto de casarse. No tenían muchos momentos para estar a solas, y tal vez no volviera a disfrutar de una oportunidad como aquélla.

—Edward, hace muchos años que me pregunto por qué te disgusta tanto Rufus. —Su hijo se limitó a mirarlo. Era imposible discernir qué estaba pensando. Aquel breve instante de furia había pasado—. ¿Hay algo que yo deba saber, algo que ocurrió, tal vez, cuando tú eras un niño y vivías en la corte?

—No, padre, no hay nada que debas saber al respecto.

El tono de su primogénito fue firme y tranquilo, y sin embargo el conde sintió como si le hubiera abofeteado con fuerza. No pudo evitar pensar que si el pasado hubiera sido diferente, si hubieran tenido más tiempo, Edward confiaría más en él.

—No permitiré que Isabella se quede allí sola —aseguró su hijo con firmeza—. Permaneceré en la corte con ella.

—Me alegra que desees acompañarla. La princesa y tú podéis partir hacia la corte justo después de comprometeros mañana. Yo me reuniré con vosotros cuando me haya entrevistado con Charlie para ultimar los detalles de este matrimonio.

—No temas, padre. Hasta que nos hayamos casado, pienso estar alerta. Sé que habrá muchas facciones interesadas en romper esta alianza.

Carlisle le puso la mano en el brazo y, con voz grave, le dijo:

—Sería conveniente que la dejaras embarazada cuanto antes por si acaso surgen problemas.

Edward lo miró fijamente, y luego aseguró con firmeza:

—Me enfrentaré a los problemas a medida que vayan surgiendo. Pero Isabella no compartirá cama conmigo hasta que nos hayamos casado.

El conde se quedó asombrado, pero, prudentemente, no dijo nada. Allí había mucho más de lo que parecía. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que su hijo estuviera enamorado de su prometida. Intentando ocultar su satisfacción, se dio la vuelta y lo dejó solo.

* * *

Acá les dejo el otro cap de esta historia! Voy a actualizarla todos los diaas, esta adaptación la hizo primero **kristy_87** pero en otra página ayer me habia olvidado de aclarar eso, le pregunte si podia publicarla aquí pero no me contesto! Si a alguien le molesta que este subiendola, digame que inmediatamente la borrare sin ningun tipo de problema

Espero que dejen su opinión sobre sobre la historia y las invito a leer mis otras historias :D

 **Voy a estar subiendo dos caps o tres por día de esta historia! :D**

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	12. Capitulo 12

Hola a todaas! La escritora de esta hermosa historia es Brenda Joyce y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Brenda Joyce** **respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 12:**

—Es vuestro hermano, señor, el príncipe Henry. Solicita veros —anunció el centinela.

Ruñas frunció el ceño. Estaba a solas con su escudero en sus aposentos privados, a mitad de un cambio de ropa para la cacería real que tendría lugar aquella tarde.

—Despídelo. No estoy de humor para ver a mi hermano ahora.

De pronto, la puerta de los aposentos reales se abrió de golpe. Henry estaba en el umbral con el rostro descompuesto por la rabia y los ojos brillantes. Detrás de él, otros dos centinelas habían palidecido por aquella interrupción a la intimidad de su majestad.

Rufus miró fijamente a su hermano.

—¿Qué significa esta intromisión? No estoy disponible, querido hermano.

—Necesito hablar contigo —le espetó Henry entrando en la habitación.

Era alto y musculoso, como había sido su padre, y le sacaba a su hermano mayor más de un palmo. A diferencia de Rufus, que llevaba puesta una casaca roja ribeteada con piel de armiño y botas a juego, Henry iba vestido en tonos grises y azules. Tanto la túnica como el manto manchados de polvo hablaban de su precipitado viaje.

—He oído un rumor que no puede ser cierto.

Rufus suspiró e hizo un gesto con la mano. Al instante, los tres centinelas se marcharon, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

—Tráeme el manto rojo, el que está ribeteado de piel de marta, y mi sombrero dorado y carmesí —ordenó a su paje.

El muchacho, que era joven y apuesto, desapareció de la habitación para obedecerlo.

—Dime que no es cierto —exigió Henry. Su atractivo rostro estaba desfigurado por una mueca—. Dime que no has permitido un compromiso entre Edward de Cullen y la hija de Charlie Swan.

—¿Estás celoso? —Rufus sonrió.

Henry respiró hondo y apretó los puños.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Has perdido la cabeza por completo? ¿Cómo puedes entregarle semejante poder a Masen?

—Un poder que me pertenece irrevocablemente a mí —le recordó Rufus, que ya no sonreía—. De Cullen está más en deuda conmigo que nunca.

—Carlisle sí. Pero, ¿y su hijo? Todos sabemos el aprecio que te tiene, hermano.

El príncipe se estaba burlando, sabedor como era de los secretos más oscuros de su hermano.

La sangre subió al ya de por sí enrojecido rostro de Rufus.

—No pienses que me temblará la mano con Edward de Cullen. Si demuestra ser un traidor, sufrirá como cualquier otro. Recuerda que tiene todo que perder, al contrario que tú, que no tienes nada.

Henry hizo un esfuerzo por controlar la rabia. Tenía el temperamento explosivo de su padre, William el Conquistador.

—Has ido más allá de mis palabras —consiguió decir finalmente—. ¿Quién ha hablado de traición? —preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

Rufus sonrió, satisfecho por estar ganando aquella batalla.

—Señor —continuó diciendo Henry con frialdad—. Tienes que pensar en lo que estás haciendo. Es una locura entregarle a Masen semejante poder. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la tierra que está en juego linda con Escocia. Edward gobernará pronto en sustitución de su padre. ¿Y si se alía con Charlie en contra tuya?

A Rufus volvió a subírsele la sangre al rostro.

—Vaya... ¿Así que ahora quieres proteger mis intereses? —se burló. Sin embargo, comenzó a preguntarse si no habría cometido un error.

—Así es.

—¡Já! —A pesar de su exabrupto, el rey no estaba divirtiéndose, porque ambos sabían que Henry era de hecho un hombre temible y un gran jefe militar, cuya lealtad era cuestionable. En más de una ocasión se había aliado con su hermano mayor, Robert, duque de Normandía, contra William Rufus. Enfrentando a hermano contra hermano había conseguido la ciudad fortificada de Domfront y el condado de Le Cotentin. Su creciente poder podría ser una ayuda o un estorbo, ya que la lealtad de Henry podía comprarse si se pagaba un precio alto. Aunque bien era cierto que se le podía recuperar exactamente de la misma manera. Rufus no era estúpido. Comprendía a la perfección la ambición de su hermano, y el dinero no era el problema.

Guardó silencio durante un instante y esperó a que su paje le colocara el manto.

—Ponme el broche de rubíes —le ordenó. Luego se giró hacia su hermano—. Sabes que valoro tu lealtad —dijo finalmente.

Henry guardó silencio mientras su hermano sonreía.

—Lo cierto es que pensé en casarme yo mismo con ella; después de todo, en algún momento tendré que casarme. Pero —suspiró dramáticamente—, al parecer Edward fue incapaz de contenerse. Puede que esté esperando un hijo suyo.

El príncipe no dijo nada y se limitó a mirarlo con semblante sombrío.

—Por supuesto, eso impide que considere siquiera la posibilidad de casarme con ella, ya que el heredero debe llevar mi sangre. —Rufus observó a su hermano—. Vamos, Henry, sé sincero. ¿Es la idea de mi heredero todavía no nacido lo que te molesta o se trata del compromiso? ¿Has venido para pedirme que te entregue a la princesa? —Hizo una pausa significativa y luego continuó—. Debo confesar que he pensado en ello. Después de todo, eres mi hermano. Un príncipe y una princesa harían una pareja perfecta, ¿no crees? Sin embargo, decidí optar por el heredero de Masen. A él lo conozco.

—Pero yo soy tu hermano —dijo Henry—. Puedes confiar en mí.

Rufus alzó una ceja, incapaz de resistirse a lanzar otra cuchillada.

—Tal vez te entregue a la hija de Fitz Albert.

—Es la hija de un barón. Apenas tiene un par de fincas.

El rostro de Henry estaba rígido, lo que hizo que Rufus riera en voz baja.

—Teniendo en cuenta que tú apenas tienes un par de insignificantes propiedades, haríais una pareja perfecta.

—Te arrepentirás de esto —afirmó Henry sin poder contenerse.

Muy a su pesar, el rey sintió un escalofrío de pánico; no confiaba en su hermano ni lo más mínimo. Se parecía demasiado a su padre. Había llegado el momento de aplacarlo.

—Hay otra hermana. Vive en un convento y todavía es demasiado joven para casarse.

Henry mostró interés de inmediato.

—El rey de Escocia nunca casará a sus dos hijas con normandos.

—Pero Charlie no vivirá para siempre. Y cuando ya no esté, su reino estará listo para ser invadido, igual que su hija Angela. El príncipe lo miró sin sonreír y Rufus sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento por ofrecerle algo tan grandioso a su hermano, que podía ser su mayor aliado o su más mortal enemigo.

El duque de Kent tenía una propiedad en el sur de Londres, a orillas del Támesis. Encalado en blanco brillante, el lugar era un claro ejemplo de la riqueza de los Kent. La inmensa puerta de entrada era de caoba y tenía grabado el escudo de la familia. No había un salón principal, sino dos, y muchas habitaciones, una lujosa capilla y edificios separados para las cocinas, despensas y bodegas. En el interior, tanto las escaleras como las mesas y los bancos estaban fabricados en fina madera ricamente labrada. La silla con aspecto de trono, reservada únicamente para el duque, estaba tapizada en terciopelo carmesí. En el piso de arriba, en los aposentos privados, exóticas alfombras de Persia cubrían los suelos y lujosos tapices de intensos colores adornaban las paredes.

Marcus Denaly se hallaba sentado indolentemente en un lujoso sillón de sus aposentos privados, saboreando un exquisito vino de Normandía, mientras su hermanastra se paseaba de un lado a otro delante de él recorriendo una alfombra de vividos tonos rojizos. El fuego de la chimenea arrojaba sobre su figura sombras largas y amorfas, y sus movimientos eran cualquier cosa menos tranquilos; de hecho estaban cargados de furia.

—¿No tienes nada que decir? ¿Nada en absoluto? —Tanya se detuvo con los brazos en jarras al tiempo que sus hermosos senos subían y bajaban.

—No alces la voz.

A pesar de que estaba convencido de que la desgracia de su hermanastra se debía a la actual molestia del rey con él, estaba disfrutando de su rabia. Pocas veces se dejaba Tanya llevar por ella.

—¡Dios, cómo te odio! Me apartan a un lado como si no valiera nada y tú no haces nada. ¡Nada!

Marcus decidió hundir un poco más el cuchillo.

—Has recibido media docena de ofertas desde que se rompió el compromiso hace una semana. Henry de Ferrars ha sido de lo más persistente. No te morirás soltera, querida.

—¡Debes estar de broma! ¡Es un don nadie, un don nadie!

—No estoy de broma.

—¿Con quién pretende casarse? —gritó Tanya—. ¿Quién puede interesarle más que yo? ¿Quién es ella?

Marcus tenía una sonrisa indolente y observaba a su hermanastra con interés.

—No deberías estar aquí, Tanya. Además parece que vas a tirar la casa abajo con tus gritos.

Ella le atravesó con la mirada jadeando por la rabia, mientras se echaba hacia atrás el largo y rubio cabello.

—¡Tú lo sabes, sabes quién es! ¡Lo has averiguado! —Él volvió a sonreír y dio otro sorbo a su vino—. ¡Eres un mal nacido! —gritó al tiempo que golpeaba la copa, provocando que el vino se derramara por las calzas carmesí y el bajo bordado de la túnica de terciopelo de Marcus.

Furioso, su hermanastro se puso en pie de un salto, la agarró de la muñeca haciéndole daño y le cruzó la cara de un bofetón.

Tanya gritó furiosa y se revolvió para intentar soltarse. Él le dio otra bofetada para enseñarle cuál era su sitio y luego la soltó. Rabiosa, ella dio un paso atrás. El pecho le subía y le bajaba pesadamente. Marcus se dio cuenta de que tenía los pezones tensos. Él también estaba excitado.

—¿Quién es? —exigió saber Tanya con la mejillas rojas debido a los golpes.

—Es la hija de Charlie Swan —le informó él con auténtica satisfacción.

—¿Se casa con la hija de un rey? —Tanya abrió la boca, asombrada.

—Sí, se casa con una princesa.

La joven emitió un sonido estrangulado y se giró hacia el fuego. Temblaba. Él se acercó por detrás y le rozó los hombros. Estaba tan cerca que su rígido miembro le rozaba el trasero.

—Ni siguiera tú puedes rivalizar con una princesa, querida. Además, tengo entendido que es una belleza.

Tanya se apartó de él. No dijo nada. No había nada que decir.

Isabella avanzaba al lado de Edward en una preciosa yegua blanca. Él montaba un corcel castaño de gran tamaño. Los seguían de cerca dos docenas de caballeros y, justo detrás de ellos, un criado portaba la bandera de Masen. La rosa carmesí sobre fondo blanco, negro y dorado ondeaba sobre sus cabezas, anunciando su llegada a la ciudad de Londres.

Las campanas de la capilla real avisaron de su llegada mientras ellos avanzaban con paso tranquilo hacia el puente, que habían bajado para recibirlos. Quizás en otro momento, a Isabella le hubiera interesado conocer aquel palacio. Lo comenzó William I el Conquistador, construyéndolo sobre un antiguo yacimiento romano cuyas murallas originales formaban parte de la fortificación. Constaba de una torre encalada de cuatro pisos de altura con almenas, y de un gran recinto amurallado con muelles adyacentes. En las torres había soldados y arqueros vigilando los muros. El muelle estaba en aquel momento tranquilo; había muchas barcazas y pequeñas embarcaciones plácidamente amarradas, entre las que se encontraban algunas de procedencia sin lugar a dudas exótica.

Isabella, con un nudo en el estómago, no vio más que los muros y la torre. Estaba así desde que el día anterior se arrodilló en la capilla de Alnwick para comprometerse formalmente.

El compromiso era oficial. Real. No se trataba de ninguna artimaña. Y ahora estaba a punto de entrar en la torre de Londres. Al observar la inmensa fortaleza inacabada, la joven comenzó a temblar al caer súbitamente en la cuenta de que Charlie no podría liberarla una vez que estuviera dentro de aquellos inexpugnables muros.

Su destino estaba sellado. Nadie trató de rescatarla en Alnwick y tampoco habría ningún rescate en el futuro. Pensar en ello, confiar en ello, sería una absoluta locura. Su compromiso no era ningún ardid. Su padre la había entregado a Edward de Cullen sin decirle siquiera adiós. Ella no era más que un sacrificio político.

El dolor comenzó a crecer en su interior e Isabella tuvo que apartar de sí aquellos pensamientos. En caso contrario, entraría llorando en los dominios del rey.

Trotaron por el puente levadizo y dejaron atrás las negras verjas de la gran puerta de entrada que daba paso al patio del castillo. Una vez dentro, fueron rodeados al instante de un modo poco tranquilizador por un grupo de caballeros armados que llevaban los colores del rey. Al verlos, Isabella se quedó inmóvil. Edward se bajó del caballo, se acercó a ella y sus fuertes manos le rodearon con fuerza la cintura.

—No tengas miedo —le susurró, mirándola a los ojos—. Es sólo una actuación.

La ayudó a bajar del palafrén y la recibió en sus brazos. La joven temblaba y jadeaba, pero al darse cuenta de que estaba entre los brazos del hombre con el que se casaría en breve, el hombre al que la había entregado su padre, se soltó bruscamente.

Entretanto, los caballeros del rey formaron un círculo alrededor de la pareja y los apartaron de su séquito.

—¿¡Por qué nos rodean? —susurró ella.

Presa del pánico, se le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez la apartaran de Edward y que no se convertiría en su esposa sino en prisionera del rey. Por mucho que odiara ser la prometida del heredero de Masen, no era nada comparado con la idea de que la separaran de él y la arrojaran a las mazmorras de la torre.

Edward se puso tenso y le pasó el brazo por la cintura para tranquilizarla. Su mirada resultaba fría y peligrosa, acorde con su gesto y su tono de voz.

—Se trata sólo de una actuación, Isabella, una actuación para mí y para mis enemigos. No temas, te convertirás en mi esposa, no en su prisionera. Rufus no se echará atrás después de haber dado su palabra. Nunca enfurecería de tal modo a mi familia. Nos necesita demasiado.

La joven no estaba tranquila. ¿Cómo iba a estarlo? Se hallaba rodeada por el enemigo; él era el enemigo, y daba igual lo que Edward dijera, estaba claro que la iban a encarcelar. Además, no creía que él tuviera confianza en sus propias afirmaciones, porque también estaba rígido por la tensión y la rabia. Isabella se sentía sobrepasada. Las emociones contra las que estaba decidida a luchar amenazaban con superarla. Estaba verdaderamente prometida a Edward de Cullen; en cuestión de semanas se convertiría en su esposa, y en menos de un minuto entraría en la torre como «invitada» del rey. Y lo peor de todo era que su padre no había esperado siquiera a saber si estaba embarazada antes de entregarla a su mayor enemigo.

Sentía que se iba a desmayar. Abrumada, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que estaba apretándole la mano a Edward. Se le ocurrió pensar que a pesar del compromiso, él era su ancla en aquel oscuro océano. Furiosa consigo misma, con él, con todos y con todo, le soltó la mano.

Un hombre atravesó la muralla de caballeros que los rodeaban y les dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa que iluminó su bello rostro.

—Edward, he venido a saludarte en nombre de mi hermano, el rey.

El aludido pasó el brazo por el rígido hombro de su prometida y se giró hacia la voz.

—Me honras, Henry.

El príncipe le sonrió y luego se concentró en Isabella. Ello lo miraba asombrada. Había visto al príncipe en Abernathy, y también había oído hablar de él. Era bien conocida su reputación como hombre al que le gustaban demasiado las damas. Incluso se decía que había procreado al menos media docena de bastardos. Pero Isabella llegó a la conclusión de que el modo en que la estaba mirando indicaba más curiosidad que lujuria. En cualquier caso, el príncipe le puso nerviosa y se sonrojó.

—Bienvenida a la torre, princesa —la saludó con amabilidad.

Isabella conocía las normas de cortesía, y por mucho que le disgustara, hizo una reverencia que obligó a Edward a quitarle el brazo de los hombros.

Henry la ayudó a incorporarse, tomándose su tiempo.

—Una verdadera belleza; más bella incluso que Tanya Denaly —comentó con sorna.

Ella no había olvidado aquel nombre odioso. Sin creer en las palabras del príncipe, se preguntó sin poder evitarlo si la heredera de Essex estaría en la corte. Edward se mantuvo en silencio, pero tomó a Isabella del brazo con gesto posesivo y miró al príncipe con dureza.

Henry levantó una ceja y luego se rió.

—No temas. ¿No somos aliados desde hace años? No me sobrepasaré.

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

—Entonces has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, amigo mío, porque desde que yo alcanzo a recordar te ha divertido traspasar las propiedades ajenas.

—Pero no sin invitación —aclaró encogiéndose de hombros—. Nunca sin invitación.

—Aquí nadie te invitará —afirmó Edward sin rencor, pero dejando clara su postura.

—¿De veras? —Henry parecía divertido e incrédulo. Al ver que su amigo se limitaba a sonreír, se encogió de hombros—. Vamos —les animó extendiendo el brazo—. Hace fresco y tu novia está temblando... de frío, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto —acordó Edward apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Isabella apenas podía respirar. Detectaba una firme amistad entre ambos hombres pero también una extraña rivalidad. ¡No estarían discutiendo por ella! Estuvo a punto de gemir mientras las sienes le latían con aguda intensidad, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de meterse en la cama y taparse la cabeza con las sábanas.

Subieron por los escalones de madera que conducían a la entrada del castillo y llegaron al salón de la segunda planta. Oficialmente pertenecía al guardián de la torre y estaba lleno a rebosar de damas engalanadas con sus mejores vestidos y joyas, y de nobles con coloridas túnicas. También había caballeros que parecía que hubieran estado cabalgando durante días, a juzgar por el polvo y la suciedad que llevaban encima. Había tanta gente entre aquellas cuatro paredes que el calor era insoportable, a pesar de la llegada del otoño. ¡Y el ruido! Isabella habría tenido que gritar si hubiera sentido deseos de decirle algo a Edward, lo que no sucedió. Mientras tanto, él tuvo que abrirse camino bruscamente a través de la multitud, guiándola por el salón hacia las siguientes escaleras. Para sorpresa de la joven, Henry los dejó allí tras dedicarle otra mirada irónica unida a una reverencia cortés.

Aquel lugar estaba más tranquilo. Aliviada por tener un momento de respiro, Isabella se masajeó las sienes, que seguían martilleándole.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó sintiendo que el ritmo del corazón se le calmaba.

—A saludar al rey, por supuesto.

El corazón volvió a latirle con fuerza y se sintió invadida por una oleada de pánico. En el rellano inferior encontraron un grupo de damas que bajaban envueltas en ricas sedas y brocados brillantes, muy perfumadas y pintadas con polvos. Edward se apartó educadamente sin soltar el codo de su prometida. Las damas pasaron a su lado observándolos con ojos ávidos. Una de ellas se detuvo y los miró de frente, provocando que a Isabella se le hiciera todavía más fuerte el nudo del estómago causado por la aprensión. La mujer la ignoró. Sólo tenía ojos para Edward.

—Milord —dijo con voz ronca y baja, inclinándose en una profunda reverencia.

—No es necesario que te inclines ante mí, milady —le indicó Edward.

Ella se incorporó sin molestarse en apercibirse de la presencia de Isabella. Era impresionantemente bella, alta y voluptuosa. Tenía el cabello más dorado que el sol y los ojos azules y cautivadores.

—Me gustaría darte la enhorabuena, milord —musitó la desconocida con voz tentadora.

—Eso es muy generoso por tu parte.

Ella dejó caer sus negras y largas pestañas, y lo miró de una forma que escandalizó a Isabella.

—Confío en que podamos seguir siendo amigos. —Su tono resultaba ahora todavía más prometedor, y a la escocesa no le cupo ninguna duda de que su prometido conocía íntimamente a aquella mujer.

La boca de Edward se curvó en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

—Como desees, milady. —Se inclinó con brusquedad y luego tiró de su prometida, dejando a la otra mujer sola en el rellano. Isabella odió a aquella belleza rubia. Su corazón latió con fuerza y se quedó sin respiración. ¡Había entendido perfectamente el juego de palabras! La amante de Edward pretendía continuar con su relación después de su matrimonio.

—Estás temblando otra vez —comentó él mirándola.

—Me prometiste...

No fue capaz de seguir hablando. Isabella sabía que no debería importarle. Pero le importaba. Que Dios la ayudara, le importaba.

La oscura e intensa mirada de Edward se clavó en la suya.

—¿Fidelidad? Así es, milady. Y puedes estar tranquila al respecto.

Algo de su rabia y de aquellos inexplicables celos se calmó. Tal vez fuera un normando traidor, pero la joven lo consideraba un hombre de palabra. Lo que hubiera habido entre él y la otra mujer ya había terminado.

—Tienes que confiar en mí, Isabella —murmuró.

Aquellas amables palabras, destinadas a tranquilizarla, acrecentaron el abrumador deseo que sentía de llorar.

Habían llegado a otro salón. Éste tenía los techos más altos y era mucho más grande que el del piso inferior. Sin duda formaba parte de los aposentos reales. Allí sólo esperaban unos doce hombres y el mismo número de mujeres, conversando de un modo mucho menos animado que abajo. Isabella trató de convencerse a sí misma de que no había motivo para tener miedo.

—Los aposentos del rey están por allí. —Edward señaló con un gesto una habitación en la que dos centinelas hacían guardia ante unas puertas de roble cerradas.

La joven se odió a sí misma por su cobardía y siguió a su prometido, contenta de que le estuviera agarrando el brazo. Él cruzó unas palabras con los centinelas y uno de ellos desapareció en el interior. Regresó un instante más tarde y se echó a un lado para que pudieran entrar, escoltados por dos ujieres.

El rey estaba en el centro de la habitación mientras un clérigo leía con voz monótona de un pergamino lo que a Isabella le pareció un informe de cuentas. Claramente, el rey no estaba escuchando, sino que miraba en su dirección con expresión expectante. Durante un instante, la joven no vio a nadie más en la habitación, tal era el colorido de William Rufus.

Su larga camisa era de color plata brillante, y su túnica, del púrpura más radiante que Isabella hubiera visto nunca. Ambas prendas estaban ricamente bordadas con hilos de oro y plata. El fajín dorado, que media varios palmos y cegaba con su luz, estaba incrustado de rubíes y zafiros, e iba a juego con los zapatos, cuyas puntas estaban adornadas con gemas. También llevaba varias cadenas pesadas, muchos anillos de tamaño considerable y, por supuesto, la corona de Inglaterra.

Tres cortesanos escuchaban al clérigo sentados detrás del rey, pero su atención se concentró de pronto en la pareja recién llegada. El clérigo se dio cuenta por fin de que nadie le estaba prestando ninguna atención y fue disminuyendo el tono de voz, mientras Edward guiaba a Isabella a través de una habitación en silencio.

William Rufus sonrió. Para sorpresa de la joven, no la miró, sino que clavó los ojos en Edward. Isabella no lo entendía. Alzó los ojos hacia su prometido y se dio cuenta de que sus rasgos permanecían inmóviles e ilegibles, como si estuvieran esculpidos en piedra. Cuando se giró de nuevo hacia el rey, vio que por fin contaba con su atención y que la estaba observando de forma fría e intensa. En cierto modo, parecía disgustado. La joven sabía que no debía devolverle la mirada, pero no pudo evitarlo dado que era un hombre al que le habían enseñado a odiar desde que nació.

Había oído que prefería los niños a las mujeres y que gastaba cantidades ingentes de plata en su guardarropa. Sin embargo, su apariencia la sorprendió. Exudaba el suficiente poder como para no llegar a resultar cómico. Era demasiado alto y obeso, y tenía el pelo y la piel demasiado rojos. En algún momento debió resultar atractivo, pero hacía tiempo que había dejado de serlo. Tenía los ojos un tanto pequeños aunque no había duda de su perspicacia. Y cuando por fin sonrió con verdadero afecto, se dio cuenta de que le faltaba un diente y que su sonrisa sólo iba dirigida a su prometido.

—Bienvenido, Edward. Verte es una sorpresa. Sólo esperábamos a tu prometida.

—¿De veras? —preguntó el aludido con suavidad.

Isabella se dio cuenta en el instante en el que habló, de que su prometido odiaba a aquel hombre. Tenía los ojos llenos de sombras, la boca apretada y en su tono de voz se adivinaba una sutil burla.

—¿Creíais que os enviaría a mi prometida sola?

El rey se encogió de hombros.

—Nos alegra verte después de tanto tiempo. Hace tiempo que no venías a visitarnos y tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar. —Rufus estiró la mano—. Esta noche cenarás con nosotros.

Edward hincó una rodilla, tomó la mano que el rey le ofrecía e inclinó la cabeza para besarla. Sin embargo, sus labios se quedaron a un centímetro de la piel del monarca, y su postura, en cierto modo desdeñosa, hablaba de lo que realmente sentía por su soberano.

Finalmente Rufus se giró hacia Isabella, que se acercó hasta colocarse al lado de su prometido, hizo una profunda reverencia y se quedó en esa posición hasta que el monarca le dijo que se levantara.

—Así que tú eres la hija de Charlie —musitó—. ¿Por qué ha esperado tanto para casarte?

El comentario la irritó, pero se dijo que no debía importarle su condescendencia. Cuando alzó los ojos, fue consciente de que había captado la atención de todos los hombres de la sala. No podía desafiar al rey de Inglaterra. Deseaba responderle pero se contuvo.

La mirada de Rufus se había trasladado hacía rato al lugar que ocupaba Edward, que permanecía inmóvil al lado de su prometida.

—¿Te complace, Edward?

La joven abrió la boca sorprendida. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era aquélla?

El rey continuó hablando con tranquilidad, como si ella no estuviera presente.

—No se parecer en nada a Tanya. Es tan pálida y tan menuda... Podría pasar por un chico si no fuera por su pelo.

Isabella estaba enfurecida. No daba crédito a que la estuviera insultando de aquella manera. Se giró hacia su prometido, esperando una defensa. Pero él se encogió de hombros al tiempo que sus labios formaban una línea recta.

—Ya sabéis que no me gustan los niños —replicó Edward.

—No... Tus mujeres siempre han sido gordas y maduras. —Rufus sonrió a medias.

Con un tono tan pausado como el del rey, Edward le dio la razón.

—Entonces, ¿ella no te complace? —A Rufus le brillaban los ojos.

—Es la hija de Charlie. Eso me complace, señor.

Isabella se sentía enferma. Aquél era el golpe final. Apretó los puños hasta hacerse daño con las uñas en las palmas y se dijo a sí misma que no vomitaría allí la comida, delante de todo el mundo.

En el corto silencio que siguió, Edward le apretó el brazo tratando de calmarla, porque estaba temblando otra vez. Furiosa, la joven trató de soltarse, pero él la agarraba con tanta fuerza que sus esfuerzos resultaron inútiles. Para su horror, comenzaron a arderle los párpados. Rufus cambió de tema y le preguntó a Edward si todo iba bien por Masen. Isabella no escuchaba; estaba demasiado desolada en aquel momento para entender sus palabras. Lo único que deseaba era salir cuanto antes de los aposentos reales, apartarse de aquel rey horrible, de su prometido, de las certezas que aplastaban su corazón. Pero de pronto, Rufus se dirigió a ella.

—¿Cómo está tu padre?

Isabella había intentado con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en Charlie, así que no pudo responder ni siquiera cuando Edward le dio un pequeño apretón. Parpadeó mirando al rey, decidida a no llorar. Allí no, en aquel momento no, por favor.

—Tu padre, princesa —le repitió Rufus como si estuviera hablando con una idiota—. ¿Cómo está tu padre? ¿Hablas francés?

La joven intentó hablar. Pero si abría la boca, sollozaría o gritaría.

Rufus se giró hacia Edward.

—¿Es retrasada? ¿No está bien de la cabeza? No permitiré que te cases con alguien que no te dé hijos sanos.

—Está perfectamente sana, señor, sólo se encuentra cansada y, me temo, disgustada.

Isabella no se atrevió a levantar la vista del suelo. En contra de su voluntad, unas cuantas lágrimas consiguieron abrirse camino y le resbalaron por las mejillas.

—Confiaré pues en tu buen juicio, ya que siempre es acertado. Líbrate de ella. Mándala a los aposentos que compartirá con el resto de las damas que se hospedan aquí. Tenemos que hablar; hay muchos temas que tratar después de tantos años.

Edward se inclinó sin soltar el brazo de su prometida.

—Señor.

Salieron de la estancia sin que Isabella fuera consciente de que estaba avanzando. Se movía como la retrasada que la habían acusado de ser. Una vez fuera de los aposentos reales, abrió la boca para tomar aire.

Edward habló en voz baja con un soldado. Entretanto, Isabella empezó a sentir que se le aclaraba la visión. No protestó cuando Edward volvió a agarrarle la mano y lo ignoró cuando la miró, observándola mientras seguían al soldado escaleras arriba.

—¿Isabella?

Ella apretó la mandíbula y no habló. Edward también guardó silencio. El guardia les informó de cuál era la habitación de la joven y les abrió la puerta. Isabella se zafó de Edward, que la dejó soltarse, y entró.

Él la siguió, como ella sabía que haría, y el guardia se marchó. Por fin estaban a solas.

—Isabella —comenzó a decir él.

Sin poder aguantar más, ella empezó a gritar. Gritó y siguió gritando con rabia y dolor. Sin pensarlo, alzó el brazo y lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas. El sonido de su mano al chocar contra la mejilla masculina hizo eco en la habitación.

—¡Márchate! —Le ordenó Isabella—. ¡Márchate de aquí ahora mismo!

* * *

Acá les dejo el otro cap de esta historia! Voy a actualizarla todos los diaas, esta adaptación la hizo primero **kristy_87** pero en otra página ayer me habia olvidado de aclarar eso, le pregunte si podia publicarla aquí pero no me contesto! Si a alguien le molesta que este subiendola, digame que inmediatamente la borrare sin ningun tipo de problema

Espero que dejen su opinión sobre sobre la historia y las invito a leer mis otras historias :D

 **Voy a estar subiendo dos caps o tres por día de esta historia! :D**

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	13. Capitulo 13

Hola a todaas! La escritora de esta hermosa historia es Brenda Joyce y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Brenda Joyce** **respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 13:**

Durante un instante, Edward, al igual que ella, se quedó paralizado. El sonido de su mano golpeándole la cara parecía seguir retumbando por la estancia.

—Isabella. —Su incredulidad se había convertido en ira que le hizo avanzar hacia ella.

—¡No! —sollozó ella alzando las manos en un gesto de rechazo.

Edward se detuvo. Había notado su nerviosismo desde que entraron en el castillo y lo había sentido crecer. Lamentaba profundamente haber tenido que actuar como lo hizo delante del rey, pero, conociendo a Rufus como lo conocía, no tenía elección. Lo cierto era que no la culpaba por haberlo abofeteado.

—Deja que te explique mi comportamiento en los aposentos del rey.

—¡No! —Se apartó hasta que sus piernas chocaron con una de las tres camas de la habitación. Dio un respingo e inmediatamente se pegó a la pared, que era lo más lejos que podía estar de él.

—Isabella —dijo Edward forzándose a mantener la calma y hablándole como lo haría con alguien trastornado—. No podía mostrarle al rey lo complacido que estoy con nuestra próxima unión. Debes confiar en mí. En su momento te lo explicaré todo, cuando hayas asumido nuestra unión, cuando me seas leal.

—Nunca la asumiré... ¡Y nunca seré leal! —Edward se sobresaltó—. ¡Te odio! —Gritó Isabella dejándose arrastrar por otro sollozo—. ¡Dios mío, nos vamos a casar de verdad!

Edward la miró fijamente, preguntándose si se habría vuelto loca.

—Por supuesto que nos vamos a casar de verdad. Eso se decidió hace días.

Isabella gimió, lo que provocó que él se sintiera impotente. No comprendía nada.

—Estás fuera de ti. Cuando te calmes...

Su risa mezclada con lágrimas cortó su frase tranquilizadora.

—¡Por supuesto que estoy fuera de mí! ¿Puedes culparme por ello, normando? ¿Qué te parecería a ti estar aquí prisionero?

Él permaneció inmóvil, sin expresión, limitándose a apretar la mandíbula. La estancia quedó en silencio mientras Isabella lloraba sin hacer ruido.

—No estás prisionera —dijo finalmente Edward en tono duro—. Eres mi prometida y pronto serás mi esposa.

No había terminado de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Le temblaban los hombros, y esta vez, los sollozos resultaron perfectamente audibles.

Estaba claro que era la idea de casarse lo que le provocaba la histeria. Lo que no entendía era por qué tenía aquella crisis ahora y no antes, y sólo se le ocurría que la había desencadenado el hecho de que él la hubiera humillado delante del rey. Edward permanecía inmóvil sintiéndose culpable, no sólo por el ataque que le había provocado, sino porque la estaba obligando a unirse a él en contra de su voluntad. Aquel era un hecho que no podía seguir ignorando. ¿Era muy distinto a William Rufus?

De pronto, se sintió horrorizado de su propia conducta. Pero Rufus no le había ofrecido nada más que perversión, se recordó; había querido utilizarlo, abusar de él. Aun así, el paralelismo le paralizaba. Sin embargo, él también estaba indefenso, prisionero de su lujuria y ambición. No podía liberarla y no lo haría.

—No eres una prisionera —repitió sin saber si trataba de convencerla a ella o a sí mismo—. ¡Te vas a convertir en mi esposa! ¡Todo lo que es mío pasará a ser también tuyo!

Isabella dejó caer las manos. Tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas y los ojos tenían le brillaban con rabia.

—¡No quiero nada de lo que tienes!

Sus palabras implicaban un doble sentido y el normando así lo entendió.

—No me obligues a probar la falsedad de lo que acabas de decir. —Edward se inclinó sobre ella casi sin darse cuenta—. No se puede decir que en la cama no quieras nada de mí.

—No, en la cama no... —reconoció, turbada—. Porque eres un diablo que me ha embrujado... ¡Pero en lo demás no estoy dispuesta a nada, y no permitiré nunca que te olvides de ello!

Edward no hubiera podido apartarse de ella aun de haber querido, aturdido como estaba por su odio.

—Poco dispuesta, desleal... Eso apenas importa —aseguró con gravedad. No habría vuelta atrás—. Nos casaremos tal y como tu padre y yo hemos planeado.

—¡No me hables de él! —exigió Isabella.

El normando tuvo entonces un ligero atisbo de lo que había provocado en ella semejante furia y se sintió consternado.

—Isabella, ¿estás enfadada con Charlie?

—¡Te odio! —gritó, apartándose de la pared y lanzándose sobre él. Sorprendido, Edward la sujetó mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás. Isabella lo golpeó con los puños, provocando que su captor cayera en la cama tratando de abrazarla mientras ella seguía descargando su ira contra él. Rabiosa por no poder hacerle daño, curvó los dedos como si fueran garras. El normando dio un respingo cuando le hizo un fuerte arañazo a lo largo de la mejilla y no le quedó más remedio que empujarla. Se incorporó, se tocó el arañazo y sintió la textura de su propia sangre. Isabella se abrazó, haciéndose un ovillo y gimió.

Edward se olvidó de su pequeña herida. ¿Cómo no iba a acercarse a ella, a pesar de lo que Isabella sentía por él? Se sentó a su lado, la estrechó entre sus brazos y le acarició el cabello con ternura mientras ella lloraba sin control sobre su pecho. ¿Cómo podría consolarla? ¡Que Dios maldijera a Charlie Swan! Demonios, ¡que lo maldijera también a él!

Al darse cuenta de que la estaba abrazando, la joven se puso tensa, se levantó con rapidez y se apartó.

—¡Esto es culpa tuya!

Edward abrió la boca para defenderse, pero recordó que la había raptado y seducido y volvió a cerrarla al instante. Aunque se atreviera a defenderse, hacerlo sólo serviría para echar más culpa encima de su padre, algo que se resistía a hacer.

—¡Tú lo hiciste! ¡Te interpusiste entre nosotros! ¡Volviste a mi propio padre en mi contra! —gritó señalándole con un dedo tembloroso.

Edward se dio cuenta de que Isabella le odiaba. Él había esperado mucho más que un matrimonio resignado o incluso hostil. Había imaginado calor y apoyo, risas alegres y lealtad genuina. De pronto, sintió un dolor en el pecho. Por su prometida y por sí mismo.

Se puso lentamente en pie y, dándose cuenta de que tenía los puños apretados, hizo un esfuerzo para relajarlos.

—Lamento que me consideres culpable de todo este asunto —dijo con tirantez—. Pero tal vez tengas razón. Porque quiero casarme contigo... y lo haré, por mucho que me odies.

La joven ahogó un grito de desesperación.

A Edward le chirriaban los dientes por la tensión. Sin mirar atrás, abrió la puerta y desapareció en el pasillo.

En cuanto se hubo marchado, Isabella se desplomó en la cama. Era consciente de que no podía seguir llorando. El dolor latía dentro de ella. Quería golpear la cama, desgarrar las sábanas, desgarrarse a sí misma. Quería gritar contra toda aquella injusticia. Se sentía atrapada en medio de una maraña de ardides y maquinaciones.

Transcurrieron muchos minutos, minutos en los que se fue calmando y recuperando la cordura, minutos en los que dejó de pensar y se quedó entumecida. Pero poco a poco una sensación desagradable se fue apoderando de ella. Sentía que la estaban observando; que unos ojos fríos y llenos de odio la miraban.

Se giró, y para su consternación, se dio cuenta de que la mujer que estaba entre las sombras del umbral, observándola con auténtico placer, disfrutando de su angustia, era la última persona que deseaba ver. Se trataba de la hermosa mujer de cabello negro que había hablado de modo tan íntimo con Edward hacía apenas una hora; era su amante normanda, que la miraba sin disimular su desprecio.

—¡Así que vamos a compartir habitación!

La joven se incorporó y alzó la barbilla. Era muy consciente de su vulnerabilidad, de que aquella voluptuosa mujer la había sorprendido en un momento de extrema debilidad.

—Así es. —Su voz pausada trataba de no mostrar su disgusto.

La mujer entró en la habitación, paseándose tranquilamente por ella.

—Así que... te obligan a casarte con Edward.

—Al parecer sabes quién soy —respondió Isabella tensa. Sin sonreír, se puso en pie—. Pero tú no te has presentado todavía.

—Soy lady Denaly —le aclaró sonriendo con frialdad—. Tanya Denaly. La mujer con la que Edward se iba a casar.

Isabella no pudo evitar asombrarse. Había dado por sentado que Tanya era su amante por el modo en que tanto Edward como ella se habían comportado. Sabiendo eso, y también que Tanya pertenecía a la nobleza y era una gran heredera, en cierto modo se sintió en desventaja. Se dijo a sí misma que no importaba, que no eran rivales. Pero algo en su interior le advirtió a Isabella que aquella mujer era su enemiga.

—Sólo se casa contigo por la alianza que consigue —aseguró Tanya entornando los ojos, antes de cerrar la puerta y pasar una mano por su impresionante vestido turquesa a la altura de su voluptuosa cadera. Tenía una actitud provocativa; estaba marcando deliberadamente sus curvas frente al esbelto cuerpo de la escocesa.

—Del mismo modo que sólo se iba a casar contigo por tu riqueza —replicó Isabella.

Pero lo hizo en tono débil. La heredera de Essex correspondía a la descripción que el rey había dado del tipo de mujeres que le gustaban a Edward. Quizás incluso se estuviera refiriendo a Tanya Denaly cuando dijo que a su prometido le gustaban las mujeres con curvas. Por supuesto, a ella no le importaba. Lo odiaba por todo lo que había hecho.

—Por mi riqueza, sí, y por muchas más cosas —susurró Tanya.

Isabella se los imaginó fundidos en un tórrido abrazo y sintió que una marea de odio recorría su cuerpo en contra de esa mujer. ¿Cómo era posible? Tal y como Tanya había dicho, la obligaban a casarse con Edward, quien no sólo acababa de insultarla sino que había sido incapaz de defenderla públicamente. Y peor, mucho peor todavía: lo despreciaba por haber destruido su vida y su relación con su padre.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo, Isabella comenzó a recordar los momentos de intimidad que había compartido con Edward; momentos llenos de una descontrolada pasión. ¿Habría acariciado a aquella mujer como a ella?

Tanya dio un paso adelante hasta situarse frente a la escocesa, logrando que su estatura hiciera parecer a Isabella mucho más pequeña.

—Yo puedo ayudarte. —Tanya se giró bruscamente hacia la puerta, la abrió y miró a un lado y otro del pasillo. Nadie las estaba espiando. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y se apoyó contra ella. Tenía los ojos brillantes, como si fueran de ónice cubierto por el sol—. Yo puedo ayudarte —repitió en voz baja.

—No te entiendo —dijo Isabella con voz pausada. Pero lo cierto era que su mente se había puesto en funcionamiento e, increíblemente, comenzaba a comprender dónde quería llegar Tanya Denaly.

—Tú no deseas casarte con él. —La escocesa asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla y Tanya le dedicó una seductora sonrisa—. ¿Quieres escapar?

Isabella vaciló un instante. Dos imágenes compitieron frente a sus ojos el rostro de su padre, lleno de odio, y el de Edward, lleno de promesas Sacudiendo la cabeza, se liberó de aquella trampa.

—Sí.

—Entonces lo arreglaré.

Después de dejar a Isabella en la habitación que iba a compartir con otras damas, Edward bajó por las escaleras negándose a establecer contacto visual con nadie; no quería mantener ninguna conversación. Necesitaba desesperadamente aire fresco y pensar.

—¡Edward!

La voz de su hermano le obligó a detenerse. Se giró y vio a Riley cruzando el gran salón. Al parecer, acababa de salir de los aposentos del rey. Al acercarse, Edward vio que tenía la mandíbula apretada con tanta fuerza que se le marcaban los músculos.

—Me enteré de que habías llegado con la princesa —dijo cuando llegó hasta él.

Edward no quería hablar de Isabella, no en aquel momento, no después de que ella hubiera dejado claros cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia él.

—Sí.

—¿Dónde vas?

—A cualquier sitio que no sea éste. Tal vez a montar un rato. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Riley soltó una carcajada breve y malhumorada.

—Al igual que tu, yo tampoco deseo permanecer en este lugar —afirmó. Sin embargo, cuando Edward hizo amago de marcharse, lo agarró del brazo, deteniéndolo—. ¿Has dejado a alguien vigilándola?

No había duda de a quién se refería. El normando se sonrojó. No era propio de él ser tan poco cauto.

—No.

Riley se dirigió a él en un susurro apresurado.

—El rumor de tu próxima boda ha corrido por la torre. Algunos están disgustados, y otros muchos asustados. Especialmente Denaly, Montgomery y Demetri. No puedes dejarla aquí sola sin vigilancia. No me cabe duda de que intentarán acabar con la alianza, ¿y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que dañando a tu prometida?

—O matándola. —Edward se enfureció consigo mismo por no haber pensado en la seguridad de Isabella—. Sé perfectamente de lo que hablas. No he venido con ella a la corte para divertirme, Riley.

—Vamos. —Su hermano lo tomó del brazo—. Cuando entré vi a Jasper abajo; él puede hacer guardia hasta que envíes a alguien más.

Bajaron las estrechas escaleras y encontraron a su hermano pequeño esperando en el salón de la planta baja junto con varios caballeros más del castillo, matando el tiempo como siempre hacía cuando no estaba en las zonas rurales aplastando rebeliones o luchando por su rey. Su rostro se iluminó al verlos, y luego se ensombreció cuando Edward hizo su petición.

—No temas —le dijo a su hermano mayor—. Me quedaré en su puerta hasta que regreses. Lo cierto es que odio estar en la corte. Prefiero mil veces la batalla.

—Todavía es muy joven —comentó Edward, una vez que Riley y él salieron del castillo—. Dentro de pocos años se cansará de la guerra.

El rostro del archidiácono se oscureció.

—Me temo que mi batalla no ha hecho más que empezar.

Se detuvieron en el amplio espacio que había frente al castillo, ignorando a los sirvientes y a los caballeros y cortesanos que iban y venían a su alrededor.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Rufus requirió mi presencia aquí, como sabes. Pero cuando llegué tardó tres días enteros en recibirme. —Los ojos Verdes de Riley brillaron con la dureza del zafiro—. ¡Se divierte jugando con sus vasallos, abusando de su poder!

—¿Te has reunido finalmente con él?

—Acabo de dejarlo. —El archidiácono lo miró con intensidad—. Se ha pasado media hora echando pestes del arzobispo Anselm. Parece que después de que Rufus se recuperara de su encuentro con la muerte tuvieron una gran discusión. Yo sospechaba que Anselm era un fanático y sus acciones me han demostrado que mis sospechas eran correctas.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué discutieron?

Riley soltó una risa sin atisbo de humor.

—Por una parte mínima de la ceremonia de ordenación, una parte que el rey reclama como suya por derecho, y la Iglesia, por supuesto, no está dispuesta a ceder.

—¿Y qué ocurrió cuando terminó de criticar a Anselm?

—Tal y como yo esperaba, quería saber con exactitud cuántos caballeros le debe la sede de Canterbury a la corona.

—¿Te dijo por qué?

—No, pero dio a entender que pronto necesitaría recurrir a sus vasallos. —Riley compuso una mueca—. Rufus me ha dicho que si Anselm se niega a proporcionarle los caballeros, espera que sea yo quien lo haga.

Edward lo miró mientras asimilaba la importancia de la frase de su hermano.

—Dime, Riley, ¿A quién desafiarías? —le preguntó finalmente—. ¿A tu arzobispo o a tu rey?

El archidiácono clavó sus ojos increíblemente azules en el lejano horizonte, como si buscara una respuesta de Dios.

—No lo sé.

Edward guardó silencio. Entendía a la perfección a su hermano, cuyas batallas eran tan importantes e interminables como las suyas propias.

—No puede estar pensando en ir ahora a Normandía —comentó el archidiácono, vacilante. Edward lo miró mientras una extraña premonición lo atravesaba, congelándolo hasta los huesos—. Sus relaciones con su hermano Robert son buenas en este momento. Tengo la sensación, hermano, de que a pesar de tu matrimonio con la princesa escocesa, Rufus pretende llevar a cabo una traición. Creo que todavía podría invadir Swanter. —Riley le puso la mano en el hombro—. Si eso ocurriera, no sería fácil para Isabella y para ti —terminó con cariño.

Edward no podía hablar. Las palabras de su hermano le habían resultado devastadoras. Si Rufus reunía a sus vasallos para invadir Swanter, también convocaría a Edward. Isabella lo odiaba y su matrimonio contaba con pocas posibilidades de ser algo más que una tregua llena de hostilidad. Si Inglaterra invadía Swanter, cualquier posibilidad de felicidad que tuvieran se desvanecería al primer golpe de espada.

Isabella sabía que no debía ser cobarde. El desdén público de Rufus la había sorprendido, pero tras haber tenido tiempo para pensarlo, suponía que tenía que ver con el disgusto que le provocaba su padre y su preferencia por los muchachos. Ahora estaba preparada, y esta vez no parecería una retrasada.

Edward llegó justo a tiempo para acompañarla a cenar y apenas intercambiaron unas frases de cortesía. Justo antes de que llegaran al piso de abajo, la escocesa sintió que parte de su valor se evaporaba. Escuchaba voces masculinas elevarse en conversaciones de borrachos y risas ásperas, y todas las historias que había oído sobre la decadencia en la corte de Rufus le vinieron a la mente. La bebida y el libertinaje eran las bases de la rutina diaria.

De pronto se sintió terriblemente sola. No se dio cuenta de que se había detenido, y dio un respingo cuando Edward le puso la mano en la cintura. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un instante, pero ella apartó rápidamente la vista, preguntándose qué haría él si conociera su plan de huida instigado por Tanya Denaly.

En el gran salón estaban presentes aproximadamente cien damas y caballeros cenando con el rey. La mesa estaba repleta de comida y bebida, y detrás de los comensales había bufones embriagándose y trovadores cantando. Edward la guió hacia el extremo de la mesa, en dirección al estrado en el que estaba sentado el rey.

Rufus estaba riendo, pero al verlos, su sonrisa se desvaneció y se quedó mirando fijamente a Edward. Isabella se sintió forzada observar el rostro de su prometido. Resultaba inexpresivo, imposible de leer.

—¡Vamos, siéntate conmigo! —gritó Rufus con una sonrisa—. Todavía no hemos terminado nuestra conversación, querido Edward.

La pareja obedeció y ocuparon sus asientos como invitados de honor en lo alto del estrado. El monarca estaba a la izquierda de Isabella. Ella lo odiaba tanto que estaba rígida por la tensión, aunque sabía que debía disimular sus sentimientos. Lo último que le convenía hacer era enfadar al rey de Inglaterra cuando era prácticamente una prisionera en su castillo.

Edward se sentó a su derecha. No le había dicho nada desde que la acompañó a la mesa, y ahora comenzó a responder a las amables preguntas del rey. Sus cuerpos se rozaban y sus muslos la apretaban desde la rodilla hasta la cadera. La escocesa no quería nada con él, pero la mesa estaba abarrotada y no podría desembarazarse de la proximidad de su prometido hasta que hubiera terminado la comida.

De pronto fue consciente de que muchas miradas ávidas y curiosas se dirigían hacia ella y le ardieron las mejillas. Los cortesanos sentían curiosidad por ella. No era ninguna invitada de honor y todo el mundo lo sabía, pensó con amargura. Era una prisionera y una pagana escocesa. Los señores normandos y sus damas la miraban como si tuviera escamas y despidiera fuego por la boca.

Entonces Isabella se fijó en Tanya Denaly. Estaba sentada justo debajo del estrado ignorando su presencia, aunque con frecuencia posaba su sensual mirada en Edward. Al recordar su plan, cuyos detalles todavía tenían que ajustar, la escocesa se sintió incómoda. Porque si todo salía bien, Tanya se convertiría algún día en la esposa de Edward.

La heredera de Essex estaba sentada entre dos hombres que Isabella recordaba haber visto con anterioridad; estaban presentes en los aposentos del rey cuando ella sufrió aquella humillante entrevista. Uno de ellos era alto y de cabello castaño claro, y por alguna razón, a la escocesa le resultaba extrañamente familiar aunque estaba segura de no conocerlo.

Edward seguía sin hablarle mientras el rey se explayaba sobre ciertas dificultades que tenía en Kent. Isabella no le escuchaba. No le importaba lo más mínimo. Mientras atendía atentamente lo que Rufus decía, Edward le ofreció su vino. Pero la joven no podía beber. Sólo deseaba estar en cualquier lugar que no fuera aquél y que terminara aquella maldita comida.

—¿No os complace la corte de mi hermano, princesa?

Isabella fijó la atención en el príncipe Henry, que estaba sentado al otro lado de Rufus, sonriéndole. Le recordó a un perezoso lobo que saltaría sin previo aviso sobre su desventurada víctima.

—Por supuesto que me complace, milord —aseguró sonriendo forzada—. ¿Cómo no iba a ser así? Estoy aquí con mi prometido y su majestad me honra. Lo cierto es que me siento abrumada.

Su tono parecía casi sincero, pero sus ojos desmentían sus palabras. La sonrisa del príncipe Henry se desvaneció. Había captado su sarcasmo, que era precisamente lo que la escocesa pretendía. Por desgracia, Edward no estaba tan enfrascado en su conversación con el rey como ella pensaba, y también lo había oído. Para él, su ironía era evidente. Puso una mano cálida sobre la de ella y, a cambio, Isabella lo miró con ojos inocentes y una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Y qué os parece Londres? —preguntó Henry con un brillo inquisidor en su mirada.

—Es una ciudad enorme, ¿cómo no iba a impresionarme? Lo cierto es que los normandos sois sorprendentes. Vuestras hazañas maravillan. Todas ellas. —Isabella no pudo contenerse—. Después de todo, se necesita un gran coraje para obligar a una prisionera escocesa a ir al altar, ¿verdad?

Edward se quedó paralizado, al igual que Henry. Isabella tembló porque había conseguido enfurecer a su prometido. En cambio, el príncipe parecía divertido.

—Supongo que el coraje tiene poco que ver con esto. —Henry bajó los párpados. Cuando los volvió a alzar, sonreía de nuevo y Isabella se puso tensa—. ¿No queréis conocer a vuestro querido hermano, princesa? —preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

—¿Mi hermano? —En un instante él había hecho añicos su compostura.

—Disculpad, ¡qué confusión! Vuestro hermanastro, el querido amigo de mi hermano, Demetri. —Henry se rió y señaló hacia el caballero de cabello castaño claro que estaba sentado al lado de Tanya, el hombre que le había resultado en cierto modo tan familiar.

Isabella dio un respingo. ¡Por supuesto, Demetri estaba en la corte! Había llegado allí como prisionero muchos años atrás. Era el hijo mayor de su padre, nacido de su primer matrimonio. De hecho, era casi de la misma edad que Rufus y sin duda habría crecido con él, lo que explicaría que se hubieran hechos tan buenos amigos y que hubiera sido uno de los tres cortesanos que estaban con el rey aquella tarde. Isabella sintió una oleada de emoción. Ya no estaba sola.

—Por fin nos conocemos. —Demetri se levantó y le dirigió una leve reverencia—. Estoy abrumado por la emoción, hermana.

Entonces la joven sí lo reconoció. Tenía los rasgos de su padre y también los mismos ojos. Aunque sus palabras y su tono le resultaron en cierto modo irónicos, su sonrisa parecía sincera. Isabella sonrió a su vez. Tenía un verdadero aliado en la corte, uno real en medio de tantos enemigos: su casi olvidado hermanastro.

—Ven, hermana, y deja que te bese —le pidió estirando los brazos y acercándose al estrado.

Llevaba mucho rato observándola. A Isabella le habían asignado un puesto de honor en el estrado entre Edward de Cullen y el rey. Horas antes, le había parecido desaliñada por el largo viaje, pero ahora llevaba puestas sus mejores galas en un ostentoso despliegue de realeza y poder. El vestido dorado con pasamanería verde azulada en el bajo y las mangas se ajustaba a la perfección a su figura, y el pesado cinto de oro y joyas junto con los zafiros de la tiara proclamaban su estatus y su riqueza. Nadie podía poner en duda que era una auténtica princesa.

Sin embargo, no creía que Edward de Cullen estuviera precisamente complacido con ella. Parecía que lo odiaba tanto a él como a la torre. No podía ocultar su disgusto, y su inteligencia resultaba evidente así como su temerario coraje. Sí, era digna hija de Charlie en su comportamiento aunque no en su aspecto. Era la viva imagen de la reina Renee.

Rufus la había llamado masculina. No era cierto; una mujer tan hermosa no podría considerarse nunca masculina. Y dudaba mucho que su prometido la viera de aquel modo.

Edward había estado escuchando al rey durante toda la noche, hablando cuando era necesario y sin sonreír una sola vez. Pero a Rufus no le importaba. Estaba más animado que nunca; jamás había estado de tan buen humor y apenas había bebido.

Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de su futuro cuñado, Demetri desvió la vista al sentir un escalofrío de miedo. Siempre lo había odiado y, aunque se llevaban diez años, se conocían muy bien el uno al otro. El escocés siempre había sentido celos de su coraje y valentía. Ahora, al verlo sentado en el lugar que Demetri solía ocupar en el estrado, sintió algo más que celos. Se sintió amenazado. Se dijo a sí mismo que Edward de Cullen no se quedaría mucho tiempo en la corte, pero eso no lo tranquilizó. Faltaban tres semanas para los esponsales, y eso era mucho tiempo.

También le molestaba que de Cullen nunca hubiera intentado ocultar el desprecio que sentía por él. Hasta el momento, Demetri no sabía si aquel desprecio se debía al hecho de que compartía las preferencias sexuales de Rufus por los niños o a sus maquinaciones políticas. Siempre había sospechado que Edward sabía que él siempre haría lo que fuera necesario para conseguir sus ambiciosos objetivos. Ahora, el miedo que de Cullen despertaba en él aumentó su ira. Pero no lo odiaba tanto como a su prometida, porque Isabella era de su sangre.

Demetri no pudo evitar volver a observar a su hermanastra. Ella había crecido al calor de su familia, como debería haberlo hecho él. No podía mirarla sin pensar en su padre, a quien despreciaba más que a nadie. El ilustre Charlie Swan. El heroico rey escocés. El padre que había entregado a su hijo mayor como rehén a William el Conquistador por su propio bien y que después había procedido a violar una y otra vez su juramento sin importarle que eso supusiera poner en peligro a su hijo. Si Demetri había sobrevivido se debía sólo a su propia sagacidad, de la que dio muestra ya de niño.

Pero los días de gloria de Charlie estaban contados. Tenía ya muchos años, y algún día no muy lejano, Demetri confiaba en que subestimara a alguno de sus enemigos y sucumbiera ante un golpe fatal. Entonces el trono de Escocia estaría listo para el asalto, y Demetri tenía la intención de ser quien lo asaltara.

No permitiría que nadie se interpusiera en su camino, y menos que nadie su hermana y su esposo. Masen se había mantenido siempre fiel a la corona; su ayuda había sido decisiva para aplastar rebeliones, y nunca antes se había aliado con Escocia. Sin embargo, Demetri era lo suficientemente astuto como para vislumbrar posibilidades que iban en contra de sus ambiciones. Tal vez Masen se mantuviera firme en su apoyo a William Rufus. Pero, ¿y si no fuera así? La tremenda ambición de los de Cullen era bien conocida. ¿Y si decidían apoyar al sucesor que había escogido Charlie, su hijo Michael, o intentaban conseguir el trono para uno de los suyos? El hijo todavía no nacido de Isabella tenía tanto derecho a reclamar Escocia como cualquier pariente de Charlie.

No cabía duda de que aquel matrimonio tendría lugar en un plazo de tres semanas, a menos, por supuesto, que ocurriera un accidente.

* * *

Acá les dejo el otro cap de esta historia! Voy a actualizarla todos los diaas, esta adaptación la hizo primero **kristy_87** pero en otra página ayer me habia olvidado de aclarar eso, le pregunte si podia publicarla aquí pero no me contesto! Si a alguien le molesta que este subiendola, digame que inmediatamente la borrare sin ningun tipo de problema

Espero que dejen su opinión sobre sobre la historia y las invito a leer mis otras historias :D

 **Voy a estar subiendo dos caps o tres por día de esta historia! :D**

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	14. Capitulo 14

Hola a todaas! La escritora de esta hermosa historia es Brenda Joyce y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Brenda Joyce** **respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 14:**

Edward deambuló entre los puestos y los vendedores de Cheapside intentando sortear a los mercaderes que lo paraban continuamente. Todos ellos sabían reconocer a un señor poderoso y potencial comprador en cuanto lo veían.

Habían transcurrido varios días desde que su prometida y él llegaran a la corte, pero pocas cosas habían cambiado. Ella no disimulaba la hostilidad que sentía hacia él, hacia su matrimonio y hacia el rey. La compasión de Edward por su angustia se había evaporado hacía tiempo y su enfado amenazaba con convertirse en una explosión de rabia. ¿Qué mujer se negaba a resistirse a su destino? Sólo Isabella podía ser tan audaz y obstinada.

Su unión seguía siendo objeto de curiosidad en la torre. Las especulaciones proliferaban. Edward sabía que los lores y damas de la corte esperaban que enseñara a Isabella una lección cuanto antes, aunque eso significara darle una paliza. Incluso estaban empezando a reírse por lo bajo de lo poco manejable que resultaba su novia.

Sin embargo, Edward no tenía ninguna intención de pegarle. Por mucho que lo enervara, le resultaba admirable su increíble sentido del honor. Si alguna vez conseguía ganarse su lealtad, sería ciertamente un hombre afortunado. Pero no quería engañarse con vanas esperanzas; dudaba mucho que llegara a ver semejante día. Y durante un instante, sintió una gran amargura. Algo en su corazón le dijo que podría llegar a amarla, que quizá ya la amara. ¿Por qué continuaba persiguiéndole la imagen de Isabella con los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa en los labios esperándolo a la entrada de Alnwick?

Sacudió la cabeza y se dijo a sí mismo que se estaba volviendo estúpido. Era un caballero curtido en la batalla y algún día sería conde, uno de los grandes señores del reino. Se las había ingeniado solo desde que tenía seis años y podría seguir haciéndolo hasta que cumpliera los sesenta. Si su esposa se negaba a darle apoyo, ni siquiera se pararía a pensar en ello. No quería tener ninguna debilidad. En aquel mundo sólo sobrevivían los fuertes. No le haría ningún bien anhelarla de aquel modo.

Cuando estuvo prometido a Tanya Denaly, no había pensado en ella de un modo tan ridículo ni tampoco había sentido el deseo que ahora lo mortificaba constantemente. De hecho, sólo había pensado en su dote. La mera presencia de Isabella hacía que la anhelara en su cama. No sería fácil, pero hasta que estuvieran casados, seguiría ignorando aquel anhelo. Puede que su futura esposa le proporcionara pocas alegrías fuera de la cama, pero dentro superaba con creces sus más salvajes expectativas.

No, jamás le pegaría. Se la ganaría con suavidad, como amaestraría a un halcón salvaje. Hoy le compraría un regalo y le haría una oferta de paz. Aquella disputa había durado ya demasiado.

Mientras se aventuraba entre los mercaderes, tuvo el impulso de comprar varios objetos para su prometida; en especial una delicada cajita de madera tallada tan pequeña que sólo serviría para mirarla, un broche con un granate que parecía tener forma de corazón y varios metros de lana fina de Flandes de un brillante rojo escarlata.

Venció el sentido práctico y escogió la lana al imaginarse a Isabella vestida con ella. Pero cuando iba a marcharse, en lugar de subirse al caballo, se dio la vuelta, volvió sobre sus pasos y compró también la caja y el broche.

Cuando Edward regresó a la torre era ya muy tarde; había pasado varias horas entre los mercaderes tomando sus decisiones. Subió corriendo las escaleras en dirección al cuarto que Isabella compartía con otras damas, pensando en la sorpresa y la emoción que mostraría cuando le entregara aquellos regalos tan cuidadosamente escogidos.

Rufus había apostado a uno de sus centinelas para que custodiara a la princesa día y noche... y Edward había hecho lo mismo. Saludó a los dos soldados con una inclinación de cabeza y golpeó con fuerza la puerta. Le abrió la propia Isabella. A Edward le sorprendió ver que estaba con Tanya Denaly, quien se encontraba sentada en una de las tres camas de la habitación. Su prometida se sonrojó al verlo. ¿Qué andaría maquinando ahora? ¿O era angustia lo que reflejaban sus ojos chocolates?

—Pareces disgustada de verme.

—Por supuesto que estoy disgustada —respondió ella con la intención de molestarlo, como hacía con frecuencia aquellos días—. Estaba disfrutando de no tenerte a mi lado.

Desde que habían llegado a la corte, Edward apenas la había perdido de vista. De hecho, por las noches dormía en un camastro de paja en el pasillo, no muy lejos de su puerta.

—Me imagino tu alegría. —Edward la tomó del brazo y ella se puso tensa. Aquel contacto también lo sacudió a él, a pesar de saber que su deseo no se apaciguaría hasta la noche de bodas—. ¿Qué estás ocultando, Isabella?

—Nada. Yo... Estoy cansada. Por favor... —rogó, negándose a mirarlo.

Tanya se acercó a ellos, balanceando sus sinuosas caderas provocativamente.

—Buenos días, milord —murmuró con voz sensual.

Edward no le devolvió la sonrisa. ¡Malditas fueran!, ¿sería posible que estuvieran conspirando contra él? Su instinto le decía que así era.

Tanya le tocó audazmente el brazo y dejó allí un instante la mano.

—Le he estado explicando a tu prometida el orden de la ceremonia. No está familiarizada con las costumbres normandas.

Edward clavó la vista en Tanya, cuya mirada resultaba decididamente seductora.

—Muy generoso por tu parte una vez más, lady Denaly.

Tanya se encogió de hombros y se giró hacia Isabella, apartando por fin los ojos de él.

—Creo que tu prometido desea estar un momento a solas contigo, princesa. Tal vez podamos terminar la conversación en otro momento.

Isabella miró a Tanya, luego a Edward y otra vez a ella.

—Sí, gracias.

Tanya salió de la habitación rozando a Edward deliberadamente y éste se dio cuenta de que Isabella parecía muy infeliz. Incluso furiosa.

—Qué interesante. Os habéis hecho amigas muy deprisa.

La joven palideció antes de encontrar las palabras para responderle.

—Pero no tan amigas como tú y ella.

Edward le tomó la mano y se la apretó con más fuerza de la que pretendía.

—¿Celosa, querida?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —trató de soltarse la mano pero no lo consiguió.

El normando estaba a punto de atraerla hacia sí para que pudiera comprender la envergadura de su frustración, pero ella tenía la mirada clavada en la evidente manifestación de su deseo, que la túnica no conseguía ocultar, y eso lo excitó todavía más. Haciendo un esfuerzo, la soltó. No sentía deseos de torturarse con lo que no podría tener hasta dentro de tres semanas.

—¿Qué me estás ocultando?

Ella volvió a palidecer.

—¡No te estoy ocultando nada! Tanya ha dicho la verdad. Se ha ofrecido amablemente a ayudarme a preparar las nupcias. —Los ojos de su prometida se habían llenado de lágrimas.

—He vivido casi diez años en la corte y reconozco la intriga con facilidad en cuanto la veo. Tanya Denaly es como la mayoría de las damas que habitan la torre: banal, egoísta y ambiciosa en extremo. ¿Qué estáis tramando, Isabella?

Ella apretó los labios sin decir nada, y Edward supo que estaba tratando de buscar una salida. Cuando habló supo que mentía y, aunque lo había esperado, le quedó un regusto amargo en la boca.

—¡Llevo casi una semana encerrada en esta tumba asfixiante! Soy la única mujer escocesa entre cientos de normandos y todavía te atreves a criticar que entable amistad con alguien. ¡No puedes separarnos!

—Ella no es de naturaleza generosa, Isabella. No es amiga de nadie a no ser que le beneficie. Recuerda mis palabras. Si crees que es tu amiga, te equivocas. De hecho, en este tipo de vida no existe la amistad. —Ella lo miró entre desafiante y temblorosa—. Sea lo que sea lo que estés planeando —le advirtió Edward con brusquedad—, te sugiero que lo des por terminado.

—Tienes una imaginación portentosa —replicó ella apretando los labios—. Te aseguro que no estamos planeando nada.

—Sospecho que lo veremos muy pronto —aseguró con rotundidad—. ¿Vas a bajar a comer conmigo?

—No —dijo Isabella—. No puedo. Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Edward no aceptó la noticia con elegancia y sintió cómo la irritación y la ira iban endureciendo una a una sus facciones. Isabella bajó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, pero él la detuvo sujetándola del hombro.

—Espera.

Hizo un gesto, y uno de sus hombres, que lo había seguido por las escaleras, se adelantó con el paquete que contenía la lana de Flandes, envuelta en un lino barato e incoloro. Edward tenía el gesto torcido. No le hacía ninguna ilusión entregarle aquello. Ninguna en absoluto.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Isabella asombrada.

—Es un regalo —respondió él con sequedad—. Espero que se te pase pronto la migraña.

No se veía con ánimo de darle el resto de los presentes. Al parecer, la guerra no había terminado todavía.

Riley avanzó a grandes pasos por el gran salón con el rostro congestionado por la rabia, una rabia que debía ocultar a toda costa. El rey lo había mandado llamar por tercera vez en tres semanas y en aquella ocasión no le había hecho esperar. Esta vez lo había ido a buscar la mismísima escolta real, que lo escoltó a toda prisa de vuelta a Londres y que incluso lo acompañó a ver al monarca.

Los centinelas que hacían guardia en los aposentos reales se pusieron firmes y se echaron a un lado. Riley entró a toda prisa y sólo entonces los dos caballeros que le acompañaban se apartaron de su vera. Atravesó la estancia y se acercó a Rufus, que estaba sentado en una réplica exacta del trono que había en el gran salón. Casi se detuvo al ver que con él había tres hombres presentes: Demetri, Montgomery, y su padre, Carlisle de Cullen.

Los ojos del conde de Masen brillaron a modo de advertencia.

—Cómo nos complace ver que has acudido a nuestro lado con tanta premura, querido archidiácono —dijo Rufus.

Riley empezó pensar con rapidez. No se le ocurría ninguna razón para que lo hubieran llamado que no fuera ponerlo a prueba: el rey iba a exigirle los caballeros que le debía.

Se arrodilló un instante y se puso en pie cuando el rey se lo ordenó.

—¿Señor?

—Ha llegado el momento de que tomes partido —dijo Rufus sonriendo, como si acabara de preguntarle sobre el tiempo que hacía.

A Riley se le aceleró salvajemente el corazón y luego volvió a latirle con normalidad.

—¿Le jurarás fidelidad a tu rey, archidiácono, frente a estos tres hombres y con Dios como testigo?

El interpelado palideció. Se había equivocado. El rey no le estaba reclamando sólo sus servicios sino mucho más. Le estaba exigiendo que le jurara fidelidad delante de testigos. Recientemente, algunos hombres de la Iglesia habían asegurado que ningún clérigo debía jurar lealtad a su rey, que se debían sólo a Dios, y por lo tanto, al Papa. Aquellos reformistas se negaban en su investidura a jurar fidelidad al soberano inglés y Roma apoyaba su negativa. Esos prelados también cuestionaban el poder del monarca para escoger e investir clérigos.

Hasta el momento, Rufus seguía los pasos de su padre exigiendo y ejerciendo sus derechos sobre la Iglesia cuando era necesario, como cuando nombró a Anselm arzobispo de Canterbury. Ahora le exigía a él que pronunciara unos votos que comprometerían su fidelidad.

—¿Y cuándo tendrá lugar ese acto? —preguntó Riley. Tenía la boca seca y sudaba.

—Hoy. Aquí y ahora.

Riley se obligó a salir de su asombro y a pensar. No tenía tiempo para maniobrar y salir de aquel dilema. El rey le exigía fidelidad en aquel instante. Normalmente, el archidiácono era un prelado de escasa importancia. Sin embargo, desde que Riley se había hecho con el mando de Canterbury tras la muerte de Lanfranc, había adquirido una prominencia y un poder sin precedentes. Durante los últimos cuatro años, en ausencia de un arzobispo, había combatido desde Canterbury la influencia de la corona. Pero ahora Rufus estaba propiciando la batalla final, porque Riley tenía tan sólo dos opciones: sí o no. Y no le cabía duda de que una negativa le llevaría directamente a las mazmorras. El monarca había hecho cosas peores con aquellos que lo habían desafiado.

—Estás vacilando —señaló el rey. Su sonrisa ya no era amable—. Entonces, ¿eres un fanático?

Riley apretó la mandíbula y tensó todo su cuerpo.

—No soy ningún fanático. —Hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír—. Como deseéis, majestad.

Se puso de rodillas y oyó que alguien, tal vez Montgomery, carraspeaba. El archidiácono no era ningún fanático pero su causa era la Iglesia. Apoyaba la mayoría de las reformas sugeridas y los derechos del Papa contra las exigencias reales y seguiría haciéndolo. Sin embargo, los últimos cuatro años le habían demostrado que no podía vencer al rey en una guerra abierta. ¿Para qué habían servido todos sus esfuerzos? El último informe presentado ante el monarca había terminado con otra rapiña a los fondos de la sede de varios cientos de libras.

Había llegado el momento de cambiar de táctica. ¿No podría convertirse en aliado de la corona y continuar defendiendo de forma soterrada los intereses de la Iglesia y de Dios?

—Has escogido con sabiduría —murmuró Ruñas. Luego su voz se volvió severa—. ¡Terminemos con esto cuanto antes!

Ante los testigos reunidos, Riley juró obediencia y lealtad a su señor, el rey William de Inglaterra, en todos los sentidos y en todo momento. A cambio, Rufus lo sorprendió recompensándolo con una pequeña pero extremadamente rica propiedad situada al sur. El archidiácono besó la rodilla del rey y éste le permitió levantarse. Sus miradas se cruzaron. No cabía duda de la satisfacción del monarca.

—Demuéstrame que eres digno de la confianza que deposito en ti y llegarás lejos —le aseguró el rey.

A Riley no se le escapó lo que quería decirle. La prueba no había terminado todavía. Si continuaba sometiéndose a la voluntad real, obtendría muchas más beneficios. Pero él sólo era archidiácono y Rufus había hecho referencia claramente a un puesto más significativo. Riley no se sentía precisamente eufórico. De hecho, tenía un nudo en el estómago y experimentó un momento de pánico. La elección que acababa de realizar no era nada comparada con la que tendría que hacer si el rey declaraba sus verdaderas intenciones.

Carlisle se le acercó y lo agarró del brazo. Su sonrisa resultaba tranquilizadora pero no del todo franca. Se disponía a marcharse, cuando el rey lo llamó.

—Espera, querido archidiácono, espera.

Riley se dio la vuelta muy despacio.

—Me temo que tu trabajo no ha hecho más que empezar —le dijo Rufus con una sonrisa—. Esta misma mañana Anselm ha renegado de mí, declarando que no reunirá los caballeros que me debe. Se niega, dice, a utilizar el poder de Canterbury para contribuir a mi sangrienta ambición. —Sus siguientes palabras sonaron a pregunta—. Tú, sin embargo, sí me proporcionarás los vasallos que se me deben.

Era la primera prueba. Riley no vaciló, no quería pensar en lo que podría suceder a la larga.

—¿Cuándo y dónde?

—Dentro de dos semanas avanzaremos sobre Swanter.

Riley se tambaleó. A su lado, el conde observaba al rey con asombro. Entonces, padre e hijo, que eran como dos gotas de agua, intercambiaron una mirada en la que se reflejaba la misma alarma.

Rufus sonrió y unió las manos en gesto gozoso.

—Charlie nunca sospechará de nuestros planes estando tan cerca la unión de su amada hija con nuestro querido Edward —alardeó Rufus—. ¡No podemos fallar! ¡El escocés por fin está perdido!

Isabella no había podido dormir. Durante la cena, Tanya le había dado la señal que habían acordado. Se sentía desesperada. Si se atreviera a analizar sus pensamientos con más profundidad, podría descubrir que en realidad no deseaba escapar de su prometido. Pero debía hacerlo. Tenía que evitar aquel espantoso matrimonio. ¿Cómo iba a casarse con él ahora, después de todo lo que había sucedido? ¿Acaso no le había destrozado la vida?

La joven se puso de lado en la cama. Habían sonado ya los maitines y el cielo se volvería enseguida gris. Pronto tendría que llevar a cabo el intento de huir de todo lo que le resultaba aborrecible. Por alguna extraña razón, un sollozo amenazaba con abrirse paso en su pecho. Pero se lo tragó. La imagen de la magnífica lana roja, el regalo que Edward le había llevado, volvió a llenar sus pensamientos. Su paje se había asegurado de que supiera que su señor había cabalgado hasta Cheapside para comprarlo él mismo.

Isabella se puso boca abajo. Se sentía perdida. No podía imaginar por qué le había llevado aquel regalo después de que ella le hubiera arrojado a la cara todo el odio que sentía hacia él. Se sentía llena de desasosiego porque aquella noche le devolvería el regalo con una traición.

La imagen de Edward apareció ante sus ojos, diciéndole que no debía confiar en Tanya, que la amistad en la corte no existía. Era un hombre solitario. Isabella lo veía ahora con total claridad. Sin duda necesitaba una amiga, una compañera, una esposa. Pero no sería ella. El normando le había arruinado la vida y nunca podría perdonarle por ello.

Las sienes le latían con fuerza; le ocurría con frecuencia desde que llegó a la corte y descubrió que su padre no pretendía llevar a cabo ningún ardid, sino una verdadera alianza. Isabella cerró los ojos y las lágrimas rodaron muy despacio. Aunque su intención era escapar, ¿qué sería de ella cuando llegara a su casa? ¿La recibiría su padre con los brazos abiertos o la enviaría de vuelta?

Si era el hombre que ella pensaba que era, le daría una cálida bienvenida y se sentiría orgulloso de cómo había engañado al enemigo normando. Seguro que le habían obligado a abandonarla. Isabella había meditado sobre ello y todavía no había encontrado ninguna ventaja que su matrimonio pudiera aportarle a Escocia, aparte de la paz. Y Charlie se mofaba de la paz, inclinado como estaba a ampliar sus fronteras hasta que Escocia fuera lo que una vez fue.

La joven no estaba segura de poder pasar por aquello. Seguía recordando las palabras que Charlie había pronunciado aquel día en el páramo: _«Black me proporciona un gran apoyo. ¿Tú qué me ofreces?»_

Cuando cerraba los ojos seguía viendo a Edward tal y como lo había visto por última vez aquella tarde, con el rostro ensombrecido por la desilusión cuando ella no fue capaz de darle las gracias por el regalo.

—¡Isabella! —le susurró Tanya al oído—. ¡Es la hora, debes marcharte!

No era el momento de replantearse nada. Isabella se levantó de la cama temblando y clavó la mirada en Tanya. Los ojos azules de la heredera brillaban triunfantes. Pronto tendría a Edward para ella, tal y como había planeado.

Edward de Cullen suponía la peor amenaza para el plan que Tanya había diseñado. Era demasiado astuto y sospechaba lo que estaban tramando. Aquella noche, durante la cena, la escocesa había seguido la sugerencia de Tanya y le había puesto unas gotas de adormidera en el vino. El normando se tomó varios vasos de borgoña aderezado con narcótico, y Isabella observó que se iba adormeciendo más y más. Cuando la dejó en la puerta de su dormitorio, Edward parpadeaba y se le caían los párpados. Sin duda en ese instante estaría profundamente dormido, y así seguiría durante muchas horas más.

Tanya le dio un empujón. Isabella no podía seguir retrasándose. En el exterior de la estrecha ventana, a través del exquisito vidrio de colores, la noche estaba dejando paso al alba. La escocesa se puso rápidamente la ropa que había dejado preparada y la heredera volvió a la cama, observándola desde allí como una gata. Las demás mujeres que había en el cuarto no se movieron. Había tanto silencio que Isabella podía escuchar su propia y acelerada respiración. Sin perder tiempo, se puso los zapatos y, sintiéndose como una ladrona, robó la capa de una de las damas.

Tanya le hizo un gesto furioso con la mano para que se apresurara y Isabella salió de la habitación cuando la primera luz gris del alba comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana. Los guardias le preguntaron dónde iba y ella les explicó que necesitaba utilizar el cuarto privado para hacer sus necesidades, estremeciéndose como si tuviera frío para explicar que llevara capa. En un momento de debilidad, deslizó la mirada hacia Edward. El rincón en el que había colocado su camastro estaba muy oscuro y le resultaba imposible distinguirlo con claridad, pero ni siquiera roncaba. Al menos no tendría que preocuparse por él, ya que parecía seguir bajo los efectos de la adormidera. Con los nervios a flor de piel, la joven siguió a uno de los guardias hacia el oscuro y vacío salón, se deslizó hacia el cuartito donde se hacían las necesidades ignorando los infectos olores, y esperó. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no volvería a ver nunca a Edward... a menos que Charlie la enviara de vuelta. Dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Isabella dio un respingo al escuchar un ruido sordo y se atrevió a salir. El guardia estaba tirado en el suelo como si estuviera muerto. Otro hombre, con el rostro enmascarado, lo miraba. Después clavó sus ojos semiocultos en ella, le hizo un gesto airado y salió corriendo por las escaleras de atrás.

Isabella no se atrevió a detenerse ni tampoco a pensar, limitándose a rezar para que el guardia no hubiera muerto por su culpa. No se encontró con nadie mientras descendía a toda prisa las escaleras de atrás siguiendo la estela del hombre que había contratado Tanya, y salía de la torre por las cocinas.

Una vez fuera, comenzó a correr. Si alguien la vio cruzar como una flecha el patio abierto en dirección al establo, nadie gritó. No esperaba que nadie lo hiciera. Con la capucha de la capa cubriéndole el rostro podría ser cualquier mujer, y sin duda los guardias habían visto más veces de las que podían recordar a alguna mujer cruzar furtivamente el patio. La joven rodeó el establo y salió a través de una puerta al muro exterior. Bajó unos escalones de piedra, atravesó un estrecho corredor y fue a dar a otra puerta. Ya estaba fuera, al otro lado de los muros del castillo, en el muelle. Lo había conseguido. ¿Por qué no se sentía triunfante?

El día comenzaba a desperezarse y el sol naciente se difuminaba sobre el horizonte brumoso. Hacía un frío terrible y, durante un instante, Isabella se quedó allí de pie buscando al remero que se suponía tenía que ir a buscarla. Se sintió extrañamente eufórica al pensar que no había venido. Entonces vio un pequeño bote que se aproximaba al muelle y el corazón le latió salvajemente. La suerte estaba echada. Si quería marcharse, debía hacerlo en aquel instante.

Se detuvo al borde del muelle, temblando ante la difícil decisión que debía tomar. Una decisión que creía ya firmemente asumida. Pero se dio cuenta de que no era así. Estaba llena de dudas, de vacilación. Se acercó a la orilla con los puños apretados, rezando en silencio para que Dios la guiara. La imagen de Edward la perseguía. De pronto se resistía a marcharse. En el transcurso de una semana, el normando se había convertido en el centro de su vida.

El bote de remos se acercó muy despacio y Isabella empezó a llorar. Al principio no fue consciente de ello, pero luego sintió las mejillas húmedas. ¿Realmente era culpable Edward de todo lo que había pasado? La joven se metió el puño en la boca para no gritar y alertar a los guardias que vigilaban desde la torre. Era la misma persona que se había escapado de Liddel disfrazada contra toda lógica para encontrarse con Jacob. La misma que se había negado a revelarle su identidad a Edward, perdiendo a cambio su virtud. Y Charlie era el mismo que la había arrojado en brazos de Edward sin proporcionarle siquiera una palabra de consuelo, sin esperar al menos a saber si estaba esperando realmente un hijo.

Edward no era responsable de todo lo que le había ocurrido, pero era más fácil responsabilizarlo a él que a sí misma. O peor todavía, que culpar a Charlie.

La joven se cubrió la cara con las manos aterrorizada de sus propios pensamientos. Ella no era más que un sacrificio político. Se dio cuenta con reveladora claridad de que podría escapar, pero no volver a casa. Nunca podría volver a su hogar. No tenía hogar.

Consumida por la pena, no escuchó al hombre que se acercó a ella por detrás y le puso una mano en el hombro. Durante un brevísimo instante pensó que era Edward, que después de todo no estaba drogado y la había seguido desde el castillo para evitar que se escapara. Isabella se dio la vuelta, no para gritar su inocencia, sino aliviada de no tener que huir.

Entonces, un hombre enmascarado la empujó violentamente y Isabella cayó en medio de un grito. El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras flotaba en el aire. Durante el instante interminable en el que caía, la joven se dio cuenta con horror de que la habían arrojado al Támesis y que moriría ahogada.

Al principio no se pudo mover de la impresión. El agua estaba congelada. Un intenso deseo de sobrevivir la sacó de su estado de asombro, pero la capa y las faldas se enredaban en sus piernas atrapándola mientras se hundía rápidamente en la oscuridad. El pánico se apoderó de ella cuando sintió los efectos de la falta de aire y comenzó a luchar por salir a la superficie, pero sólo consiguió enredarse todavía más en la ropa, hundiéndose a mayor profundidad.

Iba a morir sin haber vuelto a ver a los que amaba, sin haberse despedido de ellos. Los rostros de sus seres queridos aparecieron ante sus ojos: su madre, sus hermanos, su hermana pequeña, Angela, Charlie... y Edward. Edward, al que había traicionado gravemente. Su corazón se llenó de remordimientos.

No quería morir. Era demasiado joven para morir. Todavía no había vivido. La vida le había dado la oportunidad de experimentar una nueva vida como esposa de Edward y debía aprovecharla. Pero no tenía fuerzas y notaba cómo se iba hundiendo más y más. El cuerpo le latía dolorosamente a causa de la presión de la corriente. Comenzó a toser y el agua anegó sus pulmones de tal forma que pensó que le iban a estallar.

Por último, unas esquirlas de de luz se desprendieron de su cerebro y, justo antes de caer en una total oscuridad, Isabella supo que ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

Acá les dejo el otro cap de esta historia! Voy a actualizarla todos los diaas, esta adaptación la hizo primero **kristy_87** pero en otra página ayer me habia olvidado de aclarar eso, le pregunte si podia publicarla aquí pero no me contesto! Si a alguien le molesta que este subiendola, digame que inmediatamente la borrare sin ningun tipo de problema

Espero que dejen su opinión sobre sobre la historia y las invito a leer mis otras historias :D

 **Voy a estar subiendo dos caps o tres por día de esta historia, depende de sus comentarios cuanto mas comenten mas caps seguidos subo ! :D**

 _ **Una última aclaración si me retraso en las actualizaciones es porque no me funciona internet (lo cual es muy raro) o me duele mucho la cabeza (que puede ser probable cuando se tiene migraña)**_

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	15. Capitulo 15

Hola a todaas! La escritora de esta hermosa historia es Brenda Joyce y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Brenda Joyce** **respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 15:**

Demetri estaba de un humor de perros. ¿Quién se le había adelantado en perpetrar aquel ataque contra Isabella, fallando estrepitosamente en el intento de acabar con su vida?

Los rumores circulaban entre los caballeros y las damas de la corte desde el amanecer. Algunos decían que la princesa había intentado escapar de la torre; otros, que la habían raptado. Pero fuera cual fuera la razón por la que estaba al otro lado de los muros, todos estaban de acuerdo en que nadie se caía al río Támesis sin que lo empujaran.

Aunque en teoría nadie había visto lo ocurrido, Demetri había interrogado discretamente a los centinelas. Pero ellos sólo habían visto el valiente rescate de Edward sacando a la princesa de las profundidades del río, y la increíble manera en que la había salvado de la muerte.

Demetri se quedó lívido. ¿Acaso de Cullen estaba siempre en el sitio correcto en el momento adecuado? Si ese heredero bastardo no hubiera estado en los muelles al amanecer, Isabella estaría ahora muerta y él, Demetri, sería inocente de aquel delito de sangre.

El escocés podía adivinar, igual que todos los demás, quién tenía mayor interés en impedir la unión entre Escocia y Masen. La siguiente pregunta era: ¿Lo intentaría esa otra parte de nuevo, esta vez con éxito? Lo dudaba. Los de Cullen estaban alerta y ningún asesino tendría ahora posibilidades de mandar a Isabella al otro mundo. Ni siquiera él podría hacerlo. Demetri no era tan estúpido como para intentar matar a su hermanastra en semejantes circunstancias. No, tendría que posponer su plan por el momento. Tal vez incluso cambiara los medios. Pero el fin seguiría siendo el mismo. No podía permitir la unión entre la hija de Charlie y Edward de Cullen.

Lo primero que oyó Isabella al despertar fue un suave murmullo de voces tan débil que resultaba casi inaudible. Por un momento, pensó que estaba soñando, pero el dolor en sus pulmones no era ningún sueño. Las voces fueron alzando el tono, distinguiéndose unas de otras. La joven reconoció entonces el tono firme de la condesa de Masen y luego la voz infantil y más chillona de su hija Elizabeth. Por fin, su mente se despejó por completo y fue consciente de lo ocurrido.

Había estado a punto de ahogarse. Se puso tensa y, olvidándose de la gente que la rodeaba, se apoderaron de ella las sensaciones vividas. Recordó cómo se había hundido en la oscuridad húmeda y negra, y cómo el pánico invadió su mente. Los pulmones le quemaban... ¡Oh, Dios!, había intentado escapar, pero lo único que había logrado era que intentaran asesinarla arrojándola al Támesis. Había estado a punto de morir.

—¡Madre, madre, está despierta! —gritó Elizabeth emocionada.

—¿Puedes oírme? —le preguntó la condesa suavemente.

Pero, ¿cómo era posible que siguiera con vida? Le vinieron a la mente con aterradora claridad sus últimos pensamientos antes de perder la conciencia, y, entonces, se acordó. La escena resultaba real, dura. Edward la estrechaba entre sus brazos en el río, donde ella flotaba como un cadáver, y luego Jasper la llevó hasta la orilla. Isabella abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Cómo podía tener aquel recuerdo? La perspectiva no era la adecuada. Parecía como si estuviera sobrevolando la escena, observando a unos actores que formaban parte de una extraña obra.

Pero no se había tratado de ninguna representación. La joven estaba convencida de que lo que había visto ocurrió realmente. Porque entonces, como las obras que representaban los cómicos ambulantes, la escena se desarrolló con una intensidad aterradora. Jasper tumbándola en el muelle..., Edward saliendo del agua y al instante colocándose encima de ella, dándole la vuelta, suplicándole que respirara... Y luego introduciendo el aire de sus propios pulmones en los suyos mientras Jasper le decía a su hermano que estaba muerta.

De repente las imágenes se volvieron borrosas, las voces difusas, hasta que no vio ni escuchó nada más y el recuerdo se desvaneció.

La condesa sonreía.

—Hola, princesa. Confiábamos en que despertaras pronto.

Isabella parpadeó, temblorosa. ¿Había estado verdaderamente al borde de la muerte? ¿Cómo había conseguido Edward librarla de una muerte segura?

—¡Casi te mueres! —gritó Elizabeth tomando las manos de Isabella entre las suyas y apretándolas con evidente regocijo al ver que estaba despierta.

—Casi me muero —repitió ella.

—Elizabeth, no agobies a la princesa —la reprendió Esme con severidad.

Pero la escocesa ya estaba sentándose, agarrándose a las manos de Elizabeth.

—¿Me salvó Edward? ¿Me insufló aire en la boca?

Tanto la condesa como Elizabeth la miraron sorprendidas.

—Pero, ¿cómo puedes saberlo? —preguntó Esme—. Edward dijo que estabas inconsciente, sin respirar, al borde de la muerte.

Isabella se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza. Lágrimas ardientes amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas y cerró los ojos intentando evitarlo.

Había estado a punto de morir. Edward la había salvado. Y como no podía explicarse a sí misma el extraño recuerdo de verlo devolviéndole la vida en el muelle, tampoco podía explicárselo a ellos. Sólo había una cosa clara: que estaba viva de milagro y que le debía a su prometido algo más que las gracias.

—Elizabeth, tráeme una camisola y una túnica —ordenó la condesa a su hija, que se apresuró a obedecer—. Levanta los brazos, querida. Te ayudaré a vestirte.

Isabella obedeció. Mientras la madre de Edward la ayudaba a ponerse una camisola, pensó en cómo había podido salvarla Edward estando drogado. Posiblemente fingió beber porque conocía su plan. Al pensar en que la había librado de las garras de la muerte, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por haberlo traicionado y decepcionado. ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho algo así?

—¿Te encuentras bien, Isabella? —preguntó la condesa con preocupación.

Al ver que en el umbral de la puerta estaba el hombre que llenaba sus pensamientos, la joven se quedó inmóvil incapaz de hablar.

La luz invernal que se filtraba a través de las ventanas de la estancia resultaba sombría, y Edward estaba envuelto en ella. Resultaba imposible definir su expresión. Isabella sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. Tenía la necesidad de gritar para darle las gracias, para expresar una emoción que no se atrevía a identificar. Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, se dejó caer sobre la almohada mirándolo.

La habitación era pequeña, y él la cruzó rápidamente, con decisión, deteniéndose al lado de de la cama.

—Buenos días, Isabella —la saludó al tiempo que la atravesaba con la mirada.

La joven sabía que debía darle las gracias y disculparse por traicionarlo de una manera tan horrible. Pero no podía hablar ni tampoco apartar la vista; de hecho había dejado de ser consciente de la presencia de la condesa y de Elizabeth.

—Estábamos esperando a que te despertaras —dijo Edward finalmente.

Isabella se humedeció los labios resecos.

—Toma —la instó Elizabeth tendiéndole una taza de agua con una sonrisa—. Bébete esto.

—Vamos, Elizabeth —dijo la condesa incorporándose—. Tu hermano quiere estar un instante a solas con su prometida.

Isabella apenas escuchó las palabras de lady Esme. Ni siquiera se fijó en que ella y su hija salían de la habitación y cerraban la puerta tras ellas.

Por un momento Edward y ella se quedaron mirándose en silencio. Él estaba serio y Isabella, nerviosa y callada. Un instante más tarde el normando estaba a su lado en la cama estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Sin pensarlo, se apoyó en él. Era fuerte, poderoso e íntegro. Era la vida. Isabella se sintió aturdida por la intensidad de tantas emociones. Nunca se había sentido tan segura y protegida y, durante un largo instante, se quedaron abrazados. Ninguno de los dos se movió ni habló, hasta que él le dijo con voz suave y ronca al oído:

—Yo soy el que más se alegra de todos de verte despierta.

Isabella giró lentamente la cabeza para poder mirarlo. ¿Era posible? ¿Era posible que aquel hombre albergara algo de ternura por ella después de lo que habían pasado juntos? ¿Después de lo que ella había hecho? Entonces, mientras él la miraba con inquebrantable intensidad, como si quisiera asomarse a su alma, la joven recordó su desesperación en el muelle, el modo en que la había devuelto a la vida, y sintió una presión en el pecho que la urgía a abrirse a él por completo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Su tono de voz no era del todo firme, a diferencia de la intensa luz que reflejaban sus ojos. Isabella habría jurado que vio un halo de humedad en ellos, pero quizá sólo fuera cosa de su imaginación.

—Estoy contenta de estar viva, milord. Y tengo que agradecértelo a ti.

La joven se tensó al ver que él acercaba el rostro al suyo. Su cuerpo volvió a la vida cuando Edward le habló. Su respiración la acariciaba, provocándole escalofríos en la espina dorsal.

—Quiero que me des algo más que las gracias.

—¿Qué... qué es lo que quieres de mí, milord? —Su rostro palideció.

—¿De verdad lo quieres saber?

Isabella se estremeció antes las posibilidades. Se sentía débil e insegura respecto a lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos.

—Tendrás... Tendrás más que mi agradecimiento —se escuchó decir finalmente.

La mirada de Edward buscó la suya.

—¿Te rindes por fin a mí, Isabella?

Ella tembló. ¿Qué clase de lazo estaban forjando, qué tipo de pacto? ¿Comprendía él su súplica, comprendía Isabella la suya?

—Me has salvado la vida. Si no hubieras estado allí... —sollozó, incapaz de continuar.

—No tienes nada que temer —afirmó, abrazándola más fuerte—. No volverán a hacerte daño, tienes mi palabra.

Isabella se agarró a su túnica. Estaban al borde de un nuevo y profundo entendimiento, y ella se sentía temerosa y exultante al mismo tiempo.

—Edward —susurró, consciente de que nunca antes lo había llamado por su nombre de pila—. Lo siento. Siento haberte traicionado. No volveré a hacerlo de nuevo, milord —le prometió con fervor—. Te doy mi palabra.

El normando se quedó quieto durante un instante en el que pareció dejar de respirar. Su mirada se había vuelto oscura y fiera.

—Si estás hablando con el corazón, Isabella, me sentiré muy complacido.

—Hablo con el corazón —aseguró ella.

La expresión de Edward cambió, volviéndose en cierto modo primitiva y triunfal.

—¿Quieres entonces convertirte en mi esposa de verdad?

Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse. Y a pesar de lo débil que se sentía, Isabella experimentó un estremecimiento de deseo en la parte inferior del vientre.

—Edward —susurró sin apenas fuerza, sobrepasada por una oleada de emoción tan intensa que estuvo a punto de dejarla sin sentido. Amaba a aquel hombre. —Sí —claudicó suavemente.

El normando pareció aturdido por un momento. Luego reaccionó y rozó con ternura los labios femeninos con los suyos; un instante más tarde ya no quedaba nada de suavidad en su beso. A Isabella no le importó.

Lo amaba. Abrió la boca, se ofreció a él y sus lenguas se entrelazaron con ansiedad. Sin poder resistir un impulso que nacía de sus entrañas, la joven lanzó un gemido y atrajo a Edward hasta conseguir que se colocara sobre ella, disfrutando de sentir su presencia y de la rigidez de su miembro apoyado contra su muslo. Había estado a punto de morir y necesita sentirse viva. Necesitaba que él la hiciera suya como una forma ancestral de reafirmar su existencia. Nunca nada le había parecido tan importante.

Edward fue el primero en romper el beso. Jadeando, alzó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y el rostro serio.

—Isabella, si no paramos ahora...

—¡No! —gritó ella moviéndose de forma seductora contra su cuerpo para evitar su alejamiento—. No, milord, me has salvado la vida... Ahora deja que yo te la de a ti.

Edward dudó un solo instante antes de quitarse las calzas, luego se colocó entre sus piernas y acarició su vientre, sus caderas y el interior de sus muslos. Isabella gimió de puro placer y se arqueó contra él, jadeando.

La túnica se interponía. Con un gemido ronco, la joven se la subió a la altura de la cintura y apretó la mano de Edward contra su calor húmedo. Él se sobresaltó.

—Para ti, milord —susurró, consciente de su lado más salvaje en aquel instante e incapaz al mismo tiempo de evitarlo—. Sólo para ti.

Edward gimió. Un instante después estaba deslizando su duro y grueso miembro profundamente en el interior de Isabella en un acto, no sólo de penetración sino también de posesión.

La joven sollozó de felicidad, anhelando llegar a la cumbre del placer. Edward abrió la boca y ahogó un grito mientras entraba y salía de su interior, embistiéndola una y otra vez hasta que Isabella alcanzó un éxtasis todavía más intenso que el que había experimentado días atrás. Con un gemido sordo, el normando se perdió en el cuerpo femenino y también se dejó arrastrar por la marea de la pasión.

Más tarde, el sonido de sus corazones, rápido y agitado, se mezcló con sus pesadas respiraciones, y la joven no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Me gusta tu sonrisa, princesa —susurró Edward—. La joven se preguntó si parecería tan enamorada como se sentía. —Nos irá bien —aseguró con voz firme.

Isabella se puso tensa. Sus palabras tenían un aire solemne, como si se tratara de un reto o una promesa. Se incorporó y observó las sombras que endurecían su rostro.

—Así será —susurró ella.

Pero de pronto se sintió melancólica y asustada, consciente ahora más que nunca de aquel pasado que se cernía sobre ellos, un pasado que se remontaba mucho más allá de las escasas semanas transcurridas desde que él la había capturado, un pasado repleto de incontables batallas en las que sus padres habían cruzado espadas con intención de matarse, un pasado en el que incluso ella misma había cometido traición contra él.

Isabella había soñado toda su vida con unirse a un hombre como Edward y poder entregarse a él sin temor al futuro. Pero en su caso, la historia y las circunstancias conspiraban contra ellos.

Y esa conspiración no presagiaba nada bueno para su futuro. Afligida, Isabella fue consciente de que ya era tarde, de que había entregado por entero su corazón, y que ya no volvería a pertenecerle nunca. No sólo el presente y el pasado conspiraban contra ellos, sino también una ingente cantidad de personajes ambiciosos y despiadados. Aunque Edward sintiera algo por ella, y estaba empezando a creer sinceramente que así era, ¿qué clase de futuro podrían tener?

—Alguien ha intentado matarme.

—Lo sé.

Pero antes incluso de que Edward contestara, Isabella cayó en la cuenta de que Tanya Denaly había organizado el atentado contra su vida. Nadie más sabía que ella estaría en los muelles aquel día y a aquella hora.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Milord —susurró horrorizada—. Sólo hay una persona que conociera mis planes de huida.

—¿Tanya Denaly? —La joven asintió, desconcertada por su perspicacia—. Tanya te ayudó a preparar la huida, pero no podemos asegurar que estuviera tras el intento de acabar con tu vida. Hay muchas facciones que están en contra de nuestra unión, princesa.

Isabella, que hasta ese momento había estado al borde de las lágrimas, se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Quién? ¿Quién está en contra de nuestro matrimonio, Edward?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamó la joven, perdiendo un tanto los nervios.

—El hermano de Tanya está furioso por haber sido relegado, Montgomery teme que el poder de Masen sobrepase al de Shrewsbury. Y Demetri...

—¿Demetri? ¡Sin duda él no me haría nunca daño! ¡Es mi hermano!

—Es tu hermanastro, al que apenas conoces, y te aseguro que él se quiere solo a sí mismo y a su ambición, Isabella.

—Tal vez sea ambicioso, pero eso no significa que vaya a hacerme daño. —La mera idea le resultaba espantosa, aterradora.

—Su ambición es gobernar Escocia, convertirse en su rey.

—¡No! No puede pretender deponer a mi padre.

—No es tan estúpido. Confía en sucederlo a su muerte. ¿Por qué otra razón iba a permanecer tantos años en la corte sirviendo al monarca como un esclavo? Él es el candidato de Rufus.

Isabella negó con la cabeza consciente de que incluso en aquel momento, justo después de descubrir sus propios sentimientos y tal vez incluso los de Edward, la política resultaba una amenaza para ellos.

—No. Michael será el próximo rey de Escocia. Así lo ha decidido mi padre, y así debe ser.

—¿Acaso Charlie no puede equivocarse?

—No discutamos sobre mi padre —dijo con sequedad tras un momento de silencio.

—¿Por qué no, Isabella? ¿Es que siempre tiene razón? —El tono de la voz de Edward demostraba su ira.

A la escocesa le latía el corazón demasiado fuerte y fue incapaz de contestar.

—No podemos correr más riesgos, Isabella. Así que te quedarás durante los próximos días en Graystone. Aquí estarás a salvo hasta la boda. —Dicho aquello se puso en pie y empezó a vestirse.

—¿Durante los próximos días? ¡Pero faltan tres semanas para nuestra boda!

—No —respondió el normando inclinándose sobre ella—. He cambiado la fecha y el rey está de acuerdo. No sería acertado retrasarla después de lo que ha sucedido. En cuanto tengas fuerzas para pronunciar tus votos nos casaremos.

Isabella no cabía en sí de asombro. El corazón le había dado un vuelco de auténtica felicidad y fue incapaz de evitar sonreír. En cuestión de días estarían casados. ¡En cuestión de pocos días sería su esposa!

No fue hasta que su prometido se hubo marchado que la joven se dio cuenta de que su respuesta había sido muy diferente a la de ella. Edward no sonreía cuando le dio aquella inesperada noticia. De hecho, se había mostrado malhumorado e incómodo, como si esperara que un desastre los golpeara en un futuro muy cercano.

—¿En cuanto pueda pronunciar los votos?

—Así es, querido hermano. En cuanto la princesa Isabella esté lo suficientemente recuperada como para mantenerse en pie en la iglesia, se casarán. —Rufus sonrió sin atisbo de humor—. ¿Hay alguna razón para que tanta prisa te moleste, Henry?

El príncipe estaba furioso.

—Sabes que estoy en contra de esa unión. Lo he dicho desde el principio. Todavía confío en que seas sensato y prohíbas que se casen.

—¿Por qué crees que accedí a esa unión en un principio?

—No tengo ni la más remota idea.

—Para sorprender a Charlie cuando nuestro ejército salte sobre él —explicó Rufus con una sonrisa—. No esperará que lo hagamos después de la boda.

—Te has superado, hermano —señaló Henry, enfadado—. Pero, ¿qué harás si llega el día en que Masen vuelva a Escocia en tu contra?

—Ese día nunca llegará.

—¡Estás loco! Le has entregado a de Cullen suficiente poder para acabar contigo, y todo a cambio de unas cuantas colinas sin valor.

Henry recorría de un lado a otro los aposentos del rey mientras hablaba. En momentos como aquellos era cuando sabía con absoluta certeza que él debería ser el soberano de Inglaterra. Él nunca le entregaría tanto poder a un solo noble. Teniendo en cuenta la estupidez de su hermano, no pudo evitar lamentar que Isabella no se hubiera ahogado.

—¿Quién intentó matarla?

—No lo sé. ¿Fuiste tú, Henry? —preguntó Rufus con escaso interés.

—Si yo hubiera estado detrás del intento de asesinato, te puedo asegurar que ahora no estaría viva —replicó rojo de ira.

Rufus se puso en pie, se acercó a la ventana y contempló la vista que le ofrecía Londres.

—Te creo.

—Entonces, ¿fue un intento de asesinato?

—Al contrario de lo que dicen algunos de los rumores que corren, así es.

Henry sonrió repentinamente.

—¿De verdad estaba huyendo de Edward?

—¿Eso te resulta divertido?

—Muy divertido. Cielos, apuesto a que de Cullen estará furioso. Esa pequeña arrogante atreviéndose a desafiarlo... Cómo me gustaría tener la oportunidad de presenciar al menos una de sus conversaciones.

—Hmm... Imagino que preferirías tener la oportunidad de estar a solas con esa arrogante.

Henry miró a su hermano.

—Si se me pone a tiro semejante tentación, no me negaría a caer en ella. Y supongo que si de Cullen te diera el más mínimo aliento, también te meterías sin dudarlo en su cama, ¿no es cierto, majestad?

Ahora le tocó a Rufus el turno de estar furioso.

—Tal vez cuando era niño, pero un hombre así no resulta atractivo en absoluto. En absoluto —repitió el rey con brusquedad.

Pero estaba mintiendo. No sólo a su hermano, sino también a sí mismo. Los deseos no satisfechos eran algo muy peligroso, sobre todo después de tantos años.

—Tal vez Edward esté tan agradecido que te lo demuestre de la forma en que a ti te gustaría —dijo Henry riéndose mientras se dirigía a la puerta—. Pero lo dudo mucho, hermano. Lo dudo mucho.

Tras hacer una grotesca reverencia, el príncipe se marchó.

Rufus apretó los puños mientras veía salir a su hermano. Si Henry no fuera un aliado militar tan valioso y no tuviera un número tan elevado de mercenarios a sus órdenes, lo arrojaría a las mazmorras y tiraría la llave. A veces lo odiaba tanto que se sentía realmente tentado a hacerlo. Pero por el momento, lo utilizaría y se aprovecharía de él todo lo que pudiera, teniendo siempre cuidado de mantenerse un paso por delante.

Rufus conocía a Henry mucho mejor de lo que su hermano pensaba. Si al príncipe le enfurecía tanto una alianza que apenas le afectaba, era porque anhelaba el trono de Inglaterra. Pero, por supuesto, eso era algo que nunca podría conseguir.

Tanya Denaly estaba tumbada boca abajo en la cama, destapada y rodeando la almohada con los brazos. Llevaba puesta únicamente una camisola fina y corta de algodón. Estaba sola en la habitación ya que las demás damas se hallaban compartiendo la última comida del día. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero no dormía. Respiraba con irregularidad. La escena vivida días antes con Riley de Cullen le venía una y otra vez a la mente, y cada vez era más fuerte su determinación. Nunca había experimentado por nadie un deseo tan abrumador como el que sentía hacia él. Durante los últimos días, el archidiácono la había ignorado fingiendo que no existía y que la tarde que habían compartido en aquel abandono total no había sucedido nunca. Pero así había sido. Y ella pronto volvería a hacerlo suyo de nuevo. Debía hacerlo.

Tanya gimió suavemente en voz baja, apretando con más fuerza la almohada. Sentía el cuerpo en llamas. Riley estaba allí, en la torre; en aquel preciso instante estaba abajo cenando con todos los demás. La joven subió la rodilla y se apretó contra la cama, lo que provocó que su trasero quedara al descubierto.

Recordaba todo lo que Riley le había hecho aquella tarde, y todo lo que ella le había hecho a él; tras semejante encuentro, no creía que ningún otro hombre pudiera satisfacerla. Gimió suavemente sintiendo que el fuego le crepitaba entre las piernas, pero, de pronto, escuchó un sonido y se quedó muy quieta. Se trataba de unos pasos firmes y decididos que se detuvieron al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación. Tanya no abrió los ojos e imaginó que Riley entraba y le acariciaba la espalda, le agarraba las nalgas y la hacía suya sin preliminares.

La puerta se abrió sin que nadie hubiera llamado. Tanya apretó con más fuerza la almohada, consciente de que el intruso la estaba mirando fijamente.

Él cerró la puerta despacio.

—¿Quién te tiene así de caliente, zorra?

Tanya gimió. Fue lo único que pudo hacer. No podía seguir soportando mucho más aquella agonía.

—¿Quién? —preguntó el intruso deteniéndose a los pies de la cama—. ¿Quién te tiene retorciéndote sola en la cama? ¿Acaso es a mí a quien necesitas?

La joven gimió; fue la única respuesta que pudo articular. Le resultaba imposible continuar más tiempo con aquella agonía.

—Por favor —susurró odiándose a sí misma al tiempo que escuchaba el sonido de la tela al caer mientras el intruso se desvestía—. Por favor —volvió a gemir, suplicando ahora.

Él se rió. El camastro crujió bajo su peso cuando se arrodilló entre sus muslos, acariciándolos hasta detenerse sólo cuando le agarró el trasero. Tanya se estremeció y abrió la boca para tomar aire.

—¿Quién te tiene así? —Furioso, la agarró con fuerza obligándola a gritar—. ¡Quién, maldita sea!

—Riley de Cullen —gimió, abriendo las piernas.

Él la penetró con un rugido. Tanya se mordió el labio para no gritar y se vio al instante sumida en un clímax violento. El intruso la siguió poco después y se derrumbó agotado sobre el cuerpo femenino. Al instante, Tanya lo apartó de sí y se puso en pie. En menos de un segundo alcanzó la túnica y se la puso, antes de mirar al hombre que estaba tumbado en su cama.

—¡Lárgate de aquí!

Marcus Denaly se incorporó con indolencia.

—He echado el cerrojo a la puerta. —Su sonrisa resultaba burlona—. ¿Es así como me demuestras tu agradecimiento, querida?

—Lárgate —repitió ella furiosa.

Lo odiaba, siempre lo había odiado porque fue él quien la introdujo en las profundidades de su depravación mucho tiempo atrás.

Denaly se levantó, se colocó la ropa y se paseó tranquilamente por delante de ella.

—Nunca cambiarás —le dijo al oído—. Él sólo está jugando contigo; es un hombre recto, algo que tú no puedes comprender ni remotamente.

—¿Y tú sí? —inquirió Tanya con sarcasmo—. Dime, ¿cuándo decidiste asesinar a Isabella? ¿No hubiera sido suficiente con dejarla escapar?

Marcus palideció y luego le agarró el rostro con fuerza.

—Si me traicionas, querida hermana, te implicaré a ti. Si yo caigo, tú caerás también.

—¡Lárgate! —le ordenó Tanya apartándose de él.

—Tal vez debiera hablar con el bueno del archidiácono. No creo que tu cuerpo le atrajera si te creyera capaz de asesinar —amenazó, dirigiéndole una sonrisa maligna.

—¡Lárgate!

* * *

Acá les dejo el otro cap de esta historia! Voy a actualizarla todos los diaas, esta adaptación la hizo primero **kristy_87** pero en otra página ayer me habia olvidado de aclarar eso, le pregunte si podia publicarla aquí pero no me contesto! Si a alguien le molesta que este subiendola, digame que inmediatamente la borrare sin ningun tipo de problema

Espero que dejen su opinión sobre sobre la historia y las invito a leer mis otras historias :D

 **Voy a estar subiendo dos caps o tres por día de esta historia, depende de sus comentarios cuanto mas comenten mas caps seguidos subo ! :D**

 **Vale aclarar que sufro de migraña, si no actualizo las historias culpen a que estoy encerrada en mi habitación con las luces apagadas y llorando del dolor (literalmente es así y no exagero, las que lo sufren me sabrán entender)**

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	16. Capitulo 16

Hola a todaas! La escritora de esta hermosa historia es Brenda Joyce y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Brenda Joyce** **respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 16:**

Isabella estaba muy nerviosa a causa de que sus padres habían llegado a Londres el día anterior. Edward le había sugerido que los visitara y, como no podía rehusar verlos, en aquel instante iban camino de la torre del rey. La joven había estado a punto de negarse ya que no quería enfrentarse a su padre el día anterior a su boda.

Habían transcurrido tres días desde que estuvo a punto de perder la vida. Era muy poco tiempo, pero había sido feliz. Aunque Edward pasaba muchas horas en la corte, había ido a verla todos los días. No habían vuelto a hablar de lo ocurrido el día que consumaron su unión, pero Isabella tenía la impresión de que habían alcanzado un nuevo y maravilloso entendimiento. Confiaba en él. ¿Cómo podía ser de otra manera? Jasper la había ido a visitar y le había contado cómo Edward, desesperado, había arriesgado su vida por ella y le había devuelto la vida. Oh, sí, confiaba completamente en él.

Y no había mentido cuando le prometió que no volvería a traicionarlo. Recordó cuánto se conmovió Edward con su promesa y estaba convencida de que también confiaba en ella.

A Isabella le asustaba encontrarse con su familia aunque fuera sólo durante un instante. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir, de lo que pudiera descubrir.

A medida que se acercaban a la torre y al temido encuentro con sus padres, la escocesa se dio cuenta de que su prometido pensaba que le estaba haciendo un gran favor por llevarla allí. Isabella no quería enfrentarse a sus propios sentimientos, así que no compartió sus miedos con él. Pero a cada paso que la acercaba a la torre, su estómago se encogía y le latía el corazón con más fuerza.

Se había enterado de que su padre había llegado a las puertas de Londres con un ejército considerable. Sin embargo, sólo le habían permitido la entrada a unas pocas docenas de hombres desarmados. William Rufus no quería arriesgarse ni lo más mínimo con su peor enemigo.

Mientras cruzaba Londres, la preocupación de la joven aumentó. Conocía bien a su padre. Sin duda, estaría furioso por haberse visto obligado a dejar atrás a su ejército. Isabella sabía lo rápido que respondía cuando estaba lleno de ira. ¿Rompería el rey escocés la alianza en el último momento? ¿Impediría incluso la misma boda? La joven tenía miedo. ¡Cómo había cambiado! No quería que nada interfiriera en su boda; ni siquiera su padre. Era muy cruel con sus enemigos, y sin duda todavía odiaba a Masen y a Edward.

De pronto, la torre del rey apareció ante sus ojos alzándose sobre los muros del castillo y reflejándose suavemente sobre la superficie del Támesis. Isabella había mantenido abiertas las cortinas de la litera. Edward marchaba delante a lomos de su corcel y, a su espalda, cabalgaba su abanderado llevando la rosa roja de Masen. Un grupo de caballeros fuertemente armados los escoltaban.

En cuanto cruzaron el puente y entraron al recinto amurallado, una partida real los acompañó hasta al castillo. Edward la ayudó a salir de la litera, rodeado no sólo de sus hombres sino también de los del rey. Isabella ya había pasado con anterioridad por una situación similar, y volvió a sentirse asustada e indefensa. No soltó la mano de su prometido y él se la apretó un poco para tranquilizarla. Ni siquiera el rey desbarataría su matrimonio a aquellas alturas. No se atrevería.

Mientras subían las escaleras hacia el castillo junto con la escolta, la joven se preguntó si siempre se sentiría incómoda en la corte inglesa, si siempre se consideraría una extraña entre enemigos. Era otro pensamiento negativo y trató de alejarlo de su mente. Lo único que ella quería era experimentar los nervios típicos de las novias y la auténtica felicidad en la víspera de su boda.

Cuando por fin la comitiva entró en el gran salón, las conversaciones se desvanecieron. Todas las damas y caballeros se giraron para observar al grupo con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad. Isabella lamentó haber intentado huir. A su prometido no le habría gustado que su desafío se hubiera aireado de modo tan público. Estaba convencida de que a muchos de aquellos envidiosos caballeros les había entusiasmado la breve humillación de un de Cullen. Mientras cruzaban el recibidor, Isabella lo miró. El heredero de Masen llevaba la cabeza alta, miraba al frente y su expresión era inescrutable. A la joven le pareció escuchar a alguien reírse por lo bajo y mencionar el nombre de Edward, pero cuando miró hacia la pequeña multitud congregada no pudo distinguir al culpable.

En su momento, pensó con convencimiento, todo el mundo se enteraría de su amor por Edward y de su lealtad hacia él.

Subieron directamente a los aposentos privados del monarca y, en cuanto entraron, Isabella vio que sus padres y tres de sus hermanos ya estaban allí. Charlie y Renee conversaban tensos con los condes de Masen cerca del estrado en el que Rufus estaba sentado sobre su trono. A la joven le sorprendió mucho ver a Jacob Black de pie entre Michael y Edgar, y cuando él la miró, ella apartó rápidamente la vista.

Le horrorizaba que estuviera allí. No entendía por qué había acompañado a sus padres. Además, le sobresaltó la certeza de que no le había dedicado ni un solo pensamiento desde el día que Edward la capturó. ¿Cómo podía pensar antes que estaba enamorada de él? ¿Cómo podría mirarlo a la cara ahora? Isabella observó a su prometido, pero él permanecía inmutable. Cayó entonces en la cuenta de que no sabía quién era Jacob y se sintió extrañamente aliviada. Lo conocía lo suficiente a aquellas alturas como para estar convencida de que no le gustaría saber que su antiguo prometido estaba allí.

Al ser consciente de que sus padres ya se habían percatado de su presencia, Isabella se aterrorizó. Había evitado mirar a Charlie tras dirigirle un primer vistazo, pero se las arregló para sonreírle a su madre, que parecía a punto de llorar.

Rufus los saludó cuando Edward y ella se acercaron al estrado en el que estaba sentado.

—Me alegra verte tan bien, princesa —aseguró con las mejillas coloradas y oliendo a vino. Tenía una expresión maliciosa—. No parece que hayas estado tan cerca de la muerte.

—Me he recuperado, señor.

—Nos alegramos mucho.

Pero Rufus no parecía en absoluto interesado por ella. Le estaba sonriendo a Edward, que no le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Señor —se limitó a decirle.

Isabella miró al hombre que tanto amaba y luego al rey. La expresión de Edward resultaba inescrutable, pero la del monarca era de alegría; incluso le brillaban los ojos. La joven no podía moverse, no podía apartar los ojos del semblante de William Rufus. Ahora reconocía aquella expresión. ¡El rey estaba enamorado de Edward!

Rufus la miró finalmente y, al sorprenderla observándolo, se le borró la sonrisa y la mirada se le volvió fría.

—Tu padre quiere saludarte, princesa.

Isabella se giró rápidamente, todavía impactada por lo que acababa de descubrir. No le cabía ni la más mínima duda de que era verdad.

Se obligó a mirar a Charlie y vio que le sonreía como siempre había hecho. A Isabella se le encogió dolorosamente el corazón y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. La mirada de su padre era cálida y afectuosa. Parecía como si aquel terrible momento del páramo nunca hubiera tenido lugar, como si no hubieran negociado con ella como si fuera ganado, como si se alegrara de verla.

—Pa... padre —consiguió decir.

—Hija... estás tan guapa como siempre. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Isabella asintió con la cabeza, temblorosa. Se quedó mirando a su padre, deseando desesperadamente que la estrechara entre sus brazos. Por desgracia, Charlie no era un hombre que mostrara su afecto de manera tan obvia y la joven no esperaba que lo hiciera ahora.

Pero con aquella rápida mirada, Isabella supo que quería a su padre y que siempre lo querría. También supo que él la quería a ella. La había entregado a Edward por una cuestión política, pero aquél era el destino de todas las mujeres. Nunca había esperado casarse por amor y, sin embargo, gracias a un increíble giro del destino, así iba a ser. Su sensación de traición se había generado por las meras apariencias aquel día en el páramo. Pero sólo se trataba de eso, de apariencias. Charlie le había parecido brusco y extrañamente despreocupado por su bienestar, aunque tal vez se había mostrado tan duro porque estaba negociando con el enemigo, con el hombre que había raptado y deshonrado a su hija. Isabella no tenía manera de saberlo. Pero no importaba. Su padre la quería y ella le perdonaba de corazón. Con ese pensamiento, se giró hacia su madre, que abrió los brazos. La joven soltó un sollozo contenido y corrió hacia aquel abrazo amado y reconfortante. La reina de Escocia la acunó como si fuera un bebé y, cuando el abrazo terminó, Isabella sonrió a su madre a través de las lágrimas y vio que también lloraba.

—Te vas a casar —susurró la reina—. Mi pequeña arrogante se va a casar.

—Soy feliz, madre.

—¡Oh, gracias a Dios!

Volvieron a abrazarse, y entonces Edgar se lanzó sobre ella reclamándole un saludo. Se llevaban muy poco tiempo y eran inseparables desde niños. Era su hermano más querido. Edgar estaba muy serio, probablemente disgustado con su compromiso y preocupado por ella. Isabella recordó entonces la realidad política de aquella situación. Miró a Michael, su hermano mayor y el más práctico de todos; estaba acostumbrada a buscar en él sabiduría y consejo. Michael la había rescatado muchas veces de sus travesuras, la había tranquilizado cuando estaba disgustada y defendido cuando la reprendían. Él también estaba muy serio. Erick se mostraba abiertamente disgustado.

Se sintió muy incómoda, y de pronto, fue consciente del tenso momento que estaba teniendo lugar a su espalda. Se giró, y al ver cómo Charlie y Edward intercambiaban un saludo rígido y meramente cortés, sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

Se despreciaban mutuamente; no había ninguna amabilidad entre su padre y su prometido. Como mucho una cortesía fría, dura y llena de odio.

El recuerdo de un día de invierno blanco y frío, los árboles yermos y desnudos, el viento helado, le vino a la mente. Edward, firme y orgulloso, estaba detrás de Rufus en Abernathy mientras el rey de Escocia, cuyo rostro era una mascara de odio y furia, le juraba fidelidad al rey de Inglaterra de rodillas.

Nada había cambiado excepto que su prometido parecía detestar a su padre con igual fervor. Isabella se dijo a sí misma que podría conseguir unir a Edward y a Charlie. Antes ni se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza semejante posibilidad, pero ahora debía madurar la idea, luchar por la paz. Sin duda todos verían la lógica de una alianza entre su familia y la de Edward. Durante las dos últimas generaciones había habido un gran baño de sangre; ¿no era ya momento de tener una paz duradera? Se juró a sí misma que lo conseguiría, porque, en caso contrario, sería su matrimonio el que pagara el precio de la guerra.

Renee sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Vamos. Tenemos permiso para reunimos en la sala de al lado.

Sorprendida, Isabella miró a Edward, que asintió. Entonces se dio cuenta de que sólo su madre y ella disfrutarían de aquel momento privado; sin duda la reina creía que debía darle a su hija algún consejo maternal la víspera de su boda.

Se aseguró de no mirar a Jacob cuando pasó por delante de él y siguió a su madre a través de las puertas de roble, pero le dio la sensación de que él estaba al mismo tiempo decidido y desesperado. ¿Acaso no tenía ya suficiente? ¡Preocuparse por su antiguo prometido era lo último que necesitaba aquel día!

Renee no perdió el tiempo.

—¿Te encuentras bien, querida?

—Estoy perfectamente, madre.

—¿Estás embarazada?

—Todavía no lo sé, madre. Perdóname —musitó avergonzada.

Renee sonrió con ternura y compasión, pero dijo:

—No puedo, querida. Sólo Dios puede perdonarte. Dios y tú misma.

—Lo amo, madre —confesó casi con vergüenza.

La reina rompió a llorar y tomó a su hija de la mano.

—¡Qué contenta estoy! Es tan difícil casarse y encontrar el amor...

—Tú lo encontraste en tu matrimonio.

—Sí, amo a Charlie. —Renee le sujetó la barbilla—. ¿Tengo que recordarte las obligaciones de una buena esposa cristiana?

—Prometo obedecer, madre. A Edward y a Dios.

—No olvides tus obligaciones respecto a las personas que dependan de ti, Isabella. Recuerda que serás responsable de todos aquellos que sirvan a tu señor, tanto vasallos como aldeanos. Y no te olvides de los pobres y los enfermos, querida.

—No lo haré, madre.

Renee se suavizó.

—Por lo que puedo ver, Edward de Cullen es un buen hombre.

Isabella se sintió aliviada.

—¡Lo es, Madre! Si pudieras convencer a padre de que Edward no es el mismísimo diablo y que nuestras familias son ahora aliadas y no enemigas...

—Es difícil hacer cambiar de opinión a Charlie en asuntos de estado, querida —reconoció Renee con suavidad—. Sabes que a mí no me gusta interferir, pero lo intentaré.

—Gracias, madre —dijo con entusiasmo.

Hablaron unos minutos más y después regresaron juntas a la otra sala. Edward no estaba y Isabella se llevó una desilusión. Pero se giró hacia sus hermanos, satisfecha de tener la oportunidad de conversar con ellos. Sin embargo, se llevó una desagradable sorpresa cuando Erick le dijo al oído:

—¿Estás ya embarazada de su mocoso, hermanita? —Ella se apartó—. Es una pregunta importante. —Erick seguía mirándola fijamente.

—Vete al diablo —musitó ella furiosa dándole la espalda.

Michael agarró a su hermano, obligándole a darse la vuelta.

—¡Eres un patán! ¿No puedes al menos preguntarle si está bien?

—Ya veo que está bien —respondió el aludido.

—No empecéis, ahora no —susurró Isabella enfadada.

Había hecho de pacificadora muchas veces con sus hermanos, quienes bajo su implacable mirada finalmente se tranquilizaron.

—¿Isabella?

La joven se quedó paralizada al reconocer aquella voz a su espalda, una voz que hablaba con tono apremiante. Se giró de mala gana para ver a su antiguo prometido, a quien le hubiera gustado evitar. Cuando Jacob le agarró los brazos como si estuvieran solos, Isabella se puso tensa.

—Yo...

—Tenemos que hablar.

Ella estaba paralizada. La expresión del escocés resultaba intensa y forzada, y sus ojos mostraban una determinación salvaje.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo? —Mientras hablaba, Isabella miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que Edward no había regresado para ver cómo Jacob la agarraba de aquel modo. Aliviada, se liberó de sus brazos.

—Tuve que suplicarle a tu padre que me permitiera acompañarlo, Isabella —dijo su antiguo prometido en voz baja.

—No comprendo por qué has venido.

—¿Para qué he venido? ¡Para verte, por supuesto! —Parecía confuso.

La joven se sorprendió. ¿Sería posible que Jacob todavía sintiera algo por ella?

—Isabella... ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy muy bien.

—¿Te ha hecho daño? —inquirió con voz seca.

Isabella se preguntó si lo que quería saber era si Edward había abusado de ella.

—No, no me ha hecho daño.

El escocés se sonrojó, volvió a agarrarla de los brazos y se inclinó sobre ella.

—¿Estás esperando un hijo suyo?

Ella, nerviosa, se humedeció los labios.

—No lo sé —respondió, sintiendo que se ruborizaba.

Jacob compuso una mueca. Isabella esperaba que la reprendiera, pero no lo hizo.

—No me importa —dijo finalmente—. No me importa que estés embarazada de él. —Isabella estaba demasiado sorprendida como para responder—. ¿Todavía me amas? —le preguntó precipitadamente.

—¡Jacob!

—Isabella... Podemos huir esta noche a Francia. Todavía podemos casarnos. Yo me haré cargo de ese niño como si fuera mío. No es demasiado tarde.

La joven no podía articular palabra.

—Sólo dime que sí —gritó Jacob—, yo juraré esta noche mis votos ante ti. Tengo un plan, Isabella, y puede salimos bien.

—Jacob... —susurró horrorizada. Todavía la amaba lo suficiente para perdonarle que hubiera perdido la honra y aceptar el hijo de otro hombre, lo que ya era bastante abrumador, pero aquella sugerencia era todavía más descabellada—. ¡Debes estar loco! ¡No puedo fugarme contigo, no puedo!

—Isabella... Piénsalo.

—No tengo que pensarlo. Está todo arreglado, me voy a casar con Edward.

El escocés palideció, y la joven, adivinando lo que ocurría, se dio la vuelta para ver la fría sonrisa de su prometido.

* * *

Acá les dejo el otro cap de esta historia! Voy a actualizarla todos los diaas, esta adaptación la hizo primero **kristy_87** pero en otra página ayer me habia olvidado de aclarar eso, le pregunte si podia publicarla aquí pero no me contesto! Si a alguien le molesta que este subiendola, digame que inmediatamente la borrare sin ningun tipo de problema

Espero que dejen su opinión sobre sobre la historia y las invito a leer mis otras historias :D

 **Voy a estar subiendo dos caps o tres por día de esta historia, depende de sus comentarios cuanto mas comenten mas caps seguidos subo ! :D**

 **Vale aclarar que sufro de migraña, si no actualizo las historias culpen a que estoy encerrada en mi habitación con las luces apagadas y llorando del dolor (literalmente es así y no exagero, las que lo sufren me sabrán entender)**

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	17. Capitulo 17

Hola a todaas! La escritora de esta hermosa historia es Brenda Joyce y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Brenda Joyce** **respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 17:**

—¿Pretendes robarme a mi prometida, Black?

—No sería tu prometida si no la hubieras raptado y violado, de Cullen —repuso el aludido cuadrando los hombros.

Isabella dio un respingo. Estaba tan pálida como Jacob, esperando a que Edward expusiera cruelmente la verdad de su propia participación en su seducción.

—Eso forma parte del pasado. —Sonrió sin asomo de humor—. Y mañana será mi esposa. Así que hazte a la idea, Black. Isabella es mía.

La joven sintió un gran alivio al ver que Edward le había ahorrado aquella humillación. Decidió no intervenir, algo que al instante demostró ser un error.

—Puedes hacerla tuya, de Cullen, pero no puedes borrar lo que ella y yo compartimos —afirmó con los ojos brillantes.

Edward se quedó quieto mientras una sombra oscura atravesaba sus ojos.

—¿Y qué habéis compartido, Black?

El escocés sonrió, y ahora le tocó el turno a él de mostrarse frío, triunfante incluso.

—Amor.

Isabella cerró los ojos y contuvo un gemido. El corazón le dolió por Jacob. Todavía la amaba y creía que era correspondido. Se sintió consternada. Debería haberle dicho claramente que su corazón pertenecía ahora a otro. Temía la respuesta de Edward, que sin duda mostraría una furia incontrolable.

Pero, sorprendiéndola, se limitó a reírse y a encogerse de hombros.

—El amor es para estúpidos como tú, muchacho, no para hombres como yo. —Se giró hacia su prometida con una mirada glacial—. Es hora de que regresemos a casa, princesa.

Isabella sabía que estaba enfadado con ella a pesar de que no había hecho nada por provocarlo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas tanto por la injusticia como por el pobre Jacob, al que le tocó el brazo.

—Edward y yo nos casaremos mañana, tal y como han acordado nuestros padres. Por favor, danos tu bendición.

El escocés la miró a los ojos, comunicándose con ella en silencio, suplicándole. A Isabella se le encogió el corazón. Todavía confiaba en convencerla para que accediera a aquella locura de fugarse.

—¿Jacob?

—No me pidas algo imposible, Isabella —dijo tenso antes de apretar los puños y darse la vuelta para marcharse.

Edward la agarró del brazo.

—Debes sentirte abrumada en este momento.

—Edward...

—¿Qué vas a decirme ahora para tranquilizarme, princesa? —le preguntó con amargura—. ¿Que no lo amas? No te engañes a ti misma. Tal vez lo ames. No me importa siempre y cuando vivas en mi castillo, calientes mi cama y críes a mis hijos.

Isabella sintió deseos de gritar. Edward no había entendido nada.

Era un día precioso para casarse.

Los cielos se habían aclarado dando paso a un sol invernal, y el frío de la semana anterior había disminuido. El día era cálido y soleado aunque Isabella apenas lo notó. Estaba consumida por un nerviosismo que llevaba arrastrando desde la noche anterior. Pronto llevaría el anillo de Edward de Cullen, convirtiéndose en su fiel esposa. Lo estaba deseando, pero no podía evitar sentir miedo. Estaba a punto de casarse con el peor enemigo de su familia. Cuando se unieran, su alianza no podría romperse bajo cualquier circunstancia y permanecerían juntos hasta que la muerte los separara. Pero si en el futuro tuviera lugar una guerra, ¿cómo sobrevivirían?

La misa estaba resultando interminable, sin embargo, Isabella, que estaba familiarizada con la ceremonia, apenas le prestaba atención al arzobispo Anselm, que se estaba dirigiendo a la congregación. Tanto ella como Edward estaban arrodillados frente al altar. Él estaba rígido como una estatua; no se había movido desde que se hincó de rodillas en el suelo. Y ahora, mientras Isabella ladeaba ligeramente el rostro para observar su duro perfil al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza, tampoco se movió. No la había mirado desde que la joven cruzara el pasillo escoltada por su padre.

Todavía estaba enfadado con ella por la conversación que había mantenido con Jacob, a pesar de que si la hubiera escuchado en su totalidad, sabría que se había negado a fugarse con el escocés. Edward apenas le había dirigido la palabra desde que el día anterior la acompañara de vuelta a Greystone. Superarían aquel pequeño conflicto, por supuesto, pero era desagradable comenzar de aquel modo la vida de casados, con un novio distante y frío y la amenaza de una guerra interminable.

Cuando el arzobispo les pidió que se pusieran en pie y se tomaran de la mano, la joven regresó a la realidad. Tenía las rodillas temblorosas y agradeció la fuerza de Edward para ayudarla a incorporarse. Trató de mirarlo a los ojos y finalmente obtuvo recompensa. Tal vez Edward estuviera experimentando una oleada de celos enfermizos, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron algo salvaje y poderoso vibró entre ellos. En ese momento, Isabella tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de decirle que le haría feliz, que siempre le sería fiel. Sin embargo, los ojos de Edward tenían un brillo letal. A la joven se le encogió el corazón. Daría la mano derecha por que confiara plenamente en ella y la amara del mismo modo.

Pronunciaron sus votos y, su ya esposo, le puso finalmente el anillo en el dedo corazón. El arzobispo los bendijo con una sonrisa y Edward se inclinó para besarla. Isabella, anhelante se acercó a él cuando sus labios se rozaron. Pero el normando se retiró al instante, lo que provocó que Isabella, que estaba de puntillas, se tambaleara.

Edward la sujetó y ella se sonrojó. Los ojos masculinos parecían mucho más cálidos.

—Me complace que te gusten tanto mis besos —murmuró—. Habrá mucho tiempo para ellos en el transcurso de nuestra vida.

Isabella le sostuvo la mirada con el pulso acelerado por la emoción. Finalmente, recorrieron juntos el largo pasillo de la catedral mientras la multitud, compuesta por nobles normandos e ingleses, los aclamaba. Cuando salieron de la iglesia cayeron sobre ellos semillas de centeno. Isabella se rió, exultante y, para su sorpresa, cuando la lluvia de semillas se convirtió en torrente, su esposo también se rió.

—Con tanta semilla, estoy seguro de fundaremos una larga estirpe —comentó sin soltarle la mano.

Isabella dejó de reírse. Aquella genuina alegría había alegrado el rostro taciturno de su esposo, provocando que a ella le latiera el corazón sin control.

—Eso espero, milord —dijo muy seria. Edward también dejó de sonreír y la expresión de Isabella se volvió traviesa—. Después de todo, mi madre ha tenido seis hijos y dos hijas. ¿Te conformarías con ese número?

—Dame un hijo, Isabella, sólo un hijo y te concederé el mayor deseo de tu corazón —le prometió su esposo con voz ronca.

El banquete de bodas se iba a celebrar en el gran salón de la torre. La estancia estaba tan llena de nobles que hacía un calor asfixiante. Isabella y Edward se sentaron solos en el estrado que habían erigido para el acontecimiento. El rey Rufus estaba justo debajo de ellos, a un lado de la mesa de caballete. Los de Masen se hallaban al otro lado y Charlie estaba sentado justo detrás de ellos. Era un insulto deliberado.

Riley no tenía apetito. Se preguntó por qué el rey humillaba y provocaba de aquella forma al padre de la novia. Por suerte Charlie no llevaba armas y no se atrevería a dar rienda suelta a su rabia. Además, era demasiado tarde para impedir aquella unión. Pero no para que la alianza se resintiera, pensó con gravedad, consciente de que en cuestión de pocos días atacarían Swanter.

El archidiácono se levantó abruptamente de su sitio ignorando la mirada inquisidora de su padre. No quería seguir viendo cómo los novios se daban de comer el uno al otro y se miraban con ojos llenos de deseo. No estaba celoso. Pero tenía envidia y no tenía derecho a experimentar semejante sentimiento. ¿Acaso no había escogido libremente su camino?

Pasó por el medio de los bufones y las bailarinas que estaban actuando, y casi se tropezó con un perro de circo. Por último, encontró una esquina milagrosamente vacía, apoyó el hombro contra la pared e, incapaz de contenerse, dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia la pareja de recién casados que estaba en el estrado. Edward le susurraba algo al oído a Isabella. Ella se sonrojó y le dedicó a su esposo una mirada llena de amor.

De pronto sintió un dolor en el pecho. ¿Cómo sería tener una esposa así? Apartó la vista, enfadado consigo mismo, y observó a las bailarinas. Su intención era seducir y provocar. Riley las encontraba atractivas, como le sucedería a cualquier hombre; iban ligeras de ropa, tenían la piel bronceada y un aspecto exótico. Justo entonces vio cómo Tanya Denaly se levantaba del asiento y su interés por el espectáculo se desvaneció. La heredera de Essex se abrió paso entre la gente y la perdió de vista durante un instante.

Una única tarde no podía compensar tantos meses de abstinencia. Pero si se atreviera a identificar parte de la angustia que sentía, Riley se daría cuenta de que la herida que le había quedado tras su encuentro amoroso no podría sanarse nunca con satisfacción sexual; necesitaba algo más. No se odiaba a sí mismo, pero se despreciaba. Los apetitos de su cuerpo seguían siendo más poderosos que su inclinación a la santidad. Pero, ¿acaso no había sido siempre así?

Se había enclaustrado con los monjes de San Agustín de los trece a los dieciséis años. Y, como novicio, había jurado, entre otros muchos, voto de castidad. Pero había sido un joven de sangre caliente y le había resultado imposible mantener sus votos. Por suerte no había oportunidad de perseguir al bello sexo dentro de un monasterio, pero había otras formas de satisfacerse. La culpa le había supuesto una pesada carga que soportar, y Riley siempre sospechó que su mentor era consciente de sus excursiones nocturnas. Pero Lanfranc nunca perdió la fe en él, y el propio Riley tampoco. Ahora tenía la determinación de un hombre y era mucho más fuerte que de adolescente. Se abstenía durante largos periodos de tiempo, hasta que la llamada de la carne se anteponía a sus nobles intenciones. Por eso no se había ordenado todavía. La mayor parte de los archidiáconos se ordenaban sacerdotes y, por supuesto, la totalidad de los obispos, aunque la ordenación no fuera más que un espectáculo ceremonial.

Cuando llegara aquel instante, alcanzaría su mayor ambición en la vida y no habría vuelta atrás. Había evitado la ordenación porque sabía que si juraba ante Dios lo que se esperaba de él, si se convertía en uno de los representantes de Dios en la tierra, nunca traicionaría aquellos votos.

A diferencia de otros clérigos que hacían promesas que luego rompían incluso al instante, él no podría. Pero no podía evitar sentir que todavía no estaba preparado para dar el paso final. Tal vez no lo estuviera nunca. O tal vez le diera miedo pronunciar aquellos votos, fallarle tanto a Dios como a sí mismo.

Y Riley, al igual que todos los de Cullen, no podía soportar el fracaso. Era algo inaceptable, imposible.

De pronto fue consciente de que Tanya estaba saliendo del salón. Su primer instinto fue regresar a la mesa. Pero estaba sufriendo; sentía un inexplicable dolor en el pecho que se mezclaba con el deseo que sentía por ella y no pudo evitar seguirla.

No tuvo que ir muy lejos; la encontró en la planta que había debajo del salón mirando por la ventana. Le temblaban los hombros. El archidiácono se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando y se acercó, rozándola casi.

—¿Lady Denaly?

Ella dio un respingo. Cuando lo vio, batió rápidamente sus largas y negras pestañas. A Riley le sorprendió ver sus facciones devastadas por las lágrimas.

—¡Me has asustado!

—No era mi intención. —Estuvo a punto de pasarle el dedo por la mejilla húmeda, pero Tanya se apartó antes de que pudiera hacerlo—. ¿Por qué lloras? —le preguntó, entendiendo a la perfección que odiara que la vieran en aquel momento de debilidad.

—¡El rey me entrega a Henry Ferrars! —exclamó sin dejar de llorar.

Riley vaciló, y luego, al comprobar que su disgusto era real, la estrechó entre sus brazos. Era muy consciente de que Ferrars, gran soldado y al que le había correspondido una gran propiedad en Tutberry por su lealtad, no era comparable con Edward.

—Es un buen hombre, Tanya. Imagino que está enamorado de ti... o lo estará muy pronto. —La sujetaba con extremo cuidado, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a consolar a nadie.

Tanya se echó hacia atrás para mirarlo con sorpresa e indignación.

—¡No me importa lo que él sienta! El rey me ha insultado por culpa de mi maldito hermano Marcus! ¡Y Edward y Isabella están haciéndome quedar como una estúpida con su abierta demostración de amor!

—Lady Denaly —dijo Riley intentando por todos lo medios que su cuerpo resistiera la tentación—, nadie se reiría nunca de ü.

Ella no se movió. En aquel instante su atención cambió de objeto, dándose cuenta de la creciente lujuria de Riley.

—Me has estado evitando —susurró colocándole las manos en los hombros.

—Sí, así es.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo entenderías.

Riley se alegró y lamentó al mismo tiempo de haberla tocado, consciente de que estaba a punto de rendirse a su seducción. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir a aquella batalla que llevaba librando toda su vida para ganar el control de su propia alma? Si albergara la más mínima santidad en su interior se apartaría. Pero no se movió.

Tanya se aferró con fuerza a los hombros masculinos.

—¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

—Estás disgustada.

Ella parpadeó y dio la impresión de que los ojos se le llenaban de más lágrimas.

—Nadie ha sido amable conmigo en toda mi vida. ¿No es gracioso?

—Estás exagerando, lady Denaly.

—No —dijo negando salvajemente con la cabeza—. Mis padres se mostraban indiferentes ante mí porque no era el niño que tan fervientemente deseaban. Mi padre murió cuando yo todavía no andaba y entregaron a mi madre a William Denaly. Me quedé huérfana a los diez años. ¿No lo sabías? Denaly y mi madre murieron a manos de los rebeldes en una emboscada en el norte, y mi hermanastro —Tanya escupió la palabra—, no vino siquiera a verme en dos años a pesar de ser mi tutor. Y luego..., luego sólo buscaba una cosa. —Los labios femeninos se contrajeron en una mueca de desagrado—. ¡Así que no hables de lo que no sabes! ¡No estoy exagerando!

—Lo siento —dijo Riley antes de estrecharla contra su cuerpo y besarla con ternura.

Pretendía ser un beso tierno, pero cuando sus lenguas se cruzaron con frenesí, el deseo estalló entre ellos. Tanya se apartó, jadeando.

—Pensé que eras duro y peligroso. No creí que fueras capaz de ser tierno.

—Ahora mismo no me siento tierno, lady Denaly —aseguró el archidiácono con un oscuro brillo en los ojos.

—En este momento no deseo tu ternura, milord —le confesó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Entonces, celebremos juntos estas nupcias.

Pero cuando tomó su boca con la suya supo que sólo calmaría el deseo de su cuerpo, mientras que el vacío que sentía en su interior sería incluso más grande que antes.

Edward se comportó con su esposa como si la amara. Compartieron la cerveza, y cada bocado que atravesaba sus labios había sido cuidadosamente escogido por su esposo, que se lo metía además en la boca. No era momento de palabras; de hecho, Isabella no las hubiera encontrado aunque lo hubiera intentado. Era momento de miradas largas e intencionadas. La joven sabía que Edward también estaba pensando en la noche que los esperaba.

Debieron transcurrir horas hasta que terminó la cena de doce platos, pero parecieron minutos. Hubo entretenimiento a lo largo de toda la velada: baile, bufones, juglares, perros de circo, trovadores y un hombre mono. Mientras los invitados se hallaban sumergidos en la búsqueda del placer, del baile, de los postres y el vino, Edward le dedicó a Isabella una mirada tan intencionadamente sexual que le provocó un estremecimiento y que la hizo desear marcharse con él en aquel mismo momento.

—¿Podría hablar con mi hija y desearle lo mejor?

La escocesa alzó los ojos y se encontró con su padre, que estaba de pie a su lado en el estrado y les sonreía abiertamente. Imperturbable, Edward se incorporó con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto. —Acarició a Isabella con la mirada—. Regresaré en pocos minutos.

La joven sintió de pronto una opresión en el pecho. Edward le besó la mano y detuvo un instante allí la boca. Su respiración le rozaba la piel.

En cuanto Edward descendió del estrado y se vio rodeado al instante por un puñado de hombres escandalosos que querían felicitarlo, el rey escocés se deslizó en su asiento y rodeó a su hija con el brazo. Ella dejó decididamente a un lado sus oscuros pensamientos. Estaba encantada con la idea de que su padre la felicitara.

—Pareces muy complacida con esta unión, hija.

—Oh, padre, lo estoy. Aunque al principio luché contra ella y me sentí decepcionada, ahora he aceptado a Edward con todo mi corazón.

—Es bueno que aceptes lo inevitable, Isabella —dijo Charlie mirándola fijamente sin sonreír.

Isabella se puso tensa. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero decidió no preocuparse por lo que vio en su mirada.

—Padre, ¿es posible que ahora que Edward y yo estamos casados, haya una paz auténtica en la frontera?

Las rígidas facciones de Charlie se oscurecieron.

—¡Qué rápido has olvidado!

—¿Olvidar qué? —preguntó ella—. ¿La sangre y la muerte?

—Qué rápido has olvidado quién eres, Isabella.

—¿Acaso no soy la esposa de Edward?

—Eres mi hija. Siempre serás mi hija y eso nunca cambiará.

Si hubiera pronunciado aquellas palabras en otro contexto o de otra manera, Isabella se hubiera sentido halagada. Pero ahora se sentía sometida a una tensión insoportable.

—Por supuesto, padre. Eso nunca cambiará.

—Sigues siendo hija de Escocia.

Isabella se agarró a la mesa. Le costaba trabajo respirar.

—Sí, eso también.

Charlie sonrió, pero sus ojos permanecieron serios.

—Cuento contigo, Isabella.

—¿Cuentas conmigo? —repitió ella con incredulidad, mientras sentía que su corazón y su alma se resquebrajaban.

—Cuento con tu lealtad.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —exigió saber, poniéndose en pie.

—Lo que estoy diciendo es que perteneces a Escocia antes que a de Cullen —aseveró el rey poniéndose también en pie.

Isabella clavó las uñas en la mesa de madera. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo, ¡no podía ser! Su padre no podía estar diciéndole algo así. Y sin duda no seguiría por aquel camino.

—Debes ser una buena esposa. Pero tu lealtad siempre debe estar conmigo y con Escocia.

Las lágrimas nublaron la visión de Isabella. No podía hablar ni siquiera para negarse, tal era el horror y la desesperación que sentía.

—Debes espiar para mí, Isabella —exigió Charlie con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

Isabella sintió que la debilidad se apoderaba de ella y se agarró a la mesa.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que me convierta en espía? ¿Me pides que espíe a mi esposo y a los suyos?

—¡Debes hacerlo! Nada ha cambiado. Los normandos me odian y yo los odio a ellos. Masen es mi enemiga y Rufus todavía desea el suelo escocés. Debes recordar quién eres. En primer lugar eres una princesa escocesa, y después, la esposa de Edward de Cullen. Es una oportunidad perfecta. ¿Por qué crees que accedí a tu matrimonio?

Isabella no pudo seguir mirando a su padre. Y no sólo porque las lágrimas la cegaran.

—Ésta es mi boda —susurró.

—Y eres una novia preciosa —dijo Charlie dándole una palmada en el hombro—. Sécate las lágrimas, se acerca el novio. Recuerda quién eres y a quién le debes lealtad, Isabella.

* * *

Acá les dejo el otro cap de esta historia! Voy a actualizarla todos los diaas, esta adaptación la hizo primero **kristy_87** pero en otra página ayer me habia olvidado de aclarar eso, le pregunte si podia publicarla aquí pero no me contesto! Si a alguien le molesta que este subiendola, digame que inmediatamente la borrare sin ningun tipo de problema

Espero que dejen su opinión sobre sobre la historia y las invito a leer mis otras historias :D

 **Voy a estar subiendo dos caps o tres por día de esta historia, depende de sus comentarios cuanto mas comenten mas caps seguidos subo ! :D**

 **Vale aclarar que sufro de migraña, si no actualizo las historias culpen a que estoy encerrada en mi habitación con las luces apagadas y llorando del dolor (literalmente es así y no exagero, las que lo sufren me sabrán entender)**

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	18. Capitulo 18

Hola a todaas! La escritora de esta hermosa historia es Brenda Joyce y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Brenda Joyce** **respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 18:**

 ****Tres días más tarde regresaron a Alnwick.

Los recién casados, inmersos en una vorágine de pasión, no habían salido del dormitorio hasta la hora de partir. Isabella no tuvo tiempo de pensar ni de reflexionar, ni tampoco quiso hacerlo. Edward era un amante exigente, voraz e insaciable, pero nunca egoísta o cruel. La joven no tenía voluntad para negarle nada y aprendió rápidamente a seducirlo. Aunque no hubiera estado embarazada antes de casarse, la joven creía que, tras aquellos dos días, lo estaría sin dudarlo.

Alnwick se alzaba delante de ellos. La larga jornada de viaje había llevado consigo la desagradable intrusión de la fría y tremenda realidad. En circunstancias normales, si Edward no hubiera sido un de Cullen y ella una princesa escocesa, estaría encantada con la idea de llegar a su nuevo hogar, comenzar su vida de casada y vería el futuro con optimismo y cargado de promesas. Pero la realidad era dura y cruel. Su esposo era el heredero de Masen y ella la hija del rey de Escocia.

Isabella tenía un mal presentimiento. Hubiera deseado comenzar una nueva vida que les perteneciera sólo a Edward y a ella, pero le asustaba lo que el futuro pudiera depararles. Ahora, a la luz de un nuevo día, las palabras de Charlie la perseguían. Eran un terrible recordatorio de la realidad: su matrimonio estaba condenado debido a quienes eran.

La joven no había tenido un solo momento para meditar sobre lo que su padre le había pedido en la celebración de su boda. Pero la larga jornada de aquel día animaba a la reflexión y a recordar lo que ella trataba desesperadamente de evitar, impidiéndole que siguiera esquivándolo. Charlie le había pedido que espiara para él. Que espiara a su esposo. No podía creerlo. La razón principal por la que había accedido a la celebración de aquel matrimonio era que ejerciera como espía en medio de Masen.

Isabella no sólo estaba conmocionada, sino también abatida y furiosa.

¿Era aquél el hombre al que había querido y al que había entregado toda su vida? ¿El hombre que se había reído con sus modales mientras su madre torcía el gesto? ¿El hombre que se había sentido tan orgulloso de su talento y su belleza cuando se hizo mujer? ¿Aquél era el gran rey escocés? ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a ella?

Isabella amaba a su patria y a su pueblo. Su matrimonio nunca cambiaría eso. No había duda de que ella también deseaba que su país permaneciera unido e independiente, y que Masen no se adentrara en las fronteras escocesas. Ni tampoco cabía ninguna duda de que se negaría a hacer lo que su padre deseaba. Había pronunciado sus votos ante Dios conscientemente. Se debía a su esposo antes que a nada ni a nadie. Antes incluso que a su padre o a su patria. Pero ahora que había entendido que no habría alianza, ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir? ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir su matrimonio?

Estaba claro que Charlie iba a traicionar a Masen y a su esposo. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo que aquella frágil paz se quebrara. A pesar de haberle entregado su fidelidad a Edward, ¿cómo se sentiría cuando se dirigiera a la batalla a luchar contra su padre?

A Isabella le dolía el corazón y sintió que la bilis le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca. La espantosa exigencia de Charlie permanecía dentro de ella, torturándola. ¿Cómo era posible que pretendiera utilizarla de aquella manera, destrozando la única oportunidad que tenía de ser feliz?

—Hemos llegado a casa, Isabella —indicó Edward en voz baja, arrancándola de sus pensamientos.

Aunque la joven había estado todo el día sumida en sus pensamientos, había sido consciente al mismo tiempo de la presencia de su esposo. Él iba montado a su lado, pero apenas le había hablado. Permanecía rígido y severo, como si supiera lo que Charlie le había pedido.

Isabella lo miró y recordó lo que habían vivido los últimos días. Aunque habían hecho el amor de una docena de formas diferentes, aunque había dormido repetidamente en sus brazos, Edward seguía siendo un desconocido. Isabella forzó una sonrisa. No podía permitir que notara que estaba preocupada o que adivinara su sufrimiento, y no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia que averiguara lo que Charlie le había pedido.

—A casa —repitió Isabella temblando. El dolor enmascaraba cualquier alegría que pudiera haber sentido. Se giró hacia su esposo y dijo—: Voy a ser una buena esposa para ti, Edward. Te lo prometo.

Edward le buscó la mirada como si sospechara que había algo detrás de sus palabras, algo que necesitaba averiguar.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupe, Isabella?

Ella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada más, y giró la vista hacia la impenetrable fortaleza de Alnwick. El día estaba gris, y las oscuras nubes que flotaban sobre sus cabezas convertían las piedras de los muros del castillo en algo negro y sombrío. Isabella quería creer que eran sus pensamientos los que proyectaban sobre su nuevo hogar aquella luz y que no se trataba de ningún augurio que presagiara un futuro lóbrego y trágico.

En cuanto llegaron al castillo, Edward fue recibido por Marcus Baldwin y enseguida se enfrascó en una conversación sobre los asuntos de Alnwick. Isabella se excusó, consciente de la mirada de su esposo sobre ella mientras el mayordomo seguía hablándole de la enfermedad que había matado a docenas de ovejas, y subió corriendo las escaleras hacia la habitación que utilizarían mientras el conde y la condesa permanecieran en Londres. Ordenó inmediatamente que deshicieran el equipaje de Edward, hizo que encendieran el fuego y envió a por vino. También ordenó que prepararan un baño para él y luego bajó las escaleras para comprobar que en las cocinas se estaba organizando la cena. Había caos, por supuesto, debido a la intempestiva llegada de Edward sin avisar a aquellas horas, pero Isabella tranquilizó al angustiado cocinero y enseguida llegaron a un acuerdo para una cena sencilla pero agradable. Cuando salió de la cocina, la joven cogió del brazo a una sirvienta y le pidió que pusiera flores frescas en los maceteros del pasillo. Luego se agarró las faldas de la túnica y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Le faltaba el aliento. Mientras la gran bañera de cobre se llenaba con agua caliente que dos muchachos robustos echaban con cubos, Isabella miró alrededor de la habitación, comprobando que el fuego ardía a toda potencia, que sobre la mesa descansaba el vino y que habían sacado ropa limpia para su esposo. Sonrió, satisfecha consigo misma. No resultaba sencillo ser una buena esposa y no era un papel por el que ella hubiera suspirado nunca, pero ahora se alegraba de haber contado con el ejemplo de su madre para poder imitarlo. Se preguntó qué más podría hacer para complacer a Edward, y entonces vio que estaba en el umbral y que parecía en cierto modo divertido.

Su cálida mirada, la suave curvatura de sus labios, que sugerían una sonrisa, y su poderosa presencia, provocaron que Isabella se sonrojara. Se inclinó levemente para saludarlo, consciente de que el corazón le latía a toda prisa y de que tendría un aspecto horrible tras la larga jornada de viaje y su precipitación por verlo cómodo. Con toda seguridad parecería más una de las sirvientas de la planta de abajo que una princesa. Presurosa, trató de meterse dentro de la toca los mechones rebeldes de cabello mientras Edward se adentraba en la estancia y se desabrochaba el cinto.

Cuando Isabella se inclinó para sujetárselo, él sonrió más abiertamente.

—No puedes manejar mi espada, milady. Eres demasiado frágil —señaló Edward al tiempo que colocaba el arma, larga y pesada, sobre una cómoda a la que se podía acceder fácilmente desde la cama.

—¿No puedo? —Él se giró para mirarla, sorprendido. Isabella no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, pero le sostuvo la mirada y añadió con voz ronca—: ¿Acaso no lo he hecho ya, milord?

—Sí, milady, lo has hecho. Y con mucha habilidad, añadiría.

—Me temo que me has enseñado a ser audaz —confesó con voz apenas audible.

—Me gusta tu audacia, milady, al menos la de este tipo. —Edward dejó de mirarla para recorrer con la vista la habitación, que ya no presentaba un aspecto frío ni oscuro, y luego la dirigió de nuevo hacia Isabella con cariño—. Tal vez debí tomarte antes como esposa.

La joven, contenta, sonrió.

—Si tú estás complacido yo también lo estoy, milord.

—Estoy más que complacido, milady.

Ella no podía malinterpretar el significado de sus palabras, ya que el brillo de sus ojos le resultaba ahora más que familiar y el tono de su voz se había vuelto más ronco.

—¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti, milord?

—Podrías ayudarme a desvestirme —sugirió Edward sentándose y quitándose las botas llenas de barro.

Aunque Isabella había pasado dos largos días y tres noches aún más largas en la cama con su esposo, complaciéndolo de cualquier modo que a él se le pudiera ocurrir y en alguno que ella se había imaginado, se sintió abrumada por una extraña combinación de nerviosismo y placer al poder hacer algo tan cotidiano por su esposo como ayudarlo a desvestirse y a tomar un baño. Por supuesto, tenía una idea exacta de cómo terminaría aquel baño y estaba ansiosa por llevarlo a cabo.

Se acercó rápidamente a él y le ayudó a quitarse los cintos y las túnicas. El pulso se le aceleró cuando deslizó las manos por su cuerpo; nunca podría ser indiferente a su contacto, a su visión. Sus hombros anchos y poderosos, el pecho duro y el abdomen plano quedaron desnudos ante su mirada posesiva.

—Eres magnífico —se escuchó decir a sí misma, cuando él se movió provocando que se marcaran sus músculos.

Al oírla, Edward, vestido únicamente con unos calzones, se giró para mirarla a los ojos.

—Me alegro de que pienses así, milady.

A la joven le latió el corazón todavía con más fuerza. Se arrodilló a su lado y se dispuso a despojarle de la prenda que le quedaba. En su posición, resultaba imposible no ser consciente del estado de excitación de su esposo. Alzó la vista para mirarlo y él le devolvió la mirada. Un instante después se encontró entre sus brazos.

—Tú también me complaces, esposa —confesó en voz baja.

—¿No quieres bañarte? —preguntó sonrojándose de placer.

—Sí, pero también te quiero a ti. —Edward suspiró—. No entiendo cómo puedes lograr que me excite con sólo mirarte, pero así es. Un hombre de mi edad debería llevar ya largo tiempo fatigado. ¿Me has dado alguna pócima y yo no me he dado cuenta?

—No —dijo Isabella sonriendo—. Sin duda, una pócima de amor nos mataría a ambos.

Él sonrió de buena gana y el efecto resultó cegador. Edward tema normalmente una expresión seria, pero su sonrisa bañaba su rostro de una belleza serena y masculina. Sin dejar de sonreír, entró en la bañera y se acomodó. Temblorosa, Isabella agarró la toalla de aseo.

—Haz lo que desees —murmuró Edward.

Tratando de pensar sólo en bañar a su esposo y en no tomarse la invitación tan literalmente como le gustaría, Isabella comenzó a frotarle la espalda, haciendo que él suspirara de placer. Cuando terminó de enjabonarle y aclararle los músculos, Edward se giró ligeramente y la miró. La joven intentó no temblar y trató de mantener los ojos apartados de la parte de su cuerpo que se perdía bajo la superficie del agua. La boca masculina se había convertido ahora en una línea recta. Se reclinó hacia atrás y la joven se arrodilló a su lado, soltó la toalla y utilizó las manos para enjabonarle el pecho, deslizando las palmas por su piel de seda y sus poderosos músculos. Su esposo permanecía tenso e inmóvil. Cuando bajó la mano por su vientre duro y plano, acariciándolo con movimientos circulares, Edward cerró los ojos. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y el cuello tenso. Isabella bajó la vista y, olvidándose de su pudor, metió la mano en el agua y enjabonó su miembro erecto.

Edward gimió pero ella no apartó la mano.

—¿Hay algo más que desees que haga, milord? —susurró en su oído.

La risa masculina resultó baja y ronca. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, Edward se puso en pie salpicándolo todo a su alrededor. Un instante más tarde, Isabella se encontró tumbada boca arriba en la cama con su esposo situado a horcajadas sobre ella, levantándole las faldas a la altura de la cintura y presionando su miembro caliente y húmedo contra el centro de su placer.

—¿Quién está seduciendo a quién, milady? —murmuró.

A Isabella le resultó imposible responder. Se colgó de sus hombros y le clavó las uñas en la piel sintiéndose libre para actuar a su antojo, para dejar a un lado cualquier pretensión de comportarse como una esposa adecuada, para ser la seductora insaciable que Edward le había enseñado a ser. Emitió un sonido impaciente y desesperado por sentirlo en su interior, y el normando entró en ella al tiempo que lanzaba una grito salvaje. La joven suspiró de placer. En cuestión de segundos ambos estuvieron jadeando en ardiente abandono.

Aunque Isabella bajó tarde a cenar, todo resultó un éxito.

En el momento en que llegó al salón, Edward, relajado y de buen humor, le dirigió una cálida mirada. La joven se sonrojó y, al echar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que los soldados que estaban bajo el estrado los observaban con una mezcla de picardía y complicidad. Isabella supuso que sabían perfectamente por qué la señora de la fortaleza había bajado tarde a cenar. El aire de plena satisfacción de Edward resultaba inconfundible; ella confiaba en que su propio aspecto resultara más circunspecto.

Pero si no era así, si la vibrante pasión que sentía arder en todo su cuerpo era visible, no le importaba. Había decidido dejar atrás sus oscuros pensamientos sobre su padre y sus exigencias. No tenía sentido. Su lealtad estaba con su esposo. Y entonces, como si hubiera necesitado una prueba de que su decisión era correcta, la encontró en su lugar en la mesa cuando fue a sentarse al lado de Edward: una única rosa roja en plena floración.

Isabella se detuvo, asombrada. Confusa, miró hacia Edward, que le dirigió una tierna sonrisa. En sus ojos se dibujaba una promesa que iba más allá de lo sexual.

—¿Cómo la has encontrado? —La joven susurró las primeras palabras que se le ocurrieron.

—Es un fenómeno extraño, ¿verdad? Una rosa en invierno. Es un regalo para ti, milady.

Isabella sentía deseos de llorar. Tomó asiento, pero no tocó la rosa. Tenía el tallo corto y, con sus afiladas espinas, era la viva imagen de la rosa del escudo de Edward.

—Mi madre cultiva rosas, y quizás el tiempo tan cálido de la última semana ha hecho que las flores salgan prematuramente.

Isabella no quería llorar como una estúpida. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Confusa, miró a su esposo con la intención de descifrar con exactitud lo que había querido decirle con aquel gesto tan significativo de sus sentimientos por ella, un gesto que nunca creyó posible que viniera de él.

—Edward, le has cortado el tallo. Esta rosa... es exactamente igual que la que aparece en tu escudo.

—Así es, milady. Confiaba en que te dieras cuenta —comentó con una sonrisa de complacencia.

—¿Qué significa tu escudo de armas?

Edward se inclinó sobre ella sin apartar la mirada de su rostro y habló con tono intenso.

—El fondo negro significa poder y supone una advertencia para todos aquellos que se enfrenten a nosotros. —Isabella se estremeció—. El color blanco que hay por encima de la flor, significa pureza, y el oro, nobleza.

—¿Y... la rosa?

—La rosa roja significa pasión, milady. Me sorprende que lo preguntes.

Isabella se sonrojó. El corazón le latía salvajemente. Poder, pureza, nobleza... pasión.

—Los de Cullen son conocidos por su poder, su honor, su nobleza y su extrema pasión por todas las causas que les son queridas —afirmó Edward con voz tensa y baja, mirándola significativamente a los ojos.

Isabella estaba conmocionada. Era consciente de que no estaba malinterpretando lo que Edward decía... ni por qué le había regalado la rosa. Se estaba entregando a sí mismo.

—Pero debes tener cuidado —murmuró él—, y no dañarte con las espinas.

La mayoría de las mañanas Edward se sumergía en los asuntos administrativos con su asistente, pero aquel día no fue así. Se incorporó y miró fijamente el fuego sin verlo. Isabella estaba ocupada con sus responsabilidades como señora del castillo, comprobando las despensas con el encargado del almacén, y los soldados estaban entrenando. Se trataba de un momento poco común, porque estaba completamente solo.

Tenía un dolor persistente en la parte de atrás de la cabeza; una molestia que no le resultaba del todo desconocida. Hacía ya muchos años que sabía que la migraña aparecía en épocas de angustia.

Llevaba cuatro días casado. Cuatro días perfectos más allá de cualquier expectativa. Su esposa era perfecta para él. Si no se conociera mejor pensaría que era un estúpido romántico enamorado. Apenas podía creer que hubiera encontrado para ella una rosa roja y se la hubiera regalado. Pero así era. Isabella había comprendido a la perfección el significado de su regalo y se había sentido encantada. Lo había visto en sus ojos.

Edward debería sentirse feliz. Sin embargo, sufría una espantosa migraña porque la terrible cuestión seguía en el aire. ¿Había conseguido Carlisle disuadir al rey de su plan de traicionar a Charlie e invadir Swanter? ¿O estaría a punto de lanzarse a una guerra contra la familia y la tierra de su esposa?

Dios, ¿cómo reaccionaría Isabella si luchara contra Charlie? ¿Comprendería que tenía que cumplir con su deber para con el rey, como siempre? ¿Lo apoyaría como era su obligación? Se había convertido en su esposa. Su relación había cambiado desde que ella despertó tras estar a punto de morir ahogada. No cabía duda de que había aceptado su destino y que se había casado de buena gana. Cumplía con sus obligaciones en Alnwick con entusiasmo y Edward era consciente de que buscaba complacerlo. Y desde luego, lo conseguía. Pero, ¿contaba con su lealtad por encima de todo, tal y como debía ser?

Isabella era uno de los seres humanos más orgullosos y decididos que había conocido en su vida. ¿Podría aquella extraordinaria mujer que había luchado contra él y lo había desafiado cada vez que había tenido ocasión hasta que alguien intentó matarla, cambiar sus lealtades tan radical y completamente? ¿Sería su esposa dentro de su corazón, así como él era su esposo dentro del suyo? ¿Lo sería?

Edward no lo sabía. Tenía miedo de saberlo y de lo que pudiera ocurrir en el futuro.

Los condes de Masen llegaron a la fortaleza la tarde del día siguiente acompañados de Elizabeth y Riley. Edward no estaba en el castillo cuando llegaron, así que Isabella bajó para recibir adecuadamente a sus suegros, e intercambió saludos cálidos y afectuosos con todos. La joven se sintió absurdamente complacida al darse cuenta de que la familia de su esposo no sólo la aceptaba, sino que además la apreciaban. Subió a toda prisa las escaleras para supervisar el traslado de sus cosas y las de Edward del dormitorio principal, deseando que le hubieran notificado con un poco más de tiempo la llegada de los condes.

Los gritos de los vigías de la torre, seguidos del sonido de los cascos de un caballo sobre el puente levadizo, le hicieron saber que su esposo estaba en casa. Sonriendo emocionada, Isabella se acercó a la ventana y observó cómo su esposo se bajaba del caballo y le entregaba las riendas a su escudero. Estaba cubierto de barro hasta las rodillas ya que los últimos días había estado lloviendo sin cesar. Edward necesitaría un baño, pero la joven estaba convencida de que no se lo daría hasta después de cenar. Sin duda querría disfrutar primero de la compañía de su familia.

Algo más tarde, tras haberse asegurado de que la habitación principal estaba limpia y preparada para sus suegros, Isabella se apresuró a reunirse con su esposo. Cuando se acercó al salón del piso inferior se percató de que el conde y sus hijos estaban inmersos en una intensa conversación susurrada. No había escuchado ninguna voz femenina cuando descendía, así que se sintió una intrusa y disminuyó el paso. Cuando dobló la esquina escuchó a Riley comentando que los muros de Swanter eran prácticamente escombros y necesitaban una reparación.

La joven apenas había asimilado que estaban hablando de Swanter cuando entró en el salón. Al verla, los tres hombres que había sentados a la mesa guardaron silencio al instante. Su sonrisa, la que tenía reservada para su esposo, se desvaneció y olvidó el saludo que tenía en los labios a punto de ser pronunciado. Los tres de Cullen se giraron para mirarla. Ninguno sonreía. Estaba claro que la joven los había interrumpido y también que no querían que escuchara su conversación.

Isabella detuvo sus pasos a mitad del salón. Por primera vez desde que se había casado se sintió como una intrusa escocesa en lugar de como la señora de Alnwick, pero, de alguna manera, se las arregló para esbozar una sonrisa que dirigió directamente a su esposo.

—Buenas tardes, milord.

Edward se puso en pie y avanzó, pero no para saludarla. Detrás de él, su padre bebía cerveza y Riley tamborileaba con impaciencia los dedos sobre la mesa.

—Mi madre está en la sala con Elizabeth. ¿Por qué no vas con ellas?

La joven apretó los labios, sintiendo un intenso dolor en el corazón. Él también veía su repentina aparición como una intrusión no bienvenida. La estaba echando. No confiaba en ella y estaban hablando de las defensas de Swanter. No, no podía ser.

Se lo quedó mirando durante unos instantes en espera de una señal, de cualquier indicación de que esa reunión privada no era lo que parecía ser. Pero Edward se limitó a repetir aquella orden apenas disfrazada.

—¿Por qué no te reúnes con mi madre en la sala, milady?

Isabella se había esforzado durante los últimos días por complacerlo, le había ofrecido todo tipo de comodidades y le había jurado abiertamente obedecerlo y apoyarlo, y sin embargo Edward no confiaba en ella. ¡No confiaba en ella y estaba hablando de Swanter!

Incapaz de hablar y llena de temor, la joven hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza antes de girarse bruscamente para dirigirse a la sala.

Cuando llegó, la condesa alzó la vista del bordado que tenía en las manos y la miró con preocupación. Elizabeth corrió hacia ella con un grito de felicidad y comenzó a relatarle las últimas noticias de la corte de Londres. Isabella asintió y fingió escuchar, pero no estaba oyendo lo que la niña le contaba. Trató de decirse a sí misma que aquello no era lo que parecía, que se estaba precipitando en sus conclusiones y que su esposo, al mandarla salir de la habitación, no era diferente a la mayoría de los hombres cuando hablaban con otros caballeros. Pero los argumentos silenciosos de Isabella para disculpar la conducta de su esposo le resultaron vacíos, y ni ella misma se los creyó.

Swanter. ¿Qué planeaban? ¿Estarían pensando en la guerra? ¿Podría ser?

No era posible, gritó Isabella en silencio. Porque aquella misma madrugada Edward la había abrazado con exquisita ternura después de haberla hecho suya una vez más, y su sonrisa adormilada le había hablado de amor. Y el día anterior le había regalado una rosa, su promesa de amarla... O eso había creído Isabella. Porque si la amara, no lucharía en una guerra contra su familia por el control de Swanter.

Tenía que averiguar cuáles eran sus planes. Pero, ¿cómo escuchar sin alertar a la condesa? Isabella miró a la madre de Edward y se sonrojó por la culpabilidad, porque la mujer la estaba observando con expresión sombría sin hacer amago de utilizar el hilo y la aguja, como si conociera sus intenciones. La joven se sintió una vil traidora, pero se recordó a sí misma que no iba a traicionar a nadie. Lo único que quería era saber si su esposo pretendía hacerle la guerra a los suyos o no. Tenía que saberlo.

 _Debe amarme un poco,_ pensó desesperadamente. _Sólo un poco._ En ese caso no habría ninguna guerra. Edward se negaría a participar.

—Disculpe, condesa —le dijo Isabella a lady Esme—. No me encuentro bien. Creo que voy a subir a echarme. —Cómo odiaba mentirle a su suegra.

—¿Quieres que ordene que te suban algo de comer? —preguntó la madre de Edward poniéndose en pie y observando a Isabella con gravedad.

La joven no tenía apetito, así que declinó el ofrecimiento y salió de la sala. Los aposentos de las mujeres daban directamente al gran salón, así que una vez más interrumpió la conversación de los hombres. En cuanto ellos la vieron cesaron las palabras. Isabella los ignoró y corrió hacia la salida, aunque le ardía el rostro por la humillación. Sólo se detuvo cuando estuvo a mitad de la escalera y escuchó cómo retomaban la conversación. Temblorosa y al borde de las lágrimas, pensó que era una recién casada enamorada de su esposo y que sin embargo estaba a punto de espiarlo.

No podía oírlos bien, así que comenzó a bajar muy despacio y en silencio las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la segunda planta no pudo seguir avanzando, ya que si doblaba la esquina se descubriría a sí misma. Pero ahora podía escuchar con claridad que estaban hablando de lo que ella más temía... Traición contra su padre... Un ataque sobre Swanter.

—¿Cómo te llevas con Anselm? —estaba preguntando Edward con voz extrañamente neutra.

—Somos enemigos. Es mucho más ambicioso de lo que nunca imaginé —contestó Riley muy serio—. Pero ahora más que nunca, Rufos necesita Canterbury. Mis espías dicen que el príncipe Henry está tan enfurecido con tu boda que se niega a participar en esta causa. Y yo he tenido que mendigar para reunir los hombres necesarios, ya que el tesoro de Canterbury está sin fondos.

—Tu misión está clara. Y aunque puede que ahora no tengas dinero, no te olvides de lo cerca que estás de conseguir tu verdadera recompensa —aseguró Carlisle con firmeza—. Ningún precio será demasiado alto si consigues un nombramiento del rey. —Riley no respondió nada y su padre continuó hablando—. No te engañes. Henry ha escogido tener ahora las manos limpias para poder ensuciárselas en otra ocasión. ¿No es mejor que luchemos todos juntos como si fuéramos uno solo... y ser débiles como uno solo? Seguramente, Henry piensa unirse después para que todos lo vean como un héroe.

—Con suerte, Swanter caerá fácilmente y nos ahorrará a todos muchas pérdidas y a mí un dinero necesario —manifestó Riley gravemente tras otra pausa—. Y evitará que Henry vea cumplidos sus planes.

—La lluvia juega en contra nuestra —comentó Edward con desánimo—. Los caballos se mueven con dificultad en el barro.

—Yo hubiera preferido que esta emboscada hubiera tenido lugar un mes atrás, si es que hay que llevarla a cabo. Pero ahora no tenemos elección —dijo Carlisle—. El rey ha tomado una decisión y no cambiará de opinión.

—Sí —apuntó Edward—. Rufus ha tomado una decisión y nada ni nadie lo apartará de su camino.

—Al menos Charlie estará desprevenido —remarcó Riley de nuevo con gravedad—. Después de todo, te acabas de casar con su hija.

—Sí —reconoció Edward—. Sin duda sorprenderemos al rey escocés.

Isabella se atragantó. Su esposo había coreado a su hermano sin ningún entusiasmo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan objetivo, tan desapasionado, cuando estaba discutiendo sobre una traición contra su país, su gente, su familia? De pronto cayó en la cuenta de la importancia de lo que acababa de escuchar. Su matrimonio era una farsa, pensó amargamente. No era una esposa amada, sólo una amante que hacía las veces de sirvienta. No era importante para Edward. ¡En caso contrario habría expresado al menos algo de remordimiento por romper la alianza que había hecho con su padre! La joven quería llorar y gritar su decepción. Su matrimonio no significaba nada para su esposo más allá de la utilidad política... Y sin duda ella significaba para él todavía menos. Jadeando, se agarró al pasamanos e intentó no llorar.

No tenía sentido entretenerse, decidió obligándose a sí misma a recuperarse de la impresión, consciente del silencio que se había hecho en el salón. Había descubierto lo que había ido a descubrir, lo que no quería descubrir, lo que temía descubrir. El dolor inundaba su corazón y casi le resultaba imposible contener las lágrimas. Se imaginó a los hombres absortos ahora en la emoción de la batalla venidera. ¡Malditos fueran todos! ¡Y maldito fuera Edward, su esposo! Isabella se giró para subir las escaleras y resbaló a causa de su precipitación. Mientras caía varios escalones abajo no pudo evitar gritar. Horrorizada, convencida de que todos los que estaban en el salón la habían oído, se quedó paralizada un instante antes de ponerse de pie para huir de allí. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Su esposo era rápido, mucho más rápido que ella.

Isabella reconoció al instante el tacto de sus manos y su fuerza. Edward la agarró, le dio la vuelta para mirarla y la soltó. La joven se tambaleó, tanto por la fuerza con la que él la había manejado como por la expresión de su rostro. Estaba asombrado.

Pero en aquel momento a ella no le importó, en aquel momento estaba demasiado furiosa para que le importara.

—Maldito seas —susurró, lamentando al instante sus palabras.

El asombro de Edward se transformó en furia. Isabella se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo al tiempo que se daba cuenta de la magnitud de lo ocurrido: Su esposo la había sorprendido espiando.

Cuando escuchó el sonido de los pasos de Edward en la escalera, acortando la distancia que había entre ellos, corrió hacia los aposentos que estaban utilizando ahora. Iba sólo un paso o dos por delante de él, y se giró para cerrar la puerta con la esperanza de dejarlo fuera. Fue demasiado tarde. Su esposo estaba en el descansillo y golpeó la puerta contra el muro con el brazo como si fuera de paja y no estuviera hecha de tres capas de roble.

Isabella se apartó de él de un salto con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

—¿Me has estado espiando? ¿A tu esposo? —preguntó mientras se cernía sobre ella con expresión severa y el cuerpo temblando de rabia.

—¿Y tú vas a hacerle la guerra a los míos? —contraatacó Isabella—. ¿Cómo puedes iniciar una guerra ahora? —gritó con el corazón latiéndole salvajemente.

—¿Me estás cuestionando? —inquirió Edward finalmente en voz baja y contenida, con los rasgos contraídos a causa de la ira—. ¿Me estás acusando? Cumplo con mi deber, igual que tú cumples con el tuyo. —Isabella no respondió. Estaba temblando—. Milady —dijo él muy tenso—, la guerra no es asunto tuyo. Tú sólo debes tener una preocupación, y es atender mis necesidades.

—Me preocupo por tus necesidades —aseguró ella con voz temblorosa—. Pero si vas a hacerle la guerra a mi familia, a mi gente... ¡Entonces esa guerra también se convierte en mi preocupación! ¡No me pidas que permanezca en la ignorancia ahora!

—No te pido que permanezcas en la ignorancia. Pero necesito hacerte una pregunta: ¿Tengo tu lealtad?

—¿Vas a declararle la guerra a Escocia, Edward? ¿Lo vas a hacer?

—No me has contestado, Isabella. —Su expresión, su actitud, su tono, todo se había vuelto peligroso.

—Tú tampoco me has contestado a mí —susurró la joven con voz quebrada. Tenía las palmas de la mano apretadas contra el pecho, contra su corazón dolorido.

—¡Contéstame, Isabella! —le exigió Edward.

—Sí —contestó ella con el ánimo destrozado—. Sí.

—¿Me estás mintiendo? —Edward alzó el tono de voz. Su mirada se volvió más salvaje—. ¿Estabas espiándome?

—Sí. —Isabella cerró los ojos un instante.

—¿Cómo vas a ser una esposa leal si me espías, milady? —Ella no respondió—. ¡Contéstame! —rugió Edward.

Alzó la mano y ella, asustada, dio un respingo. Edward se quedó paralizado por un momento antes de agarrarla del hombro y zarandearla.

—¡Me has estado espiando en mi propia casa! ¿Acaso no es eso deslealtad?

—¡Te odio! —susurró. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Sólo unas horas antes había estado entre los brazos de aquel hombre. Sólo unas horas antes se había sentido llena de amor por él. Por aquel hombre para el que ella no significaba nada.

Se miraron a los ojos durante un instante mientras Edward la atraía hacia sí.

—¡Así que hemos llegado a la verdad!

—La verdad —dijo Isabella—, es que no eres distinto a mi padre. Te has casado conmigo para utilizarme, para que te ayude en tu horrible traición.

Edward la arrojó sobre la cama y la joven se encogió esperando los golpes. Pero no llegaron. Las manos del normando, fuertes y duras, la obligaron a colocarse boca arriba de modo que no tuvo más opción que mirarlo.

—¿Mi traición? ¿Mi traición? ¿Y todavía te atreves a acusarme? Lo que quiero es que tú expliques tu traición —exigió, inclinándose sobre ella.

A Isabella no se le ocurrió nada que decir en su defensa; lo cierto era que no tenía deseos de defenderse en aquel momento ante él.

—¿Dónde está ahora tu astucia? ¿No vas a negar siquiera la acusación? —Ella se tapó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y guardó un obstinado silencio mientras Edward la sujetaba contra la cama—. Eres mi esposa, milady, mi esposa. Hemos pronunciado nuestros votos ante Dios. ¿Qué pasa con tus votos?

Estaba tan furioso que a la joven no le quedó más opción que responder.

—Si te dijera la verdad no me creerías.

—¡Vaya! ¿Y qué verdad quieres venderme esta vez? ¿Que me quieres? ¿Que nunca me traicionarás? —Estaba gritando Isabella temblaba; le resultaba imposible pensar que unos instantes antes había creído estar enamorada de aquel hombre. Se sentó y apretó la manta con los puños.

—¿Por qué me estabas espiando? —bramó Edward.

—¡Para conocer tus intenciones! —Los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

—¡Para conocer mis intenciones! —Edward se rió sin asomo de humor—. Y para advertir a Charlie. Para advertir a tu padre. Para traicionarme.

—¡No!

Él guardó silencio durante un breve momento, limitándose a mirarla fijamente.

—Dame una razón, Isabella. Dame una razón para que te crea.

—¿No te he dado razones suficientes durante los últimos días para que confíes en mí? —jadeó.

—¡Esperas que confíe en ti! —Edward pareció no dar crédito durante un instante—. Desde el momento en que nos conocimos intentaste engañarme reiteradamente. Haría falta algo más que unos cuantos días de lujuria para que confiara en ti. ¿O me tomas por un débil y un estúpido?

Isabella se estremeció sintiendo sus palabras como latigazos en su interior. Para ella lo que había compartido con él era mucho más que «unos cuantos días de lujuria». Lo había considerado como el comienzo de una larga vida juntos. Desolada, no pudo evitar que le resbalaran más lágrimas por las mejillas. Su esposo era un bruto sin sensibilidad. ¿Cómo había podido considerarlo en algún momento de otra manera? Finalmente cruzó la mirada con sus ojos fríos e implacables, y cuando habló, lo hizo en tono amargo.

—La traición recela de la traición, ¿no es cierto?

Edward se movió tan deprisa que Isabella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La arrastró hasta ponerla de rodillas y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

—Estoy tan furioso que si continúas por ese camino voy a perder completamente el control, Isabella. Y no querrás estar cerca de mí cuando eso ocurra. No sobrevivirías en caso de que ocurriera.

La joven no lo dudaba. Lo sentía temblar de rabia. Edward tenía la mirada llena de ira y resultaba aterrador en aquellas circunstancias. La estaba agarrando con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño, pero en cierto modo, Isabella agradecía aquel dolor físico, porque era más fácil de soportar que el dolor de la traición que sentía ardiendo en las entrañas.

—Si yo te importara lo más mínimo no me harías esto.

—Aunque me importaras no podrías desviarme de mi deber hacia mi rey —afirmó apretando la mandíbula sin dejar de mirarla—. Nunca podría amar a una esposa desleal.

Isabella se quedó paralizada. Edward la estaba mirando de un modo que le hizo desear insistir de nuevo en que no era su intención traicionarlo. Parecía como si él estuviera esperando en cierto modo aquella explicación, pero sin duda la joven se equivocaba. No había ninguna posibilidad de que Edward la amara aunque le fuera leal. Su actitud, las palabras que había pronunciado el día anterior, cuando le había regalado la rosa roja, la atravesaron con fuerza y comenzó a sollozar.

—Edward...

Él esbozó una sonrisa perversa y alzó la mano, impidiendo que pudiera continuar.

—Ya es suficiente. Sécate las lágrimas, sécatelas ahora mismo. Tus acciones han demostrado tu culpabilidad más de lo que cualquier palabra... o cualquier lágrima podría demostrar tu inocencia.

—No —susurró Isabella, consciente de que en aquel instante se le estaba rompiendo el corazón y que no le esperaría más que un futuro miserable, a menos que lo impidiera en aquel mismo momento. Pero, ¿cómo, Dios mío?

Edward se apartó bruscamente de ella. Se marchaba, su matrimonio había quedado hecho pedazos, su amor arrojado al barro. Isabella se incorporó ayudándose de las manos, sintiéndose impelida a salir corriendo tras él. No debería dejar que se marchara así. Pero entonces recordó cuáles eran las intenciones de su esposo y se sintió asfixiada por la amargura, incapaz de salir tras él, incapaz de llamarlo.

Él se detuvo bruscamente en el umbral dándole la espalda. Parecía como si estuviera esperando una explicación. Isabella se dijo a sí misma que debería hablar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que su matrimonio quedara destrozado para siempre. Abrió la boca pero no consiguió articular palabra. Los hombros de Edward se pusieron rígidos.

—Soy un estúpido —dijo con aspereza antes de marcharse.

—¡No! —gritó Isabella. Supo entonces que a pesar de la traición de Edward y de la suya, no podían terminar así. Se puso en pie y se lanzó tras él por el pasillo—. ¡Edward! ¡Edward!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se había marchado. La joven se dejó caer al suelo y dio rienda suelta al dolor de su corazón con amargas lágrimas.

* * *

Acá les dejo el otro cap de esta historia! Voy a actualizarla todos los diaas, esta adaptación la hizo primero **kristy_87** pero en otra página ayer me habia olvidado de aclarar eso, le pregunte si podia publicarla aquí pero no me contesto! Si a alguien le molesta que este subiendola, digame que inmediatamente la borrare sin ningun tipo de problema

Espero que dejen su opinión sobre sobre la historia y las invito a leer mis otras historias :D

 **Voy a estar subiendo dos caps o tres por día de esta historia, depende de sus comentarios cuanto mas comenten mas caps seguidos subo ! :D**

 **Vale aclarar que sufro de migraña, si no actualizo las historias culpen a que estoy encerrada en mi habitación con las luces apagadas y llorando del dolor (literalmente es así y no exagero, las que lo sufren me sabrán entender)**

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	19. Capitulo 19

Hola a todaas! La escritora de esta hermosa historia es Brenda Joyce y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Brenda Joyce** **respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 18:**

Isabella había sido confinada a sus aposentos como castigo a su traición. En su momento no le importó, pero cuando por fin se le acabaron las lágrimas, se dio cuenta de que había oscurecido, de que el suelo de piedra sobre el que descansaba su cuerpo estaba terriblemente frío y de que estaba helada hasta los huesos. Temblaba. Aunque se sentía agotada por la pelea y el torbellino emocional que la había acompañado, se puso en pie.

Recorrió con la mirada la pequeña habitación, sumida en sus oscuros pensamientos. No ardía ningún fuego en el hogar ni se había encendido ninguna vela. Y aunque no tenía hambre, estaba sedienta ya que no le habían llevado ninguna jarra de agua. Lo que más le gustaría en aquel instante sería ahogar su pena en una copa de buen vino. Claro que eso sería tanto como pedir que Edward regresara a ella en aquel momento de rodillas suplicando su perdón.

Se acercó a la cama y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que significaba su encierro. Su esposo bien podía hacerla sufrir con el frío y la carencia de las comodidades habituales, incluida la comida y la bebida, pero sobreviviría. Se preguntó si, en cambio, sobreviviría a la humillación del castigo. Todo Alnwick estaría ya al tanto de lo ocurrido. Para entonces la familia de Edward y todos sus hombres sabrían sin duda que se hallaba confinada. Isabella se sonrojó al pensar que Edward habría explicado la razón de su ausencia.

No era la primera esposa a la que humillaban, pero eso no le importaba. ¡Nunca hubiera sospechado que su matrimonio llegara a aquel extremo! Al día siguiente, cuando Edward partiera a hacer la guerra contra Escocia, todo Alnwick sabría que la nueva señora de la fortaleza estaba cautiva en sus aposentos. Isabella se abrazó a sí misma preguntándose con qué cara miraría a la familia de su esposo cuando tuviera oportunidad de verlos, con qué cara se enfrentaría al más humilde de los sirvientes.

No era justo. Ella lo había espiado y sabía que estaba mal, pero nunca había entrado en su ánimo traicionarlo. En cambio, él sí la había traicionado: se había casado con ella cuando su intención era hacerle la guerra a su familia. Sin embargo, Isabella había pronunciado unos votos, votos de obediencia y fidelidad a él, votos que mantendría. Tal vez nunca se recuperaran de aquel momento tan terrible, tal vez nunca recobraran la breve felicidad que habían conocido, pero ella era su esposa independientemente de cualquier circunstancia hasta que Dios los separara.

Casi sin aliento, Isabella se acercó despacio a la cama. Se movía como una anciana, pero no porque le doliera el cuerpo, sino porque le dolía el corazón.

Por suerte, contaba con una manta y una piel forrada para protegerse del frío de la noche. Acurrucada bajo las cobijas, el sueño se negó a acudir a ella a pesar de que el olvido que supondría sería más que bienvenido. Quería escapar de su pena, pero la pelea que acababa de tener con su esposo se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Estaba agotada, le quedaban pocas fuerzas y las que tenía no le bastaban para seguir enfadada y rabiosa. La pena, la desesperación y el dolor invadían su corazón.

Isabella se sobresaltó cuando escuchó unos sonidos que atravesaron sus dolorosos pensamientos. Se trataba del estruendo de los soldados de Alnwick llevando a cabo alguna actividad nocturna poco habitual en los muros exteriores. Estaba demasiado cansada para pensar de qué podría tratarse, pero se sorprendió a sí misma tratando de distinguir la voz de su esposo entre las demás. Seguramente fue mejor que no lo consiguiera, dado lo ocurrido horas antes. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarse si Edward sentiría algún remordimiento por la muerte de su relación, si sentiría algún dolor.

Se despertó al alba. Había dormido de forma tan profunda que durante un instante se mostró confundida, buscando el cálido y enorme cuerpo de Edward a su lado. Pero los sonidos provenientes de la planta baja del castillo y que la habían despertado, se hicieron rápidamente reconocibles. Isabella se sentó, completamente despierta y sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Su esposo no estaba a su lado; la noche anterior la había acusado de traición y estaba sola, confinada como castigo por haberlo espiado. Al instante le vino a la cabeza la imagen furiosa de Edward. La noche anterior él le había desvelado su propia traición y ahora se escuchaban las voces de muchos hombres, el ruido producido por los cascos de los caballos y sus relinchos, el crujir del cuero y el choque de las armas de metal.

La guerra. ¿Habría empezado aquel mismo día la guerra contra su gente?

Isabella se deslizó de la cama y, a pesar de estremecerse cuando sus pies desnudos tocaron el frío suelo de piedra, se precipitó a mirar por la ventana. Al ver lo que ocurría, sintió que su corazón se resquebrajaba.

Unos cincuenta caballeros completamente armados con mazas y escudos, espadas, lanzas y armaduras, se disponían a montar en sus caballos. En medio de ellos, ondeaba la bandera tricolor con la gran rosa color sangre en el centro. Isabella se estremeció. La reacción de su cuerpo poco tenía que ver con el frío. Sabía que el contingente que tenía delante no era nada comparado con el que los de Cullen aportarían en última instancia al campo de batalla. Masen contaba con cientos de vasallos. Su padre le había dicho que si el conde quisiera podría reunir cerca de cuatrocientos hombres.

Miró el pequeño grupo que se había concentrado abajo y sintió deseos de llorar. La desesperación se apoderó de su alma. Estaba mirando un ejército que estaba a punto de hacerle la guerra a su propia gente. ¿Cómo podía su esposo hacerle eso?

Se le ocurrió pensar que su matrimonio había sido una locura, una unión maldita desde el principio. Sin embargo su mente se atrevió a recordar los últimos días. El cálido brillo de los ojos de Edward, su media sonrisa, el modo en que la miraba cuando tenía intenciones maliciosas y, por último, rememoró el momento en que le regaló la rosa.

Isabella sintió que le faltaba el aire. Deslizando la mirada por el gentío que se había concentrado en el patio, buscó a su esposo primero de forma inconsciente y luego deliberadamente. Lo encontró enseguida, porque era mucho más alto que todos los que le rodeaban a pesar de no estar montado. A la joven se le escapó una lágrima. Se iba a la guerra a luchar contra su gente; tal vez incluso cruzara espadas con algún miembro de su familia. Se abrazó a sí misma llena de angustia y se preguntó si alguna vez podría perdonarlo.

Y sin embargo no podía apartar los ojos de él. No se había bajado el casco, por lo que tenía el rostro completamente expuesto. Y, aunque desde aquella distancia Isabella no podía distinguir su expresión, parecía severa y grave. Seguro que estaba notando que ello lo miraba. Seguro que lo sabía. ¿No podría levantar la vista, aunque fuera sólo una vez?

Isabella se dio cuenta no sin sobresalto de que, a pesar de la horrible pelea que habían tenido la noche anterior, todavía sentía algo por él. No quería negarlo en un momento como aquél, porque Edward se marchaba a la guerra. Parecía un ser inmortal, pero no lo era. En cualquier batalla, o incluso en un torneo, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que muriera. ¿Y si lo herían aquel día, o incluso lo mataban? La idea le resultaba insoportable. La aterrorizaba. De pronto, se agarró a la contraventana de piedra y se inclinó hacia delante, gritando sin pensar:

—¡Edward! ¡Edward! —Él no la oyó, inmerso como estaba en una conversación con su escudero, y Isabella se angustió. Comenzó a jadear, el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que le dolía; no podía dejarlo partir así. ¡Qué equivocada había estado al dejarlo marcharse la noche anterior!—. ¡Edward! —Volvió a gritar intentando captar su atención—. ¡Edward!

Él la escuchó y se quedó paralizado. Entonces, muy despacio, alzó la cabeza y la miró. Sus miradas se cruzaron y se mantuvieron fijas a través de la distancia que los separaba. Isabella no supo qué decir. Deseaba que fuera consciente de que lo sentía, aunque no supiera exactamente qué era lo que lamentaba; tal vez fuera el punto muerto al que habían llegado por su mutua desconfianza o la época que les había tocado vivir. Pero se sentía enfadada y disgustada; Edward se lanzaba con increíble facilidad a la guerra contra su padre justo unos días después de su boda, y su crimen era tan grande que Isabella no creía poder llegar a olvidarlo algún día. Además dudaba que pudieran recuperar lo que habían disfrutado y desconfiaba del futuro que se abría ante ellos. Pero era su esposo, tal vez estuviera incluso esperando un hijo suyo, una posibilidad que le parecía cada día más factible... Y no quería que muriera. ¡Oh, Dios! No quería.

—Que Dios te guarde —susurró finalmente, consciente de que no había podido oírla y que aunque lo hubiera hecho, seguramente ya no cambiaría las cosas para él.

Edward le dio la espalda, y Isabella deseó haber podido verle la cara con más claridad, mirarlo a los ojos, captar un destello de su alma. Demasiado tarde, deseó que no se hubieran peleado, deseó haber calmado su rabia, haber invertido más tiempo en negar lo que él falsamente creía, haber conseguido convencerlo de su inocencia. Y también deseó inútilmente no haberlo acusado de traición. Y lo que más deseó fue que la última noche hubiera sido distinta, no haberla pasado sola, fría y triste, emocional y físicamente abatida, castigada; sino los dos juntos tal y como habían estado antes.

Edward se bajó la visera, y el casco normando, con la pieza de metal que le cubría la nariz, transformó de inmediato su aspecto haciéndole parecer siniestro y terrorífico. Cuando montó en su corcel, Isabella respiró hondo sintiendo deseos de gritar. Completamente armado, vestido con la armadura y a lomos de su montura, parecía un desconocido. Los caballeros empezaron a formarse en líneas organizadas y Isabella pudo escuchar el desagradable sonido de la gigantesca verja del castillo al ser alzada y el gemido del puente levadizo de madera al bajar. Le costaba trabajo respirar, le costaba trabajo ver. Aturdida, observó a través de una repentina nebulosa que se le había formado en los ojos que Edward se ponía en cabeza de una de las filas. Las tropas se pusieron en movimiento y la joven dejó de ver a su esposo cuando éste atravesó rápidamente el portón. Inmóvil, siguió mirando cómo partían las tropas hasta que el gran patio quedó vacío y en silencio, y el sonido de la verja al bajar reverberó en el aire. Isabella se quedó en la ventana hasta que empezaron a aparecer sirvientes en el patio para cumplir con sus obligaciones. Entonces, se dio la vuelta y regresó a la cama.

Estaba helada. Antes apenas se había dado cuenta; ahora temblaba violentamente y le castañeaban los dientes. Metiéndose bajo las mantas, recordó a Edward tal y como lo había visto por última vez. Le resultaba imposible no ser consciente de sus sentimientos, que iban mucho más allá del odio. En medio de su desesperación, se dio cuenta de que tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar durante el tiempo que le quedaba hasta el regreso de Edward.

Tres días más tarde, mientras el polvo se asentaba sobre la tierra, Edward permanecía en la entrada de la tienda que compartía con su padre al borde del territorio que se había convertido en un inmenso y embarrado campo de batalla. En el pasado, aquella tierra fue verde y llena de vegetación. Ahora estaba cubierta por piezas retorcidas o rotas de metal, jirones de ropa y caballos muertos que se pudrían sin que nadie se hiciera cargo de ellos excepto los buitres. Había incluso varios cuerpos humanos. El hedor de la muerte lo inundaba todo.

Al salir de la tienda, el normando se sintió invadido por los sonidos del campamento. Sobre todo por las risas, la mayoría de ellas procedentes de las muchas prostitutas que siempre se materializaban después de una batalla para ganarse unas monedas aliviando la lujuria de los soldados. Edward, sintiéndose cansado y sucio, agradeció el hecho de estar solo por primera vez desde que había comenzado la batalla. Con cuidado, avanzó entre los escombros de la guerra hasta que dejó atrás el sangriento campo de batalla y se detuvo a la orilla de un arroyo con la espalda resguardada por unos pinos. Se quitó la ropa, las botas de cuero, y, desnudo, se metió en el agua helada, sumergiéndose por entero.

Salió temblando y jadeando. Y, sintiendo que nada sería nunca suficiente para limpiarse tanto el cuerpo como el alma después de la batalla, volvió a sumergirse.

Había sido una sangrienta lucha de dos días de duración, pero su objetivo había caído. Resultaba inevitable. Swanter era una ciudad importante defendida sólo por un castillo que se había construido precipitadamente doce años atrás, cuyos muros defensivos eran de madera. Una construcción semejante podía tomarse utilizando el recurso del fuego en una batalla, pero las interminables lluvias de los últimos meses habían determinado una acción más inteligente que incluía catapulta y cilindro de embestida. Los muros podridos, que deberían haberse remplazado años atrás, habían caído al instante. El castillo se rindió en menos de una hora.

La verdadera lucha había comenzado poco después, cuando los señores de la zona se reunieron en el área de defensa. Pero fueron sorprendidos por la caída de la noche y sus fuerzas se vieron diezmadas de manera importante. Cuando de madrugada apareció el ejército del rey escocés con la esperanza de recuperar Swanter, las fuerzas normandas ya habían ocupado posiciones estratégicas y tenían el control. Charlie atacó igualmente y la cruenta guerra se prolongó durante un día más.

Cuando por fin se retiró el ejército escocés dando la causa por perdida, Edward pudo ver a Charlie sobre su caballo, alzándose sobre sus estribos y blandiendo un puño en su dirección. Estaba claro que Swan lo estaba maldiciendo y jurándole venganza.

Edward soltó un suspiro, pero los dientes le castañeaban de tal manera que más bien pareció un gemido. Se vistió deprisa con la ropa limpia que había llevado consigo, sin querer recordar a Charlie en su derrota ni en su furia, porque al hacerlo se acordaba de su esposa. Su esposa. Tampoco quería pensar en ella. De hecho, había evitado hacerlo desde que la había confinado en su habitación.

El corazón se le había endurecido todavía un poco más. También sentía amargura, una amargura que le nacía de una espantosa desilusión que un hombre de su edad y su experiencia no tenía derecho a sentir. Sabía que era un estúpido, pero esa certeza no lo calmó. Isabella lo había sorprendido durante los días posteriores a la boda. La muchacha descarada se había transformado en una esposa femenina y dulce. Se había convertido en la esposa ideal como si hubiera suspirado durante toda su vida por desempeñar aquel papel. Edward sabía que eso no podía ser cierto. Su esposa no era una mujer común ni tampoco una princesa al uso; lo que le hubiera gustado vivir sin duda estaba pensado para un hombre. Isabella hubiera preferido ir a la guerra antes que estar delante de un bordado, o eso creía él. Pero cuando se casaron fue como si nada más importara, como si él fuera su mayor sueño.

Edward torció el gesto. Allí estaba de nuevo aquella punzada de dolor en el pecho y aquella espantosa sensación de traición. Todo había sido una ilusión, rota ahora en mil pedazos. ¿Acaso no había sabido que ocurriría? ¿No sabía que, si se viera obligada a escoger, Isabella se aliaría con Charlie?

Sus sentimientos personales no debían interferir en su lealtad a Rufus. De hecho, se alegraba de que aquello hubiera ocurrido. La traicionera invasión de Swanter por parte del rey había desvelado la deslealtad de Isabella.

Le dolía.

Se había sentido durante un breve espacio de tiempo cautivado por ella; incluso había llegado a pensar que su unión era un éxito más allá de cualquier expectativa, olvidando la historia llena de odio que compartían. La había sentido tan cercana durante los últimos días... De pronto, fue consciente de todas y cada una de las maneras en las que se había introducido en su vida, de todos los esfuerzos, por pequeños que fueran, que Isabella había hecho para facilitarle la existencia y que le habían hecho sentirse abrumado y absurdamente agradecido. Parecía como si ella disfrutara haciendo cosas por él, complaciéndolo. Parecía incluso que lo amaba.

Edward se rió en alto con un sonido amargo y burlón. Tal vez fuera el estúpido débil y enamorado por el que Isabella lo había tomado. Tenía claro que su esposa no lo amaba. Todo había sido una farsa por su parte; no cabía otra explicación. Arreglarle la ropa, vigilar sus comidas, anticiparse incluso a sus deseos, hacer el amor con él con ardiente pasión para luego espiarlo cuando estaba sentado en una reunión para hablar de la guerra... Eso sólo podía significar que los actos de su esposa no eran sinceros.

Con esos pensamientos torturando su mente, Edward atravesó de nuevo el infecto campo de batalla y se metió en la tienda. El engaño era lo que más le dolía. La farsa de actuar como la esposa perfecta, y no la traición al espiarlo a él y a su familia, era la fuente de su ira.

Debería haberlo sabido. Isabella le había mentido repetidamente desde que la conoció, y siempre había dejado clara su inquebrantable adhesión a su país y a su gente. Debería haber sabido que no cambiaría, que sería incapaz de cambiar sus lealtades, y que no podría sufrir una metamorfosis y convertirse en una esposa dulce y entregada. Sí, debería haber sabido que se trataba de una farsa. Si Isabella hubiera continuado desafiándolo abiertamente después de la boda y luego se hubiera atrevido a espiarlo, podría haberla perdonado, porque al menos la hubiera entendido. Tal vez incluso respetado. Pero había jugado a algo muy peligroso con él y con sus sentimientos y no habría ningún perdón.

Ahora que lo sabía sería mucho más cuidadoso. Isabella no tendría posibilidad de volver a espiarlo o de hacer algo peor. Pero seguiría siendo su esposa; al menos de hecho. Se ocuparía de su casa y atendería sus necesidades. Le daría hijos; los criaría y cuidaría de ellos. Sí, sería su esposa de hecho, pero sólo de hecho. No lo sería en su corazón. Una mujer así nunca podría ocupar un lugar en su corazón. Y lo peor de todo era que justo antes de descubrir su traición y su engaño se estaba empezando a enamorar de ella.

Edward era consciente de que no lograría conciliar el sueño aquella noche. Ahora que ya no le preocupaba la guerra le resultaría imposible apartar de sus pensamientos a su traicionera esposa. Si al menos hubiera negado lo que había hecho. Si al menos...

Él era una hombre que lidiaba con realidades, así que no debía ansiar lo que no podía ser. Al día siguiente regresaría a su hogar, donde una vez encontró alegría y paz. Pero ya no la hallaría. Se acomodó en el camastro completamente vestido y pensó en el recibimiento que le dispensarían al día siguiente, en el regreso a casa con una mujer que resultaba más peligrosa que cualquier adversario con el que se hubiera encontrado en el campo de batalla debido a su posición como señora de Alnwick. ¡Dios! Estaba cansado y harto de los manejos políticos y las intrigas. Anhelaba regresar a casa y encontrarse con unos brazos abiertos y un abrazo verdadero, no regresar al lado de Isabella, su hermosa y traicionera esposa.

Edward apretó el rostro contra la paja sintiendo que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta; tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad y reconocer que se sentía de nuevo como un niño de seis años, solo y abandonado, enfrentándose a su primera y amarga traición.

* * *

Acá les dejo el otro cap de esta historia! Voy a actualizarla todos los diaas, esta adaptación la hizo primero **kristy_87** pero en otra página ayer me habia olvidado de aclarar eso, le pregunte si podia publicarla aquí pero no me contesto! Si a alguien le molesta que este subiendola, digame que inmediatamente la borrare sin ningun tipo de problema

Espero que dejen su opinión sobre sobre la historia y las invito a leer mis otras historias :D

 **Voy a estar subiendo dos caps o tres por día de esta historia, depende de sus comentarios cuanto mas comenten mas caps seguidos subo ! :D**

 **Vale aclarar que sufro de migraña, si no actualizo las historias culpen a que estoy encerrada en mi habitación con las luces apagadas y llorando del dolor (literalmente es así y no exagero, las que lo sufren me sabrán entender)**

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	20. Capitulo 20

Hola a todaas! La escritora de esta hermosa historia es Brenda Joyce y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Brenda Joyce** **respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 20:**

Isabella se sentó al borde la cama con los pies colgando, la espalda recta y las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo. Se había peinado el cabello con los dedos lo mejor que había podido y se lo había recogido de nuevo, cambiándose de toca. Por desgracia no tenía un vestido limpio para reemplazar el que llevaba puesto, pero se las había arreglado para asearse con el agua que le llevaban cada día y confiaba en tener buen aspecto. Intentó parecer calmada y digna, por si acaso Edward subía directamente a verla.

Acababa de llegar a la fortaleza junto con sus hombres. Habría sido imposible no oírlos, porque entraron hablando animadamente en voz alta, con gritos de alegría e incluso algunas risas. Isabella había estado esperando el regreso de Edward, consciente de que sólo quedaban unos días. Pero su primera reacción había sido de disgusto. Comprendía a la perfección el tono del estruendo que estaban montando los caballeros. Regresaban victoriosos. Swanter había caído.

¿Por qué no se entristecía? Sabía que aquello era sólo el principio. Aunque los normandos quedaran satisfechos con aquel aumento de territorio, la cosa no se detendría allí. Charlie no había tenido nunca intención de mantener la paz y ahora buscaría venganza. Y esta vez estaría sin duda doblemente furioso, ya que una de las personas que lo había traicionado era el esposo de su hija, que además era un antiguo enemigo suyo.

Isabella no podía seguir pensando en Carlisle y en el futuro de las tierras de la frontera. Su esposo acababa de regresar, y tal vez en aquel momento estuviera subiendo las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación. Le resultaba difícil mantener la calma y respirar pausadamente, con normalidad. ¿Qué ocurriría cuando volvieran a encontrarse? No había transcurrido ni una semana desde que discutieran tan acaloradamente y Edward la encerrara en su habitación. Isabella sabía que estaba ileso, que no lo habían herido en la batalla, porque, incapaz de contenerse, se había acercado a la ventana para mirar cómo los caballeros entraban en el castillo. Había divisado enseguida a su esposo montado en su corcel, alto y erguido, la malla cubierta de barro y el casco bajo el brazo. Aliviada, se dijo que si estuviera herido no podría montar así.

Había pasado largas horas dándole vueltas a los sentimientos que albergaba hacia su esposo, a la relación que habían tenido y al futuro que se abría ante ellos. Isabella nunca imaginó que podría llegar a amar a un hombre de la manera tan completa en que lo hacía, pero, por mucho que le doliera, así era. No le alegraba la idea de amarlo; ¿cómo podría ser de otro modo? Edward había traicionado a su padre y su familia en aras de una ambición cruel y codiciosa. Y también la había traicionado a ella y a su matrimonio. Resultaba imperdonable. Pero debía perdonarlo.

Y su perdón tenía menos que ver con el amor que con la supervivencia. Seguiría siendo su esposa aunque lo odiara, aunque nunca llegara a perdonarlo, aunque renegara de él y lo desafiara. Pero lo amaba, que Dios la ayudara. Así que le perdonaba todo, y lo único que le cabía esperar era que su sensata respuesta a la locura de aquella situación se viera correspondida en un futuro cercano con serenidad en el temperamento y los sentimientos de su esposo.

Pero Isabella no estaba preparada para especular más allá, ni para analizar la profundidad de sus propios deseos, de sus necesidades, de sus anhelos secretos. Bastaría con que entre ellos se estableciera una paz estable. Ella haría lo posible con sus actos, y tal vez algún día Edward comprendería su lealtad. Quizá, con el tiempo, se olvidara de que lo había espiado y creyera en ella. Debía intentar convencerlo de su inocencia con todas sus fuerzas.

Isabella se puso tensa cuando alguien descorrió el cerrojo. Transcurrió una eternidad hasta que la pesada puerta se abrió. La desilusión se apoderó de ella cuando vio a un sirviente en el umbral en lugar de a su esposo. Parpadeó para contener una lágrima y luego se dio cuenta de que estaban introduciendo en la habitación una gran bañera de cobre. Y lo que era más importante: Edward caminaba detrás de los sirvientes que llevaban el agua caliente.

Se quedó inmóvil al tiempo que lo miraba con incertidumbre. Él no le devolvió la mirada. Una vez dentro, su paje lo ayudó a quitarse la cota de malla. Al darse cuenta de lo agotado que estaba, el primer impulso de Isabella fue correr hacia él y ayudarlo, aunque, dado el rechazo que mostraba hacia ella, decidió no hacerlo.

Dándose cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración, que el corazón le latía demasiado deprisa, la joven aspiró hondo un par de veces para recuperarse. Y cuando Edward se quitó por fin la protección de cuero que llevaba bajo la armadura, Isabella se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando.

—Buenos días, milady —la saludó inclinando la cabeza.

—Buenos días, milord —susurró ella.

Dicho aquello, se hizo el silencio mientras el paje desvestía rápidamente a su señor, un trabajo que le correspondería a Isabella ya que estaba presente. Edward le daba la espalda. Ella sabía que carecía de modestia, así que se trataba de un obvio rechazo que le dolió profundamente. Una vez que la bañera estuvo llena y se marcharon los sirvientes, Edward se metió en el agua mirando hacia otro lado, otra señal de que las cosas no estaban bien. Luego le dijo al escudero que podía marcharse. El muchacho obedeció y se quedaron a solas.

Isabella se sentía insegura. Su esposo se estaba comportando de forma calmada y racional, sin embargo, dudaba que la hubiera perdonado. El hecho de que le hubiera dado la espalda no una, sino dos veces, era muy significativo. Tal vez se tratara de una advertencia, una señal para que mantuviera las distancias. De pronto, la joven recordó durante un instante fugaz la última vez que lo había ayudado a bañarse. Sin poder evitarlo, experimentó una profunda nostalgia. Estaba completamente segura de que nunca se repetiría aquella pasión tan libre y arrolladora, aquel deseo mutuo e incuestionable.

—¿Quieres que te ayude, milord?

Edward estaba enjabonándose en aquel instante y no giró la cabeza para contestar.

—Tal vez en otro momento —dijo con tono de evidente cansancio.

Isabella no podía moverse. No lo había interpretado mal. Su esposo no había olvidado ni perdonado nada. Estuvo a punto de sollozar pero se las arregló para emitir un sonido de decepción en su lugar. Aquel hombre no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el ardiente y cálido amante que había sido antes de la pelea.

Sin saber en qué emplear las manos, Isabella decidió atender el fuego, ya que no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Metió el atizador entre los leños y dejó escapar parte de la frustración y la rabia que tenía, aunque no fue suficiente. Estaba claro que Edward intentaba evitarla. Pero, ¿durante cuánto tiempo? Al recordar lo imposible que se presentaba su futuro, supo que aquella situación no podía continuar de aquel modo; no debía permitir que siguieran en aquella línea.

Cuando Isabella, temblorosa, se giró, Edward había terminado de asearse y se había puesto en pie. Un instante más tarde secó su poderoso cuerpo desnudo con una toalla y comenzó a vestirse sin hablarle ni dirigirle una simple mirada.

Isabella no se atrevió a acercarse para ayudarlo ya que estaba convencida de que la rechazaría una vez más. Sus actos hablaban por el.

—¿Me vas a rehuir el resto de nuestras vidas, milord? —preguntó, incapaz de guardar silencio.

—¿Rehuirte? —Edward se dio la vuelta—. No tengo ninguna intención de evitarte, milady. Pero si esperabas algo distinto a mi indiferencia, entonces te has equivocado.

—Todavía estás enfadado —dijo alzando la cabeza.

Edward soltó una áspera y desagradable carcajada.

—Sí, todavía estoy enfadado. Pero no temas, no perderé el control.

La miraba de forma tan abierta que Isabella pudo ver la rabia reflejada en sus ojos; una rabia fría y dura.

—He sido castigada, pero todavía no he pedido perdón. —Saber que era inocente del delito de traición le hacía difícil continuar—. Lo siento.

—¡Qué sincera pareces! —exclamó en tono incrédulo.

—¡Lo siento! —gritó Isabella—. Edward, te juro que nunca intenté traicionarte.

Él ladeó la cabeza.

—¿No te parece que esa afirmación llega un poco tarde?

—Tal vez, pero es la verdad.

—Dudo mucho que comprendas el significado de la palabra «verdad», milady.

—Eres cruel —susurró.

—¿Por qué intentas convencerme ahora? ¿Acaso no estabas espiando?

—Sí, pero...

—¿Estás conspirando otra vez contra mí? ¿Pretendes ablandarme de nuevo para poder golpearme de nuevo?

—¡No!

—Si creyera que lo lamentas sinceramente, bastaría con eso. No podría pedir nada más que un arrepentimiento sincero. Pero ninguna disculpa, auténtica o no, basta para calmar mi dolor y mi rabia. Yo no me tomo la traición a la ligera, y mucho menos si viene de mi esposa. Eso nunca.

—Pero te juro que estoy diciendo la verdad... ¡Nunca estuvo en mi ánimo traicionarte!

—¿Igual que juraste ante Dios honrarme y obedecerme? —preguntó amenazador; los ojos le brillaban peligrosamente en señal de advertencia.

—Yo no he roto mis votos —afirmó sin echarse atrás.

—Ya he tenido suficiente, milady —declaró él con voz tirante. Isabella hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura al darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando a través de un velo de lágrimas—. Tu confinamiento ha terminado, si eso te sirve de algo —le comunicó con voz dura—. Te espero esta noche para cenar con nosotros. Mi baño está todavía caliente. ¿Por qué no lo aprovechas?

—Muy generoso por tu parte.

Edward apretó los puños mientras sus ojos se oscurecían aún más.

—Una vez fui muy generoso contigo, ¿o ya lo has olvidado? Tienes suerte, milady, mucha suerte de que haya puesto fin a tu castigo, que por cierto ha sido muy leve, y que tenga la intención de que sigas siendo mi esposa a pesar de tu traición.

Isabella no fue capaz de ocultar la amargura en la voz al protestar.

—No tienes elección, milord, y lo sabes. ¡Estamos casados ante Dios hasta que la muerte nos separe!

—Hay muchas maneras de acabar con un matrimonio como el nuestro —señaló Edward.

La joven se echó a temblar entre asustada y horrorizada. Sin duda había entendido mal. No podía estar amenazándola con...

—¿Qué... qué estás diciendo, milord?

—Te estoy sugiriendo que te andes con cuidado, milady.

—¿Vas a pedir la nulidad? —preguntó Isabella horrorizada.

—¿He dicho yo eso? No, milady, nunca pediría la nulidad. Todavía me tienes que dar un heredero, ¿hace falta que te lo recuerde? —La joven se cruzó con su fría mirada mientras él sonreía sin atisbo de buen humor—. Si tuviera lugar otro episodio de traición, milady, te enviaré al exilio. Si ese día me sintiera generoso irías a Tetly, una propiedad que tengo en la costa. En caso contrario, te ingresaré en un convento en Francia.

—¿Y... y si estoy esperando un hijo tuyo? —La palidez de Isabella resultaba cadavérica.

Edward sonrió fría y brevemente.

—Eso no cambiaría nada, milady; todos los días nacen hijos de madres exiliadas, como tú bien sabes. —Edward le dio la espalda una vez más—. No nos hagas esperar.

Dicho aquello, cerró la puerta tras él.

Isabella permaneció inmóvil, pero sólo durante un instante. Luego recogió el casco de su esposo, que estaba sobre la cómoda que tenía al lado, y lo arrojó furiosamente contra la puerta. Hizo mucho ruido al rebotar, aunque eso apenas la consoló. Sentía como si estuviera al borde de un destino casi tan terrible como la muerte, y tal vez igual de irrevocable. El exilio. Edward no albergaba ya ningún sentimiento hacia ella y había dejado claro que la alejaría de su lado sin pensarlo.

Con ganas de llorar, se llevo las manos al abdomen. Edward había afirmado que la enviaría al exilio aunque estuviera esperando un hijo. Aquella declaración era la prueba de que todavía esperaba que le diera un heredero. Lo que él ignoraba era que probablemente, Isabella ya estuviera embarazada. El secreto que guardaba la joven, bien podía convertirse en la única carta que le quedaba por jugar, si es que alguna vez se atrevía a utilizarla. Aquélla era la razón por la que no se acercaba a él para decirle lo que tanto le gustaría a Edward escuchar. Y su contención no tenía nada que ver con un romanticismo ridículo. Después de lo que acababa de ocurrir, no podía ser tan estúpida como para pensar que llegaría un tiempo en el que las cosas resultarían fáciles entre ellos, un tiempo de luz y risas, un tiempo en el que disfrutaran de la pasión mutua en lugar de vivir en medio de una guerra no declarada.

Durante la cena, Isabella se enteró de los detalles de lo ocurrido en Swanter. La condesa quería que le informaran de todo, y sus preguntas fueron certeras, directas e interminables. El conde se había quedado en el norte restableciendo el orden y Riley había regresado a Canterbury, pero Jasper, de camino a Londres con sus hombres, se había quedado a pasar la noche en Alnwick. Sin embargo, fue Edward quien respondió a las preguntas de su madre sobre la tierra y los compatriotas de Isabella con tono tranquilo y desapasionado.

La joven escuchaba en silencio. Estaba furiosa tras el desastroso encuentro que había tenido horas antes con su esposo, y escuchar lo rápido que había caído Swanter no hacía que su humor mejorara mucho. Además, era la primera vez que Isabella veía a alguien que no fuera Edward desde que la encerraran por espiar. Era culpable de escuchar lo que no debía, pero inocente de traición, y sin embargo le daba miedo mirar a la condesa a los ojos. Sabía lo inteligente que era aquella mujer, y cuánto amaba a su esposo y a Alnwick, que en el pasado fue un feudo sajón que perteneció a su padre. La joven supuso que lady Esme estaría furiosa con ella... Y que también se sentiría terriblemente decepcionada, así que se sobresaltó cuando la condesa se dirigió a ella con tono amable.

—Supongo que esto debe ser difícil para ti, Isabella.

La joven alzó los ojos, asombrada, y sostuvo la mirada de la condesa.

—Perdón, milady, ¿cómo decís?

—Debe ser muy difícil para ti estar casada con mi hijo, un normando que lucha contra tu país... y contra tu familia.

Isabella palideció. Sentía todas las miradas de la mesa clavadas en ella, incluida la de su esposo, que estaba sentado a su lado en el estrado. Pero la condesa parecía simpatizar sinceramente con ella. ¿Cómo era posible?

—Sí —musitó al fin—. Es muy difícil y muy triste. —Para su horror, una lágrima se le deslizó por la mejilla.

La condesa estaba sentada al lado de Edward, pero se inclinó sobre su hijo para darle a su nuera una palmadita en la mano.

—Seguramente mi hijo no te lo ha dicho, pero me ha contado que tu familia está bien.

Isabella contuvo la respiración; había estado terriblemente preocupada por su familia. Al parecer, aunque había aprendido lo cruel que podía llegar a ser su padre, le resultaba imposible dejar de quererlo. Siempre sería su padre. Incapaz de contener la impaciencia, miró a su esposo por primera vez desde que bajó las escaleras.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Todo lo seguro que se puede estar. Creo que Edgar resultó herido. Pero lo vi luchar hasta el final, así que no debió ser nada grave —afirmó Edward.

—¡Edgar! —A Isabella le dio un vuelco el corazón—. ¿Estás seguro de que está bien?

Su esposo asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla, y Isabella, temblando, suspiró aliviada. Si alguno de sus seres queridos moría, su situación actual se complicaría aún más. La joven rezó para que aquello nunca ocurriera. Pero si las fuerzas de Masen continuaban enfrentándose a las de Charlie, ¿acaso no sería inevitable? Se estremeció presa de una horrible premonición.

—Para mí tampoco resultó fácil en su momento —estaba diciendo la condesa.

La joven no pudo evitar observar de reojo a Edward, que ahora miraba su vaso de vino con expresión sombría. ¿Lo habría vuelto a desagradar de alguna manera? Tratando de ignorarlo, Isabella se giró hacia su suegra con genuina curiosidad.

—¿Debido a que erais sajona?

—No sólo era sajona, también era hija natural de mi padre —admitió lady Esme con sinceridad—. Y Carlisle, como seguramente habrás oído, era uno de los hombres de confianza de William I el Conquistador. El abismo que había entre nosotros no podía ser más grande, sobre todo porque a él le habían encomendado personalmente la responsabilidad de doblegar el norte del país con crueldad y brutalidad. La primera vez que vi a mi esposo estaba ordenando que prendieran fuego a una aldea por haber escondido a unos arqueros que habían tendido una emboscada a sus hombres. Ordenó que no dejaran absolutamente nada sin destruir, ni siquiera el maíz, lo que significaba que todos sus habitantes no sólo se congelarían aquel invierno, sino que también morirían de hambre. Le rogué clemencia pero él se negó, lo que hizo que le odiara.

—Pero... si lo odiabais tanto, ¿cómo habéis podido llegar a amarlo como lo amáis? —preguntó la joven, asombrada.

Mientras esperaba la respuesta de la condesa, Isabella fue más consciente que nunca de la presencia de Edward a su lado. Sólo un par de centímetros separaban sus cuerpos, así que habría resultado imposible no sentir su proximidad y experimentar por ello un cierto desasosiego. Pero Edward parecía no respirar, tan interesado en la conversación que Isabella estaba manteniendo con su madre como ella misma, o al menos eso parecía.

—Bueno —lady Esme sonrió ligeramente—, es uno de los hombres más atractivos que has visto en tu vida, ¿verdad? No pude evitar fijarme en él. Y, como sabes, mi esposo es un buen hombre. Estaba obedeciendo a su rey, como todos debemos hacer. Aunque yo apoyaba en secreto a mis hermanos rebeldes, me enamoré de él. Y para empeorar las cosas, él se casó enseguida con mi hermana Alice, la hija legítima de mi padre. Fuimos enemigos desde el principio, pero nos enamoramos. —Durante un instante la condesa se perdió en sus recuerdos del pasado. Sus ojos brillaron con fuerza y su rostro, a la luz de las velas, pareció de pronto joven—. No fue fácil. Lo traicioné una y otra vez, creyendo que era mi deber. Él estaba furioso. Pero... el tiempo cura las heridas, Isabella. Y cuando las heridas resultaron menos dolorosas, el amor seguía allí, más fuerte todavía que antes.

Isabella se preguntó qué habría ocurrido con Alice, la primera esposa del conde. Sin duda había fallecido en el momento oportuno, permitiendo que el conde se casara con su amada.

—Es una historia en cierto modo triste —dijo Isabella, consciente de que Edward la estaba escuchando atentamente—. Pero hermosa, muy hermosa.

—Soy una mujer muy afortunada —aseguró Esme sonriendo con amabilidad—. Y tú también, querida, aunque todavía no lo sepas. En ocasiones el camino hacia la felicidad es largo y difícil, pero las pruebas que hay que superar hacen que la recompensa final sea mucho más dulce.

Isabella bajó los ojos hacia la bandeja que compartía con su esposo. Aunque él escogía para ella los bocados más exquisitos, no había ningún cariño, ningún amor en sus actos. Tan sólo estaba siendo cortés y educado. La joven se sintió invadida por un anhelo absurdo que luchaba por evitar y se encontró suspirando por un amor como el que la condesa había encontrado con su esposo, un amor lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar los peores tiempos... Un amor lo suficientemente grande como para durar para siempre.

El salón estaba sumido en un inusual silencio, y la joven se dio cuenta de que los numerosos soldados que estaban sentados bajo ellos habían estado escuchando cada palabra que pronunciaron tanto la condesa como ella. Alzó la vista bruscamente, bien consciente de lo que todo el mundo estaba pensando, incluida la condesa: estaban convencidos de su culpabilidad. Pensaban que, al igual que lady Esme, ella también había cometido traición contra su esposo, alocada pero deliberadamente. En el contexto de una historia de amor narrada con el estómago lleno y bajo el influjo del buen vino, resultaba aceptable e incluso romántico; pero no era así en absoluto.

—Yo no he traicionado a mi esposo, milady —declaró mirando a su suegra. Su voz fue clara y todo el mundo la escuchó—. Nunca rompería los votos que pronuncié en mi boda.

Edward evitó el momento de retirarse a dormir. Estaba agotado, tanto que, sentado en el gran salón ante el fuego moribundo, con los soldados dormidos en sus camastros, su madre y su hermana retiradas hacía tiempo a descansar al igual que su esposa, podía sentir cómo le pesaban cada vez más los párpados. Pero se quedó contemplando las cenizas incandescentes y alguna que otra llama ocasional. La vehemente negativa de Isabella todavía resonaba en su mente.

De pronto, se abrió la puerta delantera y el portazo con el que se cerró le quitó la somnolencia. Su hermano Jasper entró tranquilamente a la estancia y se sobresaltó al verlo.

—¿Cómo? ¿No estás en la cama? —Jasper se acercó a él con una sonrisa. No cabía duda respecto a lo que lo había mantenido despierto hasta aquellas horas. Tenía una expresión saciada y plena, y cuando tomó asiento al lado de su hermano, Edward se fijó que tenía el cabello revuelto, despeinado y lleno de paja—. Si yo tuviera una esposa como la tuya no tardaría en irme a la cama —aseguró sonriendo.

—Tal vez ése sea el problema.

La sonrisa de Jasper se desvaneció.

—¿Qué te aflige, Edward?

—¿Necesitas preguntarlo? —Se dio cuenta de lo amargo de su tono de voz y decidió expresarse con más desapego.

—Sé que no te gustó tener que ir a la guerra contra Escocia —comentó Jasper lentamente—. Pero no tenías elección. Seguro que ella lo entiende.

—Ella no me entiende... ni yo la entiendo a ella. —Edward se puso en pie y le dio la espalda a su hermano, que se mantuvo en silencio—. Dime, hermano, ¿qué opinas de mi esposa?

Jasper se mostró un tanto receloso.

—No resulta fácil contestar a eso.

—¿No te parece un ángel, una belleza perfecta e inocente?

—Sí.

Edward se rió.

—No hay nada perfecto ni inocente en ella.

—Edward, sé lo que ha ocurrido, me lo ha contado Riley. —Jasper se puso en pie.

—Entonces sabrás que es una mentirosa.

—Es bueno que hayas averiguado sus verdaderas inclinaciones. —Vaciló un momento y luego prosiguió—. Haz que te proporcione un heredero, y luego, si se atreve a repetir su comportamiento, destiérrala como es tu obligación.

—Haces que parezca muy fácil. —Miró a Jasper con una sonrisa burlona—. Me temo que me costaría enviarla al exilio si llegara la ocasión en que tuviera que hacerlo.

—No tendrías más remedio, Edward. En esta ocasión sus acciones no han tenido consecuencias, pero ¿y si hubiera conseguido advertir a Charlie? Muchos normandos estarían muertos hoy... Tal vez incluso tú o yo.

Edward apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Crees que no soy consciente de ello? ¡Me doy perfecta cuenta!

—Entonces asegúrate de no olvidarlo —dijo Jasper con gran seriedad. Luego sonrió y le apretó el hombro a su hermano—. Es tarde. Ve con tu bella esposa y engendra ese heredero. Te garantizo que eso te despejará la mente —aseguró sonriendo ampliamente.

Edward lo observó cruzar el salón en dirección al camastro que se había hecho. No podía revelarle a su hermano que evitaba su habitación porque tenía miedo. El celibato, en lo que se refería a su esposa, era completamente imposible hasta que ella concibiera o le diera un heredero. Pensaba tomar a Isabella tal y como debía hacer para engendrar un hijo, pero, ¿cómo iba a controlarse? Tenía miedo de verse abrumado por la pasión. Y si ése era el caso, Isabella se daría cuenta al instante de su debilidad y se aprovecharía de ella.

Todos sus sentidos estaban alerta a modo de advertencia, de forma similar a cuando se preparaba para entrar en batalla. Sin lugar a dudas entraría en terreno peligroso cuando se metiera en su cama. Le estaría otorgando un gran poder sobre él, un poder que no podía confiarle.

Si sus amenazas de exilio no fueran más que papel mojado, ella se daría cuenta enseguida, ya que era muy inteligente. Dado el caso, tendría que enviarla lejos por mucho que le costara. En caso contrario, Isabella se convertiría en la causa de su destrucción.

Edward se giró bruscamente. No era ningún cobarde. Siempre había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Si ella le daba motivos, la exiliaría inmediatamente. Debía controlarse en la cama para que Isabella no pudiera adivinar lo obsesionado que estaba por ella. ¿No había aprendido mucho tiempo atrás, cuando era un niño retenido en la corte, a olvidar sus sentimientos? En aquella ocasión había sido una cuestión de supervivencia. Ahora podría ser el mismo caso.

Isabella no trató de dormir. Como era su costumbre, estaba desnuda bajo las mantas y pieles de la cama, con el cabello suelto. Recién cepillado, brillaba bajo la luz parpadeante del fuego. Como Edward sugirió, se había dado un baño antes de cenar, aunque no con su agua, que estaba sucia. También se había lavado el pelo, consciente de cómo lo había admirado Edward en una ocasión.

Impaciente, la joven agarró una de las almohadas pensando en su esposo. ¿Dormiría con ella aquella noche? ¿Le haría el amor? No creía que sufriera la incomodidad de dormir en un camastro en el salón, por mucho que deseara evitarla. Durante la cena se había comportado con naturalidad, lo que indicaba que efectivamente aquella noche compartiría cama con ella. Pero no se atrevía a aventurar si la tocaría.

Se alegraba de no haberle dicho que estaba embarazada. Eso le hubiera dado la excusa perfecta para rehuirla y seguramente ir a saciar su lujuria a otra parte. El mero hecho de imaginárselo con otra mujer provocaba que a Isabella le dieran arcadas. Creía poder soportarlo casi todo excepto aquello. Una infidelidad suya no.

Sus pensamientos vagaron hacia lady Esme imaginando perfectamente cómo debió sentirse la condesa siendo una muchacha joven, con su padre muerto, sus hermanos desposeídos de todo y escondidos planeando su rebelión, mientras ella se enamoraba del enemigo, un hombre casado con su hermana. Era una historia trágica que parecía imposible de resolver. Y sin embargo se había resuelto de forma gloriosa. La sajona bastarda se había convertido en la condesa de Masen, una mujer poderosa, elegante y amada, madre de tres hijos fuertes y de una hija hermosa.

Isabella no pudo evitar anhelar también un futuro así. Debía de estar loca. Sería suficiente, pensó, con llevarse bien con Edward. Nunca obtendría de él un amor semejante. Pero al menos tendrían un niño. Tal vez el amor que sentirían ambos por aquel niño los acercara; tal vez algún día Edward llegara a tenerle verdadero cariño. Pero, ¿bastaría con eso?

De pronto, la joven se quedó paralizada al escuchar los pasos de su esposo. Todas sus esperanzas y pensamientos respecto a cómo podría ser su futuro se esfumaron.

La puerta se abrió y cerró suavemente. Isabella, tensa al punto del dolor, escuchó cómo Edward se desvestía. El cinturón que sujetaba su espada cayó al suelo sin ninguna ceremonia haciendo un ruido sordo. Luego, la joven escuchó el suave susurro de la tela mientras se quitaba la túnica. Se lo imaginó allí de pie con el pecho desnudo, vestido únicamente con las botas y las calzas. Pronto, las botas resonaron al dar contra el suelo y, casi al instante, se escuchó otro susurro seductor de tela.

 _¿Qué clase de mujer soy?,_ pensó Isabella cuando Edward se metió en la cama. Su cuerpo no rozó el suyo, pero no pudo relajarse. Su propio cuerpo temblaba de deseo por él. ¿Cómo era posible que provocara en ella aquel efecto? Su vida era un desastre, necesitaba desesperadamente que la rescataran, y sin embargo apenas le importaba. Estaba allí tumbada, rígida, esperando a que Edward la tocara y temiendo que no lo hiciera.

No lo hizo. Tras unos minutos largos, lentos y agonizantes, la joven se preguntó si la creería dormida y llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía ninguna intención de tocarla. No creía que él le mostrara ninguna consideración en las circunstancias actuales. A pesar de las palabras que había pronunciado aquella mañana temprano, lo cierto era que la estaba rechazando. ¡Oh Dios! Si no tenían ni siquiera pasión, entonces no les quedaba nada; ni siquiera esperanza.

Estaba aterrorizada. ¿Sería posible que ni siquiera la deseara? ¿Podría la traición de la que Edward la creía culpable, apagar el fuego de su pasión?

Isabella pensó a gran velocidad. Si lograba que él la volviera a desear, podrían seguir con su vida o al menos tener una base con la que empezar de nuevo. La seducción era un método eterno de reconciliación. Y Edward no la rechazaría, ¿verdad? ¿Podría seducirlo?

En un acto entre la desesperación y la valentía, Isabella se giró para mirarlo. Él estaba tumbado de costado, dándole la espalda. Temiendo su rechazo, la joven le tocó el hombro.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó él con los dientes apretados.

Ella no tenía ninguna respuesta posible, así que deslizó la mano por los fuertes músculos de sus brazos. Luego apretó los senos contra su espalda, cubrió su trasero con las caderas, y le rozó con los labios la sensible zona del cuello justo detrás de la oreja.

—Ya basta. Te lo advierto —le dijo antes de apartarse y ponerse de espaldas.

Tenía la voz ronca. Isabella se quedó paralizada, preguntándose si aquel tono se debería al enfado... o al deseo.

—Edward, soy tu esposa.

Él se mantuvo en silencio, pero la joven pudo escuchar su agitada y arrítmica respiración.

Se apretó más contra él, deseando abrirle su corazón y confesarle que lo amaba. En un arranque de valentía, deslizó las manos por su amplio pecho, su abdomen y continuó hacia abajo. Su carne, erecta y excitada, tembló contra su mano. La joven se sintió exultante de alegría. A pesar del abismo que había entre ellos, la deseaba... Y cómo.

—Edward —gimió al tiempo que curvaba los dedos alrededor de su miembro.

—Eres una bruja —murmuró con voz ronca mientras apretaba los dientes y respiraba hondo.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que estaba luchando contra ella, sin alcanzar a comprender la razón.

—No, soy tu esposa —replicó. Su propia y dolorosa excitación la hacía ser extremadamente audaz, así que lo acarició como él le había enseñado. Edward gimió con placer contenido—. Por favor, esposo. Hazme tuya de nuevo, por favor —suplicó temblando.

—Maldita seas.

Pero se giró con sorprendente rapidez y se colocó sobre ella. Isabella lo abrazó con fuerza, abriendo las piernas para acomodarse a él. Su tenso miembro estaba apoyado sobre ella, pero Edward se mantuvo inmóvil. Se miraron a los ojos y la joven pudo ver el sufrimiento en los ojos masculinos.

—¿Por qué luchas contra ti mismo? ¿Por qué luchas contra mí? ¡Vamos, amor mío, por favor!

Edward se movió y entró en ella sin decir una palabra, enterrando su dura longitud hasta la empuñadura. Isabella gimió de placer. Él se retiró despacio; le temblaba todo el cuerpo mientras intentaba recuperar el control. Y despacio, muy despacio, volvió a entrar en ella.

Isabella lloró. Nunca había experimentado un placer semejante. Y sin embargo tenía la sensación de estar forzando a su esposo a vencer algún inexplicable control sobre sí mismo. Pero, ¿por qué?

—Edward —jadeó—. No puedo... aguantar... más.

Él gimió y su determinación de no tocarla se vino abajo. Isabella gritó cuando su esposo comenzó a moverse, deprisa, duramente, perdido el control. La joven echó la cabeza hacia atrás, exultante, saboreando aquel intenso placer, consciente de un modo instintivo de que había ganado aunque apenas comprendía cuál era el premio. Edward se detuvo para besarla y Isabella sollozó. La besaba con ardor, devorándola, y si fuera de la cama no sentía nada por ella, allí, al menos, lo sentía todo. Sus besos la llevaron a otro asombroso éxtasis, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

El normando rugió larga y gravemente desde lo más profundo de la garganta y se hundió más dentro, más íntimamente, zambulléndose en su interior con abandono, cautivo de su lujuria. Isabella lo recibió con alegría. La pasión de ambos alcanzó cotas que ni siquiera hubieran podido imaginar hasta ese momento. Los amantes lucharon a lo largo y ancho de la cama, y estuvieron a punto de caer al suelo. Edward se puso de rodillas; ella sobre las suyas. Y volvieron a besarse, marcando con las lenguas el mismo ritmo del que acababan de disfrutar sus cuerpos. De pronto, él la aparto de sí con facilidad y la colocó boca abajo. Ella se agarró al cabecero de la cama mientras las fuertes manos masculinas se deslizaban por el húmedo e hinchado centro de su placer. Le susurró algo al oído, una palabra cariñosa seguida de algo tremendamente gráfico y aquello fue demasiado para Isabella. Cuando la penetró desde atrás, llenándola con su cálida y potente semilla, ella gritó salvajemente, extasiada, estremecida por aquel violento placer. Y tras morir y volver a renacer, Isabella sonrió para sus adentros. Después de todo, había esperanza.

—Por favor, Edward, no te apartes de mí.

El normando estaba tumbado boca arriba, con las mantas a la altura de la cintura y un brazo descansando sobre la frente. Había recuperado la cordura hacía un rato y se mostraba reacio a mover el brazo y mirarla. Sabía perfectamente que Isabella no podía leer su expresión. Pero, ¿no había revelado ya bastante? Se arrepentía de cada instante de la última hora, como un borracho se lamenta de la cerveza de la noche anterior, con la absoluta certeza de volver a recaer una y otra vez en aquel comportamiento autodestructivo.

Cuando por fin apartó el brazo, vio que Isabella estaba sentada a su lado en la cama sin ninguna vergüenza, sus turgentes senos desnudos, los pezones erectos por el frío y el cabello cayéndole en cascada por los hombros, matizado con reflejos de oro provenientes del fuego. Parecía satisfecha. Se había dirigido a él en tono normal, pero su sonrisa no lo era. Era una sonrisa sugerente, provocativa y, al mismo tiempo, satisfecha.

El normando se maldijo a sí mismo. Al mirarla, al ver su expresión y recordar lo ocurrido, no pudo evitar excitarse de nuevo. Sus preocupaciones estaban justificadas. Se había visto arrastrado por la pasión que ella le provocaba y Isabella lo sabía; estaba más que complacida. De hecho, la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado era lo suficientemente adorable como para abalanzarse de nuevo sobre ella. Y sin embargo, Edward sabía, lo sabía muy bien, que no había nada en ella que debiera adorar.

—Pareces complacida, milady —le dijo con frialdad.

—Lo estoy. —Se arqueó, todavía sonriendo—. Tú me has complacido.

Edward se sentó, haciendo que ella pareciera todavía más joven y delicada.

—No he yacido contigo para complacerte.

—No, preferías sufrir antes que venir a mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por algún tipo de orgullo mal entendido?

—Haces demasiadas preguntas, milady. Recuerda que soy tu esposo y que no tengo que darte explicaciones.

Isabella se sintió herida.

—Acabamos de compartir unos momentos únicos, casi mágicos, pero tú vas a fingir que no ha sido nada, ¿verdad? ¡Así podrás seguir castigándome por una traición que he jurado que no cometí!

—No hemos compartido más que lujuria —aseguró él con brusquedad, recordándose a sí mismo que no debía creerla. No debía. Los hechos estaban claros. Estaría loco si la creyera a pesar de los hechos.

Isabella se había enfurecido ante su postura.

—Milord. —El tono de su voz era excesivamente dulce—, quiero que sepas que he visto a hombres y a mujeres apareándose en más de una ocasión. Y te aseguro que sus esfuerzos no eran nada ¡Nada! comparados con los nuestros. ¿Me tomas por una estúpida?

—¿Has visto a hombres y a mujeres apareándose? —repitió Edward. Su desconfianza se transformó al instante en diversión. Por supuesto que lo había visto; la curiosidad de Isabella resultaba insaciable—. Milady, ¿me estás diciendo sin asomo de pudor que has estado espiando a varias parejas de amantes?

—Bueno, tengo seis hermanos, Edward, y me resultó imposible contenerme. Me preguntaba una y otra vez por qué perseguían de aquel modo a las mujeres. De hecho, una vez que presencié el acto en sí mismo, me pareció bastante divertido, pero nada más.

Edward se rió a pesar suyo. Se imaginó con facilidad a su esposa escondida entre los arbustos y espiando a una pareja de amantes. Ella se rió también. Cuando Edward se dio cuenta, se calló al instante. Entonces, para su disgusto, Isabella lo miró largamente con expresión audaz.

—Me parecía todo muy divertido, las caricias, los jadeos... Hasta que tú me enseñaste que no tiene nada de divertido.

Edward se obligó a sí mismo a apartar la vista antes de que su excitación llegara al punto del dolor.

—Puedes creer lo que gustes creer, milady. Y si has decidido que lo que tenemos es especial, allá tú. Lo único que yo quiero es que me des un hijo cuanto antes. Eso es todo.

Isabella lo miró sin pestañear. Luego se atrevió a sonreír de nuevo, esta vez con suficiencia.

—Como tú digas, milord.

A la mañana siguiente lo despertó con las manos y con la boca, y después se atrevió a desafiarlo con su dulce risa.

Isabella sabía que era tremendamente afortunada. Por alguna razón desconocida, el destino había decidido tratarla bien. Parecía que Edward y ella estaban viviendo una auténtica tregua.

Por la noche le hacía el amor y con sus actos negaba sus ridículas palabras. No podía mantener las manos apartadas de ella. Disfrutaba de su cuerpo; su pasión era innegable, y de ninguna manera se trataba de algo común. En su dormitorio, en su cama, Isabella conocía noche tras noche un placer sublime, y alimentaba una dulce esperanza.

Durante el día Edward se mostraba cortés. A cambio, ella era igual de educada. Era lo suficientemente astuta como para saber que no había olvidado ni perdonado; no confiaba todavía en ella. Pero la trataba con respeto. Con eso era suficiente... por el momento. Al menos ahora tenían una base sobre la que construir su vida. Con el tiempo, Isabella esperaba que Edward la mirara de un modo más íntimo, con una mirada cálida y cariñosa, como había hecho al principio de su matrimonio. Con el tiempo tal vez hubiera incluso más pruebas de su cariño. Con el tiempo tal vez hubiera incluso otra rosa.

Transcurrieron varios días sin que ocurriera nada reseñable, pero Isabella no tenía prisa. Mientras Edward siguiera adorándola con su pasión por las noches, mientras su relación durante el día fuera agradable, su matrimonio marchaba por buen camino para recuperarse.

El único problema que existía era el hecho de que la joven ya estuviera embarazada. No se lo había dicho. Todavía no. No podía evitar estar ansiosa, porque odiaba ocultárselo y porque intuía cuál sería la reacción de Edward si se enteraba por sí mismo de la verdad. Entonces sí tendría motivos para acusarla de engaño. Por supuesto, tendría que decírselo pronto, pero podía esperar un mes más. Ella siempre había tenido los ciclos irregulares, así que no podría acusarla de utilizar artimañas... aunque así fuera. Pero no tenía elección. Su matrimonio no descansaba todavía sobre una base firme y Isabella estaba decidida a conservar la única forma de intimidad que compartían. Tenía la sensación de que si Edward se enteraba de que estaba embarazada dejaría de inmediato de hacer el amor con ella. Por mucho que disfrutara del cuerpo femenino, despreciaba su propia debilidad y ella lo sabía. No estaba preparado para admitir que la necesitaba, y la escocesa no tenía intención de darle ninguna razón para que escapara de su cama y buscara el placer en otro lado.

Todo iba tan bien que a Isabella le sorprendió que Edward la fuera a buscar por la mañana a las cocinas. Por lo que ella sabía, aquél era un lugar en el que el señor de la fortaleza no había puesto el pie en toda su vida. Se quedó paralizada al verlo, al igual que todas las cocineras, las doncellas y las sirvientas. Su oscura y sombría expresión no auguraba nada bueno.

Isabella fue presa de un mal presentimiento. Le entregó a la doncella que tenía al lado el pastel de carne que había estado inspeccionando y corrió hacia su esposo.

—¿Milord? ¿Qué ocurre?

La sonrisa de Edward era una mueca que destilaba desprecio.

—Tienes una visita, milady —le anunció mientras la agarraba del brazo para sacarla de allí.

—¿Una visita? —Isabella estaba confundida—. ¿De quién se trata?

Edward volvió a sonreír, esta vez con auténtico desagrado.

—Tu hermano Michael.

—¿Michael? —La joven palideció por completo.

—¿Qué es lo que te sorprende, querida? —preguntó con un gruñido—. ¿No esperabas una visita semejante?

Todos sus esfuerzos de reconciliación estaban en grave peligro y Isabella lo sabía. Edward la estaba mirando como si fuera una vil traidora.

—¡No! —gritó aferrándose a él—. ¡No! ¡Yo no he mandado llamar a Michael! ¡No sé qué significa esto!

—Si no lo has mandado llamar y no sabes qué significa su visita —dijo Edward con frialdad—, estoy seguro de que enseguida lo descubrirás. Te está esperando en el salón, milady.

* * *

Acá les dejo el otro cap de esta historia! Voy a actualizarla todos los diaas, esta adaptación la hizo primero **kristy_87** pero en otra página ayer me habia olvidado de aclarar eso, le pregunte si podia publicarla aquí pero no me contesto! Si a alguien le molesta que este subiendola, digame que inmediatamente la borrare sin ningun tipo de problema

Espero que dejen su opinión sobre sobre la historia y las invito a leer mis otras historias :D

 **Voy a estar subiendo dos caps o tres por día de esta historia, depende de sus comentarios cuanto mas comenten mas caps seguidos subo ! :D**

 **Vale aclarar que sufro de migraña, si no actualizo las historias culpen a que estoy encerrada en mi habitación con las luces apagadas y llorando del dolor (literalmente es así y no exagero, las que lo sufren me sabrán entender)**

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	21. Capitulo 21

Hola a todaas! La escritora de esta hermosa historia es Brenda Joyce y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Brenda Joyce** **respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 21:**

Edward la escoltó fuera de las cocinas y cruzaron el patio en dirección al castillo. Isabella tuvo que correr para seguir sus pasos, largos y decididos. Él la agarró de la mano de modo que no pudiera mostrarse reacia a seguir caminando. No cabía duda de que estaba furioso, de que pensaba lo peor.

—¡Detente, por favor!

Se detuvieron en la puerta de atrás, la que utilizaban sólo los sirvientes para introducir rápidamente comida caliente en el salón, y se miraron. Isabella estaba desesperada y le costaba trabajo creer su mala fortuna. Michael no había podido ser más inoportuno. ¿Por qué no habría ido al mes siguiente, o al otro, cuando Edward estuviera ya convencido de su inocencia, o cuando al menos el recuerdo de lo que había hecho estuviera ya tan lejano en el pasado que casi lo hubiera olvidado? La joven creía que sus esperanzas no eran infundadas y que en cuestión de un mes su esposo estaría cercano a la capitulación, que terminaría por confiar en ella.

—¿No deseas saludar a tu hermano, milady?

—¡No! —Aquella palabra salió de la boca de Isabella antes de que tuviera siquiera tiempo de pensarla. Y en el instante en que la pronunció supo que si se negara a ver a Michael, se ganaría buena parte de la confianza de Edward. Si le daba la espalda a su familia, especialmente ahora y de un modo tan evidente, su esposo tendría que aceptar el hecho de que su lealtad le pertenecía sólo a él.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Su auténtica naturaleza se rebelaba ante aquella idea. Para empezar, era inocente de traición, estaba siendo la mejor esposa del mundo para su esposo y no quería cortar los lazos con su familia, ni ahora ni nunca.

Además, Michael podría traerle noticias de los suyos. Tras la batalla de Swanter, con tanta animadversión renovada entre su familia y la de Edward, por no mencionar los esporádicos actos de guerra que seguían sucediéndose a diario, no había tenido noticias de su familia.

—¿No deseas hablar con Michael? —preguntó Edward entornando los ojos.

A Isabella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Tenía la sensación de que se arrepentiría de su decisión.

—Debo hablar con él —susurró con voz quebrada.

Edward le hizo un gesto.

—Después de ti, milady.

Su tono resultaba burlón, amargo.

—No creas lo peor de mí. Por favor. No te traicionaré, milord.

—Eso lo veremos enseguida, ¿verdad? —replicó Edward con frialdad.

Furiosa, lo ignoró y se dirigió al salón ¡Con qué rapidez llegaba a falsas conclusiones!

Estaba desierto, algo poco habitual, con la excepción de su hermano, que estaba sentado en la larga mesa de caballete acompañado de Fergus, el caballero de más confianza de su padre. A Isabella se le enterneció el corazón a pesar de la situación. Quería mucho a Michael y hacía mucho que no lo veía. Sin pensarlo, corrió por la inmensa habitación a los brazos de su hermano mayor.

Al abrazarlo, gritó de alegría. Michael la quería. Desde el momento en que empezó a caminar había estado allí para rescatarla de sus travesuras, y la había defendido siempre que lo había necesitado. No sólo era su hermano mayor y una especie de héroe para ella, era también su más querido amigo, un amigo al que había echado mucho de menos, un amigo al que necesitaba con desesperación.

Finalmente Michael dejó que Fergus también pudiera abrazarla y Isabella se secó las lágrimas cuando aquel gigante pelirrojo la soltó. Se sentía feliz y desgraciada al mismo tiempo.

—Estás preciosa, hermanita —le dijo Michael en voz baja mientras la observaba con una sonrisa. Cuando sonreía era uno de los hombres más atractivos que Isabella conocía. Tenía los dientes muy blancos, la piel bronceada y el cabello de un caoba tan oscuro que a veces parecía casi negro—. El matrimonio te sienta muy bien.

Isabella estuvo a punto de reírse. Unos días atrás habría estado de acuerdo de todo corazón. Pero entonces recordó que Edward estaba justo detrás de ella, escuchando y observando en silencio.

—No lamento haberme casado —afirmó con una sonrisa.

Era la verdad y confiaba en que Edward lo comprendiera. Pero su esposo le dirigió una mirada tan manifiestamente hostil que Isabella estuvo a punto de apartarse de él.

—Disfruta de tu visita, milady. Como sin duda desearás estar un momento a solas, te dejaré para ocuparme de mis propios asuntos —comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

Edward se marchaba. Isabella se olvido de su hermano y corrió tras él.

—¡Espera! ¡Milord! —exclamó yendo hasta él—. Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué quieres dejarme sola con él? ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros? —preguntó en un susurro rápido y bajo.

—¿No confías en ti misma, Isabella?

—¿Pretendes ponerme a prueba? —Ella parpadeó con asombro.

—Pretendo darte la oportunidad de que me vuelvas a traicionar —le espetó antes de salir de la estancia con la fuerza de un huracán. La pesada puerta de entrada del castillo hizo un ruido sordo al cerrarse tras él.

Isabella tembló. Edward no confiaba en ella en absoluto, y si no le hubiera dicho por qué la dejaba sola, habría pensado que se había vuelto loco. Pero no estaba loco. Porque en lugar de sentarse allí con su hermano y ella para no darle la oportunidad de planear una traición, la estaba dejando fría y deliberadamente a solas para que conspirara contra él si lo deseaba.

—No parece muy complacido con mi visita —comentó Michael—. Cuando nos estábamos abrazando tenía una mirada asesina. Y por desgracia me temo que no se debía a unos celos mal entendidos.

—No, desde luego que no está celoso de ti —consiguió decir ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Isabella? —preguntó su hermano mientras Fergus torcía el gesto.

—Pues claro que no —exclamó el fiel soldado con acento tosco y marcado—. Se ha casado con el mismísimo diablo. Deberíamos llevarnos a la muchacha de vuelta a casa con nosotros, Ed.

—¡No! —gritó Isabella, sinceramente espantada con la idea—. No es tan malo, Fergus, de verdad. —Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse—. Sólo me ha sorprendido que nos haya dejado solos.

Pero la sorpresa se iba desvaneciendo. ¿Pretendía tenderle una trampa para que ella se delatara? Edward nunca la dejaría a solas para conspirar contra él. Sin duda debía tener espías alrededor. Y como no era su intención traicionarlo, pensó con el corazón acelerado, sus espías no tendrían nada que contarle.

—¿Hermana? —Michael la agarró del brazo—. ¿De verdad no te arrepientes de haberte casado con él? —Habló en voz baja para que, en caso de estar siendo escuchados, no pudieran oír sus palabras. Su hermano también era muy astuto.

—No, no me arrepiento de ser la esposa de Edward. —Isabella habló con naturalidad. _Que_ _los espías escuchen esto,_ pensó con repentina satisfacción—. Pero no ha sido fácil. Verás, he estado intentando por todos los medios ganarme la confianza de mi esposo. Me ha acusado de traición porque me descubrió espiándolo.

—Isabella... ¿Le hiciste caso a nuestro padre? ¿Vas a espiar a tu esposo? —preguntó pálido.

—¡No! ¡No! ¿Padre te contó que me pidió que lo espiara? ¡Yo nunca le haría eso a mi esposo! Pero tenía curiosidad e hice algo que no debía. —La joven sintió cómo una lágrima caía por su mejilla—. No sabes cómo me arrepiento. Nuestro matrimonio iba muy bien hasta que Edward me descubrió escuchando. Y ahora que nos estábamos empezando a recuperar de aquel incidente y Edward estaba casi a punto de perdonarme, tal vez incluso de creer en mi inocencia, apareces tú. Me alegro de verte, de veras que sí, pero ahora mi esposo vuelve a pensar que soy una traidora; cree que has venido a que te facilite información o a conspirar conmigo contra él.

Michael suspiró y la guió hacia la mesa.

—Lo siento. Lo cierto es que nuestro padre me ha enviado para averiguar por qué no conseguiste advertirle de la invasión. Me encantará decirle que no tienes ninguna intención de romper tus votos matrimoniales. De hecho, conociéndote, le advertí que sería así. Isabella abrazó a su hermano.

—Gracias. —Quería preguntarle a su hermano cómo podía su padre pedirle algo tan terrible, pero el tema le resultaba todavía demasiado doloroso y no lo hizo. A cambio pensó en su esposo e imaginó el informe que le darían sus espías. De pronto, sintió alegría—. Y ahora, basta de política. ¿Cómo está Edgar? He oído que lo hirieron en Swanter.

Michael y Fergus se quedaron a cenar. Isabella se sentía casi feliz. Se reía a cada momento y sonreía sin cesar. ¡Lo que había comenzado como un golpe fatal para su matrimonio había terminado por convertirse en una maravillosa bendición! Los espías de Edward le informarían al detalle de la conversación que había mantenido con su hermano, y entonces sabría que nunca lo había espiado y que tampoco lo haría en el futuro.

Sin duda Edward todavía no había hablado con sus espías, porque no parecía muy complacido durante la comida. Ignoró a Isabella, y cada vez que ella se reía, él apretaba los labios con fuerza. A la joven no le importó. Pronto, muy pronto, se enteraría de la verdad y entonces no podría seguir ignorándola.

Al principio hubo mucha tensión entre Edward y su huésped, Michael. No era su primer encuentro; habían hablado en Londres, en la corte, tanto antes de la boda como durante la misma. La escocesa recordaba vagamente que se habían entendido muy bien entonces. Ahora, con tan poco tiempo transcurrido desde Swanter, Michael estaba muy serio y callado, y Edward, severo y disgustado. Como los intentos de Isabella por iniciar una conversación fueron firmemente rechazados por su esposo, le tocó a la condesa suavizar la situación.

Lady Esme era una experta en lidiar con facciones hostiles en encuentros sociales, y rápidamente guió a Michael y a Edward hacia una conversación inofensiva y agradable. Una vez rota, la tensión murió enseguida. Pronto quedó claro que los cuñados se caían bien a pesar de la reciente batalla de Swanter y del historial de guerras e intrigas que se abría ante ellos como un abismo insalvable. Comenzaron a conversar con una amabilidad que fue en aumento, evitando tocar asuntos políticos y siguiendo el camino trazado por la condesa, que se sentía obviamente satisfecha y se reclinó hacia atrás para observar en silencio el resultado de su trabajo.

Al observar a su hermano y a su esposo, la alegría de Isabella fue en aumento. No le cabía duda de que Michael sería algún día rey de Escocia y que eso redundaría en beneficio para Masen. Su hermano mayor era menos batallador que su padre, aunque no menos valiente. Las constantes batallas de la frontera del país disminuirían y podrían incluso terminar. Isabella podía imaginar el día en que reinaría la paz, imaginó incluso más comidas como aquélla, con su esposo y su hermano sentados a la misma mesa, ambos amistosos y con buena predisposición el uno hacia el otro.

Michael y Fergus se marcharon después de cenar. Habían llegado a Alnwick con una contingente considerable, y sus hombres habían estado todo aquel tiempo esperándolos al otro lado de las murallas. Isabella los vio partir desde el interior de la fortaleza, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo esperanzada y triste. Se preguntó cuándo volvería a ver a su hermano otra vez, y si sus sueños se harían alguna vez realidad.

Isabella recorrió su dormitorio de un lado a otro con impaciencia, hasta que por fin llegó su esposo. Había desaparecido tras la comida y no había vuelto a verlo desde entonces. Llevaba toda la tarde y toda la noche esperando ansiosa el momento de verlo. Para aquel entonces Edward ya estaría al tanto de su inocencia. Se acercaba la redención final de Isabella.

Él pareció sorprenderse al verla despierta, pero al instante su fría mirada la evitó y comenzó a desvestirse.

La joven estaba asombrada. ¿Acaso no iba a decir nada? ¿Era tan orgulloso que no podía admitir que había cometido un error? ¿O acaso ya no le importaba? No... eso era imposible.

—Deja que te ayude, milord —se ofreció avanzando hacia él.

—Puedo arreglármelas solo —le aseguró apartándole las manos del cinto—. Ve a la cama.

Isabella se quedó paralizada. Algo no iba bien.

—¿Edward? —Le puso la palma de la mano en la espalda, pero él se giró bruscamente evitando su contacto.

—No me molestes, Isabella.

—¿Qué... qué ocurre?

—¿Qué ocurre? —Se rió con desagrado—. Nada, querida esposa. Nada en absoluto.

—Pero, ¿no has hablado con tus espías? —le preguntó Isabella con asombro.

Edward la miró mientras dejaba caer la camisa al suelo. La luz del fuego jugueteaba en la desnudez de su ancho y musculoso pecho.

—¿Mis espías?

—¿No había espías escuchando mi conversación con Michael? —inquirió desesperada.

—No, Isabella, no los había. —Ella estaba tan decepcionada que no fue capaz de hablar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Pareces disgustada.

Edward se sentó y se quitó las botas.

—¿Por qué? —susurró ella. Tenía la visión tan nublada que no podía verle claramente la cara—. ¿Por qué no?

—Precisamente por la razón por la que tú deseabas que hubiera espías presentes, milady. —Se puso en pie, desnudo, y se acercó a la cama ignorándola—. Mis espías no habrían averiguado nada importante porque tú no hubieras admitido nada que no quisieras que ellos escucharan.

Horrorizada, Isabella se apartó instintivamente de él. Había estado alegre todo el día, pensando que por fin demostraría su inocencia, soñando con la felicidad que regresaría de nuevo a su vida, imaginado el modo en que Edward la abrazaría, las palabras cariñosas que le susurraría al oído. Y ahora veía truncadas sus esperanzas.

—Nunca se me habría ocurrido hacer algo semejante —susurró.

Pero, ¿acaso no lo había hecho en cierto modo? ¿No había estado pensando en sus espías durante toda la conversación con su hermano?

—Vamos, Isabella, conozco tu inteligencia. No perdería el tiempo espiándote sabiendo que tú esperas que lo haga —afirmó fulminándola con la mirada antes de meterse en la cama.

Isabella se quedó mirando al fuego sin verlo realmente.

—No soy tan inteligente —susurró por fin. Luego se giró para mirar a su esposo, que estaba tumbado boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera dormido. Furiosa, se abalanzó sobre él y lo golpeó con los puños.

Edward la agarró al instante, conteniéndola. Su expresión denotaba la ira que sentía.

—¿Qué haces?

—¡Te odio! —gritó ella, sintiendo que en aquel momento era cierto—. He intentado con todas mis fuerzas...

Edward la puso de rodillas, de modo que estuvieron frente a frente.

—¿Qué has intentado con todas tus fuerzas, Isabella? ¿Seducirme para que confiara en ti, para que olvidara el pasado?

—¡No! —Intentó zafarse pero no lo consiguió—. ¡He intentado con todas mis fuerzas convencerte de que nunca rompería mis votos!

—Si eso fuera cierto... —Edward la soltó—. Si tan sólo eso fuera cierto...

—¡Lo es, maldito seas! Te espié porque soy escocesa y estaba claro que estabas tramando una guerra contra mi país. Eso lo admito. Pero no intenté advertir a mi padre; ni siquiera pensé en ello.

—Pareces un ángel vengador —susurró, acariciándole fugazmente el cabello—. Un hombre tendría que estar loco para dudar de ti. —Ella, desconfiada, se quedó inmóvil y Edward sonrió como si le hubieran obligado a tragar bilis—. Un hombre tendría también que estar loco para creerte.

—¡Eso no es justo!

—¿Por qué iban a ser tan importantes para ti los votos matrimoniales, Isabella, cuando te has pasado la vida entera odiándome, odiando a los normandos, odiando a Inglaterra?

La joven se tomó un momento antes de responder con precaución; su respuesta suponía una dolorosa apuesta.

—He odiado a los normandos, sí. Pero a ti no. —Edward la miró. Ella se sonrojó y confió en que no se diera cuenta aunque el orgullo no le servía de nada ahora—. Nunca te he odiado, milord —confesó en un susurro.

Estaba pensando en la primera vez que lo vio, en lo poderoso e invencible que le había parecido, tan orgulloso, tan noble, tan fuerte y viril. Se había enamorado allí mismo y en aquel instante de él, en Abernathy, dos largos años atrás.

Tras una larga pausa, Edward habló con tono burlón.

—Y ahora viene la gran confesión... Vas a decirme que me amas.

—Haces que esto resulte muy difícil —musitó con voz ahogada.

Él se la quedó mirando en silencio.

—No mereces mi amor —dijo finalmente ella tras una larga pausa.

Sus crueles dudas, sus burlas, hacían imposible que le contara lo que sentía por él. Sencillamente no podía decirle que su amor por él le resultaba tan doloroso que había tenido que esconderlo tras un muro de odio. Abatida, Isabella se secó una lágrima con el reverso de la mano.

—Y sin duda no lo tengo —aseguró su esposo con acidez.

La joven se dio la vuelta, pero él la agarró, la tumbó y se colocó sobre ella. Sus oscuros ojos brillaban peligrosamente.

—Estás jugando con fuego, milady.

Ella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Edward estaba furioso y ella aterrorizada, pero también súbitamente excitada y muy consciente de encontrarse debajo de su cuerpo y completamente a su merced.

—Si me amas —murmuró Edward con voz baja y ronca—, te sugiero que me lo demuestres.

Isabella se humedeció los labios.

—¿No te lo he demostrado ya, milord? —Su voz sonó ronca e irreconocible.

—Nunca podrás demostrarme tu amor en la cama, milady. No es de eso de lo que estoy hablando —le dijo con una sonrisa salvaje.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente, y Isabella se dio cuenta de que en aquellos momentos no había pasión o deseo entre ellos. Edward se apartó de ella y no volvió a tocarla aquella noche.

El príncipe Henry hizo su aparición en Alnwick al día siguiente. No llegó solo; viajaba con un gran contingente de tropas. Su ejército había acampado justo al otro lado de los muros del castillo, cubriendo los páramos hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. El paisaje se había convertido en una aldea pequeña y ruidosa. Las doncellas del lugar se ocultaban por miedo a que las violaran y los granjeros locales se tragaban la rabia mientras su ganado era sacrificado para alimentar a las tropas por orden de Edward y también sin ella. Había llovido durante las semanas anteriores, pero aquel día lucía el sol. Algo que alegró a los mercenarios, hartos de las inclemencias del tiempo inglés. Se habían organizado combates amistosos y se perseguía a más doncellas; cualquier cosa con tal de que los hombres se divirtieran.

Isabella se alegraba de que sólo fueran a pasar allí una noche. Una de las sirvientas de la cocina había sufrido a manos de aquellos hombres y Isabella había tenido que atender a la llorosa muchacha. Cierto que no le resultaban extraños los actos de los soldados recién llegados de la batalla, pero los mercenarios de Henry eran los más fieros y salvajes que había visto nunca.

Aunque estaba muy trastornada por los sucesos de la noche anterior y se hallaba lo suficientemente enfadada como para desear ignorar a su esposo del mismo modo que él hacía con ella, no pudo contenerse. Lo fue a buscar para protestar firmemente por la presencia de aquellos indisciplinados normandos y para averiguar cuál era el propósito de Henry al viajar tan al norte.

—Sólo se quedaran esta noche —le dijo Edward—. El príncipe no podría contenerlos aunque quisiera, y créeme, no quiere.

—Pero tú no permites que tus hombres devasten las tierras, hieran y violen a placer —le espetó Isabella, mirando a su esposo temblando de rabia, una rabia que iba mucho más allá del tema que estaban tratando.

—Mis hombres no son mercenarios —replicó él antes de despedirla para evitar más preguntas.

Ella no había contado con que Edward fuera capaz de rectificar la situación. No volvería a protestar y se limitaría a cuidar de su gente lo mejor que pudiera. Ordenó a los guardias de la torre fortificada que permitieran la entrada al castillo a todos los lugareños que escaparan de los caballeros normandos, y, al hacerlo, fue muy consciente de la ironía de la situación. Edward la veía como a una forastera, pero su casa y su gente ya tenían un lugar en su corazón. Isabella sentía la obligación de proteger Alnwick y a los suyos. Confiaba en que su esposo no se enterara de los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo por él, y si lo hacía, no creía que fuera tan bárbaro como para cancelar sus órdenes.

Pero, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo el príncipe allí? Aunque los rumores apuntaban a que se dirigía a Swanter para relevar a la guarnición que estaba allí, Isabella temía que su presencia significara mucho más que eso.

Henry la ponía nerviosa. De hecho, la inquietaba mucho más que sus amenazantes tropas. No confiaba en él. Tenía unos ojos astutos e inquietos, unos ojos que miraban y veían demasiado. Pero, en cualquier caso, la escocesa era muy consciente de que debía ser amable con él.

Apenas había dormido la noche anterior. Había tratado de seducir a Edward, consciente instintivamente de que debía recuperar con rapidez el terreno que había perdido aquel día; un terreno que había ganado la semana anterior. No podía permitir que su matrimonio se precipitara hacia el abismo. Pero había sido firmemente rechazada. Su obvio desaire, que no se molestó siquiera en disimular, había sido el golpe final. Isabella se había encogido en la cama a su lado, sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida desconcertada y derrotada.

Aquella mañana, cuando se miró en el espejo de Elizabeth, observó que las oscuras ojeras que circundaban sus ojos le daban un aspecto enfermizo. Después se había tenido que preparar para recibir a Henry. Su mirada penetrante se había deslizado por su cuerpo, recorriéndolo por entero y haciéndola sentir extremadamente incómoda. Isabella tenía la sospecha de que la encontraba deseable. No quería pensar en ello, pero dado que Edward la había iniciado tan hábilmente en el terreno de la pasión, podía imaginar qué quería decir con sus miradas el hermano del rey.

Durante la cena, el príncipe se sentó en el estrado entre su esposo y su suegra. Isabella se alegró de que Edward hiciera de escudo para ella, al menos con su presencia física. Si Henry se acercaba demasiado a ella durante mucho rato, su esposo sospecharía que algo no iba bien. La conversación resultó en general bastante escasa y banal. El príncipe expresó de forma abierta que relevaría a las tropas de Swanter y que después regresaría a sus dominios en Normandía. A Isabella no le interesaba lo que ocurriera en Francia siempre y cuando no afectara a Masen o a Escocia, pero sabía, como casi todo el mundo, que William Rufus codiciaba el ducado normando de su hermano Robert y que algún día iría a la guerra para conseguirlo. ¿Volvería el príncipe Henry otra vez a pelear a favor de un hermano en contra del otro? Y en caso afirmativo, ¿a qué hermano apoyaría esta vez?

Después de la cena llegó el entretenimiento habitual, un trovador, un bardo, juglares y un bufón. Isabella se disculpó y se levantó de la mesa aludiendo un sincero cansancio. Pero en lugar de irse a la cama, fue en busca de un instante de aire fresco en los muros exteriores.

Daba toda la impresión de que el día siguiente traería más lluvia, ya que en el cielo no había ni una estrella. Los vigilantes la saludaron cortesmente y luego la ignoraron, dejándola a solas con sus pensamientos. Isabella se había arropado con una capa ribeteada de piel y se arrebujó dentro de ella, observando cómo se extinguían los fuegos de campamento que había repartidos por el páramo. Le llegó el sonido de las canciones y las risas, algunas femeninas, y la triste y lenta melodía de una cítara. No tenía ninguna prisa por entrar, por ir a la habitación que compartía con Edward. Sospechaba que él se quedaría levantado hasta tarde, conspirando y trazando planes con Henry. Los dos se llevaban muy bien; incluso parecían amigos de verdad. Isabella no podía comprender la razón. El príncipe tenía un cierto magnetismo, pero era cruel, algo que su esposo no era, y la asustaba. Era poderoso, igual que Edward; pero al contrario que él, era el hijo menor y su padre no le había dejado en herencia tierras. Sin embargo, había adquirido por sí mismo lo que necesitaba y ahora tenía un gran poder.

Tal vez la amistad de Edward con Henry fuera más política que personal. Por desgracia, Isabella no lo creía así. Aquella noche no quería pensar más en su esposo. No si podía evitarlo. Tratando de distraerse, miró hacia el páramo oscurecido por la noche. Aquel paraje austero se veía ligeramente iluminado por pequeñísimos fuegos. Se le encogió el corazón al darse cuenta de que estaba mirando hacia el norte, hacia Escocia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía nostalgia por su hogar.

 _¿Qué me está ocurriendo?,_ se preguntó. _Amo a mi país, pero ya no es mi casa. ¿Cómo ha ocurrido algo así, y además tan rápido? Alnwick se ha convertido en mi hogar. Hoy quería matara los hombres que le han hecho daño a mi gente... Mi gente. Dios Santo, tal vez me esté volviendo una inglesa después de todo._

Pero, ¿sería eso tan malo? Su destino era ahora Masen; algún día sería su condesa. Y ella era mitad inglesa, ya que su madre era nieta de un rey sajón; un hecho que había ignorado durante la mayor parte de su vida. Isabella sonrió con tristeza. Siempre se había sentido completamente escocesa, pero en cierto modo había asumido por fin la otra parte de su sangre al aceptar su matrimonio y su nuevo hogar. De hecho, experimentaba una lealtad auténtica, un cariño sincero por aquel lugar y su gente. Además, todos la aceptaban, desde el más importante de los vasallos hasta el siervo más bajo. No, pensó al instante con una punzada terrible, no todos la aceptaban. Su señor no la aceptaba, la seguía viendo como una forastera, y lo que era peor: como una vil traidora.

En un instante su matrimonio había vuelto a hacerse añicos, a pesar de que Isabella le había confesado de diferentes maneras que lo amaba. Sin embargo, Edward se había burlado de ella acusándola de mentir. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas odiarlo, pero no podía.

De pronto alguien colocó una mano en su espalda y Isabella dio un respingo, asustada.

—No pretendía sobresaltarte —dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa.

La mirada de la escocesa pasó por encima de él y vio acongojada que su esposo no acompañaba a Henry. El príncipe y ella estaban a solas. Por un instante sintió un escalofrío de pánico. No, pensó con decisión, no estaban solos. Aliviada, miró a los dos guardias que custodiaban los muros.

Henry le leyó el pensamiento.

—No tengas miedo, milady, tu reputación está a salvo. —Como era habitual, había ironía en su tono de voz.

—No estoy preocupada, milord. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? —preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa.

Henry también sonrió y se apoyó contra la pared, mirándola con interés. Isabella se puso tensa. No le gustaba el brillo de sus ojos.

—Imagina mi sorpresa —dijo él en voz baja—. Salgo un momento a tomar el aire y te encuentro aquí.

Arrebujándose en su capa, la joven pensó que había sido una coincidencia desafortunada, pero no lo expresó en voz alta.

—¿Se ha ido Edward a acostar?

—No —susurró él con una sonrisa que probablemente aceleraría del corazón de más de una dama—. Está abajo, contemplando el fuego.

—Tal vez debiera ir con él.

Si a la joven le quedaba alguna duda, Henry se la disipó por completo. La encontraba atractiva y su actitud resultaba francamente depredadora. No creía que corriera peligro real, no allí, en el castillo de su esposo, pero no le gustaba el modo en que la estaba mirando. Despreciaba su actitud, no sólo porque resultaba intimidatoria sino también porque sospechaba que le divertía jugar con ella.

Decidida, se movió para pasar por delante de Henry, pero él se lo impidió agarrándola de un brazo y esgrimiendo una sonrisa burlona y confiada.

—¿Me tienes miedo, Isabella?

—Lady Isabella —le corrigió sin aliento. No le había soltado el brazo. Casi no se podía creer que se tomara tantas libertades, pero se veía obligada a fingir que nada indecoroso estaba ocurriendo—. Y en cuanto al miedo, ¿por qué habría de tenerlo?

—Creo que estás disimulando —comentó riendo complacido. Luego se calló y la miró a los ojos—. Parece que has pasado una mala noche. ¿Va todo bien?

—Por supuesto —mintió.

Isabella volvió a moverse con la esperanza de zafarse discretamente de su sujeción pero él permaneció firme. Ambos se movían en terreno peligroso. Isabella no quería protestar abiertamente, y Henry conocía su temor de que aquello no acabara bien; fingía educación, como si tener colocada su mano sobre su brazo fuera algo casual. Él sabía que no iba a exigir que la soltara, porque si lo hiciera y desenmascarara aquel encuentro amistoso como la farsa que era, ambos se verían expuestos a una abierta hostilidad.

—La última vez que te vi, Isabella, brillabas. En pocas ocasiones he visto una mujer más bella. Está claro que el matrimonio te sentó bien. —La joven no fue capaz de sonreír. Henry estaba hablando en pasado—. Sin embargo, ahora pareces cansada y afligida. ¿Ha dejado tu esposo de complacerte?

La escocesa no pudo seguir mordiéndose la lengua ni un minuto más.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? ¡Por supuesto que me complace!

—No estoy hablando de la cama, querida —aclaró riéndose—. No pongas esa cara. Conozco a Edward desde que éramos niños; hemos ido juntos con mujeres en muchas ocasiones y sé de lo que es capaz.

Isabella dejó de fingir y se soltó de su agarre.

—Cómo te atreves —susurró. Supo entonces, con una mezcla de furia, horror e indignación, que Henry había fantaseado con ella y con su esposo haciendo el amor. Sintió como si de hecho hubiera estado dentro de su habitación, espiándolos—. ¿Cómo te atreves a entrometerte entre nosotros de esa manera?

—¿Me he entrometido? —Seguía riéndose mientras simulaba una mirada de inocencia—. ¿Porque conozco bien a Edward? ¿Porque lo conozco incluso mejor que tú en ciertos aspectos? —La joven se mantuvo en silencio a pesar de que estaba a punto de estallar—. ¿Te ha perdonado, Isabella? ¿Lo hará? No lo creo. —Henry seguía sonriendo—. Has sido muy estúpida, y él también. No me puedo creer que te permitiera quedarte a solas con tu hermano cuando vino a visitarte. No pongas esa cara de sorpresa. Estoy al corriente de cualquier cosa importante que suceda en este lugar.

—¿Tienes un espía aquí? —La joven se quedó sin aire.

—Sin duda no ignoras que los hombres poderosos tienen espías en todas partes, Isabella. ¿Acaso no estás aquí en calidad de espía de tu padre?

Intentó abofetearlo, pero él le agarró la mano, lo que hizo que su capa cayera y que de pronto se viera aprisionada entre el áspero muro de piedra y el cuerpo duro de Henry.

—Suéltame ahora mismo o Edward te matará.

Sin embargo, no gritó. Henry sabía al igual que ella que los guardias estaban al otro lado de los muros dándoles la espalda, y por tanto ajenos a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—O yo lo mataré a él. —El príncipe se rió mientras Isabella lo miraba horrorizada—. Pero no le hablaré de nuestro encuentro si tú tampoco lo haces.

La joven tenía ganas de escupirle y arañarlo, pero él la sujetaba con demasiada fuerza. Sabía que no diría nada porque era el hermano del rey y un hombre peligroso, y no quería arriesgarse a que matara a su esposo.

—Relájate —dijo Henry con voz ronca—. Eres una belleza, de eso no hay duda, pero para serte sincero sólo estoy protegiendo a Edward... y mis propios intereses. No tengo ninguna intención de violarte, por mucho que me gustara sentirte debajo de mí. Sin duda es tu cuerpo lo que provoca que tu esposo tenga abandonado su patrimonio y a sí mismo. Admito que tengo mucha curiosidad. De hecho, si te me insinuaras, aceptaría el ofrecimiento.

Dicho aquello, la soltó, pero Isabella todavía estaba entre su cuerpo y la pared.

—¡Nunca conseguirás que sea tuya! —exclamó sintiendo un deseo abrumador de golpearlo y a la vez un terror que anidó en su estómago. Si los guardias no hubieran estado allí, Henry la habría violado en un instante y ella no hubiera podido impedírselo. Lo creía muy capaz de semejante comportamiento.

—Debajo de esa fachada frágil y en apariencia inocente se esconde una mujer de verdad, lo sé; lo percibí desde el momento en que nos conocimos. No puedes vivir sin un hombre y Edward no soportará tu traición durante mucho tiempo. Un día cometerás un error fatal, Isabella. Él nunca te perdonará y te enviará lejos, como debería haber hecho ya. Pero no tengas miedo. Yo no me olvidaré de ti. Aunque estés encerrada en un convento, no me olvidaré de ti.

Isabella se estremeció. La arrogancia y la confianza en sí mismo de Henry resultaban aterradoras. Y tampoco se le escapó la intención que se escondía tras sus palabras. Si la exiliaban, como él creía que sucedería pronto, Henry estaría al acecho. Que Dios la ayudara, pero si alguna vez la enviaban lejos no le cabía ninguna duda de que el príncipe llamaría a su puerta.

—Yo nunca le traicionaré.

Henry permaneció inmóvil, observándola.

—Qué extraño. Casi te creo.

—Edward se equivoca. No lo he traicionado y nunca lo haré.

—¿No? Tal vez me haya equivocado al juzgarte. Tal vez todavía no hayas traicionado a tu esposo. Pero, ¿y si te cuento cuál es el verdadero propósito de mi visita?

A Isabella comenzó a latirle con fuerza el corazón por el miedo.

—¿A qué te refieres? Sin duda buscabas una cama y un techo bajo el que dormir. ¡Nada más!

—¡Sé que no eres tan ingenua! —exclamó riéndose—. Ya se lo he contado a Edward y ahora te haré partícipe a ti de unas noticias que sin duda él se guardará para sí. Tu padre, tu ilustre señor, está formando el más grande ejército que haya conocido Escocia.

Isabella no podía moverse. Intentó hablar, pero no le salieron las palabras. Tuvo que tragar saliva y humedecerse los labios primero.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, a pesar de que ya conocía la respuesta.

—Por venganza, por supuesto. Charlie ha jurado que pondrá a Inglaterra de rodillas. La invasión de Masen es inminente.

* * *

Acá les dejo el otro cap de esta historia! Voy a actualizarla todos los diaas, esta adaptación la hizo primero **kristy_87** pero en otra página ayer me habia olvidado de aclarar eso, le pregunte si podia publicarla aquí pero no me contesto! Si a alguien le molesta que este subiendola, digame que inmediatamente la borrare sin ningun tipo de problema

Espero que dejen su opinión sobre sobre la historia y las invito a leer mis otras historias :D

 **Voy a estar subiendo dos caps o tres por día de esta historia, depende de sus comentarios cuanto mas comenten mas caps seguidos subo ! :D**

 **Vale aclarar que sufro de migraña, si no actualizo las historias culpen a que estoy encerrada en mi habitación con las luces apagadas y llorando del dolor (literalmente es así y no exagero, las que lo sufren me sabrán entender)**

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	22. Capitulo 22

Hola a todaas! La escritora de esta hermosa historia es Brenda Joyce y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Brenda Joyce** **respectivamente.**

Acá las dejo con otro capi de esta historia!

* * *

Isabella huyó. Le dio la impresión de que la suave risa de Henry la seguía, pero dado su estado de nerviosismo no podía estar segura. Se precipitó por los escalones de la escalera de caracol y se cayó. Por suerte estaba en el último peldaño cuando ocurrió, pero fue suficiente para que se quedara un instante quieta antes de levantarse, jadeando.

Se llevó la mano al abdomen. Por todos los santos, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¡Debía tener cuidado! Si perdiera su bebé por falta de precaución o torpeza, nunca se lo perdonaría. Debía empezar a contenerse por el bien de su hijo. Con cuidado, se puso en pie. Le latía la cabeza pero hizo un esfuerzo por pensar. No dudaba de las palabras de Henry... Ojalá fuera así. Pero conocía a su padre. Nunca dejaría que una trasgresión no obtuviera su castigo. Isabella gimió. ¡Había que detenerlo! No quería ni imaginar la guerra que se desencadenaría para todos: Los escoceses, los normandos, Charlie, Edward, ella misma...

—¿Isabella? —La joven se giró al escuchar el sonido de la voz de su esposo y se quedó mirándolo como si fuera un desconocido Estaba de pie en el estrecho y oscuro pasillo sujetando un candil. De pronto, Isabella fue consciente de que estaba pegada a la pared; no se había movido del escalón en el que había caído—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has caído?

Su preocupación era evidente. Exhalando un pequeño grito de alivio, la joven se arrojó a sus brazos. ¡Edward sentía algo por ella! Lo necesitaba tanto... Necesitaba que fuera su aliado en aquellos tiempos oscuros y aterradores, necesitaba consuelo y esperanza, necesitaba su fuerza. Para su disgusto, él no la abrazó sino que la apartó firmemente de sí con el rostro serio, como si no quisiera tocarla.

—¿Te has caído? —repitió—. ¿Te has hecho daño?

—Estoy bien —respondió ella apretando los puños para no volver a lanzarse a sus brazos. Tal vez estuviera preocupado, pero aún no la había perdonado y sin duda todavía le reprochaba la visita de Michael.

—¿Es cierto? ¿Charlie tiene intención de comenzar una guerra? ¿Planea invadir Masen? ¿Es inminente?

Edward entornó los ojos.

—¿Y cómo te has enterado de la noticia, si se me permite la pregunta?

Isabella estaba convencida de que Henry había dicho la verdad, pero a pesar de todo soltó un grito de angustia cuando las duras palabras masculinas se lo confirmaron. Aun así, no se le escapó el amargo sarcasmo de su esposo.

—¡No te he espiado! —gritó. Estaba temblando—. Tu querido amigo Henry me lo contó. ¡Piensa en ello!

Se apartó bruscamente de la pared y pasó por delante de Edward. Él reaccionó de inmediato agarrándola del brazo, llevándola a rastras a su habitación y soltándola únicamente para poder cerrar la puerta. La joven se acercó al fuego con la intención de calentarse y le dio la espalda; temblaba de rabia y de absoluto terror. Pero sabía que Edward la observaba y terminó girándose para enfrentar su sombría mirada.

—Me lo ha contado Henry —repitió—. Todavía está en la muralla. Pregúntale si dudas de mí.

—No dudo de ti. Esta vez no —dijo Edward con voz pausada—. El príncipe cree que todos los que están a su alrededor somos marionetas y que puede manejarnos a placer. Aunque en este caso no sabe qué movimientos harán esas marionetas. Creo que eso es lo que más le divierte.

—¿Y aun así lo consideras amigo tuyo?

—Todo lo amigo que puede ser alguien que no es de la familia —le explicó—. A Henry le divierte causar problemas y esta noche ya ha provocado suficientes. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a llorar y a suplicarme que evite la guerra?

—Si mi padre invade tus tierras, debes defender lo que es tuyo.

Isabella se estremeció al imaginar aquellos dos poderosos ejércitos enfrentándose el uno al otro, el sonido del metal contra metal, los gritos de angustia y muerte.

La joven se quedó de pronto paralizada. Un horrible presentimiento, una premonición de desastre, de muerte, se apoderó de ella. ¿Quién? ¿Quién podría ser? ¡Edward no! Por favor, Dios, Edward no. Tragó saliva y por fin pudo hablar.

—Pero no tiene por qué ocurrir. Aún no es demasiado tarde. Mi padre todavía no ha llevado a cabo la invasión. ¡Por favor, Edward, debes ir a verlo!

—¿Me envías a las fauces del enemigo la víspera de una guerra?

—¡Esta guerra puede evitarse! —exclamó tomándolo de las manos.

—¿Estás loca? ¿O acaso crees que lo estoy yo? —Edward se soltó.

—¡No lo comprendes! —gritó. La cabeza le daba vueltas, el pulso le latía en los oídos. Suplicaría si fuera necesario, se pondría de rodillas. Había mucho en juego. No podría soportar una guerra entre su padre y su esposo. La premonición de que alguien iba a morir, alguien muy querido, era muy fuerte. Pero no ocurriría si aquella horrible confrontación no llegaba a tener lugar.

—Oh, vaya, ya te entiendo, milady —dijo Edward con frialdad.

Isabella se detuvo bruscamente.

—No creerás que quiero enviarte a una trampa ¿verdad?

—¿Serías capaz de semejante traición?

—No, Edward, no me has entendido... una vez más.

Le temblaba la voz. Pero comprendió por qué su esposo pensaba así: el día anterior se había reunido en privado con Michael.

—¿Qué historia vas a contarme ahora?

—¡Debes negociar con mi padre! —gritó, cercana a la histeria—. ¿Es que no lo ves? Las palabras, Edward, las palabras podrían restablecer la tregua y evitar una catástrofe.

—No creo que seas tan ingenua como para pensar que hablar con tu padre evitaría el enfrentamiento. Me envías a la muerte o a una vida en prisión. No me gusta. —Sus últimas palabras surgieron como un gemido sordo.

Isabella tenía las manos extendidas a modo de súplica y él se las apartó.

—No —susurró ella, tambaleándose por el empujón—. Soy sincera.

—¿Sincera? ¿Esperas que crea que eres sincera? —Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por la ira—. Te has enfrentado a mí desde la primera vez que nos vimos, has despreciado todo lo mío, especialmente mi apellido y mi país. Incluso luchaste contra nuestro matrimonio hasta el final. Y pocos días después de pronunciar tus votos matrimoniales, los rompiste sin dudar. —Edward sonreía con frialdad—. Ah, y no olvidemos que tu hermano estuvo ayer aquí.

Isabella se apartó de Edward, que se alzaba amenazante sobre ella con las facciones marcadas por la ira.

—¡No! —gritó.

Pero era consciente de que parecía culpable. La visita de Michael había sido el golpe de gracia. Edward no podía pensar que se tratara de algo inocente con la guerra en ciernes, la derrota de Swanter y su supuesta traición. Para él, la visita de su hermano no era una mera coincidencia sino un acontecimiento premeditado. Por eso su súplica parecía un engaño, una trampa.

—No, Edward, estás equivocado.

—Estoy cansado de tus juegos, milady —dijo con extrema frialdad al tiempo que se erguía—. Escúchame bien. Mañana iré a la guerra y nada podrá evitarlo.

—¡Edward, por favor, esta vez tienes que confiar en mí!

Él le dio la espalda y un instante más tarde salió de la habitación.

Cuando Isabella se despertó al día siguiente tras una larga noche casi en blanco, su esposo todavía no había regresado. Transcurrieron muchas semanas antes de que volviera a verlo.

Isabella no se atrevió a pensar en dónde podría haber dormido Edward la noche anterior. Ocupó su mente atormentándose con las consecuencias que traería la guerra para aquellas tierras. Charlie había invadido Inglaterra en cuatro ocasiones, y en todas ellas había sido derrotado y obligado a jurarle fidelidad al rey inglés. La joven no veía razones para creer que en aquella ocasión fuera a ser diferente. Pero para ella sí sería distinto, porque se encontraba al otro lado de la frontera escocesa. No esperaría noticias con su madre en Edimburgo, rezando y suplicando de todo su corazón que Escocia consiguiera la victoria. Cualquier victoria sería una tragedia para Isabella. Si su padre, milagrosamente, ganaba, Edward perdería. ¿Cómo iba a alegrarse ella de eso? Pero si Charlie volvía a perder, también sufriría. Nunca sería insensible a la derrota de su país. En la guerra que iba a tener lugar habría un vencedor. Pero no sería Isabella; ella ya había perdido.

No, pensó con determinación. No había perdido todavía. No lo haría si se ocupaba personalmente del asunto. Después de todo, tal vez se había equivocado al suplicar a Edward que fuera a pedir al rey escocés la paz. A pesar de la boda, eran enemigos. Pero, ¿y si ella, la mismísima hija de Charlie, iba en su lugar? De pronto, se sintió invadida por una emoción paralizante. Y con ella llegó el miedo.

Supondría la mayor apuesta de su vida y lo sabía muy bien. Aunque Edward no hubiera salido todavía de Alnwick no le habría pedido permiso. No creería en sus buenas intenciones, sino que volvería a sospechar de traición. Tendría que salir de la fortaleza sin su permiso y sin su conocimiento.

No quería pensar en lo que ocurriría si salía de Alnwick para ir en busca de su padre y no lograba convencerlo para que ordenara el regreso de sus tropas. Era demasiado aterrador. _Debo haberme vuelto loca,_ pensó mientras planeaba la escapada, _¿quién soy yo para evitar esta guerra?_

Pero no podría vivir consigo misma si no lo intentaba. Ansiaba la paz como nunca antes. Paz en aquellas tierras y paz en su matrimonio.

Cuando la joven se levantó de la cama y se vistió, Edward y todos los de Cullen ya habían iniciado la marcha. Ella se despertó al amanecer cuando los sintió partir. Una vez más, los hombres de Masen iban a la guerra. Esta vez, sin embargo, eran menos. Atrás quedaban muchos soldados. ¿Para defender Alnwick? Isabella sabía que no cabía otra explicación. Sin embargo, no estaba muy convencida. ¿Considerarían el conde y Edward el asedio como una posibilidad, aunque fuera remota? Eso parecía, ya que dejaban el castillo al cuidado de más de cuarenta hombres. Al instante, se sintió horrorizada. No porque fuera cobarde, sino porque le resultaba difícil imaginarse a su padre asediando el castillo de su esposo, sobre todo con su propia hija viviendo allí.

No debía pensar en un hecho tan terrible. En su lugar, la ágil mente de Isabella supuso que si Edward se había marchado tan deprisa, la noche anterior debía haber enviado a algunos jinetes con la intención de reunir a los vasallos para la guerra. Lo que significaba que la invasión de Charlie era inminente, tal y como Henry había dicho, y ella no tenía tiempo que perder.

Henry había partido hacia Swanter, como estaba planeado. Pero ahora Isabella comprendía sus verdaderas intenciones, que no pasaban por relevar a las tropas que había allí sino reforzarlas y prepararse para la batalla. ¿Cómo podía Charlie pensar en vencer a semejante ejército? ¿Por qué no podía poner su gran determinación al servicio de la paz en lugar de buscar siempre la guerra?

Sintió otra terrible premonición y procuró desviar la atención al asunto que tenía entre manos. Decidió disfrazarse de campesino, salir del castillo y robar en el pueblo un asno o un caballo si conseguía encontrar uno. Tendría menos problemas para viajar sola bajo la apariencia de un muchacho. Y en cuanto estuviera a salvo, revelaría su identidad y conseguiría un buen caballo y una escolta escocesa.

Alnwick estaba en plena actividad cuando Isabella descendió por las escaleras e hizo su entrada en el gran salón. Se trataba del tipo de actividad que acrecentaba sus miedos y afianzaba su determinación. Se estaban llevando a cabo preparativos para el supuesto de un asedio. El conde no sólo había dejado tras de sí muchos valerosos caballeros para defender el castillo, sino que también había ordenado que se prepararan para lo peor. Isabella se estremeció. Por lo que ella sabía, Alnwick era impenetrable. Sin embargo, el conde sabía lo que hacía; era un militar con amplia experiencia y un brillante estratega. Sin duda, el tipo de guerra que se cernía sobre ellos tenía unas dimensiones que la joven no había presenciado en toda su vida.

Sin aliento, consciente de que debía conseguir que Charlie abandonara su propósito, Isabella mantuvo la esperanza de cruzar el gran salón y salir al exterior sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Probablemente sería fácil debido al bullicio que había dentro.

Pero la condesa la vio de inmediato y la saludó. Ocultando su reticencia, Isabella acudió a su llamada.

—Me alegro de que te hayas levantado tan temprano; hay muchas cosas que hacer —dijo lady Esme sin rodeos—. Tú estarás a cargo de reunir todo lo que necesitemos para atender a los heridos. Si tiene lugar un asedio habrá muchos.

La condesa enumeró rápidamente la lista del material que había que llevar dentro del castillo. La joven escuchó y asintió con la cabeza, consciente de que no iba a reunir sábanas limpias ni pan mohoso, y sintiéndose una traidora por ello. Pero si conseguía disuadir a Charlie, entonces no sería una traidora... sería una heroína. Aquella idea la dejó muda. Salvaría muchas vidas y por fin demostraría su inocencia ante Edward.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que apenas escuchó a la condesa cuando la envió a ponerse manos a la obra tras darle una palmadita en el hombro. Acababan de darle la excusa perfecta para salir de la torre.

Corrió hacia la parte fortificada del castillo, donde los sirvientes iban y venían de un lado a otro arrastrando grandes toneles de agua potable hacia el interior, así como sacos de grano y comida. Otros llevaban bidones de aceite en dirección a los muros. Si finalmente sufrían un asedio, pondrían el aceite a hervir y lo colocarían en la parte más alta para arrojárselo a los asaltantes cuando intentaran escalar los muros. Nadie le prestó atención.

Pensó que seguramente podría salir del castillo a través del puente levadizo, que se había bajado debido al constante ir y venir tanto de personas como de carros. Pero había demasiado en juego como para arriesgarse a que la reconocieran y la obligaran a detenerse. Isabella corrió hacia la parte de atrás del castillo, al lugar donde se ubicaban las cocinas y las despensas, donde trabajaban varios muchachos de su estatura. Uno de los chicos estaba introduciendo un saco de maíz en la cocina. Isabella lo apartó a un lado de inmediato; le convenció para que le diera su ropa a cambio de un penique, y le entregó una capa para que se cubriera. Se llevó todo lo que él tenía puesto: los zuecos, las calzas, la vasta túnica de lana y el cinturón de cuerda. Y lo más importante, la desgastada capa con capucha. Le tranquilizó que el chico le asegurara que no tendría problemas para reemplazar su vestimenta.

Con la ropa debajo del brazo, Isabella salió corriendo, dejó atrás las cocinas y dobló la esquina. Necesitaba intimidad absoluta para ponerse el disfraz. Un carro vacío se la concedió... O eso creía ella. Acababa de terminar de vestirse y estaba ocultando cuidadosamente su propia ropa en el carro bajo unos sacos vacíos, cuando Elizabeth dijo:

—¿Qué estás haciendo, lady Isabella?

A la joven le dio un vuelco el corazón. Sonrojada, se incorporó para enfrentarse a Elizabeth, que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y observaba cada detalle de su aspecto.

—La capucha es demasiado grande —observó.

Isabella agarró a su cuñada y la arrastró hacia las sombras que proyectaba el carro. El corazón le latía salvajemente. ¿Qué explicación razonable podía darle a aquella inteligente muchacha para explicar su absurda manera de vestir? Tan sólo podía apelar al sentido de la aventura de la niña y confiarle la verdad.

—Desde lejos —preguntó en voz baja—, ¿parezco un muchacho?

Elizabeth dio unos pasos hacia atrás y la observó muy seria.

—Tal vez si te ensucias la cara y las manos... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Isabella volvió a atraerla hacia sí.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Elizabeth. Necesito que me prometas que mantendrás un secreto.

—¡Te has disfrazado para poder escaparte! —La expresión de Elizabeth se volvió acusadora.

—¡Sí, pero no por la razón que estás pensando!

—¿Huirás ahora de todos nosotros, de Edward? ¿Nos abandonas? ¡Creí que eras mi amiga! —afirmó, pálida.

—¡Por favor, escúchame! —Isabella estaba desesperada—. ¡No estoy huyendo! —La niña la escuchó con atención—. ¡Voy en busca de mi padre para suplicarle que no participe en esta guerra!

—¿Y Edward no lo sabe? —preguntó sorprendida.

—No. Se marchó antes de que se me ocurriera este plan. Pero aunque lo supiera, no me dejaría ir. Los hombres no permiten que sus esposas hagan cosas así.

No podía decirle a la niña que su hermano no confiaba en ella y que pensaría, igual que le había sucedido a Elizabeth, que Isabella tenía la intención de huir.

—Vaya, si puedes detener a Charlie los bardos contarán historias sobre ti y los juglares te compondrían canciones. ¡Ya no hablarán sólo de tu belleza, sino también de tu coraje! Y Edward dejará de estar enfadado contigo. ¡Volverá a amarte! —A la niña le brillaron los ojos de ilusión.

La joven guardó silencio. El corazón se le desgarraba al escuchar las palabras de la niña, palabras que reflejaban a la perfección sus propias esperanzas. ¿Qué era lo que Elizabeth sabía? Y lo que era más importante, ¿hasta qué punto lo entendía? Parecía cornos si la niña comprendiera la situación de Isabella. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan joven ser tan astuto?

—Entonces, ¿me ayudarás guardando silencio?

—¿Volverás? —le preguntó mirándola con aprensión.

—Por supuesto —aseguró al ver que Elizabeth vacilaba—. Amo a tu hermano.

Los ojos de la niña lanzaron un destello de alegría.

—Está bien. Te ayudaré a parar esta guerra y a recuperar el amor de Edward.

Aquel mismo día, mientras el crepúsculo caía sobre la tierra, Isabella se acercaba al campamento del ejército de su padre circundando el ejército enemigo..., el ejército de su esposo.

Iba escoltada por un único jinete, un fuerte muchacho escocés que se había mostrado deseoso de ayudarla en cuanto desveló su identidad, tanto a él como a sus compañeros de una pequeña granja situada al este de Cheviot Hills. No era ningún secreto que el gran ejército de Charlie estaba acampado en los llanos justo al norte de Liddel, como tampoco lo era que las fuerzas normandas tenían su base en las suaves colinas del sur de Swanter. Tras dejar la granja, se dirigieron directamente hacia el oeste siguiendo el camino que tomaban los venados. Pronto se desviaron hacia el sur. Habían necesitado tomar algunas precauciones. Los dos ejércitos estaban firmemente asentados y a muchas millas al sur de allí, normandos armados y caballeros ingleses, vasallos o aliados de su esposo, cruzaban el territorio para unir sus fuerzas a las suyas. No se atrevieron a utilizar la vieja calzada romana, sino que siguieron los caminos de las colinas situadas justo encima. En dos ocasiones, Isabella y Jamie tuvieron que poner al galope a sus viejos caballos y salirse del camino para ocultarse tras un grupo de árboles o un barranco. Se habían agachado tras sus monturas muertos de miedo mientras un peligroso y amenazante ejército de caballeros normandos montados en sus grandes corceles avanzaban con rapidez y los dejaban atrás. Si Isabella no había sido consciente con anterioridad de lo peligroso que era su plan, se dio cuenta en aquel instante. Si la atrapaban, ninguno de aquellos hombres creería que era la esposa de Edward. No quería ni pensar en el destino que correrían Jamie y ella.

Qué gran ironía. Las tropas del esposo al que tanto quería se habían convertido en una amenaza para ella.

Cuando el sol comenzó a caer y la luz se desvaneció volviéndose gris, llegó el momento de dejar atrás la vieja calzada romana. El río Tyne se bifurcó hacia el sur y los dos jinetes se dirigieron hacia el oeste, adentrándose en los bosques y buscando el campamento de Charlie. No muchas millas más adelante se encontraba Swanter.

Jamie tenía una mente despierta que había utilizado a lo largo de todo el día para mantener a Isabella distraída del peligro que corrían. Pero ahora había desaparecido su sonrisa desdentada y, a pesar del frío, el sudor le perlaba la frente. Isabella también sudaba al tiempo que el corazón retumbaba con fuerza en su pecho. El ejército escocés no estaba lejos, pero tampoco el normando, y sin duda habría muchas patrullas durante la noche. Tanto ella como el muchacho estaban aterrorizados ante la perspectiva de que los descubriera una patrulla normanda. Si la capturaban significaría que su misión había fracasado... cuando estaba tan cerca de triunfar.

Diez minutos después de haber abandonado la calzada los detuvo una patrulla. El marcado acento de las Tierras Altas dejó claro al instante que los exploradores eran escoceses. Jamie y Mari rieron aliviados. ¡Lo habían conseguido! De alguna manera se habían deslizado entre cientos de soldados normandos, evadiendo sus patrullas y habían conseguido alcanzar territorio escocés.

En cuanto Isabella se quitó la capucha la reconocieron al instante a pesar del disfraz, por lo que no fue necesario revelar su identidad. Aquellos altos y fornidos soldados, que iban a pie vestidos con mantos escoceses, parecían incrédulos. Nadie le preguntó qué estaba haciendo allí, pero su incredulidad había dado paso a sonrisas complacidas. La joven sabía lo que estaban pensando: creían que volvía a casa, que estaba traicionando a su esposo.

La noche caía rápidamente, pero Isabella veía todavía lo suficiente como para quedarse impresionada ante el tamaño del campamento de su padre. Jamie había fanfarroneado de su amplitud, un alarde basado en rumores, y la joven no lo había creído.

—¡Mi padre debe haber reunido al menos quinientos hombres! —exclamó girándose hacia uno de los soldados que caminaba al lado de su agotado caballo de tiro—. ¡Puedo distinguir a más de una docena de clanes! Veo los colores de los Jacoblas, de los MacPhillss y también de los Ferguson. Ni siquiera puedo recordar el tiempo que hacía que no nos apoyaban.

El fornido escocés al que se había dirigido sonrió y luego le guiñó un ojo.

—Esta vez el rey lo tiene todo a su favor. En esta ocasión ganará, podéis estar segura.

Isabella no estaba segura, pero la derrota no parecía una posibilidad. Se preguntó qué les habría ofrecido Charlie a aquellos clanes a cambio de su apoyo, y lo que ocurriría cuando el ejército escocés se encontrara con el normando. Estaba asustada. La destrucción no conocería límites; la pérdida de vidas humanas alcanzaría unas cotas imposibles de imaginar. Ahora entendía por qué Alnwick se estaba preparando para un asedio. El ejército escocés era lo suficientemente grande y amenazador para intentar prevenir un suceso a priori tan impensable.

No era momento para ser egoísta, pero Isabella no pudo evitar sentir un repentino nudo en la garganta. Se imaginó a sí misma refugiándose en la sala de Alnwick con las demás mujeres mientras asaltaban la fortaleza con piedras, metales, fuego griego, y embestían los muros con poderosos arietes. Si no conseguía disuadir al rey para que no fuera a la guerra, ¿se vería en aquella tesitura? ¿Intentaría su padre destruir Alnwick, el hogar de su esposo, aunque ella permaneciera dentro de sus muros?

No debía pensar de forma tan negativa. La joven parpadeó dos veces para aclararse la visión y miró hacia el paisaje formado por una enorme cantidad de tiendas sucias a causa de las inclemencias del tiempo, que estaban desplegadas por los suaves y verdes campos que tenía delante. La tienda de rey, ni más grande ni más alta que las demás, estaba colocada sobre una pequeña ondulación del terreno. Isabella lo vio al instante. Su padre estaba apoyado sobre sus talones delante del fuego, rodeado de poderosos terratenientes y de Michael, Erick y Edgar.

Isabella se olvidó de su escolta, Jamie y los exploradores, y urgió a su caballo para que avanzara más deprisa. Edgar, que fue el primero en verla, se la quedó mirando con asombro. Luego corrió hacia ella al tiempo que gritaba de alegría. Isabella desmontó y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Edgar no la abrazó. Se limitó a zarandearla.

—¡Por todos los santos! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Isabella? ¿Por qué no estás con tu esposo?

—¡Yo también me alegro de verte! —bromeó ella dándole un abrazo.

Él se soltó. Nunca había demostrado su afecto con gestos, porque lo consideraba algo poco masculino.

—Espero que tengas una buena razón para estar aquí y no en Alnwick, el lugar al que ahora perteneces —la reprendió.

Ante aquellas palabras, ella observó con atención su rostro joven y serio. Edgar nunca había sido crítico con ella; se habían pasado la vida desafiando juntos a la autoridad y defendiéndose el uno al otro. Sin embargo, ahora pensaba que estaba traicionando a Edward.

—Sólo he venido a cruzar unas palabras con nuestro padre. Tengo intención de regresar a Alnwick esta noche.

Su hermano se quedó boquiabierto. Tenía una expresión tan infantil, tan propia del antiguo Edgar, que Isabella sonrió. Él intentó decir algo, pero sus otros hermanos ya los habían alcanzado.

—¿Isabella? —Michael tampoco daba crédito—. ¿Cómo diablos has llegado hasta aquí?

—Y lo que es más importante, ¿por qué ha venido? —la interrogó Erick.

Isabella los observó y fue consciente de la preocupación de Michael y de la desconfianza de Erick.

—Tengo que hablar con nuestro padre.

—¿Traes un mensaje de tu esposo? —preguntó Erick con escepticismo—. ¿Ese bastardo se esconde ahora detrás de las faldas de una mujer?

—¡Él nunca se escondería de nadie, y menos de gente como tú! —exclamó furiosa.

—Entonces dinos de una vez por qué has venido —gruñó Erick.

Ella se sonrojó. Había defendido a Edward de forma instintiva, pero no diplomática.

—No traigo ningún mensaje de mi esposo. Él no sabe que estoy aquí.

Su declaración hizo que Erick alzara una ceja con gesto escéptico.

—Dios santo, Isabella, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¡No tendrías que haber venido! Hoy ha habido varias escaramuzas; ya hemos perdido tres hombres y la lucha no ha comenzado todavía. ¡Podrías haberte visto envuelta en alguna de ellas! —exclamó Michael preocupado.

—Tenía que venir —aseguró Isabella con obstinación—. Debo hablar con nuestro padre.

—¿Y qué es eso tan importante que te ha hecho viajar hasta aquí para verme sin pedirle permiso a tu esposo? —preguntó Charlie en tono gélido.

Isabella se giró. El rey escocés estaba detrás de ella con el rostro cincelado en piedra. Nunca antes se había dirigido a su hija de aquel modo. Su frío comportamiento hizo que la joven ahogara un grito de alegría y se quedara paralizada en vez de lanzarse a sus brazos.

—¿Padre?

—Te he hecho una pregunta.

—¿Podemos hablar a solas? —preguntó irguiéndose. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué sucedía?

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo que esconderles a tus hermanos?

—¿Por qué me tratas con tanta frialdad? —inquirió Isabella temblando—. Hablas como si estuvieras lleno de ira... ¡Como si me odiaras!

—¿Acaso no tengo motivos? —rugió Charlie. Su profunda voz rasgó el aire de la noche de tal forma que los hombres de las otras tiendas se giraron para mirarlos—. ¡Me has desobedecido gravemente! ¿Acaso no te expliqué por qué permití en un principio que te casaras con ese bastardo? ¡Podría haberte enviado a Francia! ¡Podría haberte casado con algún terrateniente viejo y pobre del norte! Pero era la oportunidad perfecta. Tendría a mi propia hija casada con uno de mis peores enemigos. —Isabella estaba petrificada—. No me advertiste de la invasión de Swanter y la perdimos por culpa de tu traición. —La joven no podía respirar. Sentía que iba a desmayarse. Quería morirse en aquel momento, allí mismo—. Di lo que tengas que decir deprisa —siguió Charlie—. Ahora no tengo tiempo que perder. Pero si has venido aquí como ha sugerido Erick, para pronunciar las palabras que tu esposo debería decir, no te molestes. Ya no habrá más conversaciones entre nosotros. El tiempo de las palabras ya ha pasado. Ahora es el momento de que hablen las espadas.

—Yo no te he traicionado —consiguió decir finalmente Isabella. La oscuridad que se iba apoderando de la tarde le nublaba la visión. ¿O eran lágrimas?—. Juré obedecer a mi esposo, padre. No estuvo bien por tu parte pedirme que rompiera mis votos. Y estuvo peor todavía que accedieras a este matrimonio pensando que me convertiría en una espía desde el principio.

Charlie alzó la mano y Isabella gritó. Al instante, Michael y Edgar saltaron sobre su padre para impedir que la golpeara. Tras un momento, el rey se recobró y, resollando, dejó caer el puño.

—Ya no eres mi hija —sentenció con voz ronca.

—¡Padre! —gritó Isabella.

—¿Me has oído? —explotó él—. ¡Ya no eres mi hija!

—¡Pero yo te quiero!

Charlie la ignoró, furioso.

—¡Mi hija es una muchacha escocesa leal y valiente, no alguien como tú! ¡Tú no eres mi hija!

Hasta aquel momento, la joven había llorado en silencio, sin embargo, en aquel instante, sus ojos se quedaron secos y se irguió orgullosamente. Por dentro se sentía muerta. Muerta y mayor... muy mayor. Pero su mente estaba muy viva y ahora sus pensamientos estaban centrados en la poderosa imagen de su esposo. Su padre se equivocaba al repudiarla, pero ahora no importaba. Pertenecía a otro hombre, a Edward de Cullen.

—Pronuncié mis votos ante Dios —susurró.

Isabella se escuchó a si misma y le sorprendió hablar con tanta calma y dignidad cuando tenía el corazón roto en mil pedazos.

—¡Los votos que se juran ante el enemigo hay que romperlos! Sobre todo los que se pronuncian ante Edward de Cullen. —Charlie hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse. Su duro rostro estaba sonrojado. Respiró hondo y se inclinó amenazante sobre la hija a la que acababa de repudiar—. Y ahora, milady, ¿qué es lo que tienes que decir? Habla rápido y márchate.

Isabella alzó ligeramente la barbilla.

—He venido a suplicarte que acabes con esta locura. Por favor, retírate. Retírate antes de que mueran cientos de hombres, antes de que esta frontera se inunde con sangre inocente.

—¡Te ha enviado tu esposo! —exclamó incrédulo—. ¿Es un cobarde, después de todo? ¿Tiene miedo de enfrentarse a mí en el campo de batalla? —Charlie se rió—. ¡Sabe que esta vez no puedo perder! ¡Esta vez ganaré! ¡Nunca antes había existido un ejército escocés tan poderoso! ¡La victoria será nuestra!

—Pero, ¿a qué precio? —murmuró Isabella.

—¡Ningún precio es demasiado alto! —declaró su padre.

La joven se dio la vuelta; lágrimas de plata resbalaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Alguien, Michael, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y se la llevó de allí. Isabella se dijo a sí misma que no debía llorar. Había fracasado en su intento de evitar la guerra. Había cometido una locura al pensar que podría evitar que Charlie luchara.

¡Cuánto necesitaba a su Edward en aquel momento! Debía regresar a casa inmediatamente. Debía volver a su hogar antes de que él llegara a averiguar que se había marchado... Antes de que pensara lo peor.

—Me voy —dijo Isabella vacilante algo más tarde. Tenía una sonrisa tan triste que los ojos de Michael se llenaron de lágrimas—. Ha sido una locura creer que podría apartarlo de su trayectoria. ¿Puedes proporcionarme un caballo y un escolta?

Su hermano le levantó la barbilla y luego le agarró suavemente los brazos.

—Isabella, no habla en seria No puede comprender ni aceptar que ahora le debas primero lealtad a de Cullen, pero lo superará con el paso del tiempo.

—¡Me ha repudiado! —exclamó mirando a su hermano sin una lágrima en los ojos.

Michael suspiró. La mirada de Isabella, demasiado brillante, y su tono de voz casi normal le angustiaban más de lo que lo harían los gritos y los llantos. Conocía a su valiente hermana pequeña y sabía que nunca mostraría su debilidad. Pero de pronto, se le ocurrió pensar que apenas la conocía ya. Cuando se escapó de Liddel para encontrarse con Jacob Black no era más que una muchacha audaz. La valiente mujer que ahora lo miraba con un corazón roto que trataba de ocultar, era justo eso, una mujer con un coraje incomparable.

—Cambiará de opinión, estoy seguro. —Michael se aseguró de que su hermana no pudiera verle los ojos, porque no estaba en absoluto convencido de lo que acababa de decir.

Isabella se mordió los labios y guardó silencio durante unos instantes.

—Ya no sé quién es.

Michael le acarició el brazo.

—Siempre lo has visto como a un dios, pero lo cierto es que nuestro padre no es más que un hombre. No es un mal hombre, Isabella, pero tiene sus defectos, igual que todos.

Ella lo miró sintiendo que se ahogaba.

—Si lloras te sentirás mejor —le aseguró su hermano estrechándola entre sus brazos.

—No. No lloraré. —Lo apartó y respiró hondo—. No importa. Lo único que importa es que he fallado. La guerra seguirá su curso y morirán muchos hombres. Tal vez incluso... —Su voz se rompió—. Por favor, Dios —susurró—. Edward no.

—Es un gran soldado, Isabella, no temas por él.

—No puedo evitarlo. —Su hermana lo miró, temblorosa—. ¿Y qué ocurrirá después? No hay esperanza de futuro ni de paz para nuestras familias cuando esta guerra comience.

El silencio se impuso unos momentos, hasta que Michael habló.

—Yo creo en el futuro, Isabella. Creo que está en nuestras manos, en las de los hijos, rectificar los errores de los padres y desafiar al pasado.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Crees que algún día, cuando tú seas rey, se detendrá esta sangrienta guerra de fronteras?

—Así lo creo.

—¡Tú sabes algo que yo no sé! ¡Lo veo en tus ojos! ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó aferrándose a su hermano.

—Hay esperanza —contestó él tras un instante de vacilación—. Pero sólo en el caso de que Edward sea un hombre de palabra. ¿Lo es?

—Sí.

—Yo también lo creo.

—¿Qué te ha prometido? —A Isabella le faltaba el aire.

—Algún día, cuando llegue el momento, Edward me apoyará en mi lucha por el trono de Escocia. —Se detuvo, y luego añadió—: Si Dios quiere.

La joven no pudo articular palabra.

Su hermano sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la mano.

—Así que no te sientas tan mal, hermanita. No todo está perdido. Cuando llegue el momento, tu esposo y yo nos convertiremos en aliados.

—¿Cuándo se formó esta alianza? —gritó Isabella—. ¿Cómo es posible que no se me haya informado?

—¡Ésta es mi Isabella! —Se rió—. Hermana, ¿por qué deberíamos decirte nada respecto a un juramento formulado en secreto?

—¿Lo sabe Charlie?

—Lo sabe, pero cree que Edward no mantendrá su palabra y está demasiado furioso por lo de Swanter como para preocuparse por el futuro. —El tono de Michael resultaba sombrío y triste—. Ése fue el precio que se pagó por tu boda, Isabella.

—¡Oh, cielos! —gimió, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Michael preocupándose de inmediato. Normalmente Isabella resultaba indomable, pero aquella noche... Aquella noche tenía la impresión de que estaba muy lejos de ese estado. Su fragilidad lo asustó.

—Sabía que yo era un sacrificio político —confesó finalmente en un susurro acongojado—. Pero siendo por ti no me hubiera importado. Es sólo que me hubiera gustado saber la verdad antes. Pero ahora ya no cambia nada.

Su hermano no supo qué decir. La alianza secreta no cambiaba el hecho de que Charlie hubiera repudiado con tanta crueldad a su hija aquel día; un hecho que Michael se temía que fuera irrevocable. Su padre no era precisamente un hombre razonable cuando le guardaba rencor a alguien.

—Tú amas a tu esposo, y eso es lo único que importa ahora, Isabella. —Ella alzó la mirada antes de volver a deshacerse de nuevo en lágrimas—. ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa? No se trata sólo de nuestro padre, ¿verdad?

—Tengo que volver a casa. —Su voz adquirió un tono agudo—. Debo hacerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Isabella —comenzó a decir él sin saber muy bien por donde seguir.

Ella lo interrumpió agarrando sus manos y apretándolas con fuerza.

—¿Puedes arreglar lo del caballo y el escolta, Ed? ¡Tengo que irme ahora mismo!

—No puedo, Isabella.

—¿Qué?

—Escúchame —le dijo con urgencia. Ella estaba pálida por la impresión. Si la hubiera abofeteado no habría sido peor—. Te arriesgaste demasiado viniendo aquí como lo hiciste, montada en un caballo de tiro y escoltada por un granjero cuya única arma era un cuchillo oxidado. ¡Reflexiona, Isabella!

—Tenía que intentarlo —replicó ella con voz débil.

—Es demasiado peligroso regresar ahora. La batalla dará comienzo mañana al alba. —Vaciló sólo un instante, pero Isabella estaba tan angustiada que no se dio cuenta, por lo que Michael decidió no contarle nada respecto a los planes que Charlie tenía para Alnwick—. Tienes que confiar en mí. Es demasiado peligroso y no te mandaré de regreso.

—Ya veo. —La voz de la joven apenas fue audible. A Michael le preocupó que estuviera a punto de desmayarse, una hazaña de la que nunca la hubiera imaginado capaz. Pero no se desmayó. Se quedó de pie, vacilante—. Lo comprendo. —Trató de sonreír pero no lo consiguió—. Es sólo un retraso. Cuando todo haya terminado, volveré a casa.

—Sí —respondió su hermano mirándola de manera extraña; se le encogía el corazón aunque supiera que estaba haciendo lo que debía—. Cuando todo haya terminado podrás volver a casa. —Tembló sin poder evitar sentirse triste. Isabella ya no pertenecía a Escocia.

—De pronto me siento muy cansada. ¿Puedo dormir en tu tienda?

—¡Claro que no! Me temo que no vas a dormir esta noche, Isabella. No permitiré que te quedes en nuestro campamento. Te voy a mandar a Edimburgo. Allí estarás a salvo.

Al oír aquello Isabella palideció como una muerta.

Varias horas más tarde, a sólo unas millas de allí, Edward estaba tumbado en su camastro, incapaz de dormir. Pronto amanecería, sin embargo, acababa de acostarse porque su presencia era necesaria en el consejo de guerra que había tenido lugar aquella noche. Su padre y hermanos eran parte de los doce líderes que guiarían a las tropas normandas. Como de costumbre, la experiencia militar de Carlisle resultó muy valiosa. Riley estaría al mando de las fuerzas de Canterbury, y Jasper sería el capitán de las tropas reales. También había acudido el príncipe Henry; lo habían convencido para que se presentara con sus mercenarios normandos en nombre de su hermano, el rey. Y Rufus, que a su vez era un general perspicaz, había acudido hasta allí para comandarlos a todos en aquellos tiempos de guerra.

Todos estaban perfectamente al tanto de que el ejército al que se iban a enfrentar al día siguiente era el más poderoso que Charlie había conseguido reunir jamás. La guerra que iba a tener lugar sería la más sangrienta de todas las llevadas a cabo hasta aquel momento, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, no consiguieran la victoria.

Edward se preguntó si la paz que tanto ansiaba reinaría alguna vez en la frontera. En aquel momento su deseo sólo parecía un sueño. Y lo peor era que su decepción estaba teñida de un tinte amargo, porque si la paz no llegaba a la frontera, tampoco llegaría nunca a su matrimonio.

¡Maldición! Su relación no debería depender de la guerra o la paz. Su esposa le debía lealtad y amor tanto si luchaba o no, e independientemente de a quién se enfrentara. La necesitaba. Nunca antes en su vida se había permitido sentir una necesidad semejante por nadie. Era un simple mortal, en absoluto invencible. Necesitaba que su esposa estuviera a su lado tanto en los asuntos cotidianos como en los importantes. Pero no estaba a su lado, sino detrás de él... con una daga apoyada en su espalda.

Isabella había intentado enviarlo al enemigo, a una trampa. Haría falta más de una vida para olvidarlo. Realmente lamentaba haberle dado la oportunidad de que lo traicionara. Dios, lo lamentaba. Lamentaba haberse enamorado de ella. Lamentaba amarla en aquellos instantes.

¿Cómo había llegado su vida a aquel punto? No era un hombre fuerte, y ése era su más oculto secreto. Era débil, estaba enamorado de una mujer que había intentado engañarlo y traicionarlo. ¿Cómo podía existir tanto dolor cuando había amor? ¿Cómo iba a soportar aquel tormento durante el resto de su vida?

Si al menos... No era hombre que malgastara su tiempo en sueños vanos, pero aquella frase volvía a su mente una y otra vez. Si al menos Isabella fuera lo que parecía... Podría perdonarle todo si pudiera al menos confiar en ella.

Pero sabía que no podía.

Edward se rió en voz alta. Aquel sonido lleno de dolor resonó ásperamente en el silencio sepulcral de la noche. La noche anterior había estado a punto de creerla. Había deseado creerla. Y por eso Isabella se había vuelto tan peligrosa. Quería creer que era sincera. Y durante un instante lo creyó.

Lo cual era una locura.

Y todavía deseaba poder confiar en ella. El normando cerró los ojos. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, debiera considerar una vez más la remota posibilidad de que Isabella hubiera hablado con la verdad la noche anterior. Edward sabía que ella veía a Charlie como debía hacerlo una hija, como un héroe, no como el hombre que realmente era. Ignoraba que su padre era un mentiroso despiadado y un tramposo ambicioso. No podía saber que incumplía su palabra con la misma facilidad con la que el viento cambiaba de dirección. No podía saber que el rey escocés amaba la guerra y la venganza mucho más de lo que nunca llegaría a apreciar la paz. Confiaba de corazón que Isabella nunca llegara a descubrir la verdad.

Y aunque Edward conocía muy bien cómo era Charlie, lo respetaba. Era un adversario peligroso, porque era un hombre inteligente y un líder fuerte. Si no hubiera sido despiadado, deshonesto y egoísta nunca hubiera unido a los eternamente enfrentados clanes escoceses bajo el signo de una única nación, ni los hubiera mantenido bajo su mando durante treinta y cinco largos años. Charlie era un excelente rey.

Pero un líder semejante nunca escucharía los deseos de paz de su hija, sobre todo si salían de boca de su peor enemigo. Edward apretó los puños. Allí estaba el verdadero peligro que Isabella suponía para él. Sabía que su intención no había sido enviarlo con Charlie para convencerlo de que buscara la paz en lugar de la guerra, lo sabía en lo más profundo de su alma, y sin embargo estaba despierto en plena noche, sucumbiendo a su encanto incluso en la distancia. Estaba a punto de optar por pensar lo mejor de ella en lugar de lo peor.

Si continuaba por aquel camino, algún día, sin duda, ella lo destruiría. Intentando no seguir pensando en Isabella, se levantó y salió al exterior de la tienda. Hacía una noche muy fría, y al respirar soltaba bocanadas de vaho. Agradeció el frío. La oscura masa de nubes impedía ver la luna y era probable que al día siguiente en lugar de llover nevara. Se frotó las manos para calentárselas. Ya no pensaría más en su esposa. Le resultaba demasiado doloroso.

De pronto, se quedó inmóvil y escuchó. Su padre se acercaba entre las sombras. Era muy temprano para que Carlisle estuviera levantado, ya que el conde, guerrero consumado, era capaz de dormir profundamente antes de la batalla. Sólo podía traer malas noticias.

Al detenerse a su lado Carlisle habló.

—Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Alnwick. —Edward apretó la mandíbula. No podía tratarse de nada relacionado con su esposa, se dijo. No—. Tu esposa se ha marchado.

—¿Se ha marchado?

El conde le explicó que Isabella se había disfrazado de aldeano para escaparse de la fortaleza. Su hijo se llevó una impresión tan grande que no quiso escuchar nada más e incluso se tambaleó, obligando a su padre a sujetarlo para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Pero Edward no era consciente de la presencia de Carlisle. Isabella lo había dejado. Había huido a Escocia para reunirse con su familia. Lo había dejado en la víspera de la guerra, demostrando su traición de manera definitiva.

Su esposa lo había abandonado. Algo murió dentro de su corazón, pero otra cosa, también poderosa y arrolladora, cobró vida.

—¿Edward? —lo llamó Carlisle.

Él no respondió. No podía. Edward sintió llegar la furia y la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

Acá les dejo el otro cap de esta historia! Voy a actualizarla todos los diaas, esta adaptación la hizo primero **kristy_87** pero en otra página ayer me habia olvidado de aclarar eso, le pregunte si podia publicarla aquí pero no me contesto! Si a alguien le molesta que este subiendola, digame que inmediatamente la borrare sin ningun tipo de problema

Espero que dejen su opinión sobre sobre la historia y las invito a leer mis otras historias :D

 **Voy a estar subiendo dos caps o tres por día de esta historia, depende de sus comentarios cuanto mas comenten mas caps seguidos subo ! :D**

 **Vale aclarar que sufro de migraña, si no actualizo las historias culpen a que estoy encerrada en mi habitación con las luces apagadas y llorando del dolor (literalmente es así y no exagero, las que lo sufren me sabrán entender)**

 **Hoy estuve mañana y tarde con mucho dolor de cabeza, recién ahora se me está queriendo pasar y como les prometí les subo los capitulos :D**

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	23. Capitulo 23

Hola a todaas! La escritora de esta hermosa historia es Brenda Joyce y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Brenda Joyce** **respectivamente.**

Acá las dejo con otro capi de esta historia!

* * *

Isabella se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Edimburgo. Viajaban aprovechando la oscura y helada noche. Daba la impresión de que iba a nevar. En el aire se formaban nubes de vapor procedentes del aliento de sus monturas. El paso de los escoltas de la princesa escocesa era implacable. Mantenían a los agotados caballos al galope como si los persiguiera el ejército normando, cuando lo cierto era que ambos ejércitos quedaban ahora muy atrás. La joven sospechaba que habían recibido órdenes de dejarla sana y salva lo antes posible y de reunirse con las tropas de inmediato. A ella no le importaba. Cada paso que la aproximaba al hogar de su infancia, también la acercaba a su aciago destino.

Se encontraba entumecida por el cansancio tras haber estado cabalgando todo el día y gran parte de la noche, aunque no lo suficiente como para dejar de sentir un desgarrador dolor en el pecho por el cruel rechazó de su padre. Pero aquello apenas tenía importancia, teniendo en cuenta que le estaban arrebatando de las manos el control de su propio destino para conducirla al desastre y al dolor enviándola a Edimburgo. Debería ir camino de Alnwick, el lugar al que pertenecía. Alnwick era ahora su hogar. Debería estar allí cuando Edward regresara de la guerra. Y sin embargo, la llevaban a lo más profundo del corazón de Escocia, a la plaza fuerte de los enemigos de Edward, enemigos a los que muy pronto se enfrentaría en combate mortal.

Esta vez, pensó, no lo entendería; esta vez sabía que no la perdonaría jamás.

Isabella no quería dirigirse hacia el norte. Mientras galopaban presionando a sus monturas más allá de los límites de la extenuación, la joven sintió una y otra vez la necesidad de tirar con fuerza de las riendas, obligar a su yegua a dar la vuelta y correr hacia su casa. Era una locura. Tal vez pudiera despistar a sus escoltas, pero su montura no podría recorrer todo el camino de regreso a Alnwick, y aunque el valiente animal consiguiera hacerlo, sería un suicidio correr hacia una guerra que estaba a punto de dar comienzo.

Al amanecer, en el momento en que varias millas al sur sonaban las cornetas que anunciaban la batalla y chocaban las primeras espadas, cuando el sol comenzaba a romper el cielo gris ceniza con una luz blanca y fantasmal, Edimburgo apareció a lo lejos. La cercana y oscura villa de madera y piedra antigua estaba asentada sobre la misma colina escarpada del castillo, una elevación empinada de piedra que había protegido de cualquier posible invasión la fortificación desde tiempos inmemoriales. Por encima del pueblo, la fortaleza del rey de Escocia, tan oscura y negra como la formación rocosa sobre la que estaba asentada, se erguía orgullosamente hacia el cielo. La premonición de un destino fatal volvió a apoderarse de Isabella. Atravesaron la villa, pasaron por delante de una mujer que tiraba de un carro cargado de leña, adelantaron a dos niños que vendían arenques ahumados y a un grupo de perros que olisqueaba entre las basuras, y por fin, alcanzaron el camino empinado y congelado que llevaba al castillo. Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par y en cuestión de unos instantes, la joven se vio dentro de unos muros que debían haberle resultado familiares y reconfortantes. Sin embargo, cuando la verja se cerró tras ella, la piel se le erizó. La sensación de estar encerrada dentro de una prisión era inconfundible.

Pero aquello no era una prisión, era su casa, se dijo, incapaz de sacudirse el desánimo. Deslizándose del caballo y sin apenas poder mantenerse en pie, Isabella les dio las gracias a los dos fornidos hombres que habían sido su escolta. No hacía falta que preguntara por su madre. A esas horas, Renee estaría todavía en la capilla asistiendo a la misa de primera hora de la mañana. La joven corrió hacia allí todo lo deprisa que le permitió su cuerpo extenuado.

La visión que la recibió resultó tranquilizadora. La forma esbelta y elegante de Renee arrodillada ante el altar orando en silencio, ya que la misa había obviamente concluido, hizo que Isabella se detuviera de golpe. Respiró hondo, sintiéndose peligrosamente cercana a las lágrimas. Si había alguien a quien necesitara en aquel momento, pensó, era a su madre. Necesitaba tener la oportunidad de contarle todo: Cómo la había malinterpretado Edward, cómo había salido de Alnwick con la esperanza de evitar una guerra, y cuánto peligraba su matrimonio en aquel momento. También necesitaba contarle el espantoso encuentro que había tenido con su padre y que iba a ser abuela. Secándose una lágrima furtiva de la mejilla, la joven avanzó impulsivamente y se sentó al lado de su madre. Renee no la reconoció, pero Isabella tampoco había contado con ello. Inclinó la cabeza y rezó.

Rezó por un rápido final de la guerra y rezó por una paz duradera. Rezó por que Edward, su padre y sus hermanos regresaran sanos y salvos. Derramó otra lágrima. Vaciló. No le parecía bien pedirle a Dios ayuda para sus propios problemas cuando nunca antes había sido devota ni obediente. Sin embargo, veía a Dios como un ser benevolente y comprensivo, no como una deidad a la que se compraba con buen comportamiento. Respiró hondo e hizo la petición más importante de todas:

—Querido Dios, por favor, guía a Edward para que vea la verdad —oró en voz alta. Y luego añadió—: Por favor, permite que me ame.

Isabella se quedó de rodillas largo rato, con la bendición de no pensar. Se sentía de alguna manera más ligera y aliviada. Estaba más cansada que nunca en toda su vida y agradecía el hecho de no moverse. El cuerpo le dolía tras las interminables horas que había pasado aquel día a caballo, y tenía la mente, por fin, entumecida. Pero cuando vio que su madre se ponía de pie, ella también se levantó. Sus músculos protestaron por el esfuerzo.

Renee tenía los ojos enmarcados por grandes ojeras, como si hubiera pasado varias noches sin dormir, y también estaban oscurecidos por la preocupación. Isabella abrió la boca pero no habló, porque su madre no estaba sólo obviamente cansada, sino más delgada que nunca y lo bastante pálida como para que la joven se preguntara si no habría estado enferma.

—Madre. —Isabella la abrazó—. ¿Has estado enferma?

—No. —Renee habló con voz entrecortada—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—He sido una auténtica estúpida —confesó la joven—. Intenté convencer al rey de que se retirara de esta guerra. Y Michael consideró que era demasiado peligroso que regresara a Alnwick, así que me envió aquí.

Renee la tomó de la mano.

—Bueno, me alegro de verte, querida. Esta vez, estar aquí sola con mis damas esperando noticias... No puedo soportarlo. —A la reina se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y le tembló la mano con la que apretaba la de su hija.

—Madre, ¿qué ocurre? —Si Renee no había estado enferma, o bien lo estaba ahora o se encontraba terriblemente angustiada.

—No puedo librarme de esta espantosa sensación de desastre que me invade. No había tenido tanto miedo en toda mi vida. —Le tembló ligeramente la boca y cerró los ojos un instante—. Tengo mucho miedo por Charlie y por mis hijos.

Isabella apretó la mano de Renee, pero a ella también le latía con mucha fuerza el corazón. Reconoció el sentimiento que estaba experimentado la reina como terror. ¿Acaso no había tenido ella esa misma premonición?

—Estarán bien, madre —aseguró con ánimo—. Tu esposo es el mejor guerrero de estas tierras. Sabes que es invencible. Y mis hermanos son como él. No tengas miedo. Te estás preocupando sin necesidad.

—Ojalá tengas razón —consiguió decir Renee en un hilo de voz.

La joven nunca había visto así a su madre. La reina escocesa era tranquila por naturaleza, serena y apacible, no una mujer que alcanzara aquellas cotas de angustia. A la joven le hubiera gustado desahogarse y confesárselo todo a su madre, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo en aquellos momentos. _Más tarde,_ se dijo. _Cuando la guerra haya terminado y nuestra familia esté de camino a casa, tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para contarle mis problemas._

Isabella sonrió a su madre con alegría forzada.

—Vamos a cenar. No sé tú, pero yo estoy hambrienta.

Renee se pasó todo el día sentada en su silla al lado del fuego en la sala de las mujeres, moviendo mecánicamente la aguja por una delicada pieza de encaje, en espera de noticias del resultado de la primera batalla. Y cuando llegó un mensajero aquella noche bajo una tormenta de nieve, las noticias fueron esperanzadoras. Al menos para Escocia.

El ejército escocés no había hecho ningún progreso en su esfuerzo por recuperar Swanter, pero eso ya no parecía significativo. Porque mientras escoceses y normandos se enfrentaban brutalmente en Cumbria, otro contingente, liderado por el propio Charlie, se había deslizado alrededor de Swanter en dirección al extremo oeste de Masen, para luego entrar en el mismo corazón del feudo. Alnwick estaba ahora bajo asedio.

Hubo gran regocijo en la sala entre las sirvientas y las damas. Pero Renee no sonrió ni una sola vez. Su rostro era la viva imagen del miedo. Isabella tampoco se alegró. Estaba tan impactada que no pudo permanecer de pie y se dejó caer en la silla.

Alnwick estaba sitiado.

Su primer pensamiento fue para Elizabeth y la condesa. ¡Oh Dios, ojalá estuvieran bien! Isabella cerró los ojos, presa de la angustia. La condesa era una mujer fuerte y decidida. Si alguien podía mantener unido a Alnwick frente a un ataque, era ella.

Y justo en aquel momento Isabella se dio cuenta de dónde estaban sus lealtades. No sentía simpatía por los atacantes sino por los asediados. Sólo por los de Cullen. Charlie, su padre, había atacado Alnwick... El hogar de su propia hija. Su venganza no conocía límites.

Pero ya no era su hija, ¿verdad? La había repudiado.

Isabella miró al mensajero, un hombre bajo y fornido que, a pesar del cansancio, estaba demasiado entusiasmado como para sentarse. Estaba tranquilizando a Renee, diciéndole que Charlie y sus hijos se encontraban bien.

—¿Es posible que puedan tomar Alnwick? —le preguntó la joven.

—Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

—Pero no hay tiempo. Cuando mi esposo se entere de que su casa está siendo amenazada, cabalgará con sus hombres hacia Alnwick para rescatarla.

El hombre la miró de frente con las piernas algo abiertas y la actitud de alguien dispuesto a la batalla.

—Vuestro esposo, lady de Cullen, está ahora mismo enzarzado en una batalla que no puede dejar tan fácilmente. Y a menos que alguien de Alnwick se atreva a atravesar las líneas del ejército de vuestro padre con la esperanza de enviar un mensaje, pasará mucho tiempo antes de que se entere del asedio. —El mensajero sonrió—. Así lo planeó Charlie.

Isabella estaba horrorizada. Pero el soldado tenía razón. Edward estaba en medio de la batalla y nadie en Alnwick tendría manera de hacerle llegar la noticia de su desesperada situación. Si no hubiera estado sentada, sin duda se hubiera desplomado.

Qué inteligente había sido Charlie, pensó la joven con furia. De pronto, fue consciente del silencio que había en el salón. Todos los presentes, excepto su madre que observaba sin ver el fuego, la miraron fijamente con ojos acusadores y llenos de odio. Sin poder resistirlo, Isabella se puso en pie y salió a toda prisa de allí.

Aquella noche la nieve comenzó a caer pesadamente y el viento sopló con tanta fuerza que resultaba imposible dormir. La joven escuchó aquel aterrador sonido y pensó en su madre, tan angustiada que sin duda se encontraba enferma, y en sus hermanos, luchando en la batalla, tal vez formando parte incluso del asedio. Trató de no pensar en su padre, pero le resultó imposible. La había repudiado y había atacado Alnwick. Durante un instante experimentó una oleada de odio, pero enseguida se le pasó, dejándola débil, agotada y entumecida.

Seguramente Edward todavía no se había enterado de su huida de Alnwick. Pero eso apenas le servía de alivio. Había cometido un terrible error marchándose sin su permiso. Su misión había fracasado, y cuando Edward se enterara de sus actos la tacharía una vez más de traidora. Tras la visita de Michael a Alnwick creería que su huida se debía a un plan preconcebido; pensaría que lo había abandonado para correr hacia su enemigo. Pero la gran ironía consistía en que durante su huida se había topado con una verdad incuestionable... Por mucho que amara a su gente y a su país, por mucho que amara a Escocia, su hogar era Alnwick y su lealtad estaba con la rosa roja de Masen.

Isabella sabía que su propia vida dependía de convencer a Edward de su inocencia. Y cuanto más tiempo transcurriera, más difícil sería que creyera en ella. A pesar de la desconfianza de su esposo, la joven lo amaba de corazón, le pertenecía y siempre sería suya; quería estar con él del modo en que había estado antes. Si la mandaba al exilio no podría soportarlo. Isabella recordaba con total claridad lo explícita que fue su amenaza en aquel sentido. Tenía que regresar a casa de inmediato, pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría aquella guerra? Si Charlie tenía éxito, pensó con súbito horror, la guerra nunca tendría fin. Edward, su padre y los demás normandos lucharían hasta morir para vengar la destrucción de Alnwick.

Se sentó en la cama y se estremeció, dándose cuenta de que su única esperanza residía en una rápida derrota de Charlie. Tras su terrible rechazo no le debía ninguna lealtad, y sin embargo no era capaz de encontrar en su corazón el deseo de verlo caer. Había sido su hija durante demasiados años.

Isabella escuchó el agudo aullido del viento. En el exterior, la noche parecía blanca debido a la ventisca. ¿Estaba lo suficientemente loca como para subirse a un caballo e intentar regresar sola a Alnwick? No, no estaba loca, pero amaba a Edward lo suficiente como para arriesgar su vida por él si tuviera que hacerlo. Sin embargo, ese momento no había llegado todavía; con suerte no tendría nunca lugar. Esperaría a que pasara la tormenta y los caminos estuvieran practicables. Si para entonces la guerra no había terminado todavía, se marcharía sola a casa, y nada ni nadie podrían impedírselo.

Cuando se adormiló finalmente con la decisión tomada, se sintió mejor, esperanzada incluso. Aunque al levantarse al día siguiente, tuvo sus dudas respecto a poder salir de allí pronto.

Había dejado de nevar, y también cesó el enloquecedor viento, pero el mundo exterior estaba cubierto por una capa blanca de dos metros. Y lo que era más importante, la doncella de Renee le había dicho que su madre había pasado otra noche sin dormir. Había acudido a medianoche a la capilla para los maitines y se había quedado allí hasta el amanecer. Lo único que había tomado era un poco de agua y dos pequeños trozos de pan. Para entonces Isabella ya sabía que su madre apenas había comido ni dormido desde que Charlie partió de Edimburgo, hacía ya una semana. Estaba claro que a la reina la perseguían sus propios y terribles demonios. Y nada de lo que su hija hiciera o dijera podría convencerla para comer ni para dormir. Angustiada, Isabella contempló la posibilidad de drogaría para obligarla a descansar.

El segundo día resultó interminable. Renee volvió a ocupar su lugar frente al fuego de la chimenea, pero Isabella no pudo hacer otra cosa que recorrer la sala una y otra vez. Sabía que estaba volviendo locas a las demás mujeres, pero no se atrevieron a decir nada. La mañana se convirtió en mediodía. Nadie comió. El atardecer cayó sobre ellas sin que hubieran llegado noticias. Sin duda, la gran nevada hacía imposible las comunicaciones. Pero cuando cayó la noche, contrastando con el lago blanco y cubierto de hielo que había bajo la fortaleza, recibieron la noticia de que había llegado otro mensajero.

—Decidle que pase —ordenó Renee con voz apenas audible. Estaba tan pálida como la nieve que cubría las ramas de los árboles del exterior.

Isabella fue instintivamente al lado de su madre, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a modo de consuelo. Su miedo iba en aumento. Tendría que haber obligado a Renee a comer algo al mediodía.

El mensajero entró y se sacudió la nieve del manto. Era un hombre joven. Traía las botas cubiertas de barro congelado y un brazo en cabestrillo con las vendas manchadas de sangre. Estaba muy serio y su expresión denotaba agotamiento. Isabella lo miró y se quedó inmóvil; resultaba evidente que los escoceses habían sufrido una pérdida terrible aquel día.

—El rey ha muerto —anunció.

La joven creyó haber escuchado mal y abrió la boca para protestar. Sin duda no había entendido bien sus palabras.

—Charlie ha muerto —repitió el joven. Esta vez un sollozo atragantó sus palabras.

—No —comenzó a decir Isabella, incrédula—. No puede... —Sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas por un ruido sordo y fuerte. La joven se dio la vuelta y vio a Renee en el suelo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro tan pálido como el de una muerta—. ¡Madre!

Todas las mujeres se arremolinaron en torno a la reina. Isabella sujetó el rostro de su madre entre las manos y sintió el frágil hilo de su respiración. Entonces, apoyó el oído contra su pecho y escuchó su latido, débil pero constante. Al instante, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de alivio.

—Traed paños helados para que pueda reanimarla. ¡Deprisa! ¡Sólo se ha desmayado por la conmoción! —ordenó, alzando la vista.

Varias doncellas se apresuraron a obedecer mientras Isabella intentaba revivir suavemente a su madre. La zarandeó y le habló, pero no consiguió nada. Comenzó a desesperarse. Era muy consciente del extraño estado mental de Renee y de su débil condición física. El alivio que había sentido se desvaneció al instante. La salud de la reina era muy frágil. Desesperada, Isabella la abofeteó y, por fin, su madre abrió los ojos.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —gritó la joven.

Renee miró a su hija mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas en un flujo continuo. Después, cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en el suelo sin emitir ningún sonido.

Pálida por el terror, Isabella estrechó entre sus brazos a su madre, acunándola mientras lloraba en silencio.

—Traedme vino y valeriana —dijo con una calma que no sentía—. E id en busca de dos hombres; tenemos que meter a la reina en la cama.

Transcurrido un tiempo que Isabella no supo determinar, Renee abrió los ojos y miró directamente a Isabella.

—Lo sabía —dijo con voz ronca.

Sus palabras apenas resultaron audibles. Isabella había estado tan preocupada por su madre que no había tenido tiempo de asimilar la noticia de la muerte de su padre. Desesperada, agarró con firmeza las manos de Renee y se inclinó sobre ella, que estaba tendida en la cama.

—Debes ser fuerte, mamá. Tienes que comer un poco de las gachas que ha preparado Jeanne. Por favor.

—Tengo que rezar. Ayúdame a levantarme. Debo rezar por el alma de tu padre.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que su madre pretendía ir a la capilla.

—No, madre —se negó con firmeza—. El padre Joseph vendrá a verte. Está abajo.

Al oír aquello, Renee se dejó caer de nuevo sobre las almohadas con los ojos cerrados, moviendo los labios en silenciosa plegaria. Isabella corrió hacia la puerta, donde esperaban las pálidas y ansiosas damas de la corte. Todas y cada una de ellas amaban a su reina, al igual que todos los que la conocían. A un gesto de la joven, lady Matilda corrió escaleras abajo para ir en busca del sacerdote. Después, Isabella regresó al lado de su madre y cayó de rodillas. Se negaba a pensar en la muerte de su padre a manos del ejército de su esposo. No podía. No debía. Tenía que cuidar de su madre. Decidida, apartó de sí aquellos pensamientos con voluntad de hierro.

Sólo se levantó cuando el padre Joseph, mentor y amigo personal de la reina, entró apresuradamente en la habitación.

—¿Recibió las últimas bendiciones? —preguntó Renee abriendo los ojos.

Isabella leyó la cruda realidad en los ojos del sacerdote cuando mintió a la reina para tranquilizar su angustia.

Más tarde, mientras su madre y el sacerdote rezaban, la joven abandonó en silencio la estancia. Una vez fuera, se apoyó contra la pared y las damas de su madre aprovecharon para rodearla, bombardeándola con preguntas susurradas.

La joven se apartó de ellas, consciente de que su preocupación era genuina, que todas y cada una de ellas estaban muertas de angustia por su reina, pero no respondió ni a una sola de sus preguntas. No tenía respuestas. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se dirigió en busca del emisario. Lo encontró sentado a la mesa del gran salón, comiendo con avidez y se dejó caer en el banco que tenía al lado. La visión de la comida le provocó nauseas.

—¿Cómo puede ser verdad? —consiguió decir con voz ronca—. ¿Cómo puede ser que el rey esté muerto?

El joven dejó al lado el puñal. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—Atacaron su ejército por la espalda y consiguieron separarlo de sus hombres. —El mensajero apartó la vista—. No debió haber pasado.

Isabella le agarró el brazo con una fuerza que no sabía que poseía.

—¿Qué ejército fue?

—El de Masen.

Al escuchar la terrible verdad, la joven se mareó; la mesa daba vueltas delante de ella. ¿Había liderado Edward el ataque que mató a Charlie? ¿Había sido él?

—Princesa —murmuró el mensajero con voz ronca—. Todavía hay más.

Isabella se frotó los ojos con la esperanza de aclararse la visión. La mesa se detuvo, pero todo a su alrededor se había convertido en una nebulosa.

—No —dijo—. No puede haber más.

Él se humedeció los labios.

—Hirieron a Michael.

—¡No! —Isabella se agarró a la mesa para evitar tambalearse, para no caerse—. No estará...

—Es grave. Pero cuando yo salí seguía vivo.

—Sobrevivirá —aseguró ella con certeza. Cerró los ojos, mareada ahora de alivio—. Ningún maldito normando puede matar a Michael —susurró, luchando contra el súbito temblor que le sobrevino. No podía dejarse llevar por la histeria en aquel momento—. Y ¿Alnwick?

—Nos han hecho retroceder de nuevo a Cumbria. Nuestra suerte ha cambiado. Estamos casi donde empezamos —confesó el muchacho con tristeza—. La batalla prosigue con furia en Swanter, pero sin Charlie ni Michael...

Isabella cerró los ojos.

—Erick es un gran soldado. Y los demás lideres...

—Los jefes se pelean entre ellos, princesa; Charlie era el único lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerlos unidos. Además —el emisario vaciló—, no todos los hombres confían en Erick.

Isabella no fue capaz de responder a eso; sabía que su hermano no sería un buen líder. Pero con Michael herido y Charlie muerto... Al instante apartó de su mente sus pensamientos. No quería pensar en su padre, no lo haría. A cambio, rezaría por Michael.

Ni tampoco debía pensar en Edward, en aquel momento no, no cuando sus hombres habían matado a su padre y herido a su hermano... No debía.

—Madre, por favor, bebe un poco de esto. Es tu infusión especial —le suplicó Isabella.

Renee no le respondió, parecía como si no la hubiera oído siquiera. La reina había caído en un estado de semiinconsciencia desde la marcha del padre Joseph muchas horas atrás. No se la podía despertar. Si Isabella no hubiera sido capaz de percibir su débil respiración, la habría dado por muerta. La joven llevaba días sin dormir, pero no se atrevía a dejar a su madre por miedo a que muriera. Estaba decidida. No la dejaría morir. No lo haría. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

Había tomado las manos heladas de su madre entre las suyas para calentárselas enérgicamente, cuando una fuerte llamada a la puerta distrajo su atención.

Atónita, vio cómo Edgar entraba a la habitación. Lo había visto por última vez tres noches atrás, justo antes de la primera batalla en las afueras de Swanter.

Estaba irreconocible. Pálido y exhausto, con las sombras oscuras que circundaban sus ojos, parecía un hombre maduro y agotado, no el alegre muchacho que siempre había sido.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó con voz ronca, mirando primero a su hermana y después a su madre—. Abajo me han dicho que está a las puertas de la muerte.

Isabella se puso en pie. Tenía las rodillas terriblemente doloridas por las largas horas que había pasado arrodillada al lado de su madre. De hecho le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero eso no era nada comparado con la pena que albergaba en el pecho.

—Le afectó mucho la muerte de nuestro padre —musitó Isabella con voz temblorosa. La aparición de Edgar amenazaba con acabar con su preciado control emocional, así que respiró profundamente para calmarse y siguió hablando—: Cuando llegué me asustó mucho el estado en que la encontré. Llevaba días sin comer ni dormir a causa de la preocupación. Al parecer —la voz se le quebró—, tenía el presentimiento de que padre iba a morir.

A Edgar se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Tuvo la muerte de un soldado. Murió como deseaba hacerlo, como todos los hombres esperan morir, en el fragor de la batalla, con orgullo y valentía.

Isabella se estremeció y se abrazó a sí misma en un intento de calmarse. No debía pensar en su padre en aquellos momentos, no debía. Mañana, cuando Renee estuviera mejor, podría entregarse al dolor.

—Michael ha muerto —anunció su hermano interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Isabella gritó y Edgar cruzó rápidamente el pequeño dormitorio para estrecharla entre sus brazos. La joven cerró los ojos con fuerza y lágrimas ardientes se le agolparon en los párpados luchando por derramarse. ¡Michael no, Michael no, su hermano mayor, su querido amigo, su héroe! ¡No se lo creía, no lo creería!

Edgar le habló al oído mientras le acariciaba la espalda con una mano. Edgar, el que nunca la había abrazado abiertamente ni le había demostrado su cariño. Edgar, el muchacho que se había convertido en un hombre maduro.

—La herida era mortal. Perdió demasiada sangre. Gracias a Dios murió mientras dormía, sin sufrimiento.

Michael estaba muerto.

—No puedo... —comenzó a decir Isabella con voz ronca.

—Tu esposo los lidera —le espetó, dejando de abrazarla y alejándose de ella. Isabella se irguió ante sus palabras—. ¡Es invencible! Ha atravesado nuestras filas en solitario en repetidas ocasiones exponiéndose a la muerte una y otra vez... Pero nadie puede acercarse a él sin caer víctima de su espada. Abate a todos los que se cruzan en su camino. Dicen que está poseído. O eso o es la personificación de la Muerte.

Dicho aquello, Edgar hizo de pronto un esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

Isabella estaba inmovilizada por el miedo. Estaba segura de que Edward se había enterado de alguna manera de su escapada. No tenía ninguna duda. No estaba poseído por el diablo, sino por una rabia inhumana.

—Ha jurado sembrar un sendero de destrucción a tu puerta, Isabella —le anunció al tiempo que la agarraba del brazo—. Liberó a uno de los prisioneros para que nos hiciera llegar ese mensaje. Sus palabras exactas fueron que quiere que regreses, pero no a pesar de tu traición... sino precisamente por ella.

—Quiere castigarme —susurró temblando.

—Supongo que lo que quiere es matarte —murmuró Edgar—. Vi de pasada su rostro en Alnwick e incluso a mí me aterrorizó.

Isabella gimió. ¿La odiaría tanto Edward como para desear matarla? ¿Desearía verla muerta?

La reina de Escocia murió dos días después. Isabella estaba entumecida, conmocionada, exhausta. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que todavía seguía arrodillada al lado del cuerpo de su madre, sujetando sus manos rígidas. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquella posición? Obligó a su cuerpo a obedecer a su mente, y consiguió ponerse torpe y dolorosamente en pie.

El sonido de unos sollozos angustiados, un sonido que había dado comienzo un tiempo atrás, resonó por la habitación. Era la manera que tenían los escoceses de manifestar abiertamente su dolor, sin restricciones. La joven escuchó los lamentos de las damas de Renee que estaban justo al otro lado de la puerta, a los hombres y a las mujeres del salón de la planta baja, que también sollozaban y gemían, y a los siervos que se habían reunido a la entrada del castillo. Aquel lamento común y desgarrado golpeó una y otra vez contra ella hasta que el dolor finalmente comenzó a atravesar la conmoción de Isabella.

Sintió cómo el dolor crecía y crecía en el interior de su pecho dejándola sin aire. Se ahogaba.

Muerta. Isabella ahogó un grito. Muerta. Dios, era una palabra tan definitiva... Miró a Renee, tan serena en la muerte como había sido en vida. Muerta. No le parecía posible. ¡No, su madre no! Quería gritar y llorar, tal y como estaban haciendo las mujeres en el salón, sin embargo, intentó contenerse. Debía controlar su dolor un poco más. Ahora debía pensar en sus hermanos. La necesitarían para atravesar aquel terrible momento de pérdida. Pero la realidad de la muerte de su madre la venció.

—¡Madre, te quiero muchísimo!

Parecía imposible. ¡La reina de Escocia estaba muerta! Renee, su querida madre, estaba muerta, al igual que su padre y su hermano. ¡Aquello era injusto! ¡No podía soportarlo, no podía!

Sin pensar, buscando un consuelo que no encontraría, se apoyó contra el áspero muro de piedra de la pared y comenzó a llorar hasta quedar sin fuerzas. Luego golpeó las piedras del muro hasta que le sangraron las manos, gritando su dolor. En aquel momento odiaba a Edward por su participación en sus muertes, en sus asesinatos. Todos estaban muertos, Charlie, Renee, Michael... No volvería a verlos de nuevo.

Finalmente ya no pudo seguir llorando, sus rodillas cedieron y quedó postrada en el suelo. Dios, ¡qué cansada estaba! Apenas podía sentarse. No podía continuar así, no podía, estaba tan exhausta que dudaba que pudiera siquiera caminar.

Pero incluso en su estado, pensó en el peligro que se cernía sobre Edimburgo, un peligro que la amenazaba no sólo a ella sino también a sus hermanos, incluso a Escocia. Secándose las últimas lágrimas, se dijo que no había tiempo para llorar. Había demasiadas cosas en juego. Vidas. Un reino.

Charlie estaba muerto. Escocia era un reino sin rey. La corte estaba en Edimburgo y los clanes mas fuertes del territorio llegarían pronto con la esperanza de hacerse con el poder. En aquellos momentos debía haber al menos una docena de jefes importantes acercándose a Edimburgo esperando hacerse con la corona.

Todos sus hermanos tenían derecho legítimo a reclamar el trono. Erick no le importaba. Podría cuidar de sí mismo, como sin duda estaba haciendo. Y Tyler estaba a salvo al ser un hombre de Dios. Pero ella tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar de sus otros tres hermanos. Todos y cada uno de ellos suponían una amenaza para el próximo rey de Escocia. A Isabella no se le ocurrió pensar que la responsabilidad también debería recaer en Edgar.

Decidida, se obligó a ponerse de pie sin darse cuenta de que sus movimientos eran los de una anciana.

De pronto, se quedó inmóvil. Los sonidos que invadían la habitación habían cambiado. El corazón se le atenazó con un miedo instintivo mientras intentaba comprender lo que estaba escuchando. Pensó que podía tratarse de un trueno distante, pero en el cielo no había ni una sola nube. Isabella ahogó un grito. Lo que estaba oyendo por encima de los sordos lamentos del castillo no era un trueno lejano, sino el rápido avance de un gran ejército invasor. ¡Oh Dios, tan pronto no! ¿Es que nunca iba a tener un respiro?

Entonces Edgar irrumpió en la habitación. Isabella escuchó lívida y conmocionada que Phills Bane había sido nombrado sucesor de Charlie y que Erick había unido fuerzas con su tío para usurpar el trono. Mientras tanto, fuera, el trueno se iba haciendo más fuerte.

Los hermanos se miraron en silencio durante un instante. La joven no sentía ningún alivio, Erick sería tan cruel en aquellas circunstancias como cualquier extraño... o incluso más.

—¡Reúne a nuestros hermanos! ¡Hazlo ahora! Y trae un carro para... —Miró a su madre. El control que tanto le había costado conseguir se esfumó y gimió en silencio—. Para la reina. La enterraremos en la abadía de Dunfermline, donde podemos buscar refugio. ¡Deprisa!

Su hermano salió de la estancia precipitadamente para cumplir sus órdenes. Isabella no podía dejar de temblar, en aquellos momentos no, y se agarró al reclinatorio para evitar desplomarse. El dolor, el miedo y un cansancio extremo la sobrepasaban, inmovilizándola.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, la joven se acercó a su madre y la tapó. Edgar volvió al poco tiempo, miró a su hermana largamente y luego corrió hacia la cama para levantar a su madre en brazos.

—¿Cómo ha podido abandonarnos Erick? —preguntó Isabella, tratando de seguirle el paso.

—Ya no forma parte de esta familia —afirmó Edgar mientras corrían escaleras abajo y salían al exterior del castillo. El sol brillaba con tanta fuerza que durante un instante los cegó. Todos sus hermanos estaban ya allí, excepto, por supuesto, Erick el traidor. Alexander estaba intentando consolar al pequeño Davie, que lloraba mientras Edgar depositaba a su madre en un carro tirado por un caballo.

Fue entonces cuando Isabella se dio cuenta de que en el castillo reinaba un silencio aterrador. Todos los sonidos, incluso los angustiosos lamentos, habían cesado. Se trataba de un silencio antinatural, aterrador. Entonces cayó en la cuenta: el espantoso clamor del ejército invasor había cesado. Isabella gritó cuando Edgar la obligó a montar en un caballo y subió él mismo de un salto a su propio corcel. El ejército se había detenido... ¡Para colocarse en posición de ataque!

—Es Phills Bane, ¿verdad?

—No. —Edgar se puso a su lado.

—Entonces... ¿Quién? —Aterrada, no pudo seguir hablando.

Su hermano le dirigió una mirada larga y oscura, y entonces Isabella lo supo. Conmocionada, sintió que en su pecho se mezclaban todo tipo de sentimientos: amor, odio, miedo...

—Es el bastardo de Masen —le espetó Edgar—. Ha traído su ejército directamente hasta Edimburgo. ¿Acaso ha venido a reclamar el trono para sí mismo?

—No —susurro Isabella, sintiendo que se mareaba—. Ha venido a reclamarme a mí.

* * *

Acá les dejo el otro cap de esta historia! Voy a actualizarla todos los diaas, esta adaptación la hizo primero **kristy_87** pero en otra página ayer me habia olvidado de aclarar eso, le pregunte si podia publicarla aquí pero no me contesto! Si a alguien le molesta que este subiendola, digame que inmediatamente la borrare sin ningun tipo de problema

Espero que dejen su opinión sobre sobre la historia y las invito a leer mis otras historias :D

 **Voy a estar subiendo dos caps o tres por día de esta historia, depende de sus comentarios cuanto mas comenten mas caps seguidos subo ! :D**

 **Vale aclarar que sufro de migraña, si no actualizo las historias culpen a que estoy encerrada en mi habitación con las luces apagadas y llorando del dolor (literalmente es así y no exagero, las que lo sufren me sabrán entender)**

 **Hoy estuve mañana y tarde con mucho dolor de cabeza, recién ahora se me está queriendo pasar y como les prometí les subo los capitulos :D**

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	24. Capitulo 24

Hola a todaas! La escritora de esta hermosa historia es Brenda Joyce y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Brenda Joyce** **respectivamente.**

Acá las dejo con otro capi de esta historia!

* * *

La abadía de Dunfermline estaba situada sobre un montículo justo al otro lado del estuario de Forth, en Edimburgo. Estaba rodeada de gruesos muros de piedra de media altura que, a pesar de que sirvieran de barrera para vagabundos y forajidos, no podían impedir el paso de un ejército invasor. Y eso era exactamente a lo que se enfrentaba ahora la abadía, pensó el abad aterrorizado.

Un centenar de soldados a caballo, con las armaduras casi ocultas bajo las gruesas capas que todos y cada uno llevaban para protegerse del intenso frío, formaban una línea en la ladera de la colina cubierta de nieve. El sol se reflejaba sobre cien escudos y cien cascos, y cien caballos fuertes pisaban el suelo nevado, convirtiéndolo en barro oscuro. Una bandera negra, blanca y dorada ondeaba en las filas delanteras. En el centro tenía una rosa de tallo corto, la rosa roja de Masen. Si aquello no fuera suficiente para que al abad le temblaran las rodillas, en aquel momento tenía enfrente al líder de aquellos normandos que lo miraba desde la gran altura de su magnífico caballo de guerra. El abad supuso que hubiera resultado igual de imponente de estar de pie.

No llevaba puesto el casco, así que pudo verle el rostro claramente, y sus marcados rasgos, aterradores en su frialdad, lo asustaron incluso más que aquel gran despliegue de poder delante de la obvia falta de defensas de la abadía.

El abad de Dunfermline había decidido recibir a su visitante con valor, abriendo la estrecha puerta lateral que había en el muro y saliendo al exterior. Aquella entrada podía permitir el paso a un hombre a pie, pero no a uno con cota de malla y fuertemente armado, y mucho menos a una tropa de caballeros. Para ello necesitarían que abriera las dos puertas delanteras, algo que había decidido no hacer. Aunque era muy consciente de que si el hombre que tenía delante decidía entrar en la abadía en contra de su voluntad, no habría nada que pudiera impedírselo.

—¿Qué deseáis, milord?

—Estáis dando refugio a la princesa Isabella. Soltadla de inmediato.

El abad no tenía miedo por sí mismo ni por la abadía, o por los monjes y las monjas, sino por la joven que había acudido a él en busca de abrigo para ella y sus hermanos en una noche de invierno. Podía imaginar con facilidad lo que el hombre que tenía delante podría hacerle a aquella princesa tan hermosa y angustiada, y no tenía ninguna intención de entregársela. En silencio susurró una plegaria a Dios; sin duda necesitaba de su ayuda en aquel momento.

—Señor, sabéis que ésta es la casa de Dios. Ella ha buscado refugio aquí. No puedo permitir que violéis el sagrado asilo que protege este lugar.

—Señor abad, preferiría no violar la casa de Dios. Pero si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré. —Su fría y salvaje mirada hizo que el abad se estremeciera. Sabía que aquel hombre hablaba en serio.

—No puedo permitiros la entrada, señor.

—¿Estáis al corriente de que la mujer que busco es mi esposa?

El abad tragó saliva. Por supuesto que estaba al tanto de aquel hecho.

—Aun así, debo negarme. Es una cuestión de mi deber hacia Dios.

—Voy a entrar por la fuerza. —La determinación marcaba los rasgos del normando.

El abad alzó la barbilla, apretó los labios y no se movió.

Edward se giró y alzó una mano. Dos caballeros se posicionaron al instante al frente de las tropas.

—Echad abajo las puertas —les ordenó.

Riley iba montado al lado de Edward. Su tez mostraba una palidez extrema pero no protestó. Los dos caballeros avanzaron con las grandes lanzas en ristre y cargaron contra las puertas. La madera crujió y gimió, pero los cierres de hierro no cedieron. Una nueva carga tuvo éxito y las dos puertas se abrieron con un bramido.

El abad miró al señor de Cullen. Tenía el rostro demacrado y macilento, como si no hubiera dormido durante días. Sin embargo los ojos le brillaban con una intensa emoción... Una emoción furiosa y llena de odio. Parecía una bestia más que un hombre.

Entonces, el normando volvió a hacer un gesto breve con la mano y espoleó a su caballo para que avanzara. Una docena de hombres lo siguió hacia el claustro.

Una vez dentro, Edward desmontó y deslizó la mirada por la iglesia de la abadía, situada al fondo del recinto. Dentro de ella, el sagrario se encontraba situado en dirección al oeste, mirando hacia Jerusalén. El normando no se molestó en mirar ni un instante el resto de las edificaciones, formadas por el claustro rectangular donde trabajaban los monjes entre los pilares y paseaban para hacer ejercicio, la capilla, el refectorio y la zona destinada a los dormitorios.

—No permitas que salga nadie —le indicó a Riley, dirigiéndole una única mirada.

Edward cruzó a grandes zancadas el patio helado y se dirigió directamente a la iglesia. La abrió de un golpe y, una vez dentro, se detuvo un instante para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra.

Edgar estaba en el centro de la nave con la mano en la espada. Detrás de él, en pose similar, se hallaban sus hermanos pequeños, Alexander y Davie. Tyler surgió de entre las sombras de los bancos, claramente desarmado y con hábito, y se colocó al lado de Edgar, también frente a Edward. No había ni rastro de Isabella.

—Irás al infierno, milord —aseguró Tyler en voz baja—. No vale la pena.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Edward con frialdad.

—Se ha ido —le espetó Edgar—. Nunca volverá a tu lado. Nunca.

El normando respiró hondo. Sentía una rabia inmensa.

—¿Dónde ha ido, Edgar? Respóndeme. No me obligues a sonsacártelo.

Él también se había llevado la mano a la espada y cada palabra que pronunciaba era como una losa. El control que ejercía sobre sí mismo era tan precario que si no conseguía lo que buscaba lo perdería y cortaría al hermano de Isabella en pedazos con tal de lograr la información que deseaba y llegar hasta su esposa.

Tyler dio un paso adelante.

—¡No permitiré que mancilles esta iglesia con sangre y guerra! Ella no se ha marchado. —Le dirigió a Edgar una mirada sombría—. Está en la zona destinada a los dormitorios. Se ha negado a buscar refugio en este lugar sagrado, milord. Piensa en ello.

La sonrisa de Edward resultó aterradora. No le importaba la razón por la que no había querido refugiarse con sus hermanos en la iglesia. Salió de allí dando grandes zancadas, cruzó el claustro y se dirigió al lugar indicado por Tyler. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una sala larga y estrecha. Había pequeñas habitaciones en fila, cada una con un camastro. Edward recorrió la sala mirando en cada habitación. Todas estaban vacías. Cuando ya había inspeccionado al menos dos docenas de aquellos cubículos, la encontró.

Estaba en la última habitación, contra la pared, mirando hacia el umbral, esperándolo.

Edward apenas podía respirar, la furia lo ahogaba. Durante un largo instante no se movió. Con sus ojos le ordenó que guardara silencio, porque si le ofrecía una sola palabra de explicación, una maldita mentira más, sabía que perdería el control y la mataría.

Pero era esperar demasiado. Isabella temblaba y estaba pálida como la nieve que cubría los olmos desnudos. Sin embargo, habló.

—Milord —dijo con voz ronca—. Por favor, por favor, escucha...

Como había imaginado, Edward perdió el control. Alzó la mano y le golpeó la cara con la palma abierta. Isabella ahogó un grito cuando dio con fuerza contra la pared y luego cayó al suelo.

Edward se giró hacia ella, jadeando, temblando, odiándose a sí mismo... Pero no tanto como la odiaba a ella.

—No —dijo finalmente, cuando consiguió hablar—. No me cuentes ni una sola mentira más. No hay nada que puedas decir que me interese escuchar.

Isabella se incorporó ayudándose con las manos y se sentó en el frío suelo de piedra. La habitación le daba vueltas, y con ella la poderosa e inmensa figura de Edward. El dolor se apoderó de ella a oleadas. Pero se las arregló para preguntarse si le habría roto la mandíbula y si habría terminado todo definitivamente entre ellos.

—Te lo advertí. No... No te atrevas a hablar. Si te digo que no quiero oírte, es que no quiero. Te voy a enviar a Tetly.

Isabella parpadeó. El dolor que sentía se estaba transformado, adquiriendo una naturaleza diferente. La iba a mandar al exilio. Al menos no la mataría; no sabía muy bien qué esperar cuando por fin se encontraran. Había precisado de una buena dosis de valor para quedarse en su habitación esperándolo, en lugar de esconderse en la iglesia. Edward no iba a matarla, pero no se sentía aliviada. El exilio era un destino que temía tanto como a la muerte. Porque, ¿acaso no era la muerte de su matrimonio?

Y él no iba a permitirle hablar en su defensa. Isabella quería hablar, necesitaba hablar... Pero ahora su esposo le producía terror, tenía miedo de que estuviera tan fuera de control que volviera a golpearla y la matara junto con la vida que llevaba en su vientre. O tal vez albergara aquella siniestra y mortífera intención dentro de su pecho y sólo necesitara el leve aliento que le proporcionaran las palabras desesperadas de Isabella.

Ella comenzó a llorar otra vez, como hacía con tanta frecuencia durante aquellos días mientras revivía en su mente la imagen de Charlie diciéndole que ya no era su hija, de Michael llevándosela de allí, abrazándola, consolándola, de su madre arrodillada en la capilla de Edimburgo mientras rezaba.

Y todos estaban muertos. Era demasiado. No podía soportarlo.

Su esposo, el padre de su hijo aún no nacido, el hombre al que ella había odiado brevemente y debería seguir odiando aunque no pudiera, la odiaba. La odiaba lo suficiente como para enviarla lejos, sin duda para siempre. Y si no era cuidadosa, su odio podría llevarlo a matarlos sin pensar a ella y a su hijo.

—Tus lágrimas no me conmueven —dijo Edward con frialdad—. No volverás a conmoverme de nuevo.

Isabella quería contarle lo del niño. Tal vez si le hablaba de la vida que florecía en su interior se calmara, incluso puede que volviera a amarla. Estaba desesperada. Haría cualquier cosa para que volviera a amarla.

Pero entonces él dijo:

—Cuando me hayas proporcionado un heredero, te exiliaré a Francia.

Conmocionada, la joven se quedó inmóvil. Sabía que aquel hecho resultaría irrevocable. Una vez encerrada en un convento francés, no podría volver a acercarse a él, nunca conseguiría hacerle cambiar de opinión... Porque no volvería a verlo de nuevo. Durante un instante se sintió tan enferma que pensó que iba a vomitar.

Edward se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de irse, se giró de medio lado hacia ella.

—Estoy demasiado furioso para pensar siquiera en acostarme contigo en algún momento de un futuro próximo. Pero eres joven y mi ira acabará cediendo. Cuando la necesidad me visite, yo iré a visitarte a ti. Tarde o temprano tendré un hijo —le aseguró mirándola con ojos llenos de odio.

Isabella gimió. Cuando le diera un heredero, Edward la enviaría lejos y todo habría terminado definitivamente entre ellos.

Las siguientes palabras de su esposo confirmaron sus sospechas:

—Y cuando tenga a mi hijo, ya no habrá más necesidad.

Al ver cómo se daba la vuelta y se marchaba, Isabella se desplomó en el suelo en medio de sollozos. Pero ya no era consciente de su rostro marcado, sólo del dolor que sentía en el pecho, de la angustia. Le habían destrozado el corazón. Se lo habían roto en mil pedazos, dejando en su lugar una pena desgarradora.

Riley fue en busca de su cuñada y ella observó cómo palidecía al verle la cara. Tenía un lado de la mandíbula hinchado; pronto se le pondría púrpura.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó acercándose a tomarla del brazo y relajando un poco su actitud severa.

La joven lo miró y los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

—Nunca volveré a estar bien.

—Él nunca olvidara esto, Isabella, pero con el tiempo se ablandara un poco; con el tiempo creo que perdonará —aseveró muy serio.

Ella cerró los ojos un breve instante.

—Cómo me gustaría creerte. —Los abrió—. Yo no huí de él, milord. No lo hice. Yo sólo quería parar la guerra. Creí que mi padre escucharía mis súplicas. —Las lágrimas cayeron—. Amo a Edward. —Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, consiguió controlar su emoción—. Lo amo desde que lo vi por primera vez en Abernathy.

Riley se sentía incómodo y a la vez desconcertado.

—Tal vez debieras decirle eso a él, Isabella.

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Se niega a creerme. Su furia me aterra. Y no sólo me da miedo hablarle, también me da miedo acercarme a él.

—Debes dejar que pase algo de tiempo. La próxima vez que veas a Edward seguramente serás capaz de conversar con él sin miedo a su brutalidad. No es propia de él.

—Quizá lleves razón —dijo Isabella con debilidad mientras sentía cómo crecía en su interior otra ola de angustia que amenazaba con ahogarla.

¿Podría sobrevivir a los siguientes minutos, o más difícil todavía, a los próximos días?

Si quería que Edward volviera a ella, tendría que hacerlo. No podía imaginar cuándo volvería a verlo. Tendría que hacer mucho más que sobrevivir los próximos días. Tendría que enfrentarse a muchos meses antes de tener la oportunidad de volver a tenerlo delante, defenderse y recuperarlo.

Pero si transcurría más de un mes o dos desde aquel momento hasta que volvieran a encontrarse, su embarazo sería obvio. Sin duda se pondría furioso con ella por no habérselo contado. Pero si se lo decía ahora, la enviaría lejos y no iría siquiera a «visitarla» en su exilio. Isabella tuvo una vez más la certeza de que la única esperanza de salvar su relación residía en el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro... si es que aquel deseo seguía existiendo por parte de Edward. No estaba muy segura de ello.

Se sentía exhausta debido al encuentro con su esposo, la pérdida de sus padres y de su hermano, los días que había pasado cuidando de su madre mientras agonizaba, la reunión con su padre y su loca huida de Alnwick. Estaba absolutamente segura de que era incapaz de soportar nada más. Cuando Riley la llevó fuera, Isabella tuvo que luchar para controlar sus salvajes emociones. Aunque tenía muchos motivos para llorar, no quería mostrar su debilidad delante de Edward, su hermano y sus hombres, los monjes y el bueno del abad. Lo único que le quedaba era su orgullo.

Entonces algo se removió en la parte inferior de su abdomen, obligándola a contener la respiración. No estaba sola, tenía a su hijo.

Cuando se acercó a su esposo escoltada por el archidiácono, los caballeros apartaron la vista. Riley la ayudó a subir al caballo y luego se montó detrás de ella. Isabella se secó los ojos y su mirada se cruzó brevemente con la de Edward. Ambos apartaron la mirada rápida y fríamente.

La odiaba.

Entonces Isabella vio a sus tres hermanos, Edgar, Alexander y Davie, montados a caballo en medio de los caballeros normandos.

—¿Qué vais a hacer con ellos? —preguntó tensa.

—Aquí no están a salvo, Isabella —contestó Riley.

—¡Por supuesto que lo están!

—¿No entró Edward sin problemas para ir a buscarte?

La joven deslizó la mirada por la ancha espalda de su esposo. Si él era capaz de entrar en una abadía y romper las leyes de Dios, sabía que alguien como su tío Phills o su hermano Erick, podrían hacerlo también. Se estremeció. Aquella misma noche se habían enterado de que los advenedizos ya se habían hecho con el poder. Isabella ni siquiera quería pensar en la posibilidad de que sus hermanos cayeran en manos de Phills Bane o Erick.

—¿Dónde va a llevarlos Edward? —preguntó en un susurro.

—A Alnwick. Al menos por ahora.

Isabella se sintió aliviada. Sus hermanos estarían a salvo en Masen durante todo el tiempo que tuvieran que permanecer allí. Al menos no tendría que preocuparse de ellos también. Ya tenía bastante consigo misma.

Las tropas, con Edward a la cabeza, Isabella montada detrás de Riley y sus hermanos ahora convertidos en prisioneros situados en medio, salieron por las puertas de la abadía. A pesar del cansancio, la joven fue consciente de que, aunque iba en contra de su naturaleza, ahora debía ser paciente. Fuera el que fuera su destino o el de sus hermanos, por el momento no estaba en sus manos. Había llegado el momento de esperar. No importaba su sufrimiento en la espera. Necesitaba desesperadamente un respiro. Y al parecer Edward se lo estaba ofreciendo sin darse cuenta al exiliarla a Tedy.

Su exilio comenzó sin previo aviso. Poco después de cruzar el río Tweed y entrar en los dominios de Masen, las fuerzas normandas se dispersaron. Riley y dos docenas de soldados se dirigieron hacia el este llevándose a Isabella con ellos, y Edward y el resto de sus tropas continuaron hacia el sur, en dirección a Alnwick con sus tres hermanos.

A Isabella le permitieron una breve despedida de su familia y abrazó por turno a Edgar, a Alexander y a Davie, pidiéndoles que no se preocuparan de ella ni de nada.

—Todo saldrá bien al final, os lo prometo —dijo con lo que confiaba pareciera auténtica convicción.

Su seguridad era tan sólo una fachada, ya que en su interior estaba llena de dudas y temores. Y para empeorar las cosas, no sólo sus hermanos parecían tan poco convencidos como ella, sino que Isabella no pudo evitar unas lágrimas cargadas de pesar al verlos marchar.

No se despidió de Edward. Él no le dio la oportunidad. Su esposo se apartó de la partida que se marchaba y permaneció montado dándole la espalda. Ningún otro gesto podría resultar más elocuente. Cuando la joven volvió a subirse al caballo, supo que Edward había utilizado su voluntad de hierro para arrancarla de su corazón.

Horas más tarde, tomaron dirección este y llegaron a Tetly. El ánimo de Isabella, que ya estaba muy bajo, cayó por los suelos cuando divisó por primera vez el solitario castillo. Estaba construido sobre un lejano y árido acantilado situado justo encima del canal en el que la costa se encontraba con el río Tyne. Un camino precario y sinuoso llevaba hasta sus puertas oxidadas. En semejante enclave, una invasión y un asedio resultaban impracticables. Isabella supo más tarde que se había escogido Tetly precisamente por ese motivo, y que por aquella misma razón había caído hacía mucho tiempo en desuso y en el olvido.

No había necesidad de puente levadizo. Las puertas se abrían directamente sobre el camino empinado y lleno de baches. Al parecer Edward había enviado una avanzadilla con unos cuantos sirvientes, un mayordomo y un ama de llaves, porque la verja de hierro, obstinada por la falta de uso, se levantó de inmediato permitiendo que atravesaran los sombríos muros de piedra que rodeaban el patio del pequeño castillo. El barro estaba congelado bajo sus pies. Isabella miró a su alrededor con desesperación. Las pocas construcciones exteriores que aún se mantenían en pie habían caído hacía tiempo en el abandono y eran impracticables. Los muros se habían derrumbado y los tejados se habían venido abajo. Incluso se había tenido que erigir un nuevo establo para albergar a los caballos y a unos cuantos cerdos.

Cuando se dirigieron hacia el castillo Isabella pudo observar que consistía en una única y solitaria torre negra que daba la espalda al acantilado y a la costa, expuesta por tres costados y constantemente asediada por los fuertes vientos del canal. En los escalones de la entrada estaba su personal: dos doncellas, un joven siervo, un mayordomo mayor, y un ama de llaves rolliza y con gesto de preocupación.

La joven se arrebujó dentro de la capa. Hacía mucho frío. Pero su gesto se debía más a un profundo disgusto que al tiempo. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo iba a vivir allí? ¿Y cuánto tiempo transcurriría hasta que Edward fuera a «visitarla»? Cuando Riley la ayudó a bajarse del caballo, Isabella se sintió invadida por el pánico y se agarró a su mano.

—No vas a irte, ¿verdad?

—He mandado aviso al arzobispo Anselm para decirle que me voy a retrasar. Me quedaré unos días para supervisar unas cuantas reparaciones y asegurarme de que te instalas cómodamente —la tranquilizó con expresión sombría.

—¿Cómodamente? —preguntó ella con amargura.

—Es cierto que Tetly ha conocido días mejores, pero no te faltará de nada, te lo prometo.

Las palabras de Riley demostraron ser bastante acertadas. Tetly había sido bien surtido antes de su llegada. Obviamente Edward estaba preparado cuando emitió su veredicto contra ella. El mayordomo era eficaz y estaba deseando agradar, y el ama de llaves resultaba amable aunque también parecía tenerle lástima. En las habitaciones de Isabella había siempre un gran fuego encendido para combatir el omnipresente frío y le servían cualquier cosa que deseara comer o beber. Ella estaba demasiado dolida para tener apetito, pero pensaba en el niño y comía más de lo que lo haría normalmente.

Riley se quedó una semana, algo que Isabella agradeció. Durante el día ayudaba al ama de llaves. No tenía nada más que hacer, pero estaba decidida a mantenerse ocupada para no pensar en la tragedia que la había golpeado. Por las noches conversaba con Riley delante del fuego. Si hubiera podido quedarse indefinidamente... Era alegre y considerado. Pero cuando hubo terminado la reparación del establo, se marchó, y a la joven no le quedó más remedio que enfrentarse a su soledad.

Eran las noches las que ponían en peligro su salud mental. El viento aullaba dificultándole el sueño, y cuando conseguía dormir, lo hacía de modo intermitente e intranquilo. La torturaban anhelos que eran sueños imposibles. Echaba desesperadamente de menos a Michael y a su madre. No podía creerse que no fuera a volver a verlos. Y cómo deseaba que nunca hubiera existido la última conversación que mantuvo con su padre. De pronto Charlie era un desconocido en su memoria, no el maravilloso padre y rey que siempre había sido. Isabella quería recordarlo como lo había conocido durante toda su vida, no como la última vez que lo había visto. Deseaba poder estar segura de que la había querido a pesar de sus crueles palabras, a pesar de haberla utilizado y a pesar de su rechazo. Pero no podía. Y ahora... ahora nunca lo sabría con certeza.

Y sobre todo echaba desesperadamente de menos a Edward. No al hombre frío y lleno de odio en el que se había convertido, sino al amante ardiente, al esposo respetuoso, al hombre justo y honorable que le había robado el corazón. Lo necesitaba. Nunca lo había necesitado tanto. Pero sólo vendría cuando le conviniese, no cuando ella quisiera, y sería sólo para utilizarla.

Los días transcurrieron dentro de una cómoda monotonía. Enero se transformó en febrero y una tormenta de nieve siguió a otra sin que cesara nunca el viento. Isabella odiaba Tetly. Y en ocasiones también odiaba a Edward. Odiarlo era mucho mejor que amarlo, y Dios sabía que tenía razones para odiarlo. Pero la llama de la ira no duraba mucho y siempre daba lugar a un pesar incontrolable.

Su cuerpo había cambiado. Con las túnicas sólo resultaba obvio que le habían crecido los senos. Pero cuando estaba desnuda, a Isabella le encantaba ver cómo crecía su pequeño pero firme vientre. Al menos tenía a su hijo, pensaba. Lo quería con todo su corazón y se había vuelto protectora y maternal. No estaba loca, pero al encontrarse tan sola había empezado a hablar con él, e incluso, a veces, le cantaba nanas en escocés. Los sirvientes y el ama de llaves la miraban con una mezcla de miedo y compasión. Sabían que estaba esperando un hijo porque Isabella no hizo ningún intento de esconder su condición, y cuando la veían susurrar estando sola, se santiguaban o hacían signos paganos antes de salir corriendo. A la joven no le importaba lo que pensaran. Si no hubiera estado esperando un hijo seguramente habría perdido toda esperanza, la cordura incluso.

El tiempo pasó y Isabella perdió la cuenta de los días. Pero al menos las nieves habían cesado. Había sido un invierno particularmente frío, dijo el ama de llaves. Ahora sólo quedaba el viento. Pero una tarde el sol apareció tímidamente por entre las nubes bajas y gruesas. Y otro día, cuando la joven estaba tomando el aire en la muralla del castillo, vio brotes verdes de hierba asomando entre el barro. Miró hacia el cielo y sonrió. No había nubes y el sol resplandecía. Ya estaban en algún momento de marzo y la primavera podía olerse en el aire. Respiró profundamente, y en aquel instante le abandonó la angustia que la había atormentado durante tanto tiempo. Había sobrevivido a un largo y lúgubre invierno y de pronto se sentía llena de esperanza. La primavera significaba renovación y renacimiento. Al fin podía confiar en la llegada de días más agradables, y, con la entrada del verano, en el nacimiento de su hijo. El corazón le daba saltos de alegría al pensarlo.

No podía faltar mucho para que Edward llegara.

—Jinetes, milady!

Isabella alzó la vista del estrado en el que estaba comiendo sola y dejó caer el cubierto que sostenía.

—¿Jinetes?

—Están demasiado lejos para distinguirlos, pero es un contingente bastante grande y llevan una bandera, milady —anunció el sirviente. Acababa de venir corriendo de la torre y estaba sin aliento.

Isabella no se movió, pero el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que sintió que se iba a desmayar. Era Edward. Lo sabía. ¡Oh, Dios, lo sabía! Estaba completamente emocionada, llena de ilusión y de miedo. ¡Oh, Dios, debía hacerlo todo bien! ¡Debía recuperarlo!

Isabella se puso en pie de un salto. Estaba embarazada de cinco meses, pero al ser de constitución delgada, su condición todavía no resultaba obvia cuando estaba completamente vestida. Por supuesto, Edward notaría de inmediato que había ganado peso, que tenía el rostro más lleno y los senos más grandes. Isabella se sintió de pronto angustiada. ¿Y si ya no era tan bonita como antes?

Subió las escaleras como una exhalación y entró en su habitación para comprobar que su vestimenta fuera la correcta y colocar cada mechón de cabello en su sitio bajo la toca. De pronto, se quedó inmóvil. A Edward le encantaba su pelo. Las mujeres casadas no lo llevaban suelto, pero era su baza ahora que había perdido la figura. La joven vaciló... Se lo soltaría. Con el corazón acelerado y las manos temblorosas, se quitó las horquillas a toda prisa y lo dejó libre, dejando que cayera como una cascada dorada y salvaje por su espalda. Si de algo estaba segura Isabella era de que nunca antes había tenido el cabello tan bonito. Sin embargo las manos todavía le temblaban cuando se lo cepilló rápidamente.

Estaba tan nerviosa que casi se sentía enferma e intentó respirar hondo varias veces para intentar calmarse. Había escuchado a los hombres entrando en el salón inferior. Oh, Dios. ¿Y si todavía la seguía odiando? Se detuvo a la entrada de su habitación y elevó una rápida y corta plegaria. Luego irguió la espalda y alzó la cabeza. Abrió la pesada puerta, se detuvo un instante, y después descendió lentamente por las escaleras.

Cuando entró en el salón, se quedó paralizada sin dar crédito. Allí había un hombre, pero no era Edward. En su lugar, sentado en el estrado como si fuera el señor de Tetly, estaba el príncipe Henry. Una sonrisa que encerraba todos sus perversos propósitos apareció en sus labios cuando la vio. Como le había prometido aquella solitaria y oscura noche en los muros de Alnwick, había acudido a ella en su exilio.

Isabella lo miró fijamente y Henry hizo lo mismo. Tenía una mirada divertida como respuesta a su conmoción, y la recorría con ella de arriba abajo, primero el rostro, luego el cabello y finalmente el cuerpo. Cuando volvió a mirarla a los ojos lo hizo con intensidad.

—Qué hermosa eres. —Isabella sintió que se le encogía el corazón de miedo, mientras él deslizaba la vista hacia sus voluptuosos senos, que se le marcaban bajo la tela de la túnica—. Nunca has estado más bella, princesa —le aseguró Henry.

El corazón de Isabella volvió a latir con fuerza. Avanzó lentamente, lamentando haberse soltado el cabello. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Pálida y asustada, decidió echar de allí a Henry... después de enterarse del paradero de Edward y de qué andaba haciendo.

—Buenos días, milord. —Le hizo una reverencia—. Qué sorpresa.

Él hizo un gesto para que se levantara y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a subir al estrado. Isabella se soltó rápidamente y la mirada de Henry volvió a reflejar su diversión.

—¿Por qué te sorprendes? —le preguntó—. ¿No te dije que iría a verte cuando estuvieras exiliada?

Isabella volvió a sentir una oleada de pánico, pero se sentó a su lado con calma aparente.

—Es muy amable por tu parte venir a visitarme en unos momentos tan solitarios —dijo rellenándole la copa de vino—. Sin embargo, me cuesta trabajo creer que la amabilidad sea tu única motivación. Tetly está apartado de todos los caminos.

—Es cierto, está aislado y abandonado. ¡Qué sitio tan espantoso! Pero parece que te sienta bien. Resplandeces, Isabella. ¿Significa eso que estás encantada de estar lejos de tu esposo?

Henry le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino sin apartar en ningún instante los ojos de ella.

—No soy feliz estando lejos de mi esposo, milord. Lo amo. Sueño con el día en que me perdone y me llame de regreso a su lado —le espetó girándose para mirarlo.

—No creo que ese día llegue nunca, Isabella. Lo has traicionado, y no es hombre que perdone a sus enemigos —afirmó con una sonrisa.

—Yo no soy su enemigo. Soy su esposa.

—Una combinación peligrosa y letal, como él bien sabe.

Enfadada, Isabella apartó la vista y se forzó a mantener la calma. Aquélla era la primera visita que recibía en todo el invierno, y estaba decidida a saber de Edward, de sus hermanos y de Escocia. No había recibido ni una sola noticia durante los últimos meses.

—¿Cómo está Edward?

—Está bien.

Eso no le decía nada a Isabella.

—¿Y... mis hermanos?

—También están bien. Disfrutan de la hospitalidad de William Rufus. Erick, por supuesto, ocupa el trono de Escocia junto con tu tío Phills Bañe. —La joven guardó silencio. La noticia de que sus hermanos eran ahora prisioneros reales no le sorprendía—. Estás muy tranquila. ¿Sabías que Edward está también allí? Ha pasado en la corte la mayor parte del invierno.

Isabella apenas podía creerlo. Su esposo odiaba la corte. Sus hermanos habían sido llamados allí, y sin duda Edward los habría escoltado, pero no podía comprender por qué se había quedado también.

—¿Qué está haciendo allí? —preguntó con cautela.

Isabella se había esforzado aquellos últimos meses en no pensar en lo que su esposo podría estar haciendo con otras mujeres, y lo había conseguido. Pero ya no. En la corte había demasiadas damas hermosas con poca moral. Isabella no soportaba imaginarlo en brazos de ninguna otra mujer, ya fuera dama o prostituta.

—Hay poco que hacer en Alnwick durante los largos meses de invierno, como tú debes saber. Me imagino que estará divirtiéndose con toda clase de intrigas —dijo Henry con naturalidad.

Isabella lo miró. Estaba siendo cruel. Ella sabía que no se estaba refiriendo a intrigas políticas. Y de pronto sintió que ya había tenido suficiente.

Aquel distanciamiento había llegado demasiado lejos. Si Edward había tomado una amante, daría rienda suelta a una furia como nunca antes había visto su esposo. Se lo imaginó entrelazado con su antigua prometida. Era un pensamiento horrible. Ella era su esposa; la que debía estar entre sus brazos.

—¿Y Tanya Denaly?

—Se casó en febrero con Ferrars —le informó Henry con una sonrisa—. Aunque eso no la detiene en sus malvados propósitos. —Sonrió más abiertamente—. Ni tampoco ha dejado la corte.

La joven sintió una punzada en el pecho. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando Henry que Tanya y Edward habían retomado su relación?

Siguiendo un impulso, se inclinó hacia él y le pidió:

—Llévame contigo cuando te marches. Deseo ir a la corte y reunirme allí con mi esposo.

Henry la miró sorprendido y luego se rió.

—¡Vaya si eres atrevida! No puedo llevarte conmigo. Aunque casi valdría la pena con tal de ver la cara de Edward al verte llegar. Pero te ha enviado al exilio, y con razón. Si yo hubiera sido tu esposo te habría metido en un convento para el resto de tus días.

—Pero no eres mi esposo, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella en tono ácido.

—No. —Henry se inclinó hacia delante—. Y tu esposo no está aquí. —Sonrió—. Ha debido ser un invierno largo y duro para ti.

—No tan largo y tan duro como a ti te gustaría —dijo Isabella con frialdad—. No me interesan tus atenciones, milord. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, amo a mi esposo y le seguiré siendo fiel.

—¿Incluso si te digo que él no te está siendo fiel a ti?

Dios, cómo dolían aquellas palabras.

—Incluso así.

—Creo que te admiro, milady —dijo el príncipe recostándose en su silla y exhalando un suspiro. Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente.

Aquella noche la joven no pudo dormir. Las palabras de Henry la perseguían. La infidelidad de Edward le producía un tremendo dolor. No dejaba de imaginárselo con la hermosa e inmoral Tanya Denaly, que ahora debía llamarse Tanya Ferrars. Isabella intentó pensar en una manera de escaparse de Tetly y llegar a la corte para reclamar a su esposo y su posición como esposa suya. Pero escapar de allí era una tarea imposible. La única manera de salir era por las puertas de entrada, y le tenían expresamente prohibido atravesarlas. Si Henry hubiera llevado un carro intentaría esconderse en él cuando se marchara, pero no había sido así. Se revolvió en la cama y se colocó finalmente de costado.

Lo único que podía hacer era enviarle a Edward una carta con Henry. Sin duda el príncipe le haría ese favor.

De pronto, se puso tensa. En medio del rugido del viento y del distante trueno de las olas rompiendo en la orilla, Isabella creyó escuchar el ruido producido por una puerta al abrirse. Henry ocupaba la otra habitación que había en aquella última planta, pero ya debía estar completamente dormido.

De nuevo, le pareció escuchar otro ruido y se le aceleró el pulso. Finalmente, cuando el viento se paró durante un instante, cuando sólo quedaba el suave y arrollador sonido de las olas golpeando la orilla a lo lejos, a los pies de los acantilados, se tranquilizó porque no escuchó nada.

El alivio sólo le duró un instante. Un segundo después, Henry se había deslizado en su cama riéndose entre dientes y apretando su cuerpo excitado contra su espalda. Isabella sofocó un grito, conmocionada.

—No te sorprendas, querida —murmuró el príncipe frotándose contra el cuerpo femenino y acariciando sus senos con la mano—. Sé que debes estar anhelando un hombre.

Por un momento, Isabella no pudo replicar. Al menos, Henry todavía no se había desvestido, pero ella estaba completamente desnuda.

—Haré que me desees —le aseguró el príncipe con voz pastosa apretándole suavemente un pecho y besándola en el cuello.

Isabella salió de su estupor. Amaba a Edward y no iba a consentir que otro hombre la tocara.

—¡Sal de mi cama! ¡Sal de mi cama en este instante!

Él respondió frotándose perezosamente contra ella.

La joven cerró los ojos y maldijo a su esposo por haberla dejado así, exponiéndola a una situación como aquélla. Luego aspiró con fuerza... y clavó el codo en las costillas de su agresor con todas sus fuerzas.

Él ahogó un grito y Isabella consiguió ponerse sobre sus manos y rodillas. Henry emitió un gruñido enojado y la empujó bruscamente obligándola a ponerse boca abajo.

Isabella gritó cuando se colocó encima de ella y empezó a manipular sus calzas.

—¡El bebé, maldito seas! ¡Le vas a hacer daño a mi bebé!

El príncipe se quedó paralizado. Un instante después la puso boca arriba y puso las manos sobre su vientre. Desesperada, Isabella consiguió zafarse y salir de la cama.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Henry conmocionado mientras se sentaba.

La joven estaba frente al fuego, mirando a su alrededor enloquecida en busca de un arma. Por fin, clavó los ojos en el atizador. Lo agarró y lo alzó con gesto amenazante.

La mirada del príncipe se posó al instante en el redondeado vientre. El embarazo era más que evidente. Luego se fijó en la uve que formaban sus muslos y en sus senos temblorosos.

—Eso no es necesario —dijo secamente—. La violación no entraba en mis planes.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó Isabella con voz quebrada. No le importaba lo que dijera. El príncipe había estado a punto de violarla.

La respuesta de Henry fue bajarse de la cama y encender un candil. Lo levantó y volvió a mirarla.

—¿Edward no lo sabe? —Su voz había adquirido un tono frío y duro. Era la voz de un aristócrata molesto.

Al ser repentinamente consciente de su desnudez, Isabella bajó el atizador y se cubrió con una de las pieles de la cama. Intentando mantener la calma, se obligó a enfrentarse al príncipe con cuidado, en plena posesión de sus facultades.

—No, Edward no lo sabe.

—¿Es suyo?

—Sí, milord, es de Edward. No podría ser de otro. —Su voz era firme y sonaba indignada—. Nunca he yacido con ningún otro hombre y nunca lo haré. —Las lágrimas le nublaron de pronto la visión.

Henry seguía muy serio.

—Tiene derecho a saberlo.

Isabella estaba de acuerdo, pero se quedó paralizada. Su única esperanza de ver a Edward residía en que pensara que no estaba embarazada. Por supuesto, lo que había ocurrido con el príncipe ocurriría también con su esposo. En cuanto se quitara la túnica vería que ya estaba esperando un hijo... si no lo adivinaba antes. Pero al menos podría verlo y hablar con él; era la única posibilidad de arreglar su relación. Pero si Henry le contaba que ya estaba embarazada, la enviaría lejos, como había prometido que haría. Aterrada, Isabella imaginó algo mucho peor que todo lo que le había ocurrido hasta el momento: dar a luz a su bebé y que se lo quitaran mientras ella se quedaba atrás, encerrada en un convento francés para siempre.

—¡No puedes contárselo!

—Debo hacerlo. ¡Tiene que saberlo inmediatamente!

—¡Qué buen amigo eres! —le espetó Isabella con lágrimas en los ojos. Odiaba tener que suplicar, pero lo haría—. Por favor, deja que se lo cuente yo.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Cuando haya nacido el niño? —preguntó en tono sarcástico.

—No —A Isabella se le ocurrió que la solución a su dilema, la respuesta a sus plegarias, acababa de llegar—. Te lo pedí antes, pero por una razón diferente. Ahora te lo vuelvo a pedir. Llévame contigo. Se lo diré nada más verlo. Por favor. Tengo derecho.

Henry la miró fijamente, pero la joven no pudo discernir en qué estaba pensando; sus indescifrables ojos no dejaban traslucir nada. Por último, asintió con la cabeza.

Isabella estuvo a punto de desvanecerse de alivio. Iba a ir a la corte. Le contaría a Edward lo del niño y lucharía por su futuro.

* * *

Acá les dejo el otro cap de esta historia! Voy a actualizarla todos los diaas, esta adaptación la hizo primero **kristy_87** pero en otra página ayer me habia olvidado de aclarar eso, le pregunte si podia publicarla aquí pero no me contesto! Si a alguien le molesta que este subiendola, digame que inmediatamente la borrare sin ningun tipo de problema

Espero que dejen su opinión sobre sobre la historia y las invito a leer mis otras historias :D

 **Voy a estar subiendo dos caps o tres por día de esta historia, depende de sus comentarios cuanto mas comenten mas caps seguidos subo ! :D**

 **Vale aclarar que sufro de migraña, si no actualizo las historias culpen a que estoy encerrada en mi habitación con las luces apagadas y llorando del dolor (literalmente es así y no exagero, las que lo sufren me sabrán entender)**

 **Hoy estuve mañana y tarde con mucho dolor de cabeza, recién ahora se me está queriendo pasar y como les prometí les subo los capitulos :D**

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	25. Capitulo 25

Hola a todaas! La escritora de esta hermosa historia es Brenda Joyce y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Brenda Joyce** **respectivamente.**

Acá las dejo con otro capi de esta historia!

* * *

Tanya no había visto a Riley de Cullen desde su boda con Henry Ferrars, pero pensaba poner fin a esa situación aquel mismo día.

La litera en la que viajaba se había detenido. Como tenía las cortinas abiertas, pudo ver que había llegado a su destino. Aunque seguía rodeada por dos docenas de los mejores caballeros de su esposo, distinguió la catedral de Canterbury alzándose orgullosa hacia el cielo azul apenas una docena de pasos delante de ella.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a Riley y le había resultado duro. Su boda se había celebrado el uno de febrero y ya estaban en el mes de abril. Era un terrible desperdicio. Su esposo se había afincado aquellas últimas semanas en Tutberry, muchas millas al oeste de Essex, donde ella se encontraba sola y cada vez más desesperada. Tanya le había enviado a Riley numerosas misivas... Pero él no había acudido.

La joven no hizo amago de salir de la litera. Sentía tantas emociones concentrándose en la boca del estómago que no podía moverse, todavía no. Estaba furiosa, muy furiosa ante su obvio rechazo. Y tenía miedo. Ella, la mujer más codiciada del reino, tenía miedo de que su amante se hubiera cansado de ella.

Su relación había sido complicada desde el principio. Tras la boda de su hermano, Riley había seguido viéndola durante varios días hasta que lo llamaron para formar parte de la invasión de Swanter. Pero cuando acabó la guerra no regresó a su lado, como Tanya confiaba que hiciera. Esperó y esperó que apareciera, pero nunca lo hizo.

Angustiada, comenzó a enviarle misivas. Al principio intentando persuadirlo, luego urgiéndolo, y finalmente exigiéndole que regresara. Las respuestas de Riley eran cortas. Sus asuntos lo retenían; Tanya debía entretenerse con sus propios intereses.

Ella no sólo tenía miedo de que se hubiera cansado de ella, también estaba indignada. Le parecía claro que le estaba sugiriendo que tomara otro amante. Pero ningún otro hombre podría interesarle en aquellos momentos. Y lo más importante, estaba herida... Pero se negaba a identificar aquel sentimiento.

Mientras tanto, su boda con Ferrars, un hombre de mediana edad, se acercaba. Y entonces, justo dos semanas antes de aquel evento que tanto temía, Riley le mandó un mensaje solicitándole un encuentro. Habían transcurrido diez largas e interminables semanas desde su último encuentro y su tono era apremiante. Tanya adivinó la naturaleza de su premura. Tenía la intención de negarse, hacerse la interesante, torturarlo, castigarlo por su negligencia. Pero cuando Riley llegó, se arrojaron el uno en brazos del otro como dos animales ávidos. En cuestión de segundos él le había desgarrado la ropa con su puñal y la estaba penetrando. Ambos alcanzaron el éxtasis inmediatamente, pero él no la dejó, sino que la tomó una y otra vez. Como siempre, se mostró experto e insaciable. Y por primera vez en su vida, Tanya se quedó después agotada... y satisfecha. Entre ellos no se habían acabado las cosas.

Se sintió todavía más complacida cuando Riley la buscó al día siguiente y todos los días de aquella semana. La víspera de su boda yació en los poderosos brazos del archidiácono, saciada y sin asomo de arrepentimiento.

Sabía que él no era feliz. Lo veía en sus ojos, en cada rasgo de su rostro. Tanya estaba encantada. _Me ama,_ pensó feliz. _Tiene el corazón destrozado porque voy a casarme con otro._

Al día siguiente pronunció sus votos matrimoniales. Juró honrar y obedecer a su esposo y ser casta. Riley estuvo en la misa pero no en el banquete nupcial. Salió pronto de la ceremonia, negándose a mirarla ni una sola vez... Y desde entonces no había vuelto a verlo. Tanya todavía estaba enfadada porque la hubieran entregado a Ferrars. No le importaba lo hábil que su esposo fuera en el campo de batalla o lo leal que fuera a la corona. Por lo que a ella se refería no era más que un arribista de baja cuna, y nada podría cambiar nunca ese hecho.

Ferrars era un hombre ardiente. Tanya sabía que estaba tan contento con aquel matrimonio como disgustada se hallaba ella. Tal vez incluso se hubiera enamorado de su bella esposa. La joven no tenía ninguna intención de desafiarlo ni de ponerlo en evidencia independientemente de lo que sintiera hacia él. Nunca había sido un estúpida. Si su destino era convertirse en lady Ferrars, entonces haría todo lo posible para que su esposo la venerara. Aunque se trataba de un hombre poderoso, no conservaba nada de aquel poder en lo que a Tanya se refería. En menos de una semana lo tenía en la palma de su mano. Tal vez fuera un gran estratega tanto con sus amigos como con sus enemigos, pero no podía manejar a su esposa.

Muy al contrario de lo que ocurría con Riley, al que Tanya apenas podía controlar. Por no decir que no lo controlaba en absoluto. Pero ahora, ahora aquello iba a cambiar.

Tanya deseaba al archidiácono desesperadamente. Tenía que verlo. Estaba completamente convencida de que no podría vivir sin él. Se había convertido en una obsesión tal que ni siquiera había vuelto a tomar un amante. Cuando estuvieran juntos, cuando volvieran a yacer el uno en brazos del otro, se daría cuenta de que sus miedos eran absurdos. Él la amaba; estaba convencida de ello. Y como no había ido a verla... Era ella quien se había atrevido a ir a buscarlo. Además, tenía algo que decirle, algo que cambiaría su relación para siempre, algo que no podía esperar. Y después de decírselo, Riley no podría volver a evitarla nunca más; los uniría un lazo que nunca podría desatarse.

Riley no podía estar más sorprendido. Se detuvo al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre una larga mesa cubierta de pergaminos, para mirar al joven diácono que estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Se encontraban en una de las cámaras de la catedral de Canterbury, donde se resolvían la mayoría de los asuntos de la sede.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Está aquí una tal lady Ferrars, milord, y desea hablar con vos.

Furioso, Riley se irguió. Aquello era intolerable. Por fortuna, Anselm se encontraba en Londres. ¡Maldita fuera!, ¿es que Tanya no había comprendido el significado de su negativa a acudir a su llamada?

Y no es que no quisiera verla. Su lujuria por ella no había desaparecido en absoluto. Pero ahora Tanya estaba casada y Riley no podía engañar a un hombre al que por cierto respetaba. Otros no tendrían reparos en hacerlo, pero él no era como los demás. Nunca lo había sido. De hecho, aquel factor añadido significaba que por fin resultaría victorioso en su particular guerra contra sí mismo.

—Hazla pasar —ordenó irritado.

Cuando la joven hizo su aparición, Riley se tensó al instante. A pesar de su firme determinación, pensó que Tanya estaba arrebatadora con el manto de lana roja que vestía.

—Milord —susurró ella haciendo una reverencia.

Riley murmuró un saludo incongruente y no la ayudó a incorporarse. Por desgracia, el diácono se había marchado dejándolos a solas.

—Lady Ferrars, veo que el matrimonio os sienta muy bien —dijo Riley con brusquedad.

Cuanto antes se marchara, mejor. Después de todo, no confiaba plenamente en sí mismo.

A Tanya se le oscureció la mirada y se le borró de la cara su característica sonrisa sensual.

—Por supuesto que sí —consiguió decir.

—¿Cómo está vuestro esposo?

Ella clavó su ardiente mirada en la puerta abierta, pero Riley ignoró su gesto.

—Henry está en Tutberry —dijo finalmente Tanya—. Lleva allí varias semanas.

—Eso he oído —respondió él con ironía. La joven le había enviado una docena de mensajes, recordándole en todos y cada uno de ellos que estaba sola—. ¿En qué puedo ayudaros, lady Ferrars?

Ella le miró con una súplica muda en los ojos.

—Voy camino de la hacienda de mi hermano, en Kent, y deseo pasar la noche muy cerca de aquí, milord, en la abadía de San Agustín.

Riley estaba furioso. Las peticiones de ese tipo eran comunes y no podía negarse a acogerla, ya que los viajeros tenían garantizada una cama y algo de comer en todas las abadías por las que pasaran.

—Estáis hablando con el hombre equivocado, milady —murmuró—. El abad se encargará gustoso de instalaros.

¿Qué pretendía conseguir Tanya con aquello?, se preguntó. No podría deslizarse entre las puertas de la abadía cuando oscureciera. ¿O acaso esperaba disfrutar por la tarde de un encuentro en algún claro del bosque? Conociéndola como la conocía, no le parecía descabellado. Y muy a su pesar, consciente de lo que aquel encuentro prometía, su miembro se endureció.

—Estoy muy cansada —dijo Tanya—. Pensé en detenerme aquí primero y descansar.

Riley guardó silencio para que su tono de voz no revelara ninguna señal de excitación.

—Por supuesto, lady Ferrars, como deseéis.

Ella cerró los ojos.

—Lo cierto es que no me encuentro muy bien. Creo que tendré que quedarme aquí varios días antes de seguir mi camino hacia el sur. —Riley estaba a punto de hacer un comentario cuando se dio cuenta de que Tanya se estaba acariciando el abdomen bajo el manto—. Tal vez ni siquiera deba viajar.

No era asunto suyo preguntárselo, pero aquel gesto resultaba inconfundible. Riley se dirigió a la puerta a buen paso y la cerró antes de girarse para mirarla con desconfianza.

—Si estás esperando un hijo, lady Ferrars, no deberías andar por los caminos.

—Entonces he hecho mal —susurró ella con voz ronca y sonrisa triunfal.

Riley estaba paralizado. Tanya esperaba un hijo. ¿Sería suyo?

—Me siento muy débil —murmuró ella mientras se tambaleaba.

Él la agarró antes de que se cayera y Tanya se apoyó en sus brazos. Una décima de segundo más tarde sonreía mirándolo a los ojos.

—Al fin —musitó con voz profunda sin hacer ningún amago de esconder su excitación.

Durante un instante, Riley deslizó la mirada desde sus húmedos labios a su escote. Se había abierto el manto, y al ir desnuda bajo la fina túnica de seda, sus erectos pezones resultaban claramente visibles, al igual que el resto de su voluptuosa figura.

Riley no vio ninguna señal de embarazo y la apartó de sí con brusquedad. Ella regresó al instante a sus brazos.

—¡Tenemos que vernos!

Él la agarró de las muñecas, obligándola a soltarlo.

—No, Tanya, se ha terminado.

—¡Te mataré! —le amenazó respirando profundamente y retorciéndose como una salvaje.

El archidiácono la sujetó contra la pared mientras Tanya luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, arañando y escupiendo como una gata. Finalmente consiguió sujetarla, pero ella había sentido la rigidez de su excitación y se reía, exultante.

—¡Me necesitas! ¡No puedes negarlo!

Riley no quería ser cruel, pero ella estaba jugando con él al hablar del niño y no podía permitirlo.

—Sólo quiero el cuerpo de una mujer, Tanya, y no tiene por qué ser necesariamente el tuyo.

Ella estuvo a punto de ahogarse por la ira.

—¡Y yo sólo he echado de menos tu enorme miembro, hijo de perra! —gritó.

Riley estaba demasiado agitado para reírse.

—Qué palabras tan delicadas, Tanya.

Ella se quedó paralizada. Después lo rodeó con sus brazos, gimiendo y apretando su cuerpo tembloroso contra el suyo.

—No, Riley, ya sabes que eso no es verdad. Por supuesto que te he echado de menos —aseguró con voz ronca—. Eres el único hombre para mí, lo juro.

—Lo dudo —respondió él muy serio al tiempo que se zafaba de su abrazo. No tenía ninguna gana de que entrara alguien y los pillara solos y abrazados. Las repercusiones serían inmensas. Sobre todo ahora, si sus espías estaban en lo cierto.

Tanya se acercó a él como una tigresa amenazante y peligrosa, y le acarició la mejilla con una de sus largas y afiladas uñas.

—Ninguno es tan bueno como tú.

—Se ha terminado, Tanya. Entiéndelo de una vez. Se ha terminado.

Ella emitió un gemido sordo de descontento y Riley le agarró el brazo antes de que le clavara las garras en la cara.

—¿Hay alguien más? ¿De quién se trata? —gritó.

—No hay nadie más.

—¡No te creo! —exclamó agarrando de improviso su endurecida entrepierna—. O tal vez sí.

Riley la apartó de un manotazo.

—Es obvio que no estás cansada y que tampoco te encuentras enferma. Haré que te escolten a la abadía. Si montas una escena, ambos pagaremos un precio terrible, Tanya. Acepta que se ha terminado.

—No. ¡Nunca se terminará! —exclamó con una sonrisa triunfante.

Riley tuvo entonces un mal presentimiento y sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

—Es cierto que estás embarazada, ¿verdad?

Ella soltó una carcajada ronca.

—Será un niño. Me lo dijo una gitana la semana pasada. —Mirándolo fijamente, añadió—: Henry estará encantado.

Riley tenía el rostro tirante y respiraba con dificultad.

—¿Podría ser mío? —Su tono de voz resultaba peligroso.

La joven rió encantada y luego se encogió de hombros.

Riley se abalanzó sobre ella. Tanya le había dado la espalda, como si fuera a marcharse, pero la obligó a darse la vuelta.

—¿De quién es el niño?

—¿Qué conseguiré si te lo digo? —preguntó, jugando con él.

Riley nunca había pegado a una mujer, pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo en ese momento.

—¿Cuándo nacerá el niño, Tanya? ¡Contéstame antes de que te mande al infierno!

—Dentro de siete meses —confesó, pálida.

—Entonces podría ser de Ferrars... o mío —calculó.

Tanya lo miró con una sonrisa entre la cautela y la excitación.

Riley se apartó de ella. Tenía los hombros rígidos, los ojos de un azul ártico. Temblaba. ¿Sería él el padre? Que él supiera, no tenía hijos. No era ninguna sorpresa, considerando que, aunque no era precisamente célibe, luchaba contra sus inclinaciones sexuales lo mejor que podía. Pero había estado por primera vez con una mujer a los trece años... ¿No debería haber engendrado un hijo a aquellas alturas? No podía saberlo con seguridad. Nunca había pensado en ello. En su posición, un hijo sería un problema y una vergüenza. Un hijo podría arruinar todo por lo que había luchado y destruir su futuro.

Pero, ¡cómo ansiaba tener un hijo! ¡Cómo deseaba que el bebé que esperaba Tanya fuera suyo! A pesar del hecho de que no podría reclamar nunca abiertamente aquella paternidad y de las consecuencias que tendrían lugar si se desvelaba la verdad, quería que aquel niño fuera suyo.

Riley miró a Tanya y observó furioso que sonreía con satisfacción.

—Si sigues jugando conmigo lo lamentarás.

La sonrisa femenina se desvaneció.

—Es tuyo. Lo sé.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura? Estuvimos juntos dos semanas, pero inmediatamente después te casaste con Ferrars. ¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

—¡Lo estoy!

Riley sabía que no podía creerla. Era imposible que estuviera segura, ¿no? En aquellas circunstancias, tanto él como Ferrars podrían ser el padre, y la fecha de nacimiento del niño no demostraría nada, porque podría nacer antes de lo previsto o después.

Y a menos que el niño guardara un parecido inconfundible con alguno de los dos supuestos padres, tampoco demostraría nada. Y aunque lo hiciera, pasarían todavía muchos años hasta que el niño se adentrara en la edad adulta.

—Tú eres el padre —le aseguró con tono seductor colocando una mano sobre su hombro—. Estoy segura de ello. Tu simiente es poderosa y potente, como tú.

Riley apenas la escuchaba. En aquel instante se dio cuenta de que con toda probabilidad nunca conocería la verdad. Y fue también entonces cuando supo que aquel niño lo ataría para siempre a Tanya de un modo mucho más fuerte de lo que nunca los uniría la lujuria.

Y durante un instante, un instante de locura, aun conociendo a Tanya como la conocía, deseó que fuera su esposa.

—Haré que te escolten hasta el abad. Si lo deseas, le enviaré una breve misiva.

—¡Riley!

—El niño no cambia nada, Tanya. Todo ha terminado entre nosotros —afirmó con frialdad.

—Pero yo te amo —gritó ella, delatando con su sonrojo que sus palabras eran ciertas.

—Entonces lo lamento —dijo Riley—. Lo lamento de veras. Más de lo que nunca sabrás.

Tanya no era una mujer que llorara con facilidad. Habían transcurrido muchos años desde que lo hiciera por última vez, y entonces era una niña de diez años que acababa de enterarse de que unos forajidos habían asesinado a su madre, dejándola huérfana. No lloró dos años después cuando su hermanastro, Marcus Denaly, la violó. Pero aquella noche, tendida sola sobre un duro camastro de la abadía de San Agustín, lloró con el corazón destrozado.

Ahora que había pronunciado las palabras supo que eran ciertas. Lo amaba. Riley era poderoso, amable y bueno... No como ella. Era la personificación de lo que debía ser un hombre, y a pesar de no guardar celibato, era virtuoso de un modo que Tanya apenas lograba comprender pero sí admirar.

Por primera vez en su vida, Tanya deseó ser una mujer virtuosa. Deseó ser otra persona, alguien digno de Riley de Cullen, una mujer a la que él quisiera tener no sólo en la cama sino también como esposa. Por primera vez se lamentó de su naturaleza, de sus aventuras, de todo. Pero no podía lamentarse de haber estado con él.

Sabía que el niño era suyo. No podía ser de Henry. ¡Su instinto le decía que tenía que ser suyo! En caso contrario, lo había perdido de verdad Tanya dejó de llorar de pronto. Desde la muerte de sus padres, se había enfrentado sola al mundo, intrigando para poder sobrevivir. Y no sólo sobrevivir, sino vivir bien. No había perdido ninguna batalla en aquel periodo de tiempo... Y no iba a perder ahora. La noticia del niño no había dejado indiferente a Riley. Aquella separación podría no ser definitiva. Quería recuperarlo. Le pertenecía.

Ya era hora, decidió por fin, de secarse las lágrimas. Como ya había decidido hacía mucho tiempo, suponía una suerte que Riley perteneciera a la Iglesia, porque no tenía que temer por otra mujer. No le asustaba su virtud. Él seguía deseándola y Tanya era una experta en seducción. Al día siguiente volvería a intentarlo. Al día siguiente tendría éxito. Y si no era al día siguiente, volvería a intentarlo en cualquier ocasión que se le presentara.

Nunca se rendiría.

El joven diácono llevó a Tanya hasta la cámara donde el archidiácono estaba trabajando. Aunque la anunciaron, él no se movió. Estaba de pie al lado de una de las ventanas abiertas, bañado por el sol. Su hermoso y dorado perfil resultaba duro, amenazante. Tanya se quedó paralizada. Algo no iba nada bien.

Riley giró lentamente la cabeza hacia ella. Su mirada parecía no tener vida.

—¿Y ahora qué, Tanya?

Se le notaba cansado y la joven se moría de ganas de abrazarlo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía un pergamino en la mano con el sello roto. Tanya se puso tensa al reconocer el sello real. Riley debía haber recibido nuevas instrucciones del rey, y ella era muy consciente de cómo había luchado el archidiácono contra Rufus para controlar asuntos pertenecientes tanto a la corona como a la Iglesia. Había deseado advertirle muchas veces de que cesara aquella absurda guerra contra el monarca. Pero se había contenido porque no quería que supiera de la profunda pasión que sentía por él.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Los labios de Riley se curvaron ligeramente.

—Acabo de conseguir todo lo que siempre he deseado.

Su tono resultaba extrañamente burlón y consiguió que a Tanya se le erizara el vello de la nuca.

—Cariño —susurró, olvidando que la puerta estaba abierta—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Justo en ese instante los ojos de Riley brillaron y le cambió la expresión. Apretó la mandíbula, como si acabara de cruzar un umbral, como si hubiera tomado una decisión.

—Rufus me ha nombrado obispo de Ely.

—¡Obispo de Ely! —exclamó emocionada—. ¡Dios mío, eso es maravilloso!

Riley no dijo nada. Permanecía erguido y sin moverse, con los ojos brillantes pero opacos.

—El rey y tú lleváis luchando desde que murió Lanfranc —comentó Tanya, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Por qué te nombra ahora para un cargo de tanta importancia y poder?

—¿No lo ves? —preguntó él con sequedad—. Me están comprando, Tanya. El rey cree que así me quita de en medio.

La joven miró al orgulloso, frío e indomable hombre que amaba, y se estremeció de miedo. Conocía a su amante. El rey esperaba que el próximo obispo de Ely le mostrara una lealtad inquebrantable, pero Riley no era el tipo de hombre que comprometiera su causa.

Y su causa era la Iglesia.

El miedo de Tanya aumentó. La sutil guerra que habían estado manteniendo el archidiácono y el rey no sería nada comparada con lo que ocurriría si Riley, una vez investido, continuara con su actual trayectoria. ¡Sería un suicidio!

—¡No debes cometer ninguna locura una vez que se haya aprobado el nombramiento! ¡Tienes que cesar en tu obstinada confrontación con la corona!

Riley la miró.

—Me asombras. ¿Es posible que sientas algún aprecio por mí fuera del dormitorio?

Tanya se estremeció. Su tono de voz la asustaba. No pudo evitar mirar de reojo hacia la puerta abierta, pero no había nadie al acecho que pudiera escucharlos. Sin embargo, Riley no había sido nunca tan poco cuidadoso.

—Sabes que así es. —Él alzó la ceja mostrando su escepticismo y Tanya tuvo todavía más miedo—. Riley, ¿qué te pasa? Por el amor de Dios, acabas de recibir un gran honor del rey, un nombramiento por el que otros hombres morirían,

engañarían y robarían... Pero tú lo has conseguido honestamente. ¡Y sin embargo no pareces contento!

—Estoy contento. —Sonrió, pero sin atisbo de alegría—. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?

La joven pensó de pronto que quizá alguien podría impedir aquel nombramiento. Riley tenía muchos enemigos. Así se lo había dicho él mismo.

—Aceptarás el nombramiento, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí. Esta mañana he recibido otra misiva, en este caso de Anselm, que me anuncia que vendrá mañana a ordenarme. Me promete todo su apoyo, lo que significa que está asegurada la elección de la sala catedralicia. La investidura será una mera formalidad.

Tanya no podía respirar con normalidad. Estaba encantada con su nombramiento. Estaba hecho a su medida. Ella se sentía feliz y al mismo tiempo consternada, porque Riley parecía remoto y distante. El poder que había percibido en él desde el principio se veía ahora magnificado, emanando de su ser de forma clara y fría.

La joven sintió que la recorría un escalofrío. Riley de Cullen la miraba desde el otro lado de la cámara con sus ropajes largos y oscuros y su pesada cruz de oro, exudando virilidad. Rubio, con los ojos azules e increíblemente apuesto. Tanya estaba impactada. Era uno de los primeros prelados del reino, uno de los vasallos más poderosos del rey. Era el obispo de Ely, y ni siquiera había cumplido aún los veintitrés.

Incluso ella estaba maravillada.

* * *

Acá les dejo el otro cap de esta historia! Voy a actualizarla todos los diaas, esta adaptación la hizo primero **kristy_87** pero en otra página ayer me habia olvidado de aclarar eso, le pregunte si podia publicarla aquí pero no me contesto! Si a alguien le molesta que este subiendola, digame que inmediatamente la borrare sin ningun tipo de problema

Espero que dejen su opinión sobre sobre la historia y las invito a leer mis otras historias :D

 **Voy a estar subiendo dos caps o tres por día de esta historia, depende de sus comentarios cuanto mas comenten mas caps seguidos subo ! :D**

 **Vale aclarar que sufro de migraña, si no actualizo las historias culpen a que estoy encerrada en mi habitación con las luces apagadas y llorando del dolor (literalmente es así y no exagero, las que lo sufren me sabrán entender)**

 **Hoy estuve mañana y tarde con mucho dolor de cabeza, recién ahora se me está queriendo pasar y como les prometí les subo los capitulos :D**

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	26. Capitulo 26

Hola a todaas! La escritora de esta hermosa historia es Brenda Joyce y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Brenda Joyce** **respectivamente.**

Acá las dejo con otro capi de esta historia!

* * *

A Isabella le hubiera gustado ver a Edward en privado después de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido. Sin embargo, Henry la llevó directamente a la puerta de Graystone. La joven le dio educadamente las gracias por sus esfuerzos y con la misma educación lo invitó a pasar.

—No me perdería esto por nada del mundo, Isabella —afirmó sonriendo.

Ella había confiado en que declinara el ofrecimiento, pero el príncipe no hizo ningún amago de disimular su expectación ante la escena que sin duda iba a tener lugar. Isabella ya tenía bastante de qué preocuparse sin necesidad de tener alrededor al enigmático príncipe.

Se sentía aterrada. Su corazón latía con fuerza y tenía malestar en el estómago. Habían tardado dos días en llegar a Londres. Debido a su condición, había viajado en una litera, y no había sido capaz de comer ni de dormir. El miedo la consumía. Su vida y su futuro estaban en juego. Imaginaba llena de miedo cuál sería la reacción de Edward cuando la viera. En el mejor de los casos le ordenaría con frialdad que regresara a Tetly; en el peor, se pondría furioso por haberlo desafiado de nuevo.

Aunque había tenido una buena razón para ocultarle la noticia de su embarazo, seguramente su esposo no lo vería del mismo modo. A cada paso que daba, Isabella se arrepentía más y más de habérselo ocultado. Lo que debería ser un momento feliz se veía ensombrecido por el miedo y el temor.

Intentando armarse de valor, la joven se arrebujó dentro de la capa, se puso la capucha, y, con el príncipe a su lado, avanzó hacia la puerta de entrada. Ya era tarde, la noche comenzaba a caer rápidamente y había muchas posibilidades de que Edward estuviera en casa. La enorme comitiva con la que Henry viajaba había provocado una gran conmoción al detenerse en el prado que había al otro lado del camino, así que su llegada no sería ninguna sorpresa. El conde de Masen estaba de pie ante la puerta abierta viendo cómo se acercaban y sonrió al príncipe a modo de saludo. Después, deslizó la mirada hacia ella, escudriñándola. Aunque Isabella confiaba en ocultar su rostro y su identidad durante el mayor tiempo posible, sospechaba que su pequeña estatura la delataba.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Henry? —le preguntó Carlisle.

—Quería daros una sorpresa —respondió el príncipe riendo en voz baja.

Isabella siguió a los dos hombres al interior. Edward, de espaldas a la chimenea, los observaba atentamente.

—¿Una sorpresa? —La voz de Carlisle sonó escéptica.

Henry se limitó a reírse.

Isabella se encogió. Edward la había reconocido al instante; la desconfianza nublaba las facciones masculinas, compitiendo con la ira.

—¿Me la traes aquí? —le preguntó a Henry con incredulidad sin dejar de mirar a Isabella.

—Ha sido idea mía, Edward —susurró la joven, quitándose la capucha.

O no la escuchó o decidió ignorarla.

—¿Me la traes aquí sabiendo lo que pienso de ella? —insistió dirigiéndose al príncipe.

—Tenía urgencia por verte cuanto antes —señaló Henry con sequedad.

Edward se acercó a ella. La furia le desfiguraba las facciones.

—Te dejé en Tetly por una razón, milady. No creo que la hayas olvidado, ¿verdad? —Su voz sonaba como un trueno.

—Ya es suficiente, Edward —dijo ella intentando no retroceder—. ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas, por favor? —le pidió, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—No tengo nada que decirte —aseguró él con frialdad—. Regresarás a Tetly de inmediato.

—No —susurró Isabella desesperada.

—Será mejor que oigas lo que tiene que decirte —le indicó Henry a su amigo. El tono autoritario de su voz resultó evidente para todos.

Edward se giró y miró al príncipe, furioso también con él. Luego agarró con brusquedad a Isabella del brazo provocando que la joven lanzara un gemido de angustia. Ignorándolo, el normando la llevó hacia las escaleras.

—Trátala con cuidado —le advirtió Henry muy serio.

Edward no se detuvo pero la agarró con más suavidad. La obligó a subir a toda prisa las escaleras, la metió en la primera habitación que encontró y cerró de un portazo cuando entraron.

Isabella se apartó de él, nerviosa.

—Tus lágrimas no me conmueven —dijo Edward.

Ella se enjugó los ojos.

—¿Es que no me vas a perdonar nunca?

—No.

—Maldito seas —susurró entre sollozos de tristeza al tiempo que se quitaba la capa.

—Has cambiado —señaló él con brusquedad.

Isabella parpadeó y se ajustó el vestido al vientre con las manos. Por si acaso le quedaba todavía alguna duda, se colocó de lado. Edward no podía apartar su conmocionada mirada de la evidencia de su embarazo.

—No lo preguntes. Si te atreves a preguntarlo, te mataré. El niño es tuyo. No he estado jamás con ningún otro hombre y nunca lo haré —sollozó Isabella.

Edward siguió en silencio, incapaz de hablar.

Finalmente, la joven dejó caer las manos, se acercó a la cama y, agotada, se sentó en ella.

—Creo que nacerá en julio.

Edward se recobró. Sin embargo, cuando habló, su voz sonó extrañamente ronca.

—Eso significa que concebiste antes de que nos casáramos y que lo has sabido durante todo este tiempo.

Isabella no permitiría que la acobardara. Ya no.

—Lo supe todo lo rápido que lo puede saber una mujer con ciclos menstruales irregulares. Quería contártelo antes de la guerra. Estaba reservando la noticia para un momento especial. —Las lágrimas le nublaron la visión—. Quería darte esta noticia como un regalo de amor en un momento de amor. ¡Estúpida de mí!

—Ni siquiera me lo dijiste en Dunfermline —la acusó Edward palideciendo.

Ambos recordaban cómo la había golpeado y tirado al suelo en la abadía lleno de rabia.

—Sabía que te encantaría tener una razón más para culparme, para acusarme de deslealtad. No te lo conté porque dejaste claro que me enviarías lejos a tener el niño y no podía aceptar algo así.

—¿Y cuándo, por el amor de Dios, cuándo ibas a decírmelo? —Su voz había adquirido un tono peligroso.

—Cuando fueras a visitarme a Tetly, como me prometiste. —Isabella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, dolida—. Pero nunca fuiste. —Apretó los puños y la rabia que llevaba largo tiempo conteniendo explotó de pronto—. ¿Te has estado divirtiendo aquí en la corte, milord? ¿Es ésa la razón por la que no has ido a verme, porque estás enamorado de otra mujer? ¿De tu última amante, tal vez?

—Tus preguntas resultan de lo más impertinentes —contestó él con calma.

Isabella se tragó las lágrimas.

—A veces —susurró—, te odio. Y es un alivio.

—¿Crees que me importa? —Edward dio un paso adelante y la dominó con su imponente altura—. Isabella, me alegra que hayas concebido, pero nada más. Eso no cambia lo que has hecho ni lo que eres. En cuanto te hayas recuperado del viaje te enviaré de regreso a Tetly. Nada ha cambiado. —Dicho aquello se acercó a la puerta y se detuvo en el umbral sin mirarla.

La joven sollozó y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Todo estaba sucediendo tal y como había temido. Su esposo no había olvidado ni perdonado y pretendía que tuviera a su hijo en el exilio.

—Edward —susurró alzando el rostro a modo de súplica. Él se dio la vuelta de mala gana y la miró—. Acéptame de nuevo. Te amo. Te necesito. Te he echado tanto de menos...

El normando apretó la mandíbula y salió de la habitación.

Todos dormían excepto Edward, que sabía que aquella noche no conseguiría pegar ojo. Lleno de angustia, miraba sin ver el fuego agonizante del gran salón.

Aquellos últimos meses no habían sido fáciles. Odiaba la corte pero, tras entregar a los tres hijos de Charlie al cuidado de Rufus, había decidido quedarse. Se trató de una decisión fría y calculada. Aunque se sentía obligado a asegurarse de que los tres chicos estuvieran bien cuidados, lo que más deseaba era permanecer lo más lejos posible de su traicionera esposa.

Sin embargo, las millas que los separaban no podían borrar los recuerdos. Ella, en la distancia, seguía presente en todos sus pensamientos. Se despertaba con su imagen, a veces juguetona, a veces seria, a veces seductora y perversa. Se acostaba con su imagen. Lo perseguía como lo haría el mejor de los fantasmas.

En aquellos momentos, frente a la chimenea, sólo veía a Isabella. Isabella, su esposa, que estaba todavía más bella que cuando la conoció, como si no le hubiera afectado el largo invierno de exilio. Bella y muy embarazada. Edward no podía apartar de sí el torrente de intensas emociones que le inundaban. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Cómo la había echado de menos! ¡Cómo había ansiado tenerla a su lado! Aquellos últimos meses había pensado que la odiaba y había permitido que aquel odio lo consumiera. Se había dedicado a alimentarlo, a solazarse incluso en él. Sabía que nunca sería capaz de perdonarle que lo hubiera abandonado en tiempos de guerra, ofreciéndole su lealtad a Escocia en lugar de a él. Recibía el odio con los brazos abiertos porque le calmaba el dolor. Un dolor que no debía sentir bajo ningún concepto.

Pero lo cierto era que sí lo sentía. El dolor lo consumía. Y sabía que se engañaba a sí mismo. No la odiaba. No podía odiarla porque le había regalado lo más preciado que tenía el día que le entregó la rosa; le había regalado su amor eterno. Si pudiera recuperarlo... Pero no era posible. Los hombres como él sólo amaban una vez y para siempre.

Edward recorrió el salón una y otra vez. Debía de estar loco. Aquella noche se enfrentaba a unos sentimientos que no quería reconocer, y mucho menos aceptar. Pero no podía librarse de ellos. En realidad, no quería librarse de ellos.

Sin embargo, escapaba a toda lógica que un hombre pudiera echar de menos a una mujer que lo había traicionado de aquel modo. ¡Cómo era posible que un hombre cómo él, con aquella voluntad de hierro, pudiera amar a una mujer así, a una traidora! Aquello desafiaba a la racionalidad. Pero ahora Edward, demasiado tarde, comprendía el mayor misterio del universo. El amor no era racional, no podría serlo nunca; su mera definición desafiaba al raciocinio. El amor hundía sus raíces, no en el poder de la mente sino en el poder del corazón.

No debía indagar en aquel amor destructivo, en su obsesiva necesidad de ella. No debía indagar en aquel deseo que lo consumía.

Si se dejaba llevar por él perdería. Y no sólo una batalla, sino la guerra. Eso lo sabía muy bien.

Ninguna otra mujer podía satisfacerlo; había aprendido bien la lección durante aquellos meses de separación. Había habido unas cuantas mujeres, todas prostitutas, mujeres cuyos rostros y nombres no recordaba, pero los encuentros con ellas habían sido breves, impersonales, una mera salida a su ira.

Nada parecido a lo que suponía estar con Isabella.

Edward cerró los ojos. Se moría por ella. Incluso ahora, que sabía a qué atenerse, estaba duro como una roca, desesperado por el alivio que sólo ella podía proporcionarle; desesperado por hacerla suya y por mucho más. De hecho, ¿no estaba desesperado por su amor? Un amor que Isabella nunca le daría.

No iría a buscarla.

Porque si lo hacía, aunque fuera sólo una vez, estaría perdido.

Sin embargo la tentación era demasiado fuerte.

Se repetía a sí mismo que Isabella no había cambiado y que no podía volver a meterla en su cama... ni en su vida. Era demasiado peligrosa. Todavía ejercía poder sobre él. Eso tampoco había cambiado.

Sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta. En cuando un médico atestiguara que estaba en condiciones de viajar, la enviaría de regreso a Tetly. Era su única esperanza.

El problema era que no sabía cómo iba a permanecer lejos de ella ahora que había vuelto a verla, ahora que estaban bajo el mismo techo, justo subiendo las escaleras, durmiendo en su cama.

Mientras Edward caminaba por delante de la chimenea en Greystone, Henry estaba sentado en el estrado del gran salón de la torre blanca. La estancia era un desastre. Había sido una noche muy larga, con muchas diversiones y festejos. La mayoría de los visitantes estaban tirados borrachos sobre los bancos de una mesa interminable; otros copulaban libremente en las sombras con las doncellas o mozos que servían, y muchos roncaban en el suelo.

Al lado de Henry, su hermano el rey se estaba terminando otra copa de vino mientras le contaba sus próximos planes. William Rufus había decidido que había llegado el momento de colocar a su adorado amigo Demetri en el trono de Escocia.

Henry alzó una ceja.

—Entre tú y yo, querido hermano, sólo entre tú y yo, ¿de verdad crees que si consigues colocar a Demetri en el trono podrás seguir controlándolo?

Rufus sonrió y movió la mano con gesto lánguido.

—Debes saber la verdad, hermano mío. Demetri me ama.

Henry volvió a levantar la ceja.

—Confío en que eso sea cierto —sonrió—. Qué feliz coincidencia. Él suspira por ti y tú mueres por otro. —Rufus había dejado de sonreír y miraba a su hermano con gesto hosco—. Será interesante ver cómo trata Edward a su esposa, ahora que ella ha regresado embarazada, ¿no crees?

—Ya no está encaprichado con ella —afirmó el rey con una sonrisa—. La desprecia. Ni siquiera soporta hablar de ella. Yo sabía que se cansaría pronto. Ninguna mujer le ha interesado durante mucho tiempo.

—Por suerte para ti —murmuró Henry—. O eso debes creer.

Pero Rufus no lo oyó.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parecen mis planes?

—Creo que no es fácil derrocar a un rey... Y menos fácil todavía mantener a otro en el poder.

—No se puede decir que Phills Bane sea rey de Escocia. Hay muchos que no lo apoyan. Y a nadie le gusta Erick.

—Y tú le has prometido a Demetri durante todos estos años que vería cumplido su más anhelado sueño.

—Nunca le he prometido nada abiertamente —aseguró Rufus tajante—. ¿Por qué dudas de que pueda controlarlo?

—Demetri tiene grandes ambiciones. Es cruel y decidido, y se parece demasiado a Charlie. Lleva treinta años deseando la corona de su padre. No resultará tan fácil manejarlo como a ti te gustaría. Si necesitas un cachorro, ¿por qué no apoyas al joven Edgar? Su reclamación es legítima y es lo suficientemente joven para que puedas moldearlo con facilidad.

—No estoy de acuerdo. —Rufus, que ya no parecía bebido, miró a su hermano con expresión de desagrado—. Es demasiado joven, necesitaría mucho apoyo y podría volverse hacia Edward en lugar de hacia mí. No, prefiero a Demetri, que siempre ha sido leal. ¿Puedo contar contigo, querido hermano?

Henry se recostó en la silla. No sentía ningún deseo de meter a su ejército en otra guerra que sólo serviría para fortElizabether la posición de su hermano en Inglaterra, además de darle la opción de concentrarse en recuperar el ducado de Normandía.

—No tengo necesidad de más plata ni de más tierras.

—Todo el mundo necesita más plata y más tierras.

—¿Acaso no cuentas con el apoyo de numerosos nobles? ¿Te olvidas del gran conde de Masen? El hijo de Edward, si es un niño, será nieto de Charlie. Seguramente prevén una relación amistosa con Escocia. Vaya, ¡Demetri será el tío del niño! No creo que me necesites.

Rufus frunció el ceño.

—Como tú mismo has dicho, no resulta fácil derrocar a un rey —reconoció Rufus frunciendo el ceño—. Tienes que ayudarme, Henry. Te recompensaré generosamente. Tal vez saque a la otra princesa escocesa del convento y te la entregue.

—Ahora que Charlie ha muerto, no veo en qué podría beneficiarme una alianza semejante —comentó Henry—. Sobre todo con Demetri en el trono.

—Dime qué te interesa entonces.

—Pensaré en ello —concluyó el príncipe.

Pero ya había tomado una decisión y la respuesta era no. Que los demás nobles se debilitaran en aquella guerra, que sembraran la semilla de su propia destrucción. Cuando todo hubiera terminado, el ejército de Henry sería el más poderoso del reino. A él no le importaba esperar para conseguir sus sueños. La paciencia era su fuerte. ¿Acaso no había ambicionado la corona de su hermano durante toda su vida?

Isabella había dormido unas horas, pero ahora estaba totalmente despierta. No sabía qué la había despertado, tal vez algún ruido, o quizás un sueño. Tumbada de costado, observó el fuego que todavía ardía en el hogar y recordó al instante dónde estaba. En Graystone, en la habitación de Edward, en su cama. El deseo la asaltó.

De pronto, escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta del cuarto y se sentó de golpe intentando averiguar quién era el intruso. Entre las sombras había un hombre mirándola, inmóvil, su identidad encubierta por la oscuridad. Pero Isabella sabía que era su esposo. Y sólo podía tener una razón para haber venido.

—Edward.

Él no se movió, y cuando habló lo hizo con voz baja y profunda.

—Te deseo, Isabella, del modo en que un borracho ansia el vino.

—Yo también te deseo, Edward.

Él se acercó un poco, quedando a la altura de la chimenea. Fue entonces cuando Isabella vio el brillo de sus ojos y soltó un pequeño grito de alegría. No le importaba que hubiera ido sólo a satisfacer su deseo.

Alzó los brazos hacia él y Edward la alcanzó de una sola zancada. En el momento en que sus manos se tocaron, sus cuerpos se encendieron en una llamarada de deseo. Durante un breve instante, la joven le sujetó la cara entre las manos. El hermoso y amado rostro de Edward reflejaba el ansia que habitaba en sus ojos. Él le mantuvo la mirada y entre ellos se estableció una comunicación ardiente y silenciosa. Luego la estrechó entre sus brazos y la tumbó sobre la cama, devorándole la boca con la suya. Fue un beso provocador en el que ella dio tanto como recibió. Transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que separaran los labios y pudieran recuperar el aliento.

Isabella tenía ganas de llorar. No le importaba lo que él dijera; sus negaciones no tenían ninguna base. Cualquier hombre que besara de aquella manera estaba consumido por algo mucho más poderoso que el simple deseo. La joven apostaría su futuro en ello. De hecho, apostaría sus sueños más salvajes.

Volvieron a besarse pero enseguida se apartaron; estaban demasiado impacientes para juegos preliminares. Edward se detuvo sólo un instante para acariciarle los senos, generosos y turgentes, murmurando palabras tiernas, y para tocarle maravillado el vientre duro y redondo. Casi al instante, colocó a Isabella de costado y se deslizó profundamente en su interior.

Isabella gimió su nombre y le susurró al oído que lo amaba. Había perdido por completo el control de lo que hacía y decía, dejándose llevar por completo, gritando de placer para que todo el mundo pudiera oírla, sin que nada excepto su esposo le importara.

Edward la tomó como si no hubiera estado con ninguna mujer en mucho tiempo. No retuvo nada. Y cuando por fin halló su propio alivio, gritó varias veces el nombre de Isabella.

Cuando todo acabó, la joven se refugió en sus brazos. Allí era donde quería estar, donde pertenecía. Amaba tanto a Edward que le dolía físicamente. Sin embargo, lagrimas ardientes le resbalaron por las mejillas a pesar de la inmensa felicidad que sentía por estar otra vez junto a su amado.

No quería llorar. No allí, ni en aquel momento. Estaba feliz. Su esposo había regresado a ella. Pero cuando recibió a Edward en sus brazos, las poderosas emociones poderosas que había contenido durante tanto tiempo quedaron desnudas y expuestas, todas las barreras y los diques derrumbados sin ningún cuidado.

—¿Isabella? —la llamó él.

Aquella única palabra, su nombre, la venció, y sus silenciosas lágrimas se convirtieron en incontrolables sollozos.

Edward la acunó entre sus brazos con expresión preocupada.

—No llores —susurró.

—Lo... Lo siento —consiguió decir entre sollozos que amenazaban con ahogarla.

—Era mentira —confesó él con brusquedad—. Tus lágrimas sí me afectan, Isabella. No voy a enviarte de vuelta.

No iba a enviarla de vuelta. El largo invierno de su exilio había terminado definitivamente. Edward había regresado de verdad a su lado. La felicidad se entremezcló con un dolor que creía firmemente enterrado en algún lugar de su interior, una pena que le quemaba el pecho. El dolor por haber perdido a aquellos que amaba, el pesar por el rechazo de su padre, la pena del exilio...

—¿Qué es lo que te aflige tanto? —le preguntó Edward alarmado—. Si te he hecho daño lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Isabella se agarró a su esposo con fuerza y transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que fuera capaz de hablar con coherencia.

—He perdido a mi madre, a mi padre y a mi hermano, y he estado a punto de perderte a ti. ¿Y todavía me preguntas por qué lloro?

Edward guardó silencio; trataba de ser fuerte, pero la pena de su esposa le partía el corazón.

—Lo siento, Isabella —gruñó mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y la acariciaba con ternura—. Siento lo de Charlie, lo de Renee y lo de Michael. Quería castigarte, pero nunca quise verte sufrir por la pérdida de tus seres queridos. Siempre lo he lamentado... Pero las circunstancias no eran las apropiadas para decírtelo.

Isabella necesitaba contarle todo lo ocurrido.

—Charlie me repudió. Cuando fui a verlo para pedirle que... que detuviera la guerra. Me dijo... Me dijo que... —No pudo continuar. Se derrumbó otra vez sobre el pecho de Edward y se agarró a él con fuerza como si fuera una tabla de salvación.

—¿Qué te dijo? —consiguió preguntarle Edward, pálido como la cera.

—Que... que ya no era su hija. Que su hija era una valiente muchacha escocesa, no alguien como yo.

Edward maldijo a Charlie, abrazó a su esposa y la meció como si fuera su tesoro más preciado.

—Eres una valiente muchacha escocesa, Isabella, la más valiente que yo haya conocido. ¿De verdad fuiste a verlo para pedirle que detuviera la guerra? —le preguntó alzando el rostro lleno de lágrimas de la joven hacia el suyo.

—No estaba escapando de ti. Te lo juro, Edward —afirmó mirándolo a los ojos.

Elle apretó la cabeza contra el pecho y cerró los ojos. Una vez más, deseó creerla. Tal vez fuera posible. Si había una mujer capaz de tener la audacia y el coraje de enfrentarse a un rey para intentar disuadirlo de sus planes de guerra, ésa era Isabella. Y además, ¿tenía Edward opción? Había luchado contra ella durante tanto tiempo que ya no podía seguir haciéndolo. Ahora sabía que siempre la amaría. Ella lo necesitaba. Lo había necesitado siempre. Y él no había estado allí para ella. Le dolía el solo hecho de pensarlo. Dios Santo, si hubiera sabido que Isabella estaba sufriendo tanto nunca la hubiera enviado lejos. Si hubiera sabido lo que sufría habría acudido de inmediato a ella.

—No importa —dijo finalmente—. Lo que importa es que estás esperando un hijo mío y que no puedo vivir separado de ti.

Isabella le miró sin parpadear, asombrada.

—¿No puedes vivir separado de mí?

—Si quiero ser feliz, no.

—Edward —susurró ella—. ¿Significa eso que olvidarás el pasado?

—No soy un hombre que olvide con facilidad —le dijo con sinceridad—. Pero voy a darnos una tercera oportunidad. Empezaremos de nuevo desde hoy, Isabella.

Ella sintió que la inundaba el alivio. Las lágrimas por fin habían remitido. Era como si las palabras de Edward la hubieran curado, porque la angustia, el dolor físico que le había estado quemando el pecho, se había convertido en un leve latido con el que podría acostumbrarse a vivir. De hecho, la alegría llenaba su alma, una alegría que amenazaba con desplazar gran parte de la pena.

Edward la miró muy serio.

—Prométeme aquí y ahora por la vida del niño, que no volverás a poner en peligro nuestro matrimonio. Necesito creer que puedo confiar en ti, Isabella.

—Te aseguro que puedes confiar en mí. Nunca volveré a desobedecerte, Edward —prometió ella.

Fue entonces cuando las severas facciones masculinas se relajaron y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa.

—No me atrevo a esperar tanto, milady. Bastará con que actúes con cuidado y cautela.

Isabella sonrió ampliamente y se estrechó con más fuerza contra él. Había ganado. Edward volvía a ser suyo.

* * *

Acá les dejo el otro cap de esta historia! Voy a actualizarla todos los diaas, esta adaptación la hizo primero **kristy_87** pero en otra página ayer me habia olvidado de aclarar eso, le pregunte si podia publicarla aquí pero no me contesto! Si a alguien le molesta que este subiendola, digame que inmediatamente la borrare sin ningun tipo de problema

Espero que dejen su opinión sobre sobre la historia y las invito a leer mis otras historias :D

 **Voy a estar subiendo dos caps o tres por día de esta historia, depende de sus comentarios cuanto mas comenten mas caps seguidos subo ! :D**

 **Vale aclarar que sufro de migraña, si no actualizo las historias culpen a que estoy encerrada en mi habitación con las luces apagadas y llorando del dolor (literalmente es así y no exagero, las que lo sufren me sabrán entender)**

 **Hoy estuve mañana y tarde con mucho dolor de cabeza, recién ahora se me está queriendo pasar y como les prometí les subo los capitulos :D**

 **Allegra Salvatore**


	27. Capitulo 27

Hola a todaas! La escritora de esta hermosa historia es Brenda Joyce y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Brenda Joyce** **respectivamente.**

Solo queda un capitulo mas de esta historiaa! Luego, no se si buscar mas historias para compartir o dedicarme por fin a las mias jajajja

* * *

Rufus acababa de regresar de una exitosa jornada de caza y estaba de muy buen humor. Cuando descendió desde sus aposentos privados hacia el gran salón, le pasó el brazo por el hombro a Demetri, que estaba a su lado.

—Sin duda lo de hoy ha sido un buen presagio —le dijo a su amigo de la infancia—. Pronto daremos caza a una presa mucho mayor.

—Cuento con ello —respondió Demetri de forma concisa.

En aquellos días apenas podía sonreír; estaba demasiado tenso y nervioso. Aunque el rey sólo le había mencionado sus planes de forma indirecta, Demetri había escuchado los suficientes rumores como para saber que pronto, muy pronto, un gran ejército anglo-normando marcharía rumbo al norte para deponer a Phills Bane y a Erick. Él ambicionaba encabezar ese ejército... y subir luego al trono de Escocia.

Rufus deambuló por el salón rebosante de cortesanos y se detuvo repetidamente para intercambiar unas palabras con sus favoritos. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se animó todavía más cuando vio un rostro querido y conocido en su mesa, justo debajo del estrado. Un rostro que veía en pocas ocasiones. Aunque Edward se había quedado en Londres desde año nuevo, cuando escoltó a los tres hijos de Charlie Swan a su destino, sólo se dejaba ver por la torre cuando su presencia era necesaria o requerida.

El rey se quedó mirando su hermoso perfil durante unos instantes más de lo que hubiera sido necesario. Después apartó a regañadientes la mirada del heredero de Masen y se abrió paso entre la multitud, que se apartó inmediatamente para dejarle paso.

—Siéntate conmigo —le pidió con amabilidad a Demetri.

Cuando ambos subieron al estrado, la mirada del rey se desvió de manera inequívoca hacia Edward de nuevo. Pero al ver que estaba dándole a probar a su esposa un trozo de cordero, la sonrisa se le heló en los labios.

Sin duda, se trataba sólo de un gesto educado por su parte. Pero no había nada de educado en la manera en que la miraba, o en cómo le brillaban los ojos y se le hinchaban las aletas de la nariz. De hecho, incluso a aquella distancia, Rufus podía oler el aroma de su excitación.

Furioso, el rey miró a Isabella. Tenía el rostro redondeado, los senos grandes, desagradables. Sin duda si se pusiera de pie tendría los andares y el aspecto de una vaca. Una mujer en su estado no debería aparecer en público, y Rufus estaba furioso por tener que soportarla en su propio salón. Y no sólo eso. Sabía con absoluta certeza que Edward había estado acostándose con ella desde que su maldito y estúpido hermano la había llevado a Londres, y que seguiría haciéndolo. A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, la volvería a tomar en cuanto se levantaran de la mesa.

Demetri siguió la dirección de su mirada.

—Es increíble el poder que mi hermanita ejerce sobre ese hombre. Increíble... y peligroso.

—Desde luego supone una amenaza para ti, querido Demetri —afirmó Rufus.

—Nunca hemos hablado de ello, majestad. Pero, ¿crees que de Cullen anhela Escocia?

Rufus se encogió de hombros. Lo cierto era que estaba casi convencido de que no era así, pero ahora tenía un interés nuevo, un interés que quería ver cumplido.

—No podría nunca reclamar el trono para sí mismo, amigo mío, pero, ¿qué hombre no desearía ver a su hijo coronado? De Cullen es como su padre, ambicioso y decidido en extremo.

De manera consciente, Rufus no explicó hasta el final el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Tal vez el mocoso que ella espera muera.

Rufus le puso la mano a Demetri encima con gesto restrictivo.

—Necesitamos a Edward; no lo olvides nunca. Debe apoyarnos en nuestros esfuerzos para recuperar el trono que te corresponde.

Demetri se sonrojó de felicidad al escuchar al rey hablar tan claramente de su más anhelado sueño. Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron más allá. ¿Se atrevería a eliminar la amenaza que su hermana y su hijo suponían para él y su ambición? Temía a su futuro sobrino más que a sus tres jóvenes hermanos y más de lo que nunca había temido a Isabella. Podía imaginarse perfectamente a Edward declarándose príncipe regente.

—Está claro que me equivoqué al arreglar este matrimonio —reconoció Rufus en voz baja—. Tal vez llegue el momento en que deba rectificar. Tal vez cuando tú estés ya asegurado en el trono... —El rey dejó la frase sin terminar.

Demetri guardó silencio, Rufus pidió en voz alta más vino, y la comida continuó como si no hubieran hecho nunca aquel pacto. Pero el escocés acababa de recibir la aprobación real para hacer lo que debía y asegurarse de acabar de una vez con todas con los lazos que pudieran atar a Edward de Cullen al trono de Escocia.

—¿Por qué regresamos a Alnwick de forma tan repentina? —le preguntó Isabella a su esposo cuando éste ordenó al escudero que preparara su inminente partida—. ¿Qué ocurre para que tengamos que marcharnos hoy mismo?

Estaban a principios de mayo. La joven llevaba cuatro semanas en la corte pero no se había aburrido. Había estado muy ocupada redescubriendo el cuerpo de su esposo, sus sonrisas, su ternura...

Edward se giró lentamente hacia ella.

—Prefiero que des a luz en Alnwick, Isabella. Y como yo debo regresar inmediatamente, es un buen momento para que te escolte a Masen.

—¡Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta, milord! —exclamó la joven. Estaba aterrada. En la corte circulaban rumores; rumores que ella no había podido evitar oír. Rumores, según le había dicho Edgar con amargura, sobre que Rufus iba a intentar colocar a Demetri en el trono de Escocia. Pero aquello no podía ser cierto.

—¿No deseas volver a casa? ¿Quieres tener a nuestro hijo aquí, en pleno verano? Londres no es muy agradable en esa época.

A casa. Isabella saboreó esas palabras. Su corazón saltó de alegría ante la idea de regresar a Alnwick y dar a luz allí a su hijo. Pero... no todo resultaba tan inocente. En caso contrario, su esposo no tendría tanta prisa por alejarla de allí.

—Tendré a nuestro hijo donde tú me digas —dijo la joven con voz firme—. La opción de Alnwick me gusta, Edward, por supuesto que sí. Pero, ¿no vas a responder a mi pregunta?

—Me marcho a la guerra, Isabella —le informó con el rostro tenso.

Ella lanzó un grito de angustia. Lo sabía. Un astuto sexto sentido le había hecho saber que los espantosos rumores eran ciertos, y que Edward iría a la cabeza del ejército que invadiría Escocia y depondría a su tío y al traicionero de su hermano. No podía creer que su esposo fuera a romper la promesa que le había hecho a Charlie de que vería a su hijo mayor en el trono. Erick había traicionado a la familia y Tyler era sacerdote, así que eso colocaba a Edgar en el punto de mira. ¡Edgar debía ser el próximo rey de Escocia!

Y por si aquella circunstancia no fuera suficiente, el miedo la consumía. Hacía sólo seis meses que había perdido a sus padres y a su hermano por culpa de la guerra, y todavía no había pasado el luto. De hecho todavía había mañanas en las que se despertaba consumida por sueños tranquilizadores en los que estaban todos juntos, en los que olvidaba que estaban muertos. En aquellas mañanas esperaba ver a su madre sonriéndole a los pies de su cama. Cuando su mente se desprendía de las telarañas del sueño y la cruda realidad la golpeaba, la invadía el dolor. Sus padres y su hermano no volverían nunca a estar con ella. Y ahora no podía evitar tener miedo por Edward. Había perdido a sus seres más queridos en una guerra. No podría soportar perder a su esposo en otra. No sería capaz de vivir sin él.

—No vayas —se escuchó decir a sí misma.

Edward apretó la mandíbula.

—No me pidas algo que no puedo concederte.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?

—El rey está decidido a deponer a Phills Bane.

Isabella lo miró luchando por contener las lágrimas.

—¿Por qué obedeces siempre a tu rey? Sé que lo desprecias.

El tono de Edward resultó tan letal como la punta de su espada.

—Soy su vasallo, y al igual que tú has jurado apoyarme y seguirme, yo he jurado apoyarlo y seguirlo a él.

Isabella le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Sabía que ese gesto disgustaría a su esposo, pero no le importó. Su vientre abultado le producía muchas molestias aquellos días y se acarició sin darse cuenta los doloridos músculos de la espalda. Miró por la ventana, observando sin interés la profusión de flores silvestres azules que había en los prados, siendo muy consciente de que pisaba terreno peligroso. No debía interferir en los asuntos de su esposo. Esa actitud había estado a punto de destruirlos en una ocasión.

—¿De verdad quieres que desobedezca a mi rey, a aquél a quien he jurado fidelidad de rodillas? —inquirió Edward tenso.

Isabella no fue capaz de seguir callando.

—Te aferras al juramento que le hiciste a tu rey, pero, ¿qué pasa con el que le hiciste a mi padre... a mi rey?

Edward se mostró incrédulo y al mismo tiempo furioso.

—Perdona, ¿cómo dices?

Isabella respiró hondo.

—¿Qué pasa con la promesa que hiciste de poner a Michael en el trono de Escocia? —Edward guardó un significativo silencio—. ¡Sin duda no faltarás ahora a ese compromiso! ¡Deberías apoyar a Edgar, no a Demetri!

Edward avanzó hacia ella con semblante iracundo y se detuvo en el centro de la habitación.

—¿No dejé las cosas lo suficientemente claras cuando nos reconciliamos?

Isabella alzó la barbilla. Había ido demasiado lejos y lo sabía, pero no podía echarse atrás. El destino de tres de sus hermanos estaba en juego. Tal vez ahora los estuvieran tratando como huéspedes importantes, pero eran prisioneros reales, nada más. No tenían ni oro ni tierras. No contaban con nada excepto la ropa que llevaban puesta, la buena voluntad de Rufus y el compromiso de Edward.

—Sí, lo hiciste —susurró ella—. Pero soy tu esposa. Tus preocupaciones son las mías. No pretendo enfurecerte, pero debemos...

—¿Debemos? —repitió con voz dura. A Isabella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. No existe el plural... En cuestiones políticas, no.

Ella se tragó las lágrimas y se dijo a sí misma que se debían al embarazo.

—¿Y qué pasa con Edgar? —se escuchó susurrar.

Edward tenía la mirada oscura y la mandíbula rígida.

—No quiero ni saber cómo has descubierto mi más secreta promesa, Isabella.

—Michael me lo contó la noche antes de morir —murmuró ella.

A Edward le cambió la expresión en un instante, pasando del enfado a la simpatía.

—Michael habría sido un gran rey.

—¡Edgar será un gran rey!

—Te adentras peligrosamente en los asuntos de los hombres, milady.

Isabella lloró sin contenerse.

—¿Puedes justificar la deposición de un monstruo para coronar a otro, milord? ¿Puedes?

—¿Te atreves a cuestionar mis actos? ¿Mi integridad? —preguntó más allá de la ira.

—¡Pero soy tu esposa! Si confiaras en mí...

Isabella no terminó la frase. ¿Qué podía decir? Su esposo no le hacía partícipe de sus asuntos. ¿Acaso no había dicho que nunca le perdonaría su traición? El viejo dolor había regresado, corroyéndole hasta los huesos. En realidad nunca se había ido; sólo estaba enterrado profundamente. Isabella había llegado a pensar que podría dejarlo para siempre en su tumba. Al parecer se había equivocado.

—Eres mi esposa, y te sugiero que te comportes como tal, milady, a menos que quieras llevar este matrimonio al desastre.

Dicho aquello, Edward salió de la estancia sin volverse a mirarla. Isabella corrió hacia la puerta y la cerró con fuerza tras él. Luego se echó a llorar.

¿Qué clase de matrimonio tenían? ¡Maldito Edward! ¡Era un arrogante y un terco! Ella tenía derecho a saber cuáles eran sus intenciones, porque sus hermanos eran responsabilidad suya ahora que sus padres habían muerto. Su única esperanza estribaba en que Edgar algún día alcanzara el trono. Pero, aunque sus hermanos tuvieran libertad para salir de Londres, no se atreverían a dejar el refugio que Rufus les proporcionaba. Muchos hombres habían sido asesinados por el trono de Escocia; la nación tenía un largo y sangriento historial. Phills Bane ya les había enviado a sus hermanos una invitación que ellos no se habían atrevido a aceptar. Sin duda, en el momento en que pusieran el pie en Escocia se convertirían en prisioneros de por vida o en cadáveres.

La única opción de Edgar era quedarse en la corte, ganándose el favor real con la esperanza de que algún día Rufus lo ayudara en su afán por conquistar el trono escocés. Su futuro y el de sus hermanos dependían de la buena voluntad del rey. Y algún día, si Edgar se convertía en rey, Alexander y Davie serían grandes señores con derechos propios.

Isabella no quería pelear con su esposo. Durante las últimas semanas habían disfrutado de una maravillosa paz; una paz que Isabella deseaba que durara toda la vida. Pero no era una mujer que pudiera vivir en la ignorancia, y sin embargo, Edward se negaba a compartir sus asuntos con ella. ¿Dónde los situaba eso?

Tal vez si no se tratara de algo tan vital para ella, no le importaría. Pero sus hermanos eran asunto suyo... más que de Edward. Tenía todo el derecho a instar a su esposo para que encontrara una solución que garantizara su futuro. ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo?

 _Porque todavía no confía en mí,_ se dijo desolada. _Si confiara en mi yo sería su más preciada aliada, y estaría dispuesto a contarme todos sus secretos._

Isabella deseaba que Edward confiara en ella por completo. Lo deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa, exceptuando su amor. Estaba desolada. Si su esposo no podía olvidar lo ocurrido, nunca se convertiría en pasado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una doncella llamó a la puerta y entró en la habitación. La sirvienta vaciló al ver la angustia de su señora; sin duda había escuchado parte o la totalidad de su pelea con Edward.

—Milady, he venido a ayudaros a hacer el equipaje.

—Por supuesto.

Con movimientos lentos a causa del dolor de espalda, se concentró en la tarea que debía llevar a cabo. Pero había perdido la alegría ante la perspectiva de regresar a casa.

Edward y Isabella no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el viaje excepto para mantener un simulacro de cortesía impersonal. Aunque el objetivo del normando al regresar a Alnwick era reunir con rapidez a sus tropas y llamar a sus vasallos a la guerra, hizo que la comitiva mantuviera un paso acorde con el estado de su esposa. Tardaron dos días en llegar a Alnwick, pero la joven no podía mostrarse agradecida; estaba demasiado afligida. Atendía a su esposo como era su obligación, pero la alegre camaradería, el calor y el deseo se habían desvanecido. Edward se comportaba de manera rígida y formal, tan claramente enfadado como ella. Una tensión trémula forzaba sus relaciones.

Edward no se quedó en Alnwick ni siquiera una noche. Dejó a su esposa en los escalones de entrada al castillo mientras esperaba que le llevaran un caballo de refresco.

—Debo despedirme ya, milady. Por desgracia no puedo demorarme ni un instante. —De pronto, su expresión se suavizó—. Si pudiera me retrasaría —confesó en voz baja mirándola fijamente—, y pondría punto final a esta absurda guerra de una vez por todas.

Isabella estuvo a punto de suplicarle que se quedara. Entendía lo que Edward había querido decirle. Le haría el amor y le demostraría con su cuerpo que él era el amo, pero al hacerlo también dejaría al descubierto que era su esclavo. En la cama Edward se entregaba a ella sin restricciones. En ese momento, Isabella se prometió a sí misma lograr que su esposo confiara en ella sin que la pasión nublara su razón.

Los rasgos masculinos se endurecieron por la preocupación al malinterpretar su expresión.

—No te aflijas. Mi madre me ha asegurado que vendrá a hacerte compañía. Llegará dentro de una semana. No estarás sola aunque yo tarde en regresar.

La joven se asombró.

—¿Crees que tardarás mucho?

—No lo sé. Pero cuando Demetri llegue al poder tendrá que asegurar su posición.

Isabella recuperó la compostura.

—No estoy preocupada —mintió.

No enviaría a Edward a la guerra con una ansiedad innecesaria. Todas las mujeres que conocía temían el momento del parto. De hecho, muchas morían al dar a luz. Ella no era ninguna excepción, pero hasta el momento había conseguido esquivar su miedo y no dejaría que saliera a la luz justo en el momento de despedirse de su esposo.

—Entonces eres más valiente de lo que pensaba, Isabella. Eres ciertamente una muchacha escocesa valiente.

Isabella miró a su atractivo esposo y el corazón le dio un vuelco. A pesar de la angustia y preocupación de Edward, le estaba diciendo justo lo que quería oír, sabiendo lo mucho que significaría su cumplido para ella después de las crueles y horribles palabras con las que Charlie la había insultado. Su amor amenazaba con desbordarla, con dejarla sin fuerzas. ¡Oh Dios! No quería que su esposo se fuera a la guerra, pero debía ser valiente, como él pensaba que era.

—Que Dios te bendiga, milord. Sé que triunfarás.

Edward se inclinó desde su montura sin apartar los ojos de ella.

—¿Te alegrarías de mi triunfo?

Isabella suspiró pero no dudó. Su obligación era apoyarlo.

—Sí. —Luchó contra las lágrimas, asegurándose a sí misma que no estaba abandonando a sus hermanos—. Cuando triunfes, milord, me alegraré.

Resultaba difícil sonreír y llorar al mismo tiempo, pero Isabella se las arregló. —Gracias, esposa —musitó Edward. Sus ojos se habían vuelto sospechosamente húmedos.

A mediados de mayo, el ejército de Rufus avanzó sin vacilar hacia Stirling encontrando poca resistencia a su paso. Cuando el ejército enemigo los enfrentó, los normandos ya estaban cerca de la torre real. La batalla resultó sorprendentemente corta. Las fuerzas escocesas estaban dispersas, sin lugar a dudas faltas de un mando unificado, y tanto Phills Bane como Erick salieron huyendo en cuanto la derrota se hizo obvia. En la última semana de mayo, un victorioso ejército normando entró en Stirling con Demetri a la cabeza. Fue coronado aquella misma tarde.

La noticia de aquel gran acontecimiento llegó a Alnwick al día siguiente y produjo un gran regocijo en el castillo. Isabella, incapaz de participar en la espontánea celebración, dejó la fiesta y se metió en su habitación. Allí se quedó mirando por la ventana incapaz de no desaprobar a Edward aunque hubiera decidido serle leal.

Pensó en sus tres hermanos, que ya no tenían más opción que quedarse en Londres, y se sintió invadida por la tristeza. ¿Qué sería de ellos ahora? Alguien, quizá el propio Demetri, había intentado asesinarla a pesar de que ella no suponía ninguna amenaza comparada con Edgard, Alexander o Davie. Algún día uno de sus hermanos podría reclamar el trono de Escocia, reuniría un ejército e iría a conseguirlo por la fuerza. ¡Cuánto temía Isabella ahora por ellos! Los tres eran un obstáculo para lo que Demetri había ambicionado durante toda su vida.

Al día siguiente la joven recibió noticias de Edward. No iba a regresar de inmediato, sino que se quedaría varias semanas en Stirling con su ejército, tal y como había previsto. Al parecer la posición del reciente rey escocés no estaba tan asegurada.

Eso animó a la joven. Aunque no podía alegrarse por completo porque seguía decidida a ser leal a su esposo a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con él y de preocuparse por el destino de sus hermanos.

Isabella echaba desesperadamente de menos a Edward. Ahora que se acercaba el momento del parto, necesitaba más que nunca que estuviera a su lado.

Era el día perfecto para una excursión, pensó Isabella emocionada. Hacía un día muy agradable, el sol brillaba con fuerza y las urracas azules graznaban alegres desde las frondosas copas de los árboles. La joven tenía la sospecha de que la condesa trataba de distraerla de su creciente aburrimiento y de su ansiedad con aquel breve paseo. El embarazo se le estaba haciendo eterno y habían comenzado a crecer sus miedos respecto al parto. Deseaba y temía al mismo tiempo el momento de dar a luz.

Elizabeth y lady Esme montaban a horcajadas en sus palafrenes al lado de la litera en que viajaba Isabella, e iban acompañadas por dos caballeros y dos doncellas que iban a pie. Llegaron al pueblo que estaba justo debajo de Alnwick en cuestión de minutos.

La joven insistió en caminar, decidida a dar una vuelta por el concurrido mercado de verano. Quería comprar algunas baratijas, y le resultaría difícil moverse con comodidad entre los vendedores y los puestos con la litera. Quería comprarle algo a Edward, un regalo que expresara cuánto lo había echado de menos, cuánto lo amaba. Pero no tuvo oportunidad.

Cuando la joven se acercó a uno de los puestos para mirar unas telas con la condesa a su lado e Isabel corriendo delante para comprar un dulce, alguien golpeó a lady Esme.

Isabella vio el incidente y se quedó horrorizada, ya que se había dado cuenta de que su suegra había sido empujada deliberadamente. La condesa cayó sobre la mesa de un comerciante, tirando toda la mercancía al suelo y provocando un tumulto. En ese instante, el agresor se abalanzó sobre Isabella, le puso una mano en la boca para evitar que gritara y la apartó de aquella escena de confusión.

Al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, la joven comenzó a retorcerse, pero un instante después, el asaltante la había colocado sobre un caballo que estaba esperando y se había subido detrás de ella.

Isabella comenzó a gritar. La condesa, consciente por fin de lo que estaba ocurriendo, también gritó, y los dos caballeros que las acompañaban sacaron las espadas.

Aterrorizada, no por ella sino por el bebé, Isabella se agarró a las crines del caballo cuando el animal se desbocó. De pronto, otro jinete que surgió de entre el gentío se unió a ellos en desenfrenado galope. Vendedores y compradores se apartaron de su camino mientras huían con rapidez atravesando el mercado, tirando puestos, carros y todo lo que encontraban en su camino.

Isabella, que seguía agarrándose desesperadamente, miró atrás sin dar crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo y vio a la condesa salir tras ella a pie, sin esperanza, y a los dos caballeros que la debían haber protegido corriendo en busca de sus corceles.

El estruendo resultaba ensordecedor, pero la joven creyó escuchar a alguien gritar:

—¡Han raptado a la esposa del señor!

Isabella se derrumbó sobre el cuello del caballo y comenzó a temblar. ¡Oh Dios! ¡La habían secuestrado de manera fría y calculadora! ¿A dónde la llevaban? ¿Quién era el responsable? ¿Y cómo, Señor, cómo iban a sobrevivir ella y su bebé?

* * *

Acá les dejo el otro cap de esta historia! Voy a actualizarla todos los diaas, esta adaptación la hizo primero **kristy_87** pero en otra página ayer me habia olvidado de aclarar eso, le pregunte si podia publicarla aquí pero no me contesto! Si a alguien le molesta que este subiendola, digame que inmediatamente la borrare sin ningun tipo de problema

Espero que dejen su opinión sobre sobre la historia y las invito a leer mis otras historias :D

 **Allegra o Ally Salvatore**


	28. Capitulo 28

Hola a todaas! La escritora de esta hermosa historia es Brenda Joyce y yo no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor solo compartir una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco, todo es obra de la maravillosa S.M y de Brenda Joyce** **respectivamente.**

Este es el ultimo capitulo de esta historiaa (quierooo llorar, duró tan poquito todo)! Luego, no se si buscar mas historias para compartir o dedicarme por fin a las mias o todo a la vez jajajja

 **Este último capitulo esta dedicado a las chicas o chicos que comentaron siempre, agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos y las que siguen esta historia con sus follows (no estoy muy familiarizada con que quiere decir pero si me voy a la traducción quiere decir seguir así que graciaaaas)**

A las que comentaron siempre: 

**Guest, lola, WithoutHeart, sueosliterarios, Paty Limon, crucitaegr, Charlotte, Nadiia16**

 **AleCullenn**

A las que agregaron esta historia a sus listas de Favorites ;):

 **Andre22-twi**

 **CynthiaIsabella**

 **Elaine Haruno de Uchiha**

 **Glam009**

 **Ine L.B**

 **Isa Malfoy Cullen**

 **MiireBC**

 **Nora1974**

 **Pili Cullen**

 **WithoutHeart**

 **choiamberc**

 **crucitaegr**

 **ichigoneeko**

 **kotita**

 **phoenix1993**

 **sueosliterarios**

A las que la agregaron en sus lista de Followers:

 **Andre22-twi**

 **CammiB**

 **CorimarCautela**

 **CynthiaIsabella**

 **Elaine Haruno de Uchiha**

 **Glam009**

 **Isa Malfoy Cullen**

 **Lyd Macan**

 **MaFery**

 **WithoutHeart**

 **choiamberc**

 **cinsygonzalez**

 **crucitaegr**

 **dianapayan67**

 **esmecullenhale**

 **moonmasterakasha**

Y a todas las personas que leyeron la historia, les estoy sumamente agradecida!

Me dejo de mi chachara y las dejo con el último cap :´(

* * *

Edward estaba lívido.

—¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que no veías nada malo en salir a dar un paseo? —bramó.

La condesa se apartó de él.

—Ella estaba tan nerviosa...

La incredulidad desfiguraba las facciones de Edward. Ni siquiera podía hablar.

Inquieto, Carlisle se colocó entre su hijo y su esposa.

—Tu madre está completamente angustiada. El rapto no ha sido culpa suya —dijo el conde con sequedad—. Si hay que culpar a alguien es a Will y a Ranulph.

Edward apretó la mandíbula. Lo que su padre estaba diciendo era obvio, pero resultaba difícil perdonar a su madre ya que había dejado órdenes precisas de que su esposa permaneciera en el castillo. Se giró hacia lady Esme con frialdad, sin importarle su dolor. Si algo le ocurriera a Isabella...

Un terror absoluto se apoderó de él. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así de asustado. Ahora Isabella estaría en algún lugar con sus secuestradores, tal vez herida y sufriendo. O algo peor. Edward se recompuso rápidamente. No tenía tiempo para pensar en las posibilidades. Debía actuar. Con determinación, desvió su mirada acusadora hacia los dos caballeros que habían fracasado en su obligación de proteger a Isabella.

—Contadme otra vez lo ocurrido.

La noticia del secuestro había llegado cinco o seis horas atrás a Edimburgo, donde estaba ahora la corte de Demetri. El mensajero de su madre lo había levantado de su camastro a medianoche y Edward partió de inmediato hacia Alnwick, deteniéndose sólo para informar a su padre de adonde iba y por qué. Carlisle había decidido al instante ir con él. Ambos recibieron los mejores deseos por parte del nuevo rey de Escocia. Al parecer a Demetri también le habían despertado para darle la noticia.

Edward agotó por completo a su caballo y consiguió llegar a su hogar casi al amanecer, enseguida le dieron cuenta de que su esposa había sido secuestrada la tarde anterior. Dos hombres a caballo se la habían llevado sin más. Sus soldados habían seguido a los jinetes por el bosque, pero una vez allí les perdieron la pista.

—Milord, iban vestidos como aldeanos pero montaban como caballeros experimentados —estaba diciendo Will—. Está claro que todo formaba parte de un plan. Esos hombres debían estar esperando a que se presentara la menor oportunidad para apoderarse de vuestra esposa.

Él ya sabía que no se trataba de un rapto común. Ningún delincuente se atrevería a raptar a su esposa ni sería capaz de realizar semejante hazaña delante de sus hombres. El hecho era que alguno de sus enemigos había capturado a Isabella... y Edward sólo podía pensar que se trataba de un acto de venganza. El miedo volvió a apoderarse de él.

Cualquier negación, toda protesta, era inútil ahora. Amaba a su esposa hasta la locura; haría cualquier cosa por recuperarla. Y cuando la trajera de vuelta le daría todo lo que quisiera y necesitara. No le negaría nada.

Sin embargo, poco podía hacer aparte de crear un sendero de sangre en su búsqueda. Y eso haría. Cuando supiera qué loco era el responsable del rapto de su esposa no quedaría ni rastro de sus dominios. No tendría piedad. Edward repasó mentalmente quiénes podrían odiarle lo suficiente como para atreverse a algo semejante. Contaba con al menos media docena de enemigos, pero pensaba que ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente estúpido como para cometer una atrocidad así.

—Vayamos al último lugar donde la visteis —ordenó, tenso—. Will, Ranulph, guiadnos.

Edward y dos docenas de caballeros completamente armados salieron de la fortaleza justo después del amanecer. Pero al finalizar el día no habían hecho ningún progreso. El rastro desapareció cuando los dos jinetes, junto con su cautiva, cruzaron un arroyo. El normando y sus hombres no volvieron a encontrar una sola señal de ellos. A Isabella se la había tragado la tierra sin dejar ni rastro.

Isabella sabía que viajaban hacia el norte de Escocia. A pesar de su terror, se las arregló para pensar. La inteligencia era lo único que le quedaba y sabía que debía conservar la cabeza fría. Aquello no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué querría secuestrarla un escocés? ¿O se trataba de un ardid? ¿La llevarían a Escocia porque a Edward nunca se le ocurriría buscarla allí?

Edward. El corazón se le encogió dolorosamente al pensar en lo que debería estar sufriendo y en que no volvería a verlo más.

—Edward —susurró sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta—. Te necesito. Te necesito tanto... Por favor, ayúdame.

No utilizaron la ruta normanda, sino que siguieron un camino de ciervos tras otro en lo más profundo de las colinas, pasando por territorios que ningún hombre que no fuera escocés conocería. Los jinetes se detuvieron en dos ocasiones, primero para dar de beber a los caballos y cambiar a Isabella de una montura a otra, y luego para cambiar sus corceles por dos caballos que encontraron atados en una pequeña cabaña de paja que parecía desierta. Al ver a los animales de refresco la joven se ratificó en el hecho de que su rapto había sido preparado cuidadosamente. Armándose de valor, intentó entablar conversación con sus secuestradores con la esperanza de saber quién los había enviado y el lugar al que la llevaban, pero se negaron a hablar con ella.

Llegó la noche y siguieron viajando sin tregua. Isabella se quedó dormida. Fue un descanso inquieto en el que soñó que rogaba a Edward que fuera a rescatarla. También soñó que el hijo que iba a tener sería un varón. Era un niño pequeño e indefenso. Pero no era un sueño feliz, porque ella intentaba protegerlo de una amenaza invisible. Cuando se despertó estaba más asustada que antes y no pudo precisar dónde estaban ni hacia dónde se dirigían. Los dos jinetes mantenían ahora un paso ligero.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó con la boca seca.

El hombre que la llevaba en su montura le pasó un pellejo de cerveza aguada, del que la joven bebió agradecida.

—No lejos de Edimburgo, muchacha.

Isabella se quedó paralizada y el corazón comenzó a latirle dolorosamente. ¿Edimburgo? En el pasado había sido su hogar, pero ya no. Ahora era el hogar de Demetri, el nuevo rey de Escocia. Tal vez fuera su hermanastro, pero era él quien estaba detrás de aquello. Estaba aterrorizada. No podía imaginarse cuál sería su destino. Si su intención era matarla, ya lo habría hecho. Entonces, ¿qué quería de ella? Isabella puso las manos en actitud protectora sobre el vientre, rezando para que Edward todavía se encontrase en la corte de Escocia.

Cuando el amanecer rayaba el horizonte, Isabella fue llevada al castillo. Era obvio que esperaban su llegada, porque cuando uno de sus secuestradores pronunció la contraseña, las pesadas puertas se abrieron al instante para recibirlos. Un caballero y una doncella los esperaban en las escaleras de entrada.

Cuando la ayudaron a bajar del caballo se tambaleó. Apenas podía caminar tras el largo viaje, y el caballero que la había estado esperando la tomó rápidamente en brazos. Isabella alzó la vista para mirarlo mientras la metía en el castillo con la esperanza de reconocerlo y poder pedirle ayuda. Pero no lo había visto nunca.

Con eficiencia y rapidez, la llevó al piso de arriba, la colocó sobre la cama de una pequeña habitación que sus hermanos pequeños habían compartido no mucho tiempo atrás y salió de la estancia sin dedicarle siquiera una última mirada.

Isabella agradeció la cama, pero eso fue todo. Consciente de que el bebé le estaba dando patadas, se llevó una mano a la frente, que le latía. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Angustiada, se giró hacia la doncella; era una mujer mayor y delgada que se estaba ocupando de atizar el fuego, ya que las noches de Edimburgo eran frías incluso en el mes de junio. Cuando acabó su tarea en la chimenea, la mujer se dio la vuelta y se acercó a ella.

—Os traeré algo de comida caliente, milady, y un poco de buena cerveza. No tardaré mucho.

Isabella estaba demasiado agotada para moverse.

—Quiero hablar con mi hermano.

—¿Vuestro hermano?

—Mi hermano Demetri.

—Te refieres a tu hermanastro, el rey, ¿no es así, querida? —preguntó Demetri desde el umbral.

Isabella lo miró fijamente y trató de levantarse, pero cayó de nuevo en la cama con un gemido. Un calambre le había atravesado el abdomen.

Demetri se acercó y la miró con frialdad.

—Creo que deberías descansar, querida hermana, a menos que quieras que tu mocoso nazca antes de tiempo.

La joven sintió una oleada de miedo. Sabía que el dolor que sentía podía indicar que el bebé estaba anunciando su llegada. Los niños prematuros raramente sobrevivían, y a ella le faltaban unas tres o cuatro semanas para dar a luz. Isabella cerró los ojos y luchó contra el pánico.

—Una actitud mucho más sensata —dijo Demetri por encima de ella—. Aunque no tengo muy claro si prefiero que mi sobrino viva o muera.

Isabella abrió los ojos de golpe sintiendo que el odio se apoderaba de ella.

—Si le haces daño a mi hijo...

—¿Qué harás? ¿Herirme?

—¡Edward te matará!

Demetri se rió.

—¿Y cómo lo haría, Isabella? Soy el rey. A los asesinos de reyes se les decapita y se clavan sus cabezas putrefactas en estacas para que todos las vean y estén advertidos.

La joven hizo un esfuerzo por controlar la histeria. Se estaba imaginando lo que decía su hermano y sentía náuseas. Demetri tenía razón. Edward no lo mataría.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —gritó aterrorizada, llevándose las manos al vientre en gesto protector—. ¿Qué tienes pensado para mí, para mi bebé?

—Todo es muy sencillo y muy civilizado —le explicó Demetri con calma—. No tienes por qué angustiarte.

Isabella lo escuchaba sólo a medias; esperaba con miedo un nuevo calambre, otra señal del bebé. Pero no llegó, y se relajó ligeramente.

—Estás amenazando a mi hijo. Tengo motivos de sobra para angustiarme.

—No tengo intención de hacerle daño a tu mocoso. Si le ocurre algo al niño será culpa tuya, no mía.

Isabella deseaba creerlo, sin embargo, no estaba segura de si decía la verdad o no. Humedeciéndose los labios resecos y agrietados le preguntó:

—Si no quieres hacernos daño, ¿por qué nos has secuestrado?

—¿No es obvio? No confío en tu esposo, Isabella. De hecho, hay mucha gente en Escocia que no confía en él y que está disgustada por su matrimonio contigo. En este momento su poder sólo influye en Inglaterra, pero cuando nazca tu hijo, ¿quién sabe?

Isabella por fin entendió el motivo de su secuestro. Demetri tenía miedo de su hijo. Sus hermanos no contaban con apoyos, pero su hijo aún no nacido tenía el inmenso poder de Masen a su disposición... Sería el heredero de Edward. Y si fuera un varón, sería además el nieto de Charlie y tal vez algún día un contendiente para el trono.

—Veo que lo has entendido, querida hermana —comentó el rey al ver su expresión—. Necesito tener ventaja sobre tu esposo para mantenerlo bajo mi control. Deseo que continúe apoyándome... mientras yo viva.

El miedo atenazó a Isabella, que consiguió incorporarse para quedarse sentada. Sin aliento, dijo:

—No me has contestado.

—Oh, claro que sí. Si tú y tu hijo estáis bajo mi tutela, Edward no se atreverá a oponerse a mí.

La joven palideció.

—¿Me vas a retener como rehén? ¿Al niño y a mí? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

—Indefinidamente.

—¡Estás loco! —exclamó entre jadeos.

Pero sabía que no lo estaba. Era muy inteligente. Si la hubiera asesinado, Edward lo perseguiría y se enfrentaría a él sediento de venganza. Pero si el niño y ella eran rehenes, no tendría más remedio que apoyar a Demetri.

—Si yo estoy loco, entonces William el Conquistador lo estaba también, ¿no es cierto? —exclamó furioso—. Después de todo, Charlie me entregó al rey inglés siendo yo sólo un niño; se suponía que yo garantizaría su buen comportamiento... ¡Aunque no funcionó! A Charlie no le importaba mi bienestar y rompió cuando quiso su juramento. ¡Tengo suerte de estar vivo! De hecho, tengo suerte de haber conseguido volver a casa... ¡después de veintidós malditos años!

Hizo una pausa y continuó.

—Tendrás a tu hijo y vivirás aquí todo el tiempo que yo considere necesario —aseguró Demetri con frialdad—. Tal vez algún día tu valor disminuya y permita que te marches. Pero si el niño es un varón, permanecerá aquí, igual que yo me vi obligado a quedarme en la corte de William. ¿Por qué estás tan pálida? Edimburgo es tu hogar y el mocoso es medio escocés. Si piensas en ello verás que no es tan duro. Sólo sufrirás si decides considerarte una cautiva en lugar de una invitada.

—Edward no permitirá esto. —Isabella consiguió encontrar la voz para hablar—. Pedirá la intervención del rey. Rufus te obligará a liberarme.

—No, querida, te equivocas. Rufus sabe que cometió un error cuando permitió que te casaras con de Cullen. De hecho, me ha otorgado carta blanca para que haga lo que me convenga contigo y con el niño.

Isabella sabía que debía recuperar rápidamente las fuerzas. El tiempo no corría a su favor ya que estaba previsto que el bebé naciera en un mes.

Pasó los siguientes días en la cama descansando y recuperándose del largo y duro viaje hacia Escocia. Se alimentó con comidas copiosas y bebió mucha agua, evitando el vino y la cerveza, que acrecentaban su tendencia al letargo. Salía de la cama para hacer ejercicio dos veces al día en el interior del castillo, trabajando la rigidez de sus músculos con la esperanza de mantenerse en forma. Pero sobre todo... planeaba su huida.

Se escaparía. De eso no había ninguna duda. Isabella nunca había estado tan decidida a algo.

Había averiguado que todavía no habían informado a Edward de su paradero; Demetri le había dicho que no tenía prisa en hacerlo. Resultaba obvio que se estaba divirtiendo. Isabella odió a su hermanastro todavía más porque estaba claro que disfrutaba atormentando a su esposo. Edward debía estar preocupado por ella y anhelaría que le llegaran noticias para saber que estaba bien.

Pero el reciente rey de Escocia no tenía ninguna intención de hacérselo saber, al menos por el momento.

De cualquier forma, aunque Edward supiera dónde estaba, quizá no pudiera conseguir su liberación. Isabella creía que Demetri no había mentido cuando le dijo que contaba con la aprobación de Rufus en aquel asunto. La joven se estremeció al recordar que la última vez que había visto al monarca inglés, la había mirado con odio no disimulado.

Puede que existiera una pequeña posibilidad de que Carlisle y Edward lograran persuadir a Rufus para que obligara a Demetri a liberarla, pero aquello no era suficiente. A Isabella no le cabía ninguna duda de que la obligarían a dejar allí a su hijo como garantía del apoyo continuo de su esposo al nuevo rey, igual que Charlie había entregado a Demetri al Conquistador. Ésa era la cruda realidad: se utilizaba a los niños como rehenes.

A Isabella, la idea de dejar a su hijo atrás le resultaba tan aborrecible como la propia muerte. Sólo cabía una solución: Tenía que escapar antes de que el niño naciera.

No era ninguna estúpida. Era consciente de que su condición no le facilitaría las cosas. Sin embargo, la huida resultaría mucho más difícil, por no decir imposible, con un recién nacido. También era consciente de que pondría en peligro su propia vida y la del bebé. Pero estaba decidida a que ambos superaran aquella experiencia sanos y salvos. Pensaba que su determinación y el amor que les profesaba tanto a su bebé como a su esposo, la conducirían a la salvación. Nada ni nadie impediría que volviera a reunirse con Edward, que diera a luz en su presencia y que criaran juntos a su hijo.

Ni siquiera necesitaba un plan. Había crecido en Edimburgo y conocía hasta el último rincón del castillo mejor que nadie, exceptuando quizá a sus tres hermanos. Demetri, que era un extraño en su nuevo hogar, y sus soldados, la mitad de los cuales eran mercenarios normandos, no conocían los secretos que albergaba el lugar. Como la mayoría de las fortalezas, había sido erigida pensando en un ataque enemigo. Una puerta secreta daba a un pequeño túnel que permitía a los habitantes del castillo pasar por debajo de los muros y salir libremente al otro lado del foso.

Isabella esperó una semana. En la octava noche de su llegada a Edimburgo, supo que había llegado el momento. Le costaba caminar, pero había recuperado por completo las fuerzas. Sólo esperaba que su abultado vientre no la retrasara aquella noche.

No había guardias apostados en la puerta de su habitación. Al parecer, nadie pensaba que una mujer en su estado intentara escapar. El único escollo era la doncella que dormía en un camastro en el pasillo, justo al lado de su puerta. Isabella se negó a considerar la posibilidad de hacer daño a aquella mujer que había sido tan amable con ella. Cuando se hizo finalmente el silencio en el gran salón y la joven pudo estar segura de que Demetri se estaba divirtiendo con su última conquista, llamó en voz alta a la doncella.

Eiric se despertó y corrió a su lado.

—Lo lamento, Eiric —le dijo disculpándose sinceramente—. Sé que es tarde, pero no puedo dormir ¡Me temo que el niño quiere crecer todavía más, porque me muero de hambre! Por favor, ve a las cocinas y tráeme estofado de ternera, pan caliente, pastel de cordero y un poco del salmón que hemos comido a mediodía.

Eiric tragó saliva.

—¡Milady, os pondréis enferma!

—Estoy hambrienta. —Isabella se mantuvo firme—. Ve, Eiric, pero asegúrate de que el salmón está caliente, porque seguro que enfermaré si como sobras frías de pescado.

La doncella se marchó sin protestar más y Isabella se sintió encantada durante un instante. Eiric tendría que despertar a otras sirvientas para que la ayudaran con la comida. La joven sabía que la anciana lo calentaría todo, y dado que los fuegos de las cocinas estaban ahora apagados, le llevaría mucho tiempo. Probablemente contaría con una hora o más de ventaja sobre Demetri y sus hombres.

Pero no había tenido en cuenta a los perros.

La noche estaba cuajada de estrellas. Cuando Isabella se deslizó por el túnel y salió al exterior, se sintió eufórica por un momento. No necesitaría encender ninguna de las velas que había llevado consigo, porque la luna y las estrellas iluminaban su camino. Y como había utilizado el puente muchas veces de niña, sabía perfectamente dónde estaba. Hasta el momento su huida había resultado increíblemente sencilla.

Pero su euforia se desvaneció en el momento en que escuchó el primer aullido.

Isabella estaba a punto de entrar en el bosque, pero aquel aullido solitario y parecido al de un lobo le heló la sangre, erizándole el vello de la nuca. _Por favor, Señor,_ rezó en silencio, _que sea un lobo._

Y entonces comenzaron los ladridos.

Isabella gritó de terror. Demetri había soltado una jauría de perros de caza para perseguirla. No había pasado ni un cuarto de hora desde que mandó a Eiric a las cocinas. Sin duda, la doncella debía haber regresado a su habitación antes de lo previsto. La joven no había considerado esa posibilidad e hizo lo único que podía hacer: Se levantó las faldas y comenzó a correr todo lo deprisa que le permitía su estado.

Las opciones se abrieron paso a través de su mente aterrorizada. Había contado con tener una hora o más de ventaja sobre sus enemigos y ahora apenas tenía ninguna. Originalmente había planeado encontrar un caballo en la ciudad y galopar como el viento rumbo a Masen, o robar una barca y remar a través del estuario de Forth hacia la abadía benedictina de Dunfermline.

Pero ahora sus planes no tenían ninguna posibilidad de éxito. Los perros aullaban cada vez más cerca. Los habían dejado salir por las puertas delanteras y todavía tenían que oler su rastro, aunque sin duda lo harían pronto. Isabella no creía que pudiera llegar a la ciudad y robar un caballo, y mucho menos alcanzar el estuario de Forth.

Presa del pánico, se giró y corrió hacia el bosque. ¿Cómo iba a evadir a los hombres y los perros de Demetri yendo a pie? Estaba perdida. Lo único que se le ocurría era recurrir al mismo truco que sus secuestradores habían utilizado para escapar de los hombres de Edward.

Arbustos, helechos y pinchos le golpeaban las piernas y las caderas, arañándole los pies, pero Isabella ignoró el dolor. Se limitó a centrarse en correr hacia un sendero que utilizaban los venados y que conocía de memoria, un camino que había utilizado en muchas otras ocasiones. Aliviada, se percató de que los ladridos se hacían más distantes. Los perros habían enfilado por la ruta equivocada.

La joven disminuyó el paso. El corazón le latía salvajemente y apenas podía respirar. De pronto, sintió un pinchazo en el costado y se vio obligada a detenerse un instante. Sabía que no podía detenerse. Los perros rastrearían su olor en cualquier momento y estarían encima de ella en cuestión de minutos. Esperó un segundo más para asegurarse de que el pinchazo no era más que eso, un pinchazo, y luego fue a parar a una pendiente corte y empinada.

Resbaló, cayó y finalmente bajó deslizándose el resto del trayecto. El suelo estaba húmedo, como ella sabía que estaría. Cuando llegó al fondo del barranco, se había quedado otra vez sin aliento. ¿Cómo iba a escapar si no podía caminar más de unos cuantos pasos sin quedarse sin aire?

Su plan se había convertido en polvo. Nunca conseguiría llegar a Masen sin un caballo. Su determinación no le serviría para llevarla a casa; necesitaba fuerza física... una fuerza física que no poseía.

Al oír que los ladridos de los perros sonaban más alto y más cerca, se incorporó. Parecía que todavía no habían encontrado su rastro. Sin embargo, no cabía duda de que los hombres que guiaban a los perros habían cambiado de dirección y se dirigían hacía ella. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que los animales descubrieran su olor.

Sabiendo que era su única oportunidad, Isabella se levantó las faldas y se metió en el arroyo. La corriente era muy rápida y la joven dio un grito al sentir la frialdad del agua. Había jugado muchas veces en aquel arroyo siendo niña, pero sólo en agosto y principios de septiembre, ya que el pequeño riachuelo nacía en las montañas y el agua siempre estaba congelada.

Isabella se estremeció, preguntándose si su destino sería morir de frío en lugar de dejarse comer viva. Pero aún así, siguió avanzando por el arroyo. El agua sólo le llegaba a los muslos y al parecer había conseguido desorientar a los perros. Pero, ¿ahora qué?

En un momento de inspiración, comenzó a avanzar contra corriente, arroyo arriba. Demetri pensaría que se dirigiría al sur, a casa. Sin embargo, aunque no había un sitio en el que Isabella deseara estar tan desesperadamente como en Alnwick, sería una estupidez intentar llegar hasta allí a pie.

Cuando su hermanastro le perdiera el rastro en el arroyo, intentaría adelantársele llevando los perros hacia el sur con la esperanza de que volvieran a olería. Pero ella no se dirigía al Masen y no encontrarían su rastro.

Caminaba despacio y con dificultad, y cada vez que respiraba le dolía. Tenía que detenerse cada cierto tiempo para que su acelerado pulso se relajara. Luego volvía a andar. Hacía rato que había dejado de notar el frío, a causa del entumecimiento.

Isabella no supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió ni la distancia que había recorrido cuando volvió a escuchar a los perros aullando con renovado fervor. Se quedó paralizada. El agua resbalaba por su cuerpo y tenía que hacer enormes esfuerzos por mantener el equilibrio. Los enloquecidos aullidos llenaban la noche y sonaban muy cercanos. El pánico se apoderó de Isabella. Los perros habían encontrado su rastro. Miró a su alrededor con impotencia, tratando de discernir dónde estaba. Pero era inútil. Entumecida por el frío y el miedo, acosada de forma tan salvaje, no podía reconocer ni un sólo árbol, ninguna roca. Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea desesperada y avanzó por el arroyo hacia la otra orilla.

Una vez en tierra, miró a través de las ramas de los árboles que formaban el bosque en busca de una estrella que la guiara. Inesperadamente, la estrella polar brilló con mucha fuerza durante un instante. Isabella apretó los dientes con decisión y siguió adelante. Se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caer. Entonces vio que las manos le sangraban debido a los muchos árboles y rocas con los que se había rozado en su largo trayecto a través del bosque. Y peor todavía, tenía agujeros en los zapatos provocados por las rocas del lecho del arroyo. Pero no quería pensar en lo doloroso que resultaba cada paso que daba. Los perros aullaban y ladraban cada vez más cerca y habían comenzado a pelearse los unos con los otros a medida que se acercaban a ella. Isabella comenzó a correr. Corrió y corrió. Su objetivo, su única oportunidad de salvarse, no podía estar muy lejos. Por favor, Dios, que estuviera cerca.

Justo entonces, vio la torre que había estado buscando. Completamente empapada, temblando compulsivamente y al límite de sus fuerzas, empezó a golpear el muro que rodeaba la fortificación. Las manos le sangraban y trató de gritar. Pero estaba tan débil que su voz no tenía fuerza y los guardias de la torre de vigilancia no la oyeron.

Tenía la impresión de llevar una eternidad golpeando las piedras del muro. Estaba tan débil que apenas podía levantar el puño. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que hacía rato que no escuchaba a los perros.

Pero no hubo euforia ni emoción, ni sensación de triunfo o de victoria. Sólo había un frío que le congelaba las venas, un dolor insoportable y una profunda desesperación.

—Por favor —susurró Isabella sollozando—. Por favor, abridme. Por favor...

Sin fuerzas, se desmoronó sobre un montículo y su mente se deslizó hacia la oscuridad.

Al amanecer, uno de los guardias de la torre de vigilancia se apercibió del pequeño bulto humano que estaba tirado justo a un lado del puente levadizo. Sin duda se trata de algún vagabundo, se dijo a sí mismo antes de volver a sus quehaceres.

Pero aquel día, el señor del castillo había decidido ir de caza y había delegado sus obligaciones administrativas en su senescal para poder salir al amanecer, así que el puente levadizo se bajó y dio paso una docena de escoceses a caballo dispuestos a cazar.

Uno de sus primos la vio al instante.

—Jacob, parece que hay una prostituta vagabunda tirada en la entrada.

Jacob Black se encogió de hombros y, justo cuando iba a seguir su camino, divisó un mechón de cabello de un brillo castaño imposible, un cabello que sólo había visto en una mujer, y obligó a su caballo a dar la vuelta.

—No, es imposible —masculló entre dientes.

Pero espoleó su montura hacia la figura caída y se bajó, ignorando las risas burlonas y los comentarios soeces de sus hombres.

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, Jacob giró a aquella desgraciada. Al ver su rostro, contuvo la respiración y ahogó un gemido de angustia. Al instante, levantó a Isabella en brazos y soltó un grito cuando a ella se le cayó la capa, dejando al descubierto su inmenso y abultado vientre.

—Traed a una matrona y mandad aviso a Edward de Cullen —ordenó bruscamente antes de girarse y correr por el puente con el cuerpo de la joven en brazos.

Isabella se despertó al notar que alguien intentaba obligarla a tragar varias cucharadas de caldo caliente. La habitación parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor, y todavía temblaba espasmódicamente a pesar del fuego que ardía en la chimenea y la cantidad de mantas que tenía encima. Al ser consciente del inmenso dolor que le atravesaba las entrañas, Isabella palideció y contuvo un grito.

—Ya ha pasado todo —murmuró una voz familiar.

La joven parpadeó. La visión se le fue ajustando y aclarando gradualmente hasta que consiguió enfocar al hombre que estaba sentado en la cama a la altura de sus caderas, sujetándole la mano. Le sorprendió ver que era Jacob Black y, durante un instante, se sintió confundida.

—Te encontré encima de un montículo, frente a la torre de vigilancia —le explicó el escocés con suavidad mientras le acariciaba el cabello—. Ya ha pasado todo, Isabella. No sé qué ha ocurrido, pero ya ha pasado.

En un destello de terror, Isabella recordó que había escapado de Demetri y de sus perros.

—Demetri me capturó. Me tenía prisionera, Jacob —susurró.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Habría agarrado a su antiguo prometido de las manos, pero tenía las suyas vendadas, y estaba tan ronca por haber estado gritando a los vigías que apenas se la oía. El escocés tuvo que inclinarse para poder entenderla.

—Pretendía retener a mi hijo como rehén para siempre... Para asegurarse el apoyo de Edward... ¡Mi propio hermano!

—El muy bastardo... —murmuró Jacob.

Pero se sentía aliviado. Había escuchado recientemente un rumor que aseguraba que Edward de Cullen estaba arrasando la zona rural en busca de su esposa. Al igual que muchos otros, Jacob sabía que Isabella había desertado a favor de la causa escocesa durante la guerra en la que murió su padre. Así que en un principio se angustió al pensar que odiaba tanto a su esposo que había vuelto a huir de él, ya que aquélla era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar. No podía evitar seguirla amando, y a pesar de que estuviera casada con otro, no deseaba que fuera desgraciada. Cuando se dio cuenta de su estado, se había angustiado todavía más, porque su matrimonio debía suponerle una situación insoportable para llevarla a huir en aquellas condiciones. Ahora, al conocer la verdad, se sentía increíblemente aliviado.

Aunque tal vez, en el fondo, de alguna manera, se encontraba también consternado. Jacob apenas se dio cuenta de que le estaba acariciando el cabello a Isabella. Verla embarazada y tan débil, llorando en su cama, había bastado para que el antiguo anhelo que sentía por ella volviera a renacer en su pecho por mucho que hubiera tratado de ignorarlo. Jacob apartó de sí inmediatamente aquellos turbadores pensamientos. Estaba furioso con Demetri, un rey al que nunca apoyaría, un hombre al que él y muchos escoceses consideraban más inglés que otra cosa, una mera marioneta en manos de William Rufus.

De pronto, Isabella interrumpió sus pensamientos al preguntar:

—¿Dónde está Edward? Lo necesito tanto... ¡Oh, Dios, cómo lo necesito! —gritó cuando la atravesó una punzada de dolor.

El escocés sintió cómo una profunda desolación inundaba su alma y se dio cuenta de que por muy noble y desinteresado que tratara de ser, en el fondo de su corazón había albergado esperanzas para ellos. Pero ahora esa esperanza había quedado definitiva e irrevocablemente enterrada debido al obvio amor que Isabella sentía hacia su esposo.

—Edward —susurró ella con los ojos clavados no en Jacob, sino detrás de él.

—Estoy aquí —respondió su esposo desde el umbral.

Jacob se giró, pálido, pero Edward lo ignoró. Sin dejar de mirar a su esposa ni un solo instante, cruzó la habitación en dos zancadas mientras la capa llena de barro ondeaba a su alrededor.

Isabella se rió y sollozó a la vez, estirando los brazos hacia él. Edward se sentó a su lado en la cama, en el lugar que Jacob había dejado vacante, y la estrechó con infinita ternura entre sus brazos mientras lloraba en silencio.

Jacob salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

—Has venido —consiguió decir ella agarrándose a su esposo.

—Pero no lo suficientemente pronto —respondió Edward con brusquedad.

No se había afeitado en muchos días y tenía los ojos rodeados de sombras e inyectados en sangre, pruebas fehacientes de que no había dormido más que unas cuantas horas la semana anterior.

Acunó entre las manos el rostro de Isabella, arañado por los arbustos y las ramas, y le dijo en voz baja:

—Fue Demetri. Debí haberlo supuesto.

—¿Cuan... cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí de pie? —preguntó la joven con cierta inquietud.

—El suficiente para saber que Jacob Black todavía te ama, y el suficiente también para saber que tú me amas a mí.

Isabella se derrumbó sobre su pecho, exhausta y a la vez aliviada. Él la sujetó acariciándola con extrema suavidad, mientras sus lágrimas silenciosas se mezclaban con las de ella.

—¿Cómo, Isabella? —le preguntó finalmente cuando fue capaz de hablar. Su rostro mostraba la misma desolación que su voz—. ¿Cómo escapaste?

—Por un túnel secreto que utilizaba cuando que era una niña —le explicó—. Pero no había contado con que Demetri soltara sus perros en mi busca.

Edward volvió a abrazarla con mucha más suavidad de la que le hubiera gustado, tranquilizándola con tiernas caricias que parecían imposibles en un hombre de su tamaño.

—Nunca más, mi amor, nunca más tendrás que enfrentarte a nada parecido. He fracasado una vez, no he podido protegerte, pero a partir de hoy estarás siempre a salvo, te lo juro, Isabella.

—No te culpes —le pidió con ímpetu.

Luego gritó y palideció.

—¿El niño? —preguntó Edward con urgencia sosteniéndole la mirada.

Isabella asintió con los labios apretados, incapaz de hablar.

—No debes cansarte hablando —dijo ayudándola a tumbarse muy lentamente—. Tienes que guardar las fuerzas por si el niño decide adelantarse.

Cuando por fin pasó el espasmo, la joven le preguntó maravillada:

—¿Por qué llorabas?

Edward esbozó la sombra de una sonrisa.

—¿No es obvio? Tú eres mi vida... Y he estado a punto de perderte. —Bajó la voz y le acarició la mejilla—. Ya te lo dije en una ocasión, milady, no puedo vivir sin ti.

—Yo también te amo, Edward. Siempre te he amado —confesó ella con voz ronca.

Él hizo un esfuerzo por contener una nueva oleada de lágrimas, impropias de su naturaleza.

—Creo, milady, que estás yendo demasiado lejos. ¿Siempre?

—Desde la primera vez que te vi —susurró Isabella. Luego palideció otra vez y gritó, intentando aferrarse a las manos de Edward con sus puños vendados.

Cuando las contracciones cesaron y ella consiguió finalmente relajarse, Edward forzó una sonrisa.

—La primera vez que me viste me odiaste, mi vida, ¿no te acuerdas? —Intentaba distraerla del dolor.

A Isabella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de agonía, pero sacudió la cabeza obstinadamente en gesto de negación. Cuando hubo pasado aquel nuevo espasmo, suspiró aliviada.

—No, mi... milord. Tengo que disentir. Te vi por primera vez hace casi tres años en Abernathy. Estabas de pie detrás del rey Rufus mientras mi padre hincaba la rodilla en tierra jurando fidelidad.

—¿Estabas en Abernathy aquel día? —preguntó, incrédulo.

Ella sonrió débilmente.

—Acudí con Edgar, disfrazada como si fuera su escudero.

—Es increíble. —La voz de Edward estaba llena ternura—. Así que aquel muchacho tan guapo que no paraba de mirarme eras tú.

—¿Me... me viste?

Edward se sonrojó.

—Sí, y me sentí de lo más incómodo, porque creí que me sentía atraído por un chico.

—¡Oh, Edward!

Se quedaron mirándose asombrados, preguntándose en silencio si su amor habría nacido aquel día de invierno de un modo tan extraño, y decidiendo, también en silencio, que así había sido.

De pronto, Edward se inclinó sobre ella y le rozó los labios con los suyos en un beso que duró poco más de un segundo.

—Ya basta de charla, mi amor. Ahora debes descansar. —Sonreía con una expresión tan tierna que Isabella sintió que su corazón se llenaba con su amor.

Pero la euforia fue muy breve. Durante un instante que le pareció eterno, se sintió atravesada por el dolor y gimió de nuevo con voz grave mientras su rostro palidecía como el de una muerta. Finalmente la contracción comenzó a ceder y por ultimo desapareció.

—Edward —le dijo con brusquedad—, por favor, haz llamar a la matrona.

Su esposo también palideció.

—Espera a que regrese, mi amor. Sólo por una vez... ¡No te precipites!

Pero la paciencia volvió a ser esquiva con Isabella, o con el niño. Cuando Edward volvió con la matrona escuchó el llanto del bebé. El corazón se le aceleró al tiempo que las facciones de su rostro mostraban su incredulidad. Su ausencia sólo había durado unos minutos.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró con una Isabella sonriente que yacía sin fuerzas sobre la cama; había apartado las sábanas y entre las piernas tenía un recién nacido menudo y ensangrentado.

Al ver la sangre y no haber presenciado nunca un parto, Edward creyó que estaba a punto de perder a su esposa y corrió hacia ella frenéticamente. Isabella se rió en voz baja, complacida. Sorprendido, Edward la miró y ella entrelazó las manos con las suyas.

—Le he echado un vistazo, milord. Es un varón —anunció voz triunfal. Luego, dirigiéndose a la matrona, que ya le había cortado el cordón umbilical al bebé y lo había envuelto en una toquilla, le pidió—: Muéstrele el niño a su padre.

La matrona se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa mientras levantaba a aquella pequeña criatura que tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

—Tiene todos los dedos de los pies y de las manos, milord. Está completamente despierto y es un bebé muy grande teniendo en cuenta que ha nacido un poco antes de tiempo.

Edward lo miró sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

—¿Mi hijo?

—Tu hijo —repitió Isabella feliz mirándose en sus ojos confusos—. Un niño fuerte y valiente que estaba deseando llegar al mundo para saludar a su padre. Por favor, matrona —le indicó a la mujer—, entréguele al bebé.

Antes de que Edward pudiera objetar nada, tenía al recién nacido en sus brazos, que apenas medía dos palmos de las poderosas manos de su padre.

Al contemplar a su hijo, el normando se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el niño tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y clavados en él.

—Vaya, me está mirando —murmuró al tiempo que una oleada de sentimientos nuevos e inexplicables se apoderaba de él—. Mira qué atento está —comentó sonriendo con ternura.

—Es igual que su padre —afirmó ella con suavidad.

Al oírla, Edward sonrió llenándose de orgullo.

—Después de esto, milady, te concederé tu sueño más anhelado.

Isabella lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Ya he cumplido mi sueño más anhelado, Edward. Tengo al bebé y te tengo a ti. ¿Qué más podría desear?

Pero había más, por supuesto.

Isabella pasó la convalecencia en Kinross. Edward permaneció a su lado y dejó sus asuntos en manos de sus administradores. Un mes después de que hubiera nacido el bebé, al que llamaron Michael por el hermano de Isabella, regresaron a Alnwick.

Cuando se iban aproximando al castillo, la joven tuvo la extraña sensación de que iba a ocurrir algo. Edward iba montado al lado de su litera, y cada vez que miraba a su esposa y a su hijo había algo en su expresión que iba más allá de la cálida ternura que Isabella esperaba. El brillo de sus ojos resultaba al mismo tiempo misterioso y satisfecho; ella no podía descifrar su significado, pero sabía que su esposo guardaba un secreto.

Toda la familia los recibió a su llegada a la fortaleza. Isabella estaba exultante de alegría cuando Edward la ayudó a salir de la litera mientras que una niñera se encargaba del bebé. Los condes se apresuraron a ir a su lado, la abrazaron y le dijeron lo felices que estaban con que estuviera a salvo y de vuelta en casa. Luego, Riley, recién ordenado obispo de Ely, se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído que sería él quien bautizaría al niño y que nadie más disfrutaría de aquel honor. Jasper la besó fugazmente en los labios e Elizabeth gritó y chilló emocionada alrededor del recién nacido.

Y en medio de todo aquel alboroto, Isabella lloró, porque detrás de la familia de Edward estaban Edgar, Alexander y Davie.

Abrió los brazos y sus hermanos corrieron hacia ella gritando de alegría. Como era normal en ellos, se negaron a abrazarla. Edgar la levantó del suelo y le dio vueltas, Alexander le propinó un golpecito en el hombro y Davie exigió el derecho de coger al pequeño en brazos. Rodeada de los tres muchachos, que la sujetaban con tanto orgullo, Isabella miró a su esposo, le sonrió, y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Isabella, agotada, se retiró sigilosamente a la habitación que compartía con Edward agradeciendo la oportunidad de estar un minuto a solas. A su mente volvían una y otra vez las imágenes de su familia y la de su esposo disfrutando y riendo durante la cena en el salón. Verdaderamente, había valido la pena volver a casa.

Dejó al bebé dormido en la cuna que había junto a la cama y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Se sentía invadida por el amor que sentía hacia su hijo y hacia su esposo.

Ahora sabía que la visita de sus hermanos significaba mucho más que una reunión familiar. Era muy consciente de lo paternal que era Edward con Edgar, Alexander y Davie, y se lo agradecía.

Aquel día su esposo le había transmitido un mensaje: Se tomaría como responsabilidad suya el bienestar de sus hermanos. Y Isabella supo entonces, sin que nadie se lo dijera, que realmente no había confiado en él y que llegaría el día en el que Edward cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho a Charlie; algún día subiría a Edgar al trono. No le cabía ninguna duda.

De pronto, al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola, se dio la vuelta y se quedó inmóvil.

Edward estaba en el umbral con una flor en la mano: una única rosa con poco tallo, roja y perfecta.

Isabella avanzó hacia su esposo, temerosa casi de tocar la flor, de tocarlo a él. Aquel hombre grande y poderoso ofreciéndole el regalo de una rosa roja era una visión demasiado hermosa.

—Edward —susurró.

Y esta vez el amor que sintió fue tan grande que le resultó incluso doloroso. Ahora comprendía que sin dolor no podría existir un amor tan inmenso y tan apasionado.

—No volverá a hacerte daño, mi amor. Le he quitado las espinas —musitó él con suavidad.

Sonriendo entre lágrimas, más allá de la emoción, Isabella estiró el brazo y aceptó la rosa sin sentir ni una sola espina.

—Siempre cumplo mi palabra —dijo Edward.

Ella se llevó la rosa al pecho.

—Lo sé.

—Mi intención es cumplir la promesa que le hice a tu padre, Isabella. Algún día Edgar será rey de Escocia.

—También lo sé —reconoció, echándose a llorar. Su esposo confiaba en ella, y eso era lo mejor que podía ofrecerle después del regalo de su amor; amor que le había estado entregando sin reservas desde que llegó a Kinross.

—Te pertenezco por entero, Isabella —aseguró Edward con solemnidad.

—Eso también lo sé —susurró ella. Poder, pureza, nobleza, pasión... La promesa de la rosa. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó—. Gracias, milord.

Él respondió abrazándola con fuerza.

 **FIN**

* * *

Esta adaptación la hizo primero **kristy_87** pero en otra página ayer me habia olvidado de aclarar eso, le pregunte si podia publicarla aquí pero no me contesto! Si a alguien le molesta que este subiendola, digame que inmediatamente la borrare sin ningun tipo de problema

Espero que dejen su opinión sobre sobre la historia y las invito a leer mis otras historias :D

Comenten siempre y cuando quieran porque los comentarios **siempre** los voy a leer y contestar (siempre que tenga tiempo disponible) !

 **Allegra o Ally Salvatore**


End file.
